


MARCEL

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fanfiction, Fluff, Frenemy, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Powolny rozpad na cząsteczki. Gwiazda powoli traci swój blask, który kochają miliony. Jeden gest, jedno spojrzenie i kruszy się, wysypując brokatowe wnętrze. Mrok spowija wszystko dookoła, jednak pojawia się innego rodzaju światło. Jaśniejsze,  cieplejsze, przyjemniejsze.Jednak gwiazda która pękła, dalej jest gwiazdą.Opowiadanie inspirowane moim błyszczącym, pijącym zbyt dużo prosecco, dobrym znajomym i bratem z ogromnym talentem malarskim.Larry Stylinsonmiłość męsko-męska





	1. Chapter 1

Wszedł do kabiny i przymknął oczy. Słyszał przytłumione głosy fanów, którzy czekali na jego wyjście. Oczami wyobraźni widział stadion, zapełniony po brzegi. Rzesze dziewczyn i chłopaków, którzy krzyczeli głośno, trzymając w rękach kolorowe plakaty.   
\- Gasimy światło, wchodzisz za minutę. - Usłyszał za sobą głos jednego z technicznych. Wziął głęboki oddech i poprawił swoją brązową kamizelkę z frędzlami u dołu. Odrobinę uwierała go w kark, jednak zbyt późno zdał sobie z tego sprawę, by mógł ją zamienić na coś innego. Prychnął. I tak w pewnym momencie ją z siebie zrzuci.  
\- Dziesięć, dziewięć, osiem… - Usłyszał gruby głos za sobą i potrząsnął głową, wprawiając swoje długie loki w ruch. Przywdział szeroki uśmiech i poczuł, że platforma się podnosi, a pierwsze takty jego najnowszego singla rozbrzmiewają po hali. Uniósł prawą rękę ze znakiem pokoju, podczas gdy lewa trzymała mikrofon przy ustach.  
\- Cześć O2! - Krzyknął i uśmiechnął się szerzej, słysząc głośne piski. Tęczowe płomienie wybuchły za nim. Wyskoczył na środek sceny i zaczął śpiewać. Tłum mu pomagał.   
Wiedział, że to ostatni koncert trasy przed krótką przerwą i potrzebował, by jego fani zapamiętali go na długo. Nikogo nie zdziwił fakt, że już po dwóch piosenkach, nie miał na sobie swojej kamizelki i biegał po scenie z nagą klatką piersiową. Jego czarne, przylegające i najbardziej dziurawe spodnie też nie zakrywały zbyt dużo jego ciała. Ale on to lubił. Kochał uczucie nieograniczonej przez ubrania skóry. Kochał ten stan, kiedy jego włosy żyły własnym życiem, a sam przypominał Tarzana, który po raz pierwszy postawił krok w cywilizowanym mieście.   
\- Teraz jestem prawdziwą gwiazdką! Ale ładniejszą! - Zaśmiał się, gdy stanął zbyt blisko urządzenia, które wysypywało brokat. Przejechał powoli ręką przez swój nagi tors, szyję i twarz, zgarniając włosy do tyłu. Jego usta przygryzł seksownie, a oczy zmrużył. Wiedział, co następnego dnia będzie wyglądało dobrze na okładkach gazet. Był cały w złotym brokacie, czuł to. Wiedział, że znowu będzie musiał spędzić godziny, aż w końcu pozbędzie się tego ze wszystkich zakamarków jego ciała, ale czego nie robi się, by być pięknym?  
\- Odwrócił głowę w kierunku środka sceny i zobaczył przedmiot, który został rzucony przez jednego z jego szalonych fanów. Uśmiechnął się i stawiając ostrożnie krok po kroku, śpiewał jedną ze swoich wolniejszych piosenek. Nie odrywał wzroku od publiczności, często dość nieprzyzwoicie się dotykając. Sprawiał, że jego koncerty były dosłownie przeładowane erotyzmem. Wiedział, jaki wpływ ma na ludzi.   
Powoli schylił się, jak najbardziej wypinając tyłek. Wziął różową tiarę, do której zmierzał od kilku minut i odwrócił głowę do tłumu i puścił oczko patrząc na kogoś w pierwszym rzędzie.. Spodnie były naprawdę obcisłe i był pewien, że kawałek jego koronkowych majteczek wystawał zza paska. Widział kątem oka, jak ten sam osobnik z pierwszego rzędu mdleje. Cmoknął zanim powoli się nie wyprostował i uderzył się w pośladek. Jęknął głośno i odwrócił przodem. Włożył mikrofon między swoje uda i nałożył na czubek swojej głowy, błyszczącą tiarę. Rozchylił wargi i przymknął oczy, kiedy wyginął swoją szyję tak, by każdy człowiek na arenie, mógł zobaczyć ją z każdej strony i sprawić, by dostać orgazmu na jego widok.   
Oblizał wargi i lubieżnie dotknął mikrofonu, który dalej znajdował się między jego udami. Przejechał palcem przez główkę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał zbiorowy jęk.  
\- Księżniczka może być tylko jedna. - Powiedział zmysłowo i puścił oczko do publiczności.   
Nie zdjął korony do końca koncertu. Woda skapywała z niej, kiedy postanowił wylać na siebie całą butelkę, był pewien, że brokat miał nawet w koronkowych majteczkach. Czuł, że jego erekcja jest naprawdę uciążliwa, więc oznacza to koniec show. Kiedy stanął z powrotem na platformie i odwrócił się tyłem do publiki, myślał tylko o tym, kogo mógłby zaciągnąć do swojej garderoby na szybki numerek. Ostatnie co zobaczył, zanim nie zjechał ze sceny, to wielki, wściekle różowy napis “MARCEL SHOW”. 

2**  
Oparł się wygodnie o podłokietnik i patrzył jak bezimienny blondyn zakłada koszulę. Sięgnął po paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego zapałkami.  
\- Nie łatwiej byłoby zapalniczką? - Zapytał blondyn, a kręconowłosy zerknął na niego nie podnosząc głowy. Zaciągnął się mocno i oparł dłoń o zgiętą nogę. Wyglądał niczym Adam z fresku Michała Anioła. Jego garderoba jednak mało przypominała kaplicę Sykstyńską.  
\- Powtórzymy to kiedyś? - Zapytał blondyn patrząc na niego z nadzieją. Zielonooki prychnął cicho i zaciągając się, wykonał dziwny gest ręką. Chłopak zrozumiał przesłanie i wyszedł czym prędzej z garderoby. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie bawi się w związki i żaden farbowany blondyn nie zmieni jego sposobu myślenia.   
\- Marcel do cholery! - Krzyknął Liam Payne, wpadając niczym burza do pomieszczenia. W trzech krokach znalazł się przy kanapie i wyrwał mu papierosa z dłoni. - Czemu nie przyszedłeś na wywiad? Fani czekają! Dziennikarze czekają do cholery! I zakryj się na miłość Boską!  
Marcel powoli podniósł rękę i przeczesał swoje wilgotne od potu włosy. Nie miał zamiaru się zakrywać. Kącik jego ust podniósł się delikatnie, widząc swojego przyjaciela tak bardzo zdenerwowanego.  
\- Nikt im nie każe na mnie czekać, kochanie. - Powiedział prostując nogę i rozciągając się. Jego kości cicho skrzyknęły.   
\- Marcel mówię poważnie, w tej chwili masz się ubrać i iść na wywiad. Nie obchodzi mnie twoje widzimisię! - Krzyknął i odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek ubrań. Marcel patrzył jak mięśnie jego przyjaciela się napinają przy każdym ruchu. Krótkie brązowe włosy, idealnie opięta koszulka i masywne uda. Podobało mu się to, co widział. Lubił dobrze umięśnionych mężczyzn, tych bardziej męskich.   
Przygryzł wargę i jego dłoń samowolnie powędrowała do jego penisa i zaczęła go stymulować.  
\- Marcel! - Wrzasnął Liam, kiedy się odwrócił i rzucił w niego pierwszą rzeczą na którą natrafił. Marcel zaśmiał się i zdjął z siebie brązowe spodnie w kratę.   
\- Ale bielizny nie założę. - Powiedział wstając i poruszając brwiami w kierunku Liama, który tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Za dwie minuty widzę cię na korytarzu. - Warknął i trzasnął drzwiami.  
\- Też cię kocham skarbie! - Krzyknął Marcel i ze śmiechem zaczął zakładać spodnie. Znalazł jasną koszulę, którą wciągnął w spodnie i spryskał się perfumami drogiej marki, którą reklamował. Stanął przed wielkim lustrem i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pomalował usta arbuzowym błyszczykiem i cmoknął do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Był taki piękny. Po przemyśleniu wyjął z pokrowca swoje okulary zerówki i poprawił włosy. Teraz mógł wyjść do ludzi.

3**  
-Marcel, jaki będzie twój kolejny album? - Zapytała jedna z dziennikarek. Chłopak wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się fałszywie.  
\- Pełen brokatu i jednorożców. - Powiedział i zignorował prychnięcie Liama, który stał z boku. Marcel miał serdecznie dość tego całego wywiadu, czego absolutnie nie krył. Ziewał, skubał paznokcie i kręcił się na krześle. W pewnym momencie założył nawet nogi na stół, zarabiając tym kilka zgorszonych spojrzeń.  
\- Mógłbyś się jakoś odnieść do ostatniego skandalu o Tobie i Kendall Jenner? - Zapytał ktoś z tyłu. Marcel prychnął.  
\- Kiedy w końcu zrozumiecie, że cipki mnie nie kręcą? - Zapytał i zgromił spojrzeniem cały ostatni rząd. - Dacie mi coś do picia? - Warknął w stronę technicznych, którzy stali z boku, z dala od reszty kamer. Jakiś pryszczaty chłopak podszedł do niego niepewnie, podając mu butelkę wody mineralnej.  
\- Chyba sobie żartujesz. Skąd ty się w ogóle wziąłeś? Zrób coś z tą twarzą, dziecko. - Powiedział ostro, aż dzieciak skulił się, a łzy zatańczyły w jego oczach. - I nie rycz jak jakaś baba, przynieś mi schłodzone prosecco!  
Cała sala, pełna dziennikarzy była cicho, patrząc na niego w zdezorientowaniu. Marcel po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami i zdjął w końcu nogi ze stołu.  
\- Coś jeszcze, czy mogę stąd iść? Trochę marnujecie mój czas, prostackie bufony. - Nikt z obecnych się nie odezwał, więc wstał i już miał zejść, kiedy pryszczaty dzieciak pojawił się z butelką. Marcel wyrwał mu ją z ręki i prychnął.  
\- Czy to ma w sobie jakiś procent? Nie było lepszego? - Pokręcił głową i jednym ruchem zdjął sreberko i kurek, z którego chwilę później wystrzeliła piana. Dziennikarka w pierwszym rzędzie pisnęła, gdy alkohol zachlapał jej garsonkę.  
\- Teraz przynajmniej to różowe gówno się do czegoś nadaje. Do śmieci, rzecz jasna. - Zaśmiał się i nie przejmując się aparatami, zaczął pić prosto z butelki.   
\- Mówiłem, jakieś siki. - Powiedział rzucając butelkę, z której zaczął się sączyć alkohol, zalewając kontakt i kable. Światło zamigotało, a potem wszystkie urządzenia padły. Kilka osób zaczęło krzyczeć, słychać było szuranie krzeseł i pospieszne wychodzenie z sali, gdy z kontaktu zaczęły lecieć iskry. Marcel cofnął się wpadając na banner, który przewrócił się wraz z nim. To było jak domino. Najpierw upadł baner, a następnie szklane butelki, które przewróciły się, zaczęły zalewać podłogę na tyłach. Przez otwarte okno wypadł głośnik, spadając prosto na nowe auto dyrektora stadionu. Przez ciemność, ktoś potknął się o metalowe krzesło, nieszczęśliwie łamiąc nogę. Marcel patrzył jak od iskier zapala się plastikowy baner. Oglądał to z szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Ups. - Powiedział, nim został pociągnięty przez wściekłego Liama, do wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. 

4**  
\- Dosyć tego, dosyć! - Krzyknął Liam, chodząc po pokoju. - Ty nawet nie jesteś skruszony! - Wrzasnął patrząc na Marcela, który siedział przy stole i malował paznokcie.   
\- Przecież nic się nie stało… - Odparł znudzony, a żyłka na twarzy Liama pulsowała, jakby miała zaraz pęknąć.  
\- Nic się nie stało! Nic się nie stało! A to zabawne! - Zaśmiał się. - Zdemolowałeś salę konferencyjną stadionu, rozwaliłeś auto prezesa, noga jednej z dziennikarek jest złamana i musisz pokryć koszty leczenia, cały sprzęt jest do wymiany a ty mi mówisz, że nic się nie stało? Co z tobą jest nie tak?!  
Marcel wzruszył ramionami i zanurzył pędzelek w ciemnoniebieskim lakierze. Dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił, więc Liam wrzasnął i wyszedł z kuchni, by otworzyć. Marcel zakręcił lakier i odłożył na bok. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle i wyjrzał przez okno, czekając na Liama. Wiedział, że nie przepuści mu kolejnego kazania, więc siedział spokojnie i nie uciekał do swojego pokoju. Patrzył na panoramę miasta. Londyn był piękny nocą. Miał idealny widok na Tamizę i London Eye. Długo pracował nad tym, by móc napawać się takim widokiem. Nie było łatwo ale teraz już jest w tym miejscu i może zrobić zdjęcie wspaniałemu krajobrazowi z ostatniego piętra, by później wrzucić to na instagram i czytać zachwycone komentarze.   
Sięgał właśnie po swój telefon, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł barczysty mężczyzna i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego. Położył teczkę na stole i wyjął jakieś papiery. Założył okulary i zaczął mu się przyglądać.  
Marcel spojrzał najpierw na Liama, który stał z założonymi rękami, opierając się o lodówkę, nim wrócił do siwego mężczyzny.  
\- Wiesz kim jestem, Harry? - Zapytał opierając łokcie na blacie i nachylając się do niego. Kręconowłosy zwęził oczy i zacisnął usta.  
\- Jestem Marcel, nie Harry. - Wycedził, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco.   
\- Chyba zapomniałeś kim jesteś. - Powiedział i pokręcił głową. Marcel otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak mężczyzna kontynuował. - Jestem szefem twojego managementu, Simon Cowell, dzieciaku i mam Ciebie serdecznie dosyć. Ciebie i twojej pięknej buźki, która jest dosłownie w każdym skandalu, zniesławiając imię mojej firmy. Nie przerywaj mi. - Powiedział, wyciągając palec wskazujący. Marcel zacisnął pięści i spojrzał z nienawiścią na Liama, który patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na widok za oknem. Był wściekły, że jego przyjaciel mu nie pomaga i że w ogóle wpuścił tu tego człowieka.  
\- Masz godzinę na spakowanie wszystkich twoich rzeczy. Do kolejnej twojej trasy masz pół roku i przez ten czas masz zniknąć z mediów, rozumiesz? Masz zniknąć z pierwszych stron gazet jako dziwka i alkoholik. Masz naprawić swoją reputację. Inaczej koniec z trasą i pracą u mnie, a uwierz mi, nigdzie nie będzie ci tak dobrze, jak tutaj. Daję ci ostatnią szansę. Albo zmienisz swoje zachowanie, albo zrównam Cię z ziemią szybciej niż wypowiesz słowo “Superkalifradalistodekspialitycznie “   
Jego głos był spokojny, aczkolwiek donośny w apartamencie Marcela, który siedział i ciskał pioruny w mężczyznę.   
\- Superkali co? - Zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Usłyszał westchnienie swojego przyjaciela.   
\- Co masz przez to na myśli? - Zapytał Liam ze swojego miejsca w kącie. Simon spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem, nim wrócił do przyglądania się Marcelowi.  
\- Ależ czy to nie oczywiste? - Klasnął w dłonie, uśmiechając się niczym szaleniec. - Przeprowadzisz się do Swojego rodzinnego miasteczka, gdzie nikt Cię nie zna i nawet nie pomyśli o szukaniu, zwłaszcza, że wszyscy myślą, że dawno temu sprzedałeś ten dom. Zaszyjesz się tam na kilka miesięcy, raz na jakiś czas tylko pojawisz się w Londynie na jakiejś akcji charytatywnej czy coś i problem z głowy. Może nawet znajdziemy ci jakiegoś miłego chłopaka, który mógłby udawać wielką miłość do Ciebie. No wiesz, dla niego się zmieniłeś i tak dalej, i tak dalej. - Powiedział machając niedbale ręką. Marcel rozszerzył usta ze zdziwienia i spojrzał na tak samo zszokowanego Liama.  
\- Chyba żartujesz. - Powiedział Marcel patrząc, jak mężczyzna podsuwa mu kartkę z wielkim napisem “kontrakt”.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, dzieciaku. Podpisz na dole. - Postukał palcem w zakropkowane miejsce i uśmiechnął do niego. Marcel gwałtownie się podniósł.  
\- Chyba żartujesz, nie oddam swojego życia w Twoje ręce! - Splunął i zaczął drzeć kartkę na strzępy.  
\- Albo to, albo wylatujesz już dzisiaj i twoja kariera kończy się dokładnie w tej sekundzie. - Powiedział ostro Simon, aż dreszcze przeszły po kręgosłupie zielonookiego i wyjął kopię umowy. Wręczył mu długopis. Marcel zacisnął wargi i wyrwał długopis z jego ręki.  
\- Nonono, tylko pamiętaj. Podpisz się swoim prawdziwym imieniem i nazwiskiem. - Przypomniał i z uśmiechem patrzył, jak Marcel ze złością składa swój podpis na karcie.  
\- Cieszę się, że się dogadaliśmy Harry Stylesie.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

\- No chyba żartujesz. - Pisnął Harry patrząc na drewniany dom przed sobą. Spojrzał na Liama, który westchnął tylko i wziął swoje dwie granatowe walizki. Patrzył, jak jego przyjaciel wspina się po skrzypiących schodach i otwiera białe drzwi.   
\- Idziesz? - Zapytał odwracając się do niego.  
\- A moje rzeczy? - Zapytał Harry, przebiegając palcami przez włosy. Liam prychnął i zniknął w pomieszczeniu. Zielonooki usiadł na neonowo różowej walizce i westchnął. Słońce raziło go w oczy, więc wyciągnął swoje ulubione okulary z podręcznej torby. Nie miał zamiaru się stąd ruszać. Liam powinien zaraz wrócić i zabrać wszystko do środka.  
Nie do końca docierało jeszcze do niego to, że został uziemiony na sześć kolejnych miesięcy. Wyciągnął telefon i wysłał sms. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nic tu się nie zmieniło. Cały czas te same, stare domy, ta sama stara ulica, w tym samym starym miasteczku. Westchnął i wyciągnął twarz do słońca. Ostatnio jego skóra wydawała się blada.  
\- Mógłbyś łaskawie zabrać swoje walizki ze środka chodnika? - Harry cmoknął i spojrzał spod okularów na niezwykle przystojnego chłopaka przed sobą. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wyciągnął nogi. Widział, jak oczy chłopaka skanują go wzrokiem.  
\- Mógłbym, ale to by wymagało wstania i zabrania walizek do tej rudery. - Powiedział przesłodzonym tonem. - A te rączki. - Wyciągnął do przodu dłonie, pokazując pomalowane na niebiesko paznokcie. - Po prostu się do tego nie nadają. - Westchnął i zdjął okulary, które wsadził za kołnierzyk koszuli.  
\- Zagradzają przejście. - Powiedział twardo mężczyzna a Harry westchnął.   
\- Wiesz.. - Powiedział, powoli wstając z walizki. Zrobił dwa kroki i znalazł się w jego przestrzeni osobistej. - Może… Mógłbyś mi pomóc? - Uwodzicielsko przejechał ręką po ramieniu nieznajomego. Widział, jak chłopak na niego patrzył i jak wstrzymał oddech, gdy tylko go dotknął. Wiedział, że mu to nie przeszkadza.   
\- Nie jestem lokajem. - Powiedział spokojnie brązowooki a Harry uśmiechnął się i przeniósł dłoń na jego tors.  
\- Mógłbym się.. Odwdzięczyć. - Harry zagryzł wargi i patrzył, jak wzrok nieznajomego zsuwa się na jego usta. W tej chwili wiedział, że ma chłopaka w garści.  
\- Cóż, jeśli tak mówisz.. 

 

2**  
\- Harry, obia… Jezu Chryste! - Krzyknął Liam wchodząc do jego pokoju i widząc scenę przed nim.   
\- Po pierwsze nie Harry… - Powiedział znudzony, odrywając się od penisa chłopaka, który pomógł mu wnieść walizki. - A po drugie nie widzisz, że jestem ciutkę zajęty?  
Liam zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na nieznajomego chłopaka, który wyglądał jak jeleń złapany w świetle reflektorów. Jęknął, gdy Marcel dalej zaczął pracować przy jego męskości.   
\- Cóż, zjesz z nami…. ? - Zapytał Liam kompletnie nie zrażony i patrzył, jak chłopak zagryza wargi nie przerywając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Liam znalazł się w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Zayn. - Powiedział czarnowłosy a Liam skinął głową.   
\- Zjesz z nami, Zayn? - Powtórzył, przyglądając się fantastycznemu, opalonemu ciału. W myślach przeklinał Harry’ego, że zgarnął takiego przystojniaka, który na pewno będzie mu się śnił po nocach.  
\- Zje, a teraz Liam, wyjdź proszę. - Wtrącił Marcel patrząc na niego znacząco. Liam wywrócił oczami i zamknął drzwi. Chwilę później usłyszał głośny jęk Zayna i mocno zacisnął oczy. Nie rób mi tego, nie rób mi tego, nie rób mi tego. Myślał, po czym zerknął na swoje wybrzuszenie w spodniach. Przeklął w myślach i zanim zszedł na dół, odwiedził łazienkę.

3**  
\- No to.. Zayn? Czym się zajmujesz? - Zapytał Liam, kiedy cisza przy stole zaczęła go przytłaczać. Marcel prychnął a mulat uśmiechnął się delikatnie do niego.  
\- Jestem... ogrodnikiem. - Liam pokiwał głową i wziął łyżkę zupy. Zerknął na Harry’ego, który wyglądał co najmniej dziwnie z szerokim uśmiechem i dużymi oczami. Liam zmrużył oczy.  
\- Och, my mamy baaaardzo duży ogród… - Powiedział kręconowłosy a Liam przymknął oczy, już wiedząc jak to się skończy.   
\- To prawda, trochę zaniedbany ale nic, czego można by nie było zmienić. - Zaśmiał się Zayn i odłożył sztućce. - Dziękuję, było pyszne. - Powiedział w kierunku Liama, który skinął tylko głową i zajął się swoją zupą. Jeśli ten facet ma częściej pojawiać się w tym domu, to jego penis prawdopodobnie odpadnie od nadmiaru erekcji.   
Przyjrzał się ostro wyciętym kościom policzkowym i niedbale zaczesanych do tyłu, czarnym jak smoła, włosom. Jego cera była ciemniejsza a długa szyja idealnie wyeksponowana przez białą koszulkę z dużym dekoltem. Przełknął ślinę. On był totalnie w typie Liama.  
Usłyszał chrząknięcie obok siebie. Zamrugał oczami i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego z błyskiem w oku.  
\- Myślę, że Liam się tym zajmie. - Powiedział z perfidnym uśmiechem. Liam prawie niezauważalnie pokręcił głową i zacisnął szczękę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kręconowłosy wstał od stołu, rzucając ścierką w połowie pełny talerz.   
\- Wybaczcie panowie. - Powiedział przesłodzonym tonem, poprawiając włosy. - Pójdę się położyć. Ta podróż była szalenie męcząca.  
\- Jechałeś niecałe trzy godziny w swojej limuzynie, myślę, że powinieneś się rozpa… - Zaczął Liam, lecz przerwało mu niedbałe machnięcie ręki.  
\- A Propos rozpakowania mnie, mógłbyś się z tym pospieszyć? Potrzebuję kremu nawilżającego. I najlepiej kup jakiś nawilżacz. Powietrze w moim pokoju wydaje się niesamowicie suche. - Wyszedł z jadalni jak gdyby nigdy nic. Liam spojrzał na Zayna, który siedział z założonymi rękoma i przypatrywał się miejscu, w którym zniknął chłopak.  
\- Aha! I Zayn, zadzwoń do mnie! - Marcel ponownie pojawił się w przejściu i cmoknął w kierunku Zayna, który puścił mu oczko. Marcel zmrużył oczy i bardzo perwersyjnie oblizał swoje wargi, dotykając przy tym delikatnie swojego krocza.  
Zayn jęknął a Liam uderzył głową w stół. 

4**  
\- Jestem taki znudzony! - Krzyknął Marcel rzucając się na łóżko Liama, przygniatając ubrania, które dopiero złożył.  
\- Idź się rozpakuj. - Powiedział Liam z wnętrza szafy.   
\- Nie chce mi się. - Prychnął Marcel, patrząc jak Liam wkłada do szafy kolejne wieszaki ze swoimi koszulami w kratę.   
\- To idź na spacer. - Odparł znudzony. Marcel wywrócił oczami ułożył wygodniej głowę na poduszcze. - Możesz zejść z moich ubrań?  
\- Nie. - Powiedział oglądając swoje paznokcie. - Zabaw mnie.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy! - Krzyknął Liam i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. - Dlaczego ja się na to wszystko zgodziłem?  
\- Powinieneś być zadowolony, w końcu możesz korzystać… - Powiedział z chrypką w głosie, zjeżdżając ręką po swoim torsie a następnie udach. Liam prychnął i rzucił w niego ręcznikiem.  
\- Ty niewyżyty seksualnie kretynie! - Wyrzucił wychodząc z pokoju.  
\- Nie wiesz co tracisz! - Krzyknął za nim Marcel i zaśmiał się, gdy chwilę później usłyszał głośne “pieprz się.”  
\- Oh, pieprzyłbym cię. - Mruknął, podkładając dłonie pod swoją głowę. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy poczuł coś twardego pod poduszką. Podniósł się i wyciągnął czarny, skórzany dziennik, który skądś kojarzył. Przejechał palcem po boku, który wyglądał, jakby zrobiony był z wężowej skóry. Otworzył go na pierwszej stronie i poczuł skurcz, patrząc na znajome pismo.

“Przyjacielu, jeśli będzie ci dane żyć sto lat, to ja chciałby żyć sto lat minus jeden dzień, abym nie musiał żyć ani jednego dnia bez ciebie.   
Niech ten dziennik będzie zwieńczeniem twojej twórczości. Piszesz najlepsze piosenki, teraz masz na nie odpowiednie miejsce. Nie zmarnuj swojego talentu!  
All the love. H.”

Przerzucił kilka stron, czytając głównie tytuły utworów, które stworzył jego przyjaciel. Liam miał niezwykły talent do tworzenia muzyki. Marcel nigdy nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego zdecydował się usunąć w cień i być jego managerem. Nie sądził także, że zatrzymał dziennik, który dał mu jeszcze zanim jego kariera nabrała tempa. Byli wtedy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.   
Pokręcił głową. Chciałby powiedzieć, że dalej są, jednak to nie była prawda. Łączyła ich tylko praca. Liam musiał pilnować, by Marcel nie wpakował się w kłopoty i ewentualnie (częściej niż rzadziej) musiał go z nich wyciągać.   
Wzruszył ramionami i odłożył zeszyt na miejsce. Przybrał szeroki uśmiech i w podskokach wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Liaaaaaaaaaam! Zrobisz babeczki?

 

5**  
\- Mógłbyś się ubrać? - Warknął Liam następnego ranka, kiedy Marcel zszedł do kuchni kompletnie nagi.   
\- Nie widzę potrzeby. - Powiedział drapiąc się po gołej klatce piersiowej. Podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął sok z kaktusa. - Co na śniadanie?  
\- To, co sobie zrobisz. - Wycedził Liam a Marcel odwrócił się do niego z uniesioną brwią. Ostrożnie odłożył butelkę na jasny blat i stanął za Liamem, który siedział na stołku przy wysepce.   
\- Jesteś taki spięty… - Wymruczał do jego ucha, dotykając jego barków. Liam spiął się, jednak nie zajęło mu długo rozluźnienie. Marcel za młodu zrobił kurs masażysty i wiedział, gdzie ścisnąć, by wydobyć ulgę. Palce chłopaka działały cuda. Zaczął delikatnie, od miejsc tuż za uchem, by powoli przenosić się po mięśniach czworobocznych aż do łopatek.   
Marcel uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał, jak Liam wzdycha i cicho jęczy przy mocniejszym ściśnięciu. Dawno tego nie robił, więc fakt, że przynosi tym ulgę, wprowadzał go we wspaniały nastrój. Nachylił się nieco i delikatnie podmuchał w kark przyjaciela, którego na ten kontakt przeszła gęsia skórka.   
Kontynuował masaż przyglądając się jego gorącym mięśniom. Najchętniej zrzuciłby z niego koszulkę. Liam kochał ćwiczyć, więc absolutnie nie miał czego się wstydzić. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego taki mężczyzna jak on jest ciągle samotny. Z tym ciałem mógłby mieć na kolanach dosłownie każdego. Po za tym, Liam jest bardziej typem związkowym. Nie wygląda na takiego lubiącego szybkie numerki w klubowej łazience. Zupełna odwrotność Harry’ego, który na każdym kroku pokazywał swoją niezależność. Nie widział siebie w związku. To nie tak, że było tak zawsze. Dawno temu, kiedy żył tutaj jako nastolatek, miał przyjaciela, w którym był zakochany. Jego pierwsza miłość. Nie pamiętał jak się poznali. Nie pamiętał czasu, kiedy go nie znał. To była kwestia czasu, by w końcu poczuł coś do niego. Zwłaszcza, że wtedy nie było wielu gejów w okolicy. Westchnął na wspomnienie przyjaciela. Jego jasnobrązowych włosów i czarnych okularów, których od zawsze nie znosił. Jego świetnych ud i ciała, które wyćwiczył na treningach lekkoatletycznych.   
Jego penis drgnął, więc nie myśląc długo, przyłożył wargi do miejsca za uchem chłopaka, wyobrażając sobie swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Nigdy nie miał szansy poczuć tego, jak to jest go pocałować, lecz teraz mógł sobie to wyobrazić, zwłaszcza, że był w potrzebie.  
\- Jezu Chryste, Marcel! Co ty robisz? - Krzyknął Liam, zeskakując ze stołka i łapiąc się za kark. Wytarł ślinę i spojrzał z gromami w oczach na niego.  
\- Kiedy ktoś ostatnio zrobił ci malinkę, Liam? - Zapytał niewinnie, przekręcając głowę w bok i zatrzepotał rzęsami.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa! Nie rób tego więcej! - Krzyknął Liam i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, z impetem wpadając na Zayna, który stał w progu.  
\- Cześć. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Zayn, jednak cofnął się po spojrzeniu Liama, który szturchając go ramieniem pobiegł na górę. Chwilę później usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwiami.  
\- Hej słodziaku… - Mruknął Marcel zagryzając wargi i omijając wyspę podszedł do chłopaka. Zayn skanował jego ciało i oblizał wargi na widok półtwardego kutasa.   
\- Liam jest dzisiaj taki zestresowany… - Powiedział udając smutek. Znalazł się tuż przed Zaynem. - Ciągle na mnie krzyczy a przecież ja chciałem mu tylko pomóc… - Marcel wydął wargi i przejechał palcem po torsie chłopaka.  
\- Cóż, całą swoją frustrację możesz wyładować na mnie, chyba po to zadzwoniłeś… - Powiedział Zayn łapiąc go za tyłek i przyciągając do siebie. Harry zaczął bawić się kołnierzykiem jego koszuli.  
\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł. - Powiedział i wpił się w wargi niższego. Zwinnie zaczął rozpinać pasek od spodni i koszulę, zostawiając je na progu kuchni.  
\- Twoja sypialnia? - Wysapał Zayn a Marcel pokiwał głową i zaczął ciągnąć go w kierunku schodów.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Czy ty jesteś poważny? - Zapytał Liam, wpadając do pokoju Marcela. Nikogo nie dziwił fakt, że na łóżku zastał śpiącego Zayna, podczas gdy Marcel czyścił zęby w przylegającej łazience.  
\- O co ci chodzi? - Zapytał znudzony, wycierając usta ręcznikiem, nawet nie zerkając w kierunku Liama, który był krok od uduszenia go.   
\- Zadzwoniłeś po paparazzi! - Krzyknął, łapiąc się za głowę i spoglądając na chłopaka, który był w czasie malowania swoich rzęs.  
\- Okrutne kłamstwo! - Wykrzyknął Marcel odwracając się i celując w niego szczoteczką od mascary. - Do nikogo nie dzwoniłem.  
\- To jak wytłumaczysz tłum paparazzi pod domem? - Liam wypuścił oddech i usiadł na łóżku, nie zwracając uwagi na Zayna, który chwilę wcześniej się wybudził.   
\- To skąd wiedzą, gdzie jesteś?   
\- Być może dodałem swoje selfie na instagrama i dodałem lokalizację? - Zapytał cmokając do swojego odbicia w lusterku. Liam zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu.  
\- Słuchaj Harry.. - Zaczął, jednak przerwało mu kolejne cmoknięcie w progu łazienki.  
\- Marcel skarbie, Marcel.   
\- Nieważne. Miałeś na jakiś czas zniknąć z okładek. Dlaczego robisz wszystko na przekór? - Zapytał Liam przyglądając się, jak Marcel wyciąga z walizki buty. Przewrócił oczami. Byli w tym miejscu ponad tydzień a on nie rozpakował swoich walizek.  
\- Moi fani potrzebują mnie. - Powiedział wyciągając dwie pary i z wydętymi ustami dumał nad tymi, które ma założyć. Podnosił raz jedną parę wyżej, raz drugą. W końcu pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do Liama.  
\- Złote czy w panterkę? - Liam przyjrzał się czarnej, prześwitującej koszuli i spodniom z dziurami, nim odparł w tym samym czasie, co Zayn za nim.  
\- Złote.  
\- W panterkę.  
Marcel uniósł brew do góry i znów spojrzał na buty.  
\- Panterka jest teraz modna - Powiedział Liam odwracając się do Zayna, który leżał oparty o wezgłowie łóżka. Marcel pokiwał głową, chcąc odłożyć parę błyszczących, jednak głos Zayna spowodował, że się wyprostował.  
\- To prawda, ale złote lepiej wyjdą na zdjęciach. Będziesz się rzucał w oczy, M. - Zayn puścił oczko do kręconowłosego, który znowu pokiwał głową, chcąc odłożyć buty w panterkę. Liam sapnął.   
\- M? Serio? Skąd wytrzasnąłeś takie przezwisko? - Liam zmrużył oczy i wycelował w niego palec. - Za każdym razem pomagam mu się ubrać i za każdym razem mam rację co do dodatków, przestań się wtrącać. Panterka nadaje dzikości w jego wizerunku. Jeśli założy do tego jeszcze tą chustę, którą dostał ode mnie na święta, to powali wszystkich na kolana! - Marcel uśmiechnął się i ruszył do drugiej walizki, by poszukać chusty.  
\- Księżniczka jest tylko jedna i potrzebuje błyszczących butów.  
\- Księżniczka nie potrzebuje głupich, świecących butów, żeby świecić, ogrodniku.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie potrzebuje ale to je wyróżnia od innych, czyż nie? Mógłbyś do tego założyć kilka bransoletek. O, na przykład tą ze statkiem, który dostałeś od Chanel za występ w tej sesji...  
Marcel stanął na środku pokoju i zmarszczył brwi. Spojrzał na dwójkę w zmieszaniu i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy Liam wybuchł.  
\- Skąd ty w ogóle wiesz takie rzeczy? Po za tym ta bransoletka nie pasuje do tej koszuli. Oczu nie masz?  
\- Mam i..  
Marcel nie słuchał. Wypuścił z rąk obie pary butów i zszedł na dół niezauważony przez przyjaciół. Założył brązowe, te najwygodniejsze i postanowił iść na spacer. Wyjrzał przez małe okno przy drzwiach i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Grupa paparazzich dalej stała na chodniku przed ich domem. Uniósł wysoko głowę, poszczypał policzki, by były bardziej rumiane i wyszedł ze szczerym śmiechem.  
\- Witajcie moi mili! Jak mnie tu znaleźliście? W ogóle się nie spodziewałem!

 

2**  
Szedł wolnym krokiem, przez małe uliczki w miasteczku. I szczerze powiedziawszy zaczynał się nudzić. Wyginanie się dla paparazzi było szalenie męczące. Miał nadzieję zrobić kilka ujęć i zniknąć, jednak oni mieli inne plany i chodzili za nim krok w krok. Cieszył się, że założył swoje wygodne buty. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy usłyszał lekki grzmot. Szczerze miał dosyć tej pogody. Przez cały wczorajszy wieczór i noc padało i teraz znowu zanosiło się na deszcz.   
Westchnął i spojrzał na mały budynek przed sobą. Niegdyś szare, teraz białe ściany przykuły jego uwagę. Żółto biały daszek, był tak samo kiczowaty jak kiedyś. Jedyne co się zmieniło to nowe, białe drzwi i stoliki ustawione w miniaturowym ogródku. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem. “Sweet Honey” zapisane złotym markerem na dużym oknie tuż nad wielkim plasterkiem miodu z dziwnymi zawijasami wokół.   
Poprawił włosy i przyśpieszył kroku. W miasteczku znajdowały się dwie kawiarenki. Jedna w samym centrum miasta, tuż przy starym kościele a druga właśnie tutaj, na obrzeżach. Mimo wszystko to ta druga cieszyła się większym uznaniem. Wszyscy kochali miodowe bułeczki, które przygotowywane były według ścisłej receptury prababki obecnej właścicielki. Cóż, Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ponieważ jest jednym z nielicznych, którzy znają ten sekret.   
Zanim porwał go wir kariery, dorabiał sobie w tej piekarnio- kawiarni. Był ulubieńcem wszystkich, począwszy od samej właścicielki, która zdradzała mu wszystkie sekretne przepisy, po klientów, którzy byli oczarowani przez tego pyzatego chłopca z dołeczkami w policzkach. Zawsze miał w sobie “to coś”.  
Jego telefon zaczął dzwonić w kieszeni obcisłych spodni. Wyjął go z trudem i przystawił do ucha.  
\- Halo? - Zapytał nie patrząc na wyświetlacz. Od razu tego pożałował, kiedy usłyszał krzyk, przez który musiał odsunąć urządzenie od ucha.  
\- Gdzie ty jesteś? Dlaczego wyszedłeś? Gdzie są paparazzi? Poszli za tobą? Przyjechać po ciebie? Zaraz zacznie padać! - Marcel skrzywił się i wywrócił oczami.  
\- Liam, mógłbyś proszę mówić trochę ciszej? Jeszcze trochę a dostanę migreny. - Powiedział oglądając się za siebie i widząc dwóch ludzi z aparatami na szyi.   
\- Właśnie idę na lunch. Gdybyś z łaski swojej mógł przyjechać do mnie za czterdzieści pięć minut, to byłoby absolutnie fantastycznie.  
\- Ale gdzie jes… - Marcel rozłączył się i otworzył drzwi piekarni. Zapach wypieków był nieziemski. Podszedł do szklanej wystawy i oblizał wargi. Półki aż uginały się od różnego rodzaju ciasta, ciasteczek i babeczek.   
\- Poproszę tartę owocową, pięć pasztecików, kawałek ciasta biszkoptowego, kawę na odtłuszczonym mleku i babeczkę z malinami. - Pomyślał, że jego przyjaciel ucieszy się z babeczki. Nie oderwał wzroku od łakoci, aż ktoś nie chrząknął obok niego. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył staruszka, który stał o lasce i patrzył się na niego z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Przepraszam ale tutaj jest kolejka. - Powiedział wskazując za siebie na dwie inne osoby. Marcel podniósł brew i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Mnie kolejka nie obowiązuje. - Powiedział przesłodzonym tonem i zamrugał do zmieszanego ekspedienta, który przeskakiwał wzrokiem z jednego do drugiego.  
\- Młody człowieku, kolejka obowiązuje wszystkich. Masz sprawne nogi i możesz poczekać pięć minut. Mi jest trochę trudniej. - Powiedział staruszek z uśmiechem wskazując na laskę. Marcel prychnął i zacisnął wargi. Nienawidził, jak ktoś podważał jego słowa i mu rozkazywał. Nie obchodziło go to, czy starzec ma sto lat czy dwieście. Starzy ludzie nie powinni wychodzić z domów spokojnej starości.  
\- Ty… - Zaczął wściekle, jednak usłyszał za sobą delikatny głos.  
\- Hej Harry! - Marcel odwrócił się z zamiarem wydarcia się na kogoś, kto miał czelność nazwać go jego starym imieniem, jednak głos uwiązł mu w gardle.   
Przed nim, na środku sali siedział Louis Tomlinson, jego najlepszy przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, gdy chłopak machał, uśmiechając się serdecznie.  
\- Kopę lat, co cię sprowadza w te strony? - Zapytał, gdy nogi Marcela zaczęły automatycznie iść w jego kierunku. W ogóle nad nimi nie panował.  
\- Cześć Lou… Ja jestem tu bo… Um... Dla odpoczynku. - Powiedział zerkając na paparazzi, którzy zza szyby robili im zdjęcia. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał z powrotem na chłopaka, który wyglądał, jakby wcale się nie zmienił od ich ostatniego spotkania w ostatniej klasie. Zaraz potem Marcel wyjechał, wiedziony marzeniem o wielkiej karierze muzycznej. Wtedy porzucił wszelkie przyjaźnie, by wciągnąć się w wir spotkań, kontraktów i wytwórni.  
\- Dawno przyjechałeś? - Zapytał szczerze zainteresowany a Marcel pokręcił głową.   
\- Kilka dni temu, razem ze swoim managerem. - Powiedział i odsunął krzesło, szurając nieco po podłodze. Skrzywił się lekko i usiadł na zaskakująco miękkim krześle. Przyjrzał się swojemu rozmówcy. Karmelowa grzywka opadała mu lekko na czoło, kości policzkowe były wyraźniejszy a skóra wydawała się bledsza. Jednak oczy pozostały takie same, w morskim odcieniu z kilkoma brązowymi plamkami. Świeciły się niczym płomień, dokładnie tak samo, jak paręnaście lat temu, kiedy dopiero odkrywał co to znaczy miłość.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że odpoczniesz. - Powiedział niebieskooki biorąc łyk herbaty z bladożółtej filiżanki.  
\- Nosisz kontakty? - Zapytał wskazując na jego oczy. Chłopak zarumienił się lekko.  
\- Tak, raz na jakiś czas je zakładam.  
\- Nigdy nie znosiłeś swoich okularów. - Powiedział delikatnie Marcel a Louis zaśmiał się.  
\- To prawda, dalej ich nie cierpię.  
\- Jak tam Jay? Lottie i Fizzy? - Chłopak przed nim rozpromienił się momentalnie a oczy zaświeciły.  
\- Świetnie. Mama dalej pracuje w szpitalu i codziennie musi dojeżdżać ale dajemy radę. Lottie zaczęła kosmetologię. Fizzy jest w ostatniej klasie i planuje iść dostać dofinansowanie na zarządzanie. Oprócz tego mam jeszcze dwie pary bliźniaków! - Krzyknął uradowany a Harry otworzył szerzej oczy.   
\- Żartujesz?  
\- Nie! Dom pełen rodziny! - Zaśmiał się i spojrzał na brulion leżący na blacie. Harry podążył za nim. Na jasnej kartce narysowana była jedna, czerwona róża.   
\- Piękna. - Powiedział sięgając po zeszyt. Louis nie protestował, tylko z uwagą patrzył na zafascynowanego chłopaka.  
\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział cicho i zaczął bawić się swoją starą, czerwoną kredką.  
\- Zawsze kochałem twoje rysunki. - Powiedział zielonooki przyglądając się delikatnym liniom ołówka. Przejechał palcem po kolczastej łodydze a następnie po ciemnych płatkach. Kwiat był w pełnym rozkwicie, co sprawiło, że jego ręka samoistnie powędrowała do tatuażu na jego przedramieniu, teraz skrytym pod koszulą.   
\- To by wyjaśniało to, że masz jeden z nich na swojej ręce, prawda? - Zapytał delikatnie Louis a Marcel uniósł wzrok.   
\- Skąd wiesz? - Zapytał słabo, podczas gdy jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej.   
\- No wiesz, czytam gazety, H. Uspokój się, nie mam nic przeciwko. - Powiedział ze śmiechem. Marcel pokiwał głową i oddał brulion z powrotem. Louis sięgnął po zeszyt, którego nie złapał i który upadł na stolik, zaginając kartkę. Marcel podniósł jedną brew, patrząc na chłopaka, który nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko zaciskając i rozluźniając pięść w zamyśleniu. Zamrugał oczami.  
\- Powiedz mi co u Ciebie? Jak żyjesz, H? - Louis oparł się o stół i z uśmiechem spoglądał na starego przyjaciela. Marcel speszył się nieco pod tym spojrzeniem i spuścił wzrok.  
\- No wiesz, życie gwiazdy jest dość… No.- Zaczął po chwili, jednak nie mógł odnaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.  
\- Męczące, prawda? - Zapytał delikatnie Louis a Marcel mu przytaknął. Miał wrażenie, jakby nawdychał się herbacianych oparów, ponieważ na trzeźwo nigdy by się tak nie zachowywał.  
\- Czym się zajmujesz? - Wystrzelił Marcel, nie do końca świadomie.   
\- Wiesz, uczę dzieciaki rysunku. Raz w tygodniu przychodzę na zajęcia do młodszych klas i robimy różne prace plastyczne w pobliskiej szkole. Takie małe kółko artystyczne. - Powiedział wskazując na brulion.   
\- Zawsze kochałeś dzieci. - Powiedział Marcel przyglądając się błyskowi w oku Louisa.   
\- To prawda, cieszę się, że robię to, co mnie uszczęśliwia.  
\- Ale nie wydaje ci się, że się marnujesz? - Zapytał delikatnie Marcel a Louis spojrzał na niego w niezrozumieniu. Marcel poprawił włosy i niepewnie spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki, nim kontynuował. - No wiesz. Masz ogromny talent. Powinieneś podróżować i wystawiać swoje prace we wszystkich najlepszych galeriach sztuki Europy. Jak i nie świata.  
Louis pokręcił głową a na jego policzkach wykwitł delikatny rumieniec.   
\- Sprzedałem kilka obrazów, ale nie mam czasu ani sił, na tworzenie.   
Marcel zmarszczył brwi. Pamiętał obrazy, które malował. Pamiętał jego hiperrealistyczny styl. Pamiętał jak wszyscy zachwycali się jego obrazami. Mógł rysować godzinami. Dosłownie wszędzie walały się kartki z niedokończonymi dziełami. Chłopak najczęściej malował kwiaty, nigdy jednak nie chciał powiedzieć dlaczego. Portrety i krajobrazy malował tak samo zachwycająco, jednak to właśnie kwiaty były jego cechą charakterystyczną. Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Louis został w tej małej mieścinie i marnował swój olbrzymi talent  
\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież…   
\- Zabrakło mi motywacji, inspiracja gdzieś mi uciekła, okej? - Przerwał mu oschle, na co Marcel się wzdrygnął. Louis nie wyglądał najlepiej w tym momencie i zrobiło mu się przykro. Nie widzieli się osiem lat i nie miał prawa oceniać. Zdziwiło go to jednak, bo dzień przed zakończeniem szkoły, Louis był naprawdę podekscytowany swoim pomysłem na całą wystawę, która miała zostać wywieszona w szkolnej auli przyszłej jesieni. Wydawał mu się wtedy być pełen weny.  
\- A twój wernisaż? Ten, który miał się odbyć na jesieni?   
Louis uśmiechnął się i obserwował Marcela. Nieśpiesznie przesuwał wzrok z jego oczu, na nos, usta, włosy, szyję i cały tors. Kręconowłosy zaczął wiercić się pod tym dziwnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Miejscowy dziennik nazwał tą wystawą najlepszą w historii tej szkoły. - Powiedział miękko, a jego oczy stały się odległe, mimo, że patrzyły wprost na niego.   
\- To było do przewidzenia. Pewnie twoja rodzina i… Partnerka są z ciebie dumni - Powiedział Marcel z uśmiechem, otrząsając tym Louisa z zadumy.   
\- O czym ty mówisz, H? - Zaśmiał się, pokazując swoje zmarszczki wokół oczu. - Przestań, przecież wiesz, że jestem gejem.  
\- Ty.. Co? - Louis pokręcił głową i zmarszczył brwi. - Proszę cię, to nie było dla ciebie oczywiste, gdy śliniłem się do Hugh Granta?  
Marcel zagryzł wargi, próbując unormować swoje serce.  
\- Myślałem, że to było do Sandry Bullock…- Wymamrotał czerwony na twarzy, podczas gdy jego myśli wirowały wokół tamtego czasu.   
Podniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał melodyjny śmiech Louisa i nie mógł go nie odwzajemnić. To było takie dziwne.  
\- Słuchaj Harry, mama po mnie przyjechała, więc będę się zbierał. - Powiedział wskazując na duży srebrny samochód, który zaparkował przed budynkiem. - Mam nadzieję, że spotkamy się jeszcze zanim wyjedziesz? - Zapytał pisząc na kartce swój numer a następnie podając mu ją. Marcel uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową a następnie zabrał długopis i także zapisał swój. Przerwał kartkę i podał mu ją z mrugnięciem. Rozmowa z jego starym przyjacielem dodała mu pewnego rodzaju energii i orzeźwienia.   
\- Cześć Harry. - Powiedział Louis i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Marcel nie zdawał sobie sprawy z trzech dość ważnych rzeczy. Po pierwsze, przez całą rozmowę zachowywał się dość nadzwyczajnie. Bez puszenia się, przechwałek i tym wszystkim, z czym miał do czynienia na co dzień Liam. Po drugie, Louis przez całą rozmowę nazywał go jego starym imieniem a powieka Marcela nawet nie drgnęła, żeby go poprawić. Po trzecie Louis nie odszedł na nogach jak normalny człowiek. Louis z uśmiechem położył swój zeszyt na kolanach i odjechał na wózku inwalidzkim.

 

\- Ziemia do Marcela! - Krzyknął Liam, wymachując przed nim głową. - Co ci się stało? Znowu jesteś naćpany? - Jęknął i pociągnął go za łokieć. Marcel zamrugał oczami, nim odskoczył od przyjaciela.  
\- Co robisz? To jest Saint Laurent! Z tym się trzeba obchodzić ostrożnie! - Krzyknął wygładzając koszulę. Liam wykręcił oczami.  
\- Dobrze panie Saint Lauren, możemy już do cholery jechać czy poczekamy aż deszcz spadnie a pioruny zaczną walić?   
\- Złota pioruny nie przyciągają. - Odparł z wyższością i trącił Liama, kiedy przechodził obok niego. Z jego szoku i uległości nie został gram. I prawdopodobnie prędko się nie pojawi. Marcel to gwiazda a Louis to jakiś inwalida. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że jego spotkanie zostało sfotografowane i czuł się naprawdę źle.To spotkanie było dla niego jakimś niejasnym zamroczeniem. Zapomniał o tym, że już nie jest Harrym i teraz jest Marcelem, dużo lepszą wersją siebie samego. Oczami wyobraźni widział nagłówki mówiące o jakimś kalece z którym był widziany. Otworzył ze złością drzwi, prawie wyrywając je z zawiasów. Pierwszy raz tak bardzo paparazzi nie byli mu na rękę.


	4. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI (A)

\- W zasadzie to kto to był? - Zapytał Liam skręcając w ich uliczkę. Marcel siedział z łokciem na drzwiach i patrzył się w okno. Ku jego zadowoleniu nie rozmawiali przez całą drogę. Aż do teraz.   
\- Nikt. - Powiedział, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na wypalającą w jego kieszeni kartkę z numerem telefonu. Liam obok niego westchnął i włączył kierunkowskaz.   
\- To twój stary znajomy? - Spróbował parkując, jednak usłyszał tylko prychnięcie i trzask drzwi. Marcel nawet nie poczekał, aż samochód się zatrzyma, tylko pobiegł na górę. Liam zmarszczył brwi i zgasił samochód. Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu.   
\- Cześć korniszonie! - Liam wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na Zayna, który stał oparty o dach samochodu i nachylał się w jego stronę.  
\- Mógłbyś się ode mnie odsunąć z tym papierosem i twoim zwykłym odorem niczym z kiblowego królestwa? - Warknął Liam, otwierając zamaszyście drzwi, uderzając przy tym brzuch Zayna.  
\- Ja pierdole, co tak agresywnie? - Jęknął Zayn, łapiąc się za brzuch.   
\- Nie jestem agresywny. - Warknął Liam i trzasnął drzwiami. Ominął śmiejącego się Zayna i otworzył drzwi. - Nie pozwalam ci tu wchodzić. - Powiedział, gdy ciemnooki ruszył za nim.  
\- Idę do Marcela. - Powiedział wyrzucając na trawnik peta i przepychając się przez Liama, który zacisnął pięści i liczył od stu w dół. Otworzył oczy, kiedy kroki na korytarzu ucichły. Pomyślał, że potrzebuje przerwy od tego wszystkiego. Odwrócił się i zanim nie zamknął drzwi, dostrzegł jeszcze błysk flesza aparatu. 

2**  
\- Liam, gdzie moje śniadanie? - Krzyknął Marcel kolejnego dnia, gdy wszedł do przestronnej kuchni. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zmarszczył brwi. Coś było nie tak. W zlewie stał brudny kubek, wczorajsza gazeta leżała na stole. W powietrzu nie unosił się zapach omletu, jak każdego dnia.  
\- Liam? Śpisz jeszcze? - Zaśmiał się wchodząc po schodach na górę i kierując się do pokoju przyjaciela. - Przestań, jestem głodny.  
Powiedział i otworzył drzwi. Jego humor natychmiast się pogorszył, kiedy zorientował się, że łóżko jest, jak zawsze perfekcyjnie zaścielone a rzeczy Liama nie widać. Podszedł do szafy i wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy nie zobaczył w niej ubrań ani walizek.  
\- Liam? - Warknął i podszedł do okna, które wychodziło na podjazd. Wychylił się, jednak nie zobaczył czarnego auta.   
\- Niech ja go tylko dorwę. - Syknął i jak burza wpadł do swojej sypialni, gdzie mulat spał, rozwalony na całym łóżku.  
\- Wstawaj. - Wrzasnął i pociągnął za kołdrę, która spadła na podłogę. Usłyszał jęk Zayna, który skulił się, czując chłód.  
\- Wstawaj mówię! - Krzyknął i zabrał poduszkę spod głowy śpiącego.  
\- Człowieku, o co ci chodzi. - Wymamrotał Zayn i uniósł się na łokciach. Marcel zmarszczył brwi i wściekle wskazał na niego palcem.  
\- Idź natychmiast zrobić mi śniadanie. Liam gdzieś zniknął, muszę go znaleźć.  
Zayn wywrócił oczami i położył się z powrotem na białym prześcieradle. Marcel uśmiechnął się, patrząc na nagą, opaloną skórę. Cofnął się do łazienki i wziął kubek, który napełnił zimną wodą. Powoli zbliżył się do łóżka, i wylał całą zawartość na jego głowę. Zayn wrzasnął i stanął na równe nogi, patrząc na niego gniewnie.  
\- Pojebało cię?! - Krzyknął, a Marcel prychnął.   
\- Skoro już wstałeś, to zrób mi omleta ze szpinakiem. Potrzebuję witamin. - Powiedział i odwrócił się na pięcie, by wyjść.  
\- Jak mam niby zrobić omlet ze szpinakiem? - Zapytał Zayn zakładając spodnie. Marcel odwrócił się do niego gniewnie.  
\- Liam potrafi to ty pewnie też.   
\- Ty też byś pewnie potrafił, od czego masz ręce? - Burknął mulat a wzrok Marcela spojrzał na telefon, który po raz kolejny zawibrował na szafce.  
\- Ponieważ to ustrojstwo dzwoniło przez cały czas, kiedy moje ciało powinno odpoczywać i się regenerować, teraz musisz zrobić mi śniadanie. - Wskazał na telefon, który Zayn od razu złapał. Marcel pokręcił głową i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

 

3**  
\- Idę! - Krzyknął Marcel, zbiegając po schodach. Minęło kilka dni, odkąd Liam zniknął i nie odbiera telefonów, a dom jest w całkowitej rozsypce. Wczoraj musiał iść pieszo na zakupy, ponieważ wszystkie jego ubrania były brudne, a na tej wsi, nie było żadnego porządnego sklepu, więc wrócił wściekły z pudełkiem pastylek do prania, ponieważ nie, nie miał zamiaru chodzić w ubraniach, które ktoś już wcześniej nosił, a tylko takie można było tu kupić.  
\- Co? - Zamaszyście otworzył drzwi, za którymi stała bardzo ładna brunetka. Zamrugała zaskoczona, jednak szybko się otrząsnęła i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Danielle Campbell, czy mogłabym z tobą porozmawiać? - Zapytała. Marcel zlustrował jej ołówkową spódnicę i sztywną koszulę zapiętą pod samą szyję. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się o framugę.  
\- Mów, byle szybko. - Powiedział, spoglądając za plecy kobiety, gdzie przez cały czas stały dwa ciemne auta z paparazzi w środku. Prychnął, przypominając sobie artykuł o tym, jak rzekomo zwolnił Liama i zaczyna normalne życie bez blasku fleszy. Dowodem miały być zakupy, które musiał nieść przez całą wioskę. Pieprzony Liam nie zostawił mu samochodu.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać w środku? - Zapytała wskazując na drzwi. Marcel uniósł jedną brew do góry.  
\- Nie. - Powiedział tylko i patrzył, jak dziewczyna przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Mimo to, uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła z torebki jakąś teczkę.  
\- Jestem tu z wydawnictwa, w sprawie książki… - Zaczęła, wyciągając jakiś papier.  
\- Jakiej książki? - Warknął, wyrywając jej papier, na którym było jego nazwisko.  
\- Oczywiście o panu. - Powiedziała z błyskiem w oku. Marcel wydął wargi i ponownie zlustrował kobietę.  
\- Możesz wejść. - Powiedział i otworzył szeroko drzwi. Dziewczyna skinęła i weszła do domu.

 

4**  
\- Oh, masz gościa. - Powiedział Zayn, wchodząc do salonu. Rozejrzał się po poprzewracanych butelkach, papierach i kartonach po pizzy. Jedyne danie, które było dowożone na miejsce to pizza i już współczuł jedzenia jej dosłownie codziennie.  
\- Tak! Nie uwierzysz! - Krzyknął uradowany Marcel, nie zwracając uwagi na Danielle i Zayna, którzy patrzyli na siebie z uśmiechem.  
\- Co takiego? - Zapytał Zayn, siadając obok niego na kanapie.  
\- To ja już pójdę. - Powiedziała kobieta. Wstała i wygładziła swoją spódnicę. - Miło było z tobą robić interesy, Marcel. - Powiedziała podając mu dłoń. Marcel był jednak zbyt zaabsorbowany papierami przed nim, żeby zauważyć cokolwiek.   
\- Co tam masz? - Zapytał Zayn, chwilę potem, jak dziewczyna niezręcznie wyszła.   
\- Zobacz. - Kręconowłosy szeroko się uśmiechnął i pokazał mu umowę. - Chcą napisać o mnie książkę!  
\- Naprawdę? To ekstra! A co na to korniszon?  
\- Kto? - Zapytał Marcel ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- No wiesz, ten co tutaj był na początku. Taki baryła z głupim głosem i…  
\- Ah, mówisz o Liamie! - Marcel klasnął w dłonie i cmoknął. - Dalej nie odbiera moich telefonów. Cóż, radzę sobie świetnie bez niego!  
Marcel odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł do kuchni, żeby wyciągnąć sałatkę owocową, którą zrobił wczorajszego wieczoru. Jego złość na Liama wcale nie zmalała przez te dni. Chłopak zniknął bez żadnego powiadomienia, zostawiając Marcela na pastwę wieśniaków, którzy tu mieszkali. Musiał sam sprzątać i zamawiać sobie jedzenie. Najgorsze jednak w tym wszystkim byli paparazzi, którzy chodzili za nim krok w krok. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, że to Liam zawsze ich odganiał i miał spokój, chociażby przez krótka chwilę. Teraz aparaty wycelowane były w niego non stop a dziennikarze ciągle pytali o zniknięcie jego managera.   
\- Hej, Marcel! - Krzyknął Zayn z salonu. - Jakiś Louis dzwoni!   
Zielonooki zastygł w miejscu i patrzył, jak Zayn zbliża się do niego z jego wibrującym telefonem. Przełknął ślinę i wziął urządzenie do ręki, które chwilę później przestało buczeć. Patrzył chwilę na zgaszony ekran, nim odłożył go na blat tuż obok siebie. Zupełnie zapomniał o swoim dawnym przyjacielu. Miał się odezwać, jednak przez te wszystkie wydarzenia, kompletnie wyleciało mu to z głowy. Przynajmniej tak sobie to tłumaczył.  
\- Nie odbierzesz? - Zapytał Zayn przyglądając mu się uważnie.   
\- To nic ważnego. - Powiedział Marcel, przywołując na twarz swój fałszywy uśmiech. Po chwili znowu usłyszeli wibrację. Marcel zerknął na wyświetlacz i przeczytał wiadomość.  
\- Hej, Zayn. Chcesz się dzisiaj zabawić? - Zapytał patrząc na mulata, który wyjadał kawałki winogron z jego sałatki.   
\- Co proponujesz?


	5. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI (B)

Pub był ciemny, ze zbyt dużą ilością dymu papierosowego. Marcel przypomniał sobie, że dawno nie miał papierosa w ręku, a jego paczka gdzieś się zawieruszyła w walizkach.   
\- Co pijemy? - Zapytał Zayn, siadając na wysokim stoliku i rozglądając się dookoła. Marcel spojrzał na czarną tablicę i przeczytał promocje, które odbywały się tego dnia.  
\- Nie wiem na co mam ochotę. - Wydął wargi i spojrzał wielkimi oczami na Zayna, który parsknął i przywołał kelnera.   
Marcel zlustrował ciemnoskórego chłopaka, który podszedł do nich i oparł się delikatnie o ich stolik.  
\- Co podać? - Zapytał z uśmiechem, uważnie lustrując Marcela, który oblizał wargi, patrząc na jego dobrze zarysowane mięśnie.   
\- Poproszę coś mocnego, ze zdecydowanym smakiem pistacji. - Marcel pochylił się lekko do kelnera, który mrugnął do niego. Zayn uniósł jedną brew.  
\- Rum z colą. - Powiedział głośno, otrząsając Marcela z wpatrywania się w brązowe oczy kelnera.   
\- Jasne, zaraz będzie. - Powiedział ciemnoskóry, nie patrząc na Mulata. Powoli wyprostował się i odszedł, wyraźnie zadowolony.   
\- Nie próżnujesz, widzę. - Powiedział Zayn, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni swój telefon i kładąc go na stoliku obok siebie.   
\- Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny. - Marcel wywrócił oczami. Zayn uniósł kącik swoich ust, nim pochylił się nad stołem, przybliżając się tym do niego.  
\- Zawsze zostaje mi jeszcze korniszon. - Mrugnął Zayn a Marcel zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Kto? - Zapytał, a ramiona Zayna opadły i zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Liam. Ładne ciało, bardzo umięśnione, w twoim typie. - Powiedział zerkając na swój telefon, który krótko zawibrował. Uśmiechnął się do urządzenia i z powrotem odłożył ekranem do dołu, tuż przy miseczce z orzeszkami.   
\- Kto to? - Zapytał Marcel a Zayn tylko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Nikt, kto powinien zaprzątać twoją główkę, skarbie. - Marcel wyszczerzył się i złapał kilka orzeszków, które chwilę później zjadł ze smakiem. Zauważył kelnera, który szedł w ich stronę z dwoma drinkami, więc wyprostował się i przyjął seksowną pozę. Nie zwrócił uwagi na parsknięcie Zayna.  
\- Dziękuję. - Wymruczał, gdy kelner postawił przed nim szklankę.   
\- W razie czego wołajcie. - Powiedział na odchodne, a Marcel przyglądał się, jak powoli idzie do innego stolika.   
\- Więc… Ty i Liam? - Zapytał Zayn, przesuwając swoją słomkę do ust. Marcel zamrugał i skupił uwagę na Zaynie, który patrzył na niego niewinnie.  
\- Ja i Liam co? - Marcel zmarszczył brwi. On i Liam byli tylko przyjaciółmi. W zasadzie Liam tylko dla niego pracował i Marcel nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego pytał o… - Oh… - Oczy Marcela zaświeciły się, gdy w końcu zrozumiał.  
\- Nigdy do niczego nie doszło, Zayn. Jest twój. - Powiedział, przygryzając wargi, żeby nie uśmiechać się zbyt szeroko. Zawsze marzył o tym, żeby zostać swatką. Wprawdzie szybko o tym zapominał, ale nie o to w tym momencie chodziło.  
\- Ale ja nic od niego nie chcę. - Parsknął Zayn a Marcel pokiwał wskazującym palcem.  
\- Nie, nie, nie. Wiem, że chcesz go pieprzyć. - Powiedział z wyższością.  
\- Pytam z ciekawości. - Odparł Zayn, spoglądając na swojego drinka. Marcel parsknął i pokręcił głową, biorąc łyk swojego napoju, który okazał się być smaczny, zapisał w pamięci, by dobrze wynagrodzić kelnera.  
\- Więc jak to było w trasie? - Zapytał Zayn chwilę później. - Myślałem, że skoro oboje jesteście singlami, to możecie zaspokajać się nawzajem przez te miesiące podróży.  
\- Liam jest związkowym typem, przez większość czasu radził sobie sam. Miał przez chwilę jakiegoś chłopaka, ale to nie wypaliło. Nie wiem, nie obchodziło mnie to wtedy. - Wzruszył ramionami i wyłapał spojrzenie kelnera, podniósł swój pusty kieliszek. Lekko szumiało mu w głowie i podobało mu się to.  
\- A ty nie jesteś związkowy? - Marcel zaśmiał się cicho, przypominając swój związek.  
\- Nie, już nie.  
\- Dlaczego? - Zayn wydawał się być naprawdę ciekawy. Marcel zarumienił się odrobinę i wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Byłem w jednym związku i to nie okazało się dla mnie dobre.   
\- Pamiętam. Ty i Nick Grimshaw? - Zayn pokiwał głową.  
\- Co? Nick i ja? Nie, dobre pieprzenie ale nie byliśmy razem. - Zaśmiał się Marcel. - Ale jeden z lepszych moich łóżkowych kochanków. - Westchnął z rozmarzeniem.  
\- Hej, ja też tu jestem! - Zayn zaśmiał się i uderzył go żartobliwie w rękę. Marcel wykręcił oczami, ale uśmiechnął się i wypił kolejnego drinka.  
\- A co z tą plotką z tą laską od Kardashianek?   
\- Skąd ty to wytrzasnąłeś? - Zaśmiał się i pociągnął łyk. - Muszę się napić czegoś mocniejszego.  
\- Ostatnio przeczytałem o tym w gazecie. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami i przyglądał się, jak kelner niesie kolejne drinki do ich stolika. Marcel z zachwytem wpatrywał się w kolorowe szklanki. Jego oczy wręcz świeciły.   
\- Smacznego. - Powiedział kelner, jednak tym razem Marcel nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, zbyt zajęty wybieraniem alkoholu, który zaraz miał zniknąć w jego ustach.  
\- Ciota. - Usłyszeli kogoś z tyłu. Zayn spojrzał za Marcela i zobaczył dwóch młodych chłopaków, którzy wpatrywali się w nich nienawistnie. Nie próbowali nawet mówić cicho swoich obraźliwych opinii. Spojrzał na Marcela, który nie wydawałby się słyszeć rozmowy, lub nie dawał po sobie poznać, że to go ruszyło. Układał w tej chwili swoje drinki kolorystycznie, od najjaśniejszych, do najciemniejszych.   
\- Chcesz się upić? - Zapytał Zayn z lekkim śmiechem, ostatni raz przyglądając się chłopakom z tyłu. Marcel wyszczerzył się do niego i wziął pomarańczowego drinka.   
\- Jestem młody, to oczywiste! - Krzyknął z błyskiem w oku. Jego policzki były już nieźle rumiane a sam czuł już kompletne rozluźnienie. To był jego absolutnie ulubiony stan, odkąd… Cóż, Marcel nie lubił tego wspominać. Wziął kolejnego drinka i kolejnego a między nimi panowała przyjemna cisza. Jedynie w tle słychać było muzykę klubową, grającą gdzieś niedaleko.  
\- Cal był miły. - Wybełkotał niezbyt świadomy Marcel, chwilę później. Zayn przybliżył się do niego.  
\- Mówisz o tym facecie od twojego PR-u? - Zapytał, uważnie przyglądając się ustom Marcela, które ułożyły się w podkówkę, a sam wyglądał na smutnego.   
\- Tak, to wszystko jego wina.  
\- Co jest jego winą?  
\- Wszystko! - Marcel wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, przewracając szklankę a odrobina alkoholu wylała się na blat. Zachichotał. Zayn zabrał swój telefon, by się nie zamoczył i schował do kieszeni.   
\- Myślę, że… - Zaczął, jednak przerwał mu krzyk Marcela.  
-... Musimy potańczyć! - Zayn spojrzał na chłopaka, który próbował wygramolić się ze swojego krzesła. Trochę nieporadnie stanął na ziemi i krzyknął do kelnera, by przyniósł im całą butelkę wódki.   
\- Teraz musimy upić ciebie! - Krzyknął i wyciągnął rękę do Zayna. - A teraz chodźmy, tam jest klubowa część.

6**  
Marcel był pijany. Był absolutnie pijany, kiedy wychodził z baru. Czerwone policzki i błyszczące oczy wręcz świeciły w blasku aparatów. Tak, paparazzi dalej za nim chodzili.  
\- Hej Marcel! Mieliście dobrą zabawę? - Krzyknął wysoki mężczyzna w szarej kurtce. Kręconowłosy podniósł jedną rękę i próbował zasalutować. Zaśmiał się kiedy potknął się i opadł na równie pijanego Zayna.  
\- Dobry alkohol. Zapomniałem swojej butelki, Zayn! - Krzyknął przejęty, łapiąc chłopaka za kurtkę. Mulat zaśmiał się i cmoknął go w usta, nim wrócił z powrotem do lokalu. Marcel uśmiechnął się i zaczął, dość pokracznie, pozować do paparazzi. Zaśmiał się, kiedy stracił równowagę, prawie upadając. Pokręcił jednak głową i założył rękę na biodro, podczas gdy drugą próbował poprawić sobie włosy. Nie usłyszał, że ktoś pojawia się obok niego i przygląda mu się uważnie.   
\- Uh, nieźle wyglądasz. - Usłyszał głos za sobą. Marcel odwrócił się gwałtownie a jego nogi zaplątały się o siebie, więc runął na ziemię, tuż przed kolanami Louisa.   
\- Hej, w porządku? - Zapytał niebieskooki z przejęciem. Marcel zaśmiał się i podniósł, opierając się o wózek.   
\- LouLou! Tu jesteś miłości! - Krzyknął, przytulając się do jego nóg. Louis syknął.   
\- Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz, skoro nie odbierałeś moich telefonów. - Powiedział cicho, gładząc delikatnie splątane loki. Marcel zaśmiał się i podniósł na niego swoje błyszczące tęczówki.  
\- Jesteś taki ciepły. - Powiedział tylko a Louis wywrócił oczami i niepewnie spojrzał na człowieka z aparatem.  
\- Hej, moglibyście przestać robić zdjęcia? - Zapytał głośno, patrząc na mężczyznę, który pokręcił głową.  
\- Chodź Harry, musisz stąd iść. Narobisz sobie kłopotów. - Powiedział i próbował go unieść, jednak nie miał tyle siły.  
\- Ty świecisz. - Krzyknął, gdy flesz z tyłu znowu uwieczniał tą chwilę.   
\- Harry, tak. Proszę, spróbuj wstać, dobrze? - Zaczął niebieskooki, jednak przerwał mu głośny pisk opon, tuż za nimi. Marcel zachwiał się, ale odwrócił w kierunku czarnego samochodu, z którego chwilę później wyleciał, niczym torpeda, Liam.  
\- Do cholery! - Wrzasnął widząc Marcela, który patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.   
Od tej chwili wszystko działo się w ekspresowym tempie. Liam postawił Marcela na ziemię, który zaczął się wyrywać. W międzyczasie przyszedł Zayn, który zaczął śmiać się z nich i wymachiwać szklanymi butelkami, przez przypadek uderzając w głowę Marcela. Ten przez mocny ból, odwrócił się i zaczął wymiotować, wszystko, co spożył tego dnia. Liam krzyczał na Zayna. Zayn krzyczał na Liama. Louis głaskał Marcela po głowie a paparazzi robili zdjęcia.  
\- Dość! - Krzyknął w końcu, Louis, kiedy Zayn zaczął rzucać się na Liama. Jego krzyki zostały jednak stłumione, przez wrzaski obojga i głośną muzykę.  
\- Ja pierdole. - syknął, kiedy Harry osunął się wprost na swoje wymiociny. Louis wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił.  
\- Proszę cię, wyjdź przed pub. - Powiedział tylko i rozłączył się. Pochylił się, próbując podciągnąć półprzytomnego chłopaka.   
\- Co się dzieje? - Krzyknął blondwłosy chłopak, kiedy wyszedł zza drzwi. Spojrzał na scenerię przed nim i nie wiedział, czy ma zacząć się śmiać, czy być przerażony.  
Dwóch, dobrze zbudowanych typów, kłóciło się i biło, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel, trzymał resztkami sił, dwa razy większego od siebie chłopaka. Ah, i zapomniał wspomnieć o dziennikarzach, którzy wszystko nagrywali.  
Podbiegł do przyjaciela i postawił na nogi kręconowłosego chłopaka, nie rozpoznając w nim światowej sławy gwiazdy. Marcel patrzył na niego, wolno mrugając.  
\- Masz niebieskie oczy. - Wybełkotał a Niall zaśmiał się, zaczynając prowadzić go do najbliższej ławki. Słyszał, że Louis jedzie za nimi.  
\- Tak, a teraz siadaj tutaj, dobra? Louis się tobą zajmie. - Powiedział, sadzając go na brązowej ławce. Marcel popatrzył na niego z uśmiechem.  
\- Louis ma ładniejsze oczy. I ubrania. I wszystko. Szkoda, że jest kaleką. - Powiedział, mrożąc tym kości Nialla, który spojrzał na Louisa. Szatyn nie wyglądał, jakby go to dotknęło. Z pozoru.  
\- Siedź na dupie i czekaj. - Syknął Niall i odszedł prędko, do pozostałych dwóch, którzy okładali się nawzajem na ziemi.  
\- LouLou, taki piękny. - Mamrotał, próbując dotknąć jego policzka, jednak nie dokładnie wymierzył odległość i spadł na ziemię. Zaśmiał się i zaczął powoli podnosić. Usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o ławkę i zamknął oczy z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Trzymaj stary. - Powiedział z westchnieniem Louis, wyciągając butelkę wody z plecaka, zawieszonego na tyle wózka.  
\- Woda, woda, woda… - Zaczął nucić Marcel, biorąc butelkę i wylewając połowę na siebie, zanim Louis mu jej nie wyrwał i nie podstawił pod usta.   
\- Co się z tobą stało? - Zapytał cicho, odgarniając mokre włosy z jego czoła. Harry spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. Louis pokręcił głową i wytarł brudny policzek chłopaka.  
Chwilę zajęło Niallowi oderwanie Zayna od Liama i przyprowadzenie ich na ławkę, dalej pod czujnym okiem reporterów. Gdy tylko Marcel dostrzegł Liama, szybko, przynajmniej tak szybko, jak pozwalał mu jego stan, wstał i zaczął krzyczeć na Liama.  
\- Ty! Zostawiłeś mnie! Zdrajca! Uciekłeś! - Zrobił kilka kroków i zaczął uderzać dłonią, w klatkę piersiową Liama, który bez problemu zatrzymał ten atak.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym kutasem! Każdy w końcu to robi, nie zauważyłeś! - Krzyknął zdenerwowany brązowooki pociągnął go w kierunku auta. - Wsiadaj! - Krzyknął i rzucił go na maskę.   
\- Przestań nim rzucać! - Krzyknął Zayn i popchnął plecy Liama, przez co potknął się.  
\- Koniec! - Wrzasnął Niall i odciągnął Zayna od Liama, który próbował wejść do auta.  
\- Nie wejdę! - Krzyknął Marcel i założył ręce na piersi.   
Louis obserwował, jak żyłka na czole Liama nieźle pulsuje, gdy otwiera drzwi i wysiada z samochodu.   
\- Wsiadaj. - Ryknął i zamaszyście otworzył drzwi pasażera, pchając Marcela, który zaczął miotać się i krzyczeć w jego ramionach.  
\- Nie! Nie chcę! Nienawidzę Cię! Gdzie jest Louis?! On jest moim przyjacielem, nie ty! - Krzyczał waląc w drzwi samochodu. Serce Louisa łamało się na kawałki, kiedy widział przerażoną twarz Harry’ego. Łamało się, kiedy widział łzy spływające po jego twarzy, a szloch zaczął targać jego ciałem. Łamało się, kiedy patrzył w te zielone oczy, które krzyczały jego imię z wnętrza samochodu.  
\- Podwieźć Cię gdzieś? - Zapytał cicho Niall, patrząc na Zayna, który z uśmiechem obserwował samochód. - Hej, kolego?  
\- Co? - Zapytał Mulat, skupiając swój wzrok na blondynie.  
\- Podwieźć Cię gdzieś? - Ponowił a Zayn przytaknął. Niall odwrócił się do Louisa, który dalej nie oderwał wzroku od auta, które właśnie zaczynało odjeżdżać.  
\- Chodź Lou, wrócimy do domu. - Powiedział delikatnie, dotykając jego ramienia. Louis poruszył się dopiero wtedy, gdy pojazd zniknął z jego pola widzenia.


	6. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY (A)

Jęknął, czując przeraźliwy ból głowy. Przekręcił się na plecy i zaczął masować swoje skronie.  
\- Księżniczka się obudziła. - Prychnął Liam i Marcel poczuł gazetę na swojej twarzy.  
\- Ciszej. - Powiedział zachrypniętym głosem i powoli otworzył oczy. Zamknął je jednak chwilę później, gdy tylko zobaczył błyskawice, które rzucały w niego oczy Liama.   
\- Nie denerwuj mnie Styles, zobacz co narobiłeś! - Marcel złapał się za pulsującą głowę i podniósł się.  
\- Wody… - Mruknął wyciągając dłoń, na co dostał kolejną gazetą w twarz.  
\- Boże, moje oko! - Pisnął i zakrył swoje łzawiące oko.   
\- Zasłużyłeś. - Warknął Liam i usiadł w dole łóżka. Przyjrzał się przyjacielowi, który wyglądał jak kupa nieszczęścia. Jego włosy były potargane i wykręcały się w różne strony. Cera była blada, nienawilżona, a czerwone paznokcie miały wypryski.  
\- Co ja zrobiłem? - Zapytał Marcel, patrząc nienawistnym wzrokiem w Liama. - I co do cholery robisz w moim łóżku?  
\- Siedzę. Czytaj. - Odparł twardo i oparł się wygodnie o deskę za nim.   
Marcel westchnął i wziął do ręki pierwszą gazetę. Przełknął ślinę, gdy zobaczył pierwszy nagłówek: “Pijany Marcel walczy ze swoim managerem!”. Spojrzał na Liama, który wskazał na gazetę. Marcel otworzył pierwszą stronę i zobaczył wielkie zdjęcie siebie, gdzie okłada pięściami Liama. “Marcel, wraz ze swoimi nieznanymi przyjaciółmi, był wczorajszego wieczoru w pubie w swoim rodzinnym mieście. Z relacji barmana wiemy, że nie szczędzili sobie alkoholu. Razem z nim był ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, który od paru dni, ciągle jest widywany w towarzystwie Marcela. Czyżby to jego kochanek? Wróćmy jednak do innej kwestii. Kiedy Marcel wraz z nieznajomym osobnikiem wyszli, na miejsce przyjechał Liam Payne, manager Marcela. Z relacji świadków wiemy, że był bardzo zły. Doszło do bójki. Czyżby szykował nam się jakiś trójkącik? “  
\- Co za idiota to napisał? - Wymamrotał Marcel biorąc kolejną gazetę i krzywiąc się na zdjęcie, gdzie leży u stóp Louisa. Jego dłonie są brudne, koszula jest wygnieciona. Spogląda jednak prosto w oczy swojego przyjaciela, który ma niezbyt dobry wyraz twarzy. Ten artykuł ma trochę więcej szczegółów całego zajścia. Wspominają o chłopaku na wózku, jest zdjęcie tego jak wymiotuje, oraz bójki między Liamem, a Zaynem.  
Reszta gazet nie jest lepsza. Ma wrażenie, że jego zdjęcia są zrobione dosłownie z każdej perspektywy. Jedne pomijają Louisa i Nialla, inni zaczynają spekulować nad ich tożsamością. Głównym wątkiem jednak jest Zayn i Liam, którzy biją się, jak twierdzą gazety, o niego.  
\- To ciekawe, że nikt nie wspomniał o mojej nowej koszuli od Gucciego. Trzeba przyznać, że prezentowałem się w niej fantastycznie. - Powiedział przechylając głowę.   
\- Marcel, posłuchaj. - Powiedział Liam zamykając oczy. - Bądź poważny, chociaż przez chwilę.  
\- Ale ja jestem poważny! - Przerwał. - Przecież idealnie opinała moje ramiona i…  
\- Marcel!  
\- Oh, zamknij się Liam, zostawiłeś mnie. Nie masz prawa w ogóle tu przebywać. - Prychnął, rzucając w niego papierem.   
\- Właśnie korniszonie. Widocznie nie jesteś tu potrzebny. - Powiedział ktoś przy drzwiach, a Liam wyrzucił ręce w górze.  
\- Co ty tu do kurwy robisz?! - Wrzasnął i wstał, żeby zamknąć drzwi.  
\- Nie tak nerwowo, będziesz miał zmarszczki. - Liam popchnął Zayna za próg i trzasnął drzwiami. Przekręcił klucz i znowu usadowił się na łóżku, obok zdezorientowanego Marcela. Telefon na stoliku nocnym zawibrował, więc Marcel sięgnął po niego i odblokował ekran. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył “Miłego dnia, H! :) “ Od Louisa.  
\- Czemu się tak szczerzysz? - Zapytał Liam uważnie, lecz Marcel tylko wzruszył ramionami i odłożył urządzenie. Brązowooki podniósł jedną brew.   
\- Słuchaj dzieciaku, musimy porozmawiać. Możemy wszystko załatwić szybko i bezboleśnie, jeśli nie będziesz się wymądrzać.  
\- Grozisz mi?  
\- Jeszcze nie. - Odparł Liam, wyciągając z kieszeni swój telefon, który dzwonił do niego od rana. - Ale z nimi nie będzie już tak miło. - Powiedział wskazując na telefon, gdzie widniał numer zarządu.  
\- Dobra, czego chcesz? - Zapytał Marcel, okręcając się różową kołderką.  
\- Staty… - Zaczął, jednak przerwało mu walenie do drzwi.  
\- Zabiję go, przysięgam! - Krzyknął Liam i niczym torpeda wystrzelił, otwierając drzwi, które z łoskotem uderzyły o ścianę, prawdopodobnie zostawiając tam ślad.  
\- Miło, że już jesteś, Liam. - Powiedział Simon swoim grubym głosem. Liam wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał paść trupem, natomiast Marcel był blady jak ściana. Dyrektor Mangamentu nigdy nie fatygował się do swoich klientów. I obaj o tym doskonale wiedzieli. To był więc drugi raz. Drugi raz, który nie zwiastuje niczego dobrego.  
\- Liam, przygotuj mi mocną kawę, bez cukru, ze śmietanką. Harry, ubierz się z łaski swojej i za dziesięć minut widzę cię w salonie. - Brązowooki od razu pospieszył na dół, podczas gdy Marcel wywrócił oczami.  
\- Nie jestem Harry. - Odrzekł i wyszedł z łóżka, podczas gdy Simon prychnął i zaczął oglądać dziurę w ścianie.  
\- Czy Liam potrzebuje jakiegoś psychologa? Jest bardzo nerwowy. - Zastanowił się Simon i wyszedł sztywno z pomieszczenia. 

2**  
\- Harry…  
\- Marcel.  
\- Harry.  
\- Marcel.  
\- Har…  
\- Marcel, naucz się wreszcie, Simon! - Krzyknął zdenerwowany Marcel, a Simon westchnął.  
\- Marcel, do rze…  
\- Dokładnie! Tak trudno było! - Marcel wyrzucił ręce w powietrze, a Liam miał ochotę uderzyć się w czoło.   
Siedzieli w salonie od pięciu długich minut i jeszcze nic nie zostało powiedziane. Jego głowa zaczynała boleć.  
\- Marcel, powiedz mi teraz co się wydarzyło w tym domu, odkąd tu jesteście. - Wycedził Simon, a Marcel spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.  
\- A co ma być? Żyłem sobie spokojnie, nie wadząc nikomu…  
\- Jeśli to prawda, to dlaczego Liam wyjechał? - Simon zacisnął szczękę, patrząc twardo na chłopaka, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może potrzebuje psychologa? - Zapytał niewinnie, podczas gdy Liam wydał sapnięcie. Z pokoju obok usłyszeli śmiech Zayna.  
\- Zebrało Ci się na dowcipy widzę. - Simon sięgnął po teczkę i wyjął papiery, kładąc je na stoliku przed nim. Marcel wziął do ręki różne wykresy i tabelki, niczego z nich nie rozumiał, więc podał je Liamowi, który stał tuż za nim, za kanapą.  
\- Co to jest? - Zapytał znudzony kręconowłosy.  
\- To są dane statystyczne, które zbieramy na twój temat. Twoje wyniki spadają, przestajesz się sprzedawać…  
\- Jak mogę, skoro więzisz mnie tu w tej ruderze? - Zakpił, kładąc stopy na stoliku, niegrzecznie, tuż przed oczami Simona.   
\- Albumy nie są już tak rozchwytywane, a krytycy są nadludzko dosadni, kiedy przychodzi im ocenienie twoich nowych dzieł. A ludzie mają dość skandali z Tobą w roli głównej. Chociaż powiem szczerze, że jeden artykuł ostatnio przykuł moją uwagę. Kim był twój kolega na wózku? - Zapytał, a Liam spojrzał na Marcela, który widocznie się spiął.  
\- Nikim. - Powiedział unosząc do góry szczękę.   
\- Więc dlaczego nijaki Louis Tomlinson, znalazł się już drugi raz na okładce gazet, tylko w ciągu tygodnia?  
\- Napatoczył się. - Rzucił nonszalancko, a Liam wzniósł oczy ku górze. Simon oparł wygodnie rękę o tył kanapy i popatrzył na niego uważnie.  
\- Myślę, że mógłbyś się obok niego zakręcić. Skoro już i tak ściągnąłeś tu całą zgraję papsów. Niech w końcu przydadzą się nam naprawdę.   
\- Co masz na myśli? - Wtrącił się Liam i usiadł na oparciu kanapy, tuż obok głowy Marcela, który siedział nieruchomo, tylko wpatrując się w czarne oczy dyrektora.  
\- Mam na myśli, że to dobra reklama. Marcel w końcu mógłby się ustatkować. Wiecie, pomaga niepełnosprawnym, robi coś na rzecz fundacji, w końcu dorósł…  
\- Jestem dorosły! - Krzyknął Marcel wydymając wargę i krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
\- Nie wątpię. - Zakpił Simon nim kontynuował. - No to im więcej będziesz się z nim widywał, tym więcej będzie plotek na ten temat. Wiesz, jak to działa. Pojedziesz na jakąś akcję charytatywną do Londynu. Niech publika się uspokoi czy coś.  
\- Ty chyba żartujesz, po co mi to wszystko? - Marcel wstał i zaczął chodzić w kółko po salonie. - Nie możesz wymyślić czegoś innego? Nie chcę w to mieszać Louisa.  
\- Od kiedy troszczysz się o coś więcej, niż o własną, świecącą dupę? - Zagrzmiał Simon, aż Marcel zatrzymał się w miejscu, w którym stał i spojrzał na niego wściekle.  
\- On nie jest zabawką, nie będę go wykorzystywać do poprawy wizerunku, którego nie trzeba naprawiać!  
\- Powiedz mi, Marcel… - Zaczął Simon, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Co podpisałeś wczoraj rano?  
Liam zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na Marcela zdezorientowany. Marcel uśmiechnął się i uniósł dumnie pierś.  
\- Zgodę na stworzenie oficjalnej książki o mnie! - Pisnął uradowany, a szczęka Liama opadła.  
\- Ty co? - Pisnął Liam i spojrzał na Simona, który nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Patrzył natomiast na Marcela, który wyglądał jak dziecko, które dostało czekoladowego batonika.  
\- Owszem, podpisałeś papier, który uprawnia do napisania książki o Tobie, bez przeczytania tego przez ciebie i zarząd. Po prostu opublikują wszystko co chcą, pod twoim nazwiskiem i nie masz absolutnego wpływu na to, co znajdzie się w tej książce, gratulacje. - Powiedział Simon powoli klaskając w dłonie z pogardą.  
\- Przysięgam, że Cię zabiję! - Krzyknął Liam, wstając i idąc prosto na niczego nieświadomego Marcela.  
\- Cóż. To nie będzie konieczne. Publika to zrobi, gdy przeczyta prawdę. Bo tak jest, Marcel. Jesteś nic nie wartym, starym kawałkiem brokatowego materiału, niezdolnego do niczego. Przepadłeś, w wirze swojej kariery, zapominając jaki jesteś naprawdę. I ja Ci nie pomogę tego odzyskać. Nie zatrzymam tej książki. Możesz jedynie zacząć się modlić, żeby książka nie zawierała zbyt wielu oszczerstw. Twoi fani Cię znienawidzą.   
Marcel zamrugał oczami, a blask w jego oczach momentalnie zgasł. Popatrzył na Liama, który w połowie monologu stanął w miejscu i przyglądał się Simonowi. Cisza zadzwoniła w ich uszach. Marcel pokręcił głową i powoli wszedł po schodach. Działał automatycznie, jego mózg jakby przestał funkcjonować. Dotarło do niego, że jest już za późno na to, by wszystko odkręcić. Jest za późno na to, żeby stać się lepszym człowiekiem. Jest za późno na wszystko i sam sobie na to zapracował.  
Spod łóżka wyjął butelkę burbona i usiadł na łóżku. Odkręcił nakrętkę i pociągnął dużego łyka, kochając sposób, w jaki alkohol podrażnia jego gardło.

3**  
Marcel zszedł po cichu na dół. Simona już dawno nie było. Słyszał jakieś pomruki w kuchni, więc ostrożnie stawiając stopy, zajrzał do środka. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Liama w kwiecistym, różowym fartuszku, kręcącego swoimi biodrami w rytm muzyki, która płynęła z dużych, czarnych słuchawek.  
Marcel uniósł brwi, słysząc Liama, który zaczął śpiewać najnowszą piosenkę Justina Timberlake'a. Musiał przyznać, że nie szło mu aż tak źle.   
\- Dance, dance, da… Harry! - Pisnął Liam łapiąc się za serce. - Wystraszyłeś mnie.  
\- Marcel. - Wywrócił oczami i otworzył lodówkę. - Co na obiad?  
\- To, co sobie przyrządzisz. - Odparł z uśmiechem Liam.  
\- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie. Od tygodnia jem pizzę. - Warknął Marcel, trzaskając drzwiczkami lodówki. Liam nawet się nie wzdrygnął.  
\- Nie jestem twoim służącym… - Zaczął Liam, jednak przerwał mu krzyczący Marcel.  
\- A kim niby? Po co tu jesteś? I tak płacą Ci za pilnowanie mnie, więc mógłbyś się w końcu na coś przydać! - Serce Liama lekko go ukłuło, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Słuchaj, jestem pewny, że jestem przede wszystkim twoim przyjacielem. Może tego nie dostrzegasz, ale cały czas nim jest…  
\- Oh przestań być taki… Taki… - Marcel żywo gestykulował swoimi rękoma.  
\- Jaki, Harry? - Zapytał spokojnie brązowooki, a Marcel aż się zagotował.  
\- Marcel! Taki dobry i prawy! Cierpiący, nie wiem do cholery!  
\- Przestań tak mówić… - Liam zdjął gumowe rękawice i położył je na blacie.  
\- Nie przestanę! Jesteś tu tylko po to, żeby mnie denerwować! To twoja wina, że jestem tu gdzie jestem! Powinienem właśnie mieć masaż, na który czeka się pół roku, pół roku! - Krzyknął, a Liam się zaśmiał.  
\- To moja wina? Moja wina, że nie potrafisz żyć jak każdy normalny człowiek? Moja wina, że Twoim jedynym priorytetem są skandale? A może to, że zniszczyłem samochód i salę konferencyjną? To ja wylałem szampana na kable? Człowieku, ogarnij się w końcu! Wczoraj był tutaj Simon Cowell! Słuchałeś co on do Ciebie mówił?  
\- Bezużyteczne pierdoły, tyle mówił! - Wrzasnął Marcel, wychodząc z kuchni, nie przejmując się nawoływaniem Liama. Otworzył zamaszyście drzwi i wyszedł na taras.  
\- Nie skończyliśmy rozmowy! - Krzyknął Liam, biegnąc za nim, próbując odwiązać różowy fartuszek.  
\- Ja z tobą skończyłem, Liam. Wracaj sobie tam, gdzie zniknąłeś! Nie potrzebuję Cię!  
\- Doskonale mogliśmy to zobaczyć przez ostatnie dni!   
\- Zamknij się! - Marcel tupnął nogą i odwrócił się, zbiegając po białych drewnianych schodkach.  
\- Zamknij się, zamknij się! - Zrzędził Liam. - Umiesz powiedzieć coś jeszcze? Czy może Cal wyssał Ci mózg totalnie? Byłem tolerancyjny i godziłem się na twoje idiotyczne zachowania księżniczki, ale to koniec, Marcel! - Kręconowłosy zatrzymał się w pół kroku i powoli odwrócił. Zmierzył Liama nienawistnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Oh, czyżby zabolało? - Zakpił Liam i przekręcił głowę w bok. - To jest to, co Cię boli, prawda?   
\- Jesteś takim chamem. - Warknął Marcel i ruszył w jego stronę. - Jak śmiesz nazywać się moim przyjacielem!   
\- Ty już nie masz przyjaciół, Marcel. Żyjesz w tym swoim błyszczącym świecie i nie umiesz się obudzić! Myślisz, że co? Że wszyscy cię kochają i będą padać ci do stóp? Ludzie cię nienawidzą, Marcel. Mają dość twoich humorków, arogancji i narcyzmu. A ten chłopak na wózku? Zniszczysz go! Zniszczysz go, gdy tylko się do ciebie zbliży! Postawisz w świetle mediów i złamiesz mu serce! Jesteś tylko...  
\- A ty myślisz, że kim jesteś, co? - Przerwał mu Marcel. - Powiem ci, kim jesteś. - Wycedził Marcel łapiąc go za kołnierz i unosząc lekko do góry. - Jesteś tylko kawałkiem tchórzliwego gówna, który sam nie potrafi dojść do swoich marzeń i kryje się za błyszczącą ścianą, którą jestem. Spróbuj żyć w tym świecie i nie zginąć, Liam. Ale hah - Zaśmiał się bez krzty humoru. - Ty już poległeś. Nawet nie wykorzystałeś swojej szansy, kiedy mogłeś. Jakim prawem wypowiadasz się o mnie?  
Zacisnął szczęki i pokręcił głową. Marcel zacisnął pięści i mocno odepchnął chłopaka. Liam mimowolnie złapał się za szyję.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie mów mi co mam robić, Liam. I nigdy nie mieszaj do tego Louisa. - Powiedział ostro i odszedł, poprawiając nerwowo włosy. Pokazał środkowy palec dziennikarzom, który z zainteresowaniem śledzili każdy jego krok.   
\- Nie wiem co się z Tobą stało, ale już niedługo zostaniesz sam. - Wymamrotał Liam, patrząc jak Marcel oddala się od niego. Kilka kroków za nim szedł człowiek z aparatem. Pokręcił głową i wrócił do kuchni.


	7. ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY (B)

4**  
Marcel szedł szybkim krokiem. Nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Wszystko go denerwowało, nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu. Bezsensowne kłótnie ciągle przewijały się przez jego głowę. Słowa Liama odbijały się echem po jego wnętrznościach. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tych wszystkich myśli o samotności i swojej przeszłości. Dziwne uczucia zaczęły pojawiać się w jego sercu, jednak skutecznie tłumił je w sobie.   
Mijał wiejskie domy, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi, którzy przyglądali mu się z ciekawością. To śmieszne, że kiedyś znał ich na wylot, a teraz nie potrafi powiedzieć ich imion. W ciągu tych lat tyle się zmieniło, a on dalej był przekonany, że zmieniło się na lepsze.   
Niezwykle negatywna energia przepływała przez jego ciało, elektryzując każdą komórkę w jego organizmie. Ręce trzęsły mu się ze zdenerwowania, i wiedział, że powinien zaszyć się gdzieś i uspokoić.   
Nie wiedział dlaczego, jego nogi poniosły go do starej piekarni. A może wiedział, jednak sama myśl o prawdzie sprawiała, że denerwował się jeszcze bardziej. “Sweet Honey” nie było o tej godzinie zaludnione, na jego szczęście. Kilku starszych ludzi siedziało przy dwóch stolikach, cała reszta była pusta. Stanął w kolejce i niecierpliwie stukał nogą, aż blondyn za ladą skończy pakować ciastka do siatki.  
\- Mógłbyś się pospieszyć? - Warknął, przez co chłopak podskoczył i spojrzał na niego swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczyma.  
\- Co podać? - Zapytał odkładając torbę i wycierając ręce o żółty fartuch. Marcel mógł się założyć, że gdzieś na strychu powinien znaleźć dokładnie taki sam.  
\- Mrożona Americana i czekoladowego rogala. - Odparł, rzucając swoją kartą kredytową.   
\- Nie mamy już czekolado… - Zaczął blondyn, jednak zamilkł, gdy zobaczył wzrok swojego klienta. Uniósł jedną brew.   
\- To go kurwa upiecz, nie obchodzi mnie to. Mam go dostać w ciągu piętnastu minut do stolika. I nie szczerz się tak. - Wycedził i zabrał kartę.   
Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i wybrał miejsce w samym rogu, z dala od reszty. To miejsce wydawało mu się ciche i zaciemnione. Idealne na jego podły nastrój. Usiadł w fotelu i spojrzał na ladę przed sobą, w której widział swoje odbicie. Zaklął widząc swoje worki pod oczami i ziarnistą cerę. Jego kosmetyki były już na wykończeniu, a w tym mieście nie miał możliwości kupić sobie innych, równie dobrych.  
\- Proszę. - Powiedział barista kilka minut później. Marcel nawet na niego nie spojrzał.  
\- Jest za suchy. - Powiedział i rzucił nim w blondyna, który zdążył złapać pieczywo w szoku.  
\- Jest idealny… - Mruknął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a kręconowłosy w końcu na niego spojrzał, przekręcając głowę w bok.  
\- Słuchaj skarbie, jeśli za chwilę nie przyniesiesz mi idealnego rogala z płynną czekoladą w środku, to możesz pożegnać się z tą pracą. - Powiedział przesłodzonym tonem.  
\- Nie wydaje mi s… - Zaczął, jednak przerwał im krzyk z okolic drzwi.  
\- Cześć Harry! - Krzyknął Louis i zaczął z uśmiechem machać do Marcela, który zsunął się z fotela i zakrył twarz dłonią. To najgorszy dzień jego życia.  
\- Przynieś mi tego pierdolonego rogala. - Wycedził i nie odrywając ręki od oczu, siedział. Rozprostował palce tak, że widział Louisa, który patrzy na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Niebieskooki powiedział coś do blondyna, nie przestając się uśmiechać i zaczął dojeżdżać do pierwszego rzędu stolików. Piekarnia mimo wszystko nie była przystosowana do chłopaka na wózku. Louis patrzył na Marcela wyczekująco, mając nadzieję, że pomoże mu przestawić kilka krzeseł, by mogli usiąść razem, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Kręconowłosy siedział dalej w tym samym miejscu, nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem.   
\- Hej, Harry? Mógłbyś, proszę? - Zapytał w końcu Louis swoim wysokim głosem, który Marcel zignorował. Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami i westchnął. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i złapał smutny wzrok blondyna.   
\- Pomóc Ci, Lou? - Zapytał, podchodząc do niego. Louis spojrzał na Marcela, który siedział w niezmienionej pozycji. Coś zakuło go w sercu, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać.   
\- Dzięki Ni. - Powiedział i zaczęli przesuwać stoliki tak, by wózek mógł przejechać do stolika w rogu. Pracowali w ciszy, Niall dyskretnie spoglądał na swojego przyjaciela, który z wielkim trudem przesuwał meble. Posłał zawistne spojrzenie w kierunku gwiazdy i prychnął głośno.  
\- Czemu to robisz? - Zapytał cicho blondyn, zerkając na przyjaciela. - Nie wygląda jakby chciał z tobą rozmawiać.  
\- On po prostu nie wie, że tego potrzebuje. Znam go na wylot. - Powiedział ciepło i złapał chłopaka za dłoń. - Mógłbyś nam przynieść herbaty jaśminowej i kruche babeczki z owocami?  
\- Jasne. Ale jesteś pewien? Jesteś zbyt dobry...  
\- Tak, proszę, nie pytaj o nic. - Niall uśmiechnął się nikle i odszedł, zostawiając Louisa na środku przejścia, które stworzyli.   
Louis złapał za koła i pchnął mocno, zahaczając łokciem o stolik z tyłu. Syknął, jednak jechał dalej. Odsunął krzesło od stolika i usadowił się dokładnie naprzeciwko Marcela, który siedział z założonymi rękami i patrzył na ścianę obok.  
\- Cześć Harry. - Powiedział z uśmiechem i patrzył, jak szczęka chłopaka się zacieśnia.  
\- Jestem Marcel. - Powiedział chłodno, nie odrywając spojrzenia od jasnej farby na ścianie.  
\- Nie, nie jesteś. - Odparł Louis, a Marcel zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego. Louis zaśmiał się i wydawało się, jakby twarz Marcela trochę złagodniała.   
\- Louis, dlaczego tutaj jesteś? - Zapytał i spojrzał w roześmiane tęczówki. Louis poszerzył swój uśmiech i oparł się o stół.  
\- Bo chcesz, żebym tu był. - Marcel pokręcił głową i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu kelner, który podszedł do ich stolika.  
\- Proszę, wasze zamówienie. - Powiedział, kładąc przed nimi dwie herbaty i dwa ciasteczka z dużą ilością bitej śmietany. Marcel zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie chciałem tego, gdzie mój rogalik? - Zagrzmiał. Louis uniósł brew i spojrzał na Nialla, który zacisnął szczękę.   
\- Mówiłem, że nie ma… - Zaczął, jednak przerwał mu Louis.  
\- Harry, to jest Niall, mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Niall, to jest Harry. Mówiłem Ci o nim. - Louis uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na chłopaków. Niall spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na niebieskookiego i wywrócił oczami, kiedy zobaczył jego ponaglający wzrok. Wyciągnął dłoń, podczas gdy Marcel prychnął i z powrotem założył ręce na piersi. Niall wzniósł oczy do góry.  
\- Harry, to dzięki Niallowi nie spałeś na ulicy, powinieneś mu okazać trochę szacunku. - Zbeształ go Louis, a Marcel prychnął.  
\- Po pierwsze nie Harry, a Marcel. Po drugie, gdyby nie on to pewnie Liam by po mnie przyjechał więc co za różnica. - Coś zakuło go w sercu, gdy tylko te słowa wypłynęły z jego ust.  
Louis wykręcił oczami i podziękował blondynowi za wszystko. Niall odszedł na swoje miejsce, podczas gdy Louis ułożył ręce na blacie i pochylił się do Marcela.  
\- Jak się czujesz? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. - Powiedział delikatnie Louis. Marcel przymknął oczy, próbując zatrzymać drżenie rąk.  
\- Przestań do mnie mówić, Louis. - Powiedział wolno, akcentując każde słowo.   
Louis pokiwał głową i sięgnął do plecaka, który wisiał jak zwykle na rączkach wózka. Wyjął z niego szkicownik i otworzył na pierwszej stronie. Zza ucha wyjął ołówek i zerkając na przyjaciela, zaczął rysować.   
Delikatnie sunął ołówkiem po papierze, zarysowując szczękę. W jego rozpuszczone włosy wplątał kilka, niewielkich kwiatów, nadając rysunkowi pewnego rodzaju subtelności. Dłużej skupił się na oczach, ostrych, wzburzonych.   
Louis patrzył, na trzęsącą się pod stołem dłoń. Patrzył na oczy, które przeskakiwały z jednego miejsca na drugie, nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Patrzył na podrygującą nogę. Wyglądał jak tykająca bomba. Wiedział, że jeden niewłaściwy ruch sprawi, że wybuchnie.   
Znał tego chłopaka na pamięć. Rozumiał, jednak nie mógł znieść tego, że są tak blisko, a zarazem tak daleko. Kiedyś wiedziałby, co się stało. Kiedyś byłby pierwszą osobą, do której chłopak przyszedłby z kłopotem. Świadomość, że ten czas minął, wprawiała go w żałosny stan. Rysował, spoglądając na niego co chwilę.  
\- Co jest? - Zapytał w końcu.   
Marcel spojrzał na niego krótko i zacisnął wargi. Louis westchnął i zamknął zeszyt, a ołówek z powrotem włożył za ucho. - Wiesz, że mimo wszystko dalej możesz ze mną porozmawiać, prawda? Dalej jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Dream Team i tak dalej. - Louis uśmiechnął się i podsunął bliżej niego talerzyk. - Zamówiłem nam babeczki, twoje ulubione. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś codziennie mi je przynosiłeś do szkoły? Przez Ciebie stałem się gruby. - Zaśmiał się. Marcel jednak nie zareagował, spiął się jedynie mocniej.   
\- Nie jadłem ich odkąd wyjechałeś bez słowa. Nie potrafiłem zabrać się za wiele rzeczy, odkąd mnie zostawiłeś i... - Kontynuował Louis i zamarł, gdy uświadomił sobie co powiedział.  
Noga Marcela przestała podrygiwać, a sam chłopak patrzył na niego wściekle.   
Louis obserwował jak nozdrza jego przyjaciela się poszerzają. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Marcel gwałtownie wstał, przewracając swój kubek z herbatą.   
\- Kurwa! - Wrzasnął Marcel i złapał za mokrą koszulę. Louis sięgnął po chusteczki i pochylił się, próbując sprać plamę. Przeklął, gdy zobaczył, że zaciek zrobił się jeszcze większy. Na jego nieszczęście, Marcel także to dostrzegł. - Zostaw to ty pieprzona kaleko! Do niczego się nie nadajesz! - Krzyknął kręconowłosy. Wyrwał chusteczki z jego rąk i rzucił nimi w twarz Louisa, który otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Dosłownie kilka sekund później usłyszał trzask drzwi i wysoki głos Nialla, który pytał czy wszystko w porządku.  
\- Tak, jasne. Nic się nie stało. - Powiedział cicho Louis, zdejmując z twarzy mokre chusteczki. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, kiedy niechciane łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Nie sądził, że tak małe słowa, sprawią mu tak niewyobrażalny ból.  
\- Hej, Lou… - Niall położył rękę na jego ramieniu, lecz Louis odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
\- Nie, naprawdę. W porządku. Zapakujesz chociaż te babeczki? Wezmę je dla dziewczynek. - Powiedział przełykając gulę w gardle. Nie był w stanie spojrzeć na Nialla, który pokiwał głową i wrócił po brązową torebkę.   
\- Lou… - Zamilkł, gdy Louis tylko pokręcił głową. Bez słowa wręczył mu torebkę, pamiętając, by dorzucić mu jeszcze kilka wypieków. Louis podziękował mu cicho i przeprosił, zanim nie minął drzwi, które trzymał dla niego Niall.   
Louis wyjechał na słoneczny chodnik i mocno popychał koła wózka. Łzy kuły jego oczy, kiedy jechał przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na drogę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel tak bardzo się zmienił. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ze słodkiego chłopca, którego kochał całym sercem, stał się takim bezdusznym dupkiem.   
W jego głowie pojawiły się obrazy z okresu, kiedy całe jego życie się zawaliło. Przypomniał sobie, jak płakał dniami i nocami, nie mając nikogo, kto mógłby go pocieszyć. Przypomniał sobie każdą wylaną łzę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że został zupełnie sam.   
Już nawet nie chodziło o słowa, które właśnie usłyszał. Louis wiedział, że jest nikim i to go nie zaskoczyło. Po prostu przypomniał sobie ogrom cierpienia, gdy jeszcze był ‘normalnym’, w pełni sprawnym człowiekiem.  
Może wtedy Harry dalej byłby Harrym. Może wtedy spotkaliby się i znowu wrócili do bycia najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Może.. Nie, Louis wiedział, że i tak to niemożliwe. Chciałby być dla Harry’ego tym jednym jedynym, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe.   
Już nie ma Harry’ego. Z jakiegoś powodu jest w tym ciele Marcel. On chciał znać ten powód, ale czuł, że nie jest mu to dane.  
Jego ramiona paliły od nadmiernego wysiłku. Pot spływał po jego karku, a z jego gardła wydobył się głośny szloch. Zatrzymał się raptownie, przez co wózek skręcił, wpadając w pobliską lampę. Zagryzł swoją szczękę, starając pohamować swój skowyt. Ta bezsilność zaczęła go przytłaczać.  
\- Wszystko gra? - Zapytał ktoś obok niego. Louis zacisnął oczy i pokręcił głową. - Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? - Zapytał ponownie, a Louis zabrał rękę i przetarł oczy, hamując swoje łkanie.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. - Powiedział spoglądając na mulata, który stał z papierosem i zapalniczką w ręku. Chłopak pokiwał głową i odszedł, nie spoglądając więcej na niego.   
Louis wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i rozejrzał się dookoła. Musiał wrócić do domu, ponieważ ciemne chmury z północy nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego. Przetarł oczy i ignorując bolące mięśnie, obrał kierunek.


	8. ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY

Marcel nie potrafił zdefiniować swoich uczuć. Chodził z kąta w kąt, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie dzieje się w środku niego. Najgorszym było to, że od wczorajszego dnia nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie miejsca.  
Wpadł do domu, dosłownie taranując Liama, który schodził ze schodów z brudnymi naczyniami. Marcel był prawie pewien, że chwilę wcześniej chłopak sprzątał jego pokój.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Liam, jednak Marcel już dawno trzasnął drzwiami.  
I od tamtej pory było z nim jedynie gorzej. Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu, zaczął przetrząsać całą szafę. Zmienił położenie wszystkich swoich ubrań, segregując je kolorystycznie. Zazwyczaj to pomagało mu się uspokoić, tym razem jednak krzyknął sfrustrowany.  
Położył się spać, jednak nawet to nie pomogło wygonić z jego ciała tego dziwnego uczucia. Kręcił się i wiercił przez całą noc. Usnął nad ranem, jednak jego sen nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Śniło mu się, że jechał samochodem. Był szczęśliwy i pełen brokatu, dosłownie. Paparazzi robili mu zdjęcia z każdej strony. Marcel musiał zwolnić, ponieważ tłum robił się już naprawdę spory. Flesze błyskały coraz mocniej, oślepiając go. Nie mógł zwolnić, jechał coraz szybciej. Bał się, naprawdę się bał. Zamknął oczy, błyski widział nawet pod powiekami. To wszystko zaczęło go przytłaczać, czuł się coraz gorzej. Nie wiedział gdzie jechać, jechał na oślep. Auto zaczęło przyśpieszać i oczami wyobraźni widział ogień, który płonął za samochodem, niczym w kreskówkach, które oglądał będąc małym chłopcem. Mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się, że nagle straci panowanie nad pojazdem. Był błysk, a następnie ciemność, strach i ulga, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że żyje. Leżał przygnieciony jakąś metalową częścią. Zamroczony rozglądał się, jednak nie potrafił dostrzec nawet kawałka przebłysku światła. Próbował się poruszyć, ale nie mógł. Krzyczał, błagał o pomoc. Zaczął się bać. Zamknął oczy. Właśnie wtedy poczuł jak ktoś zdjął ciężar z jego barków. Nad nim stała postać, skąpana w słońcu. Ciemna, przez blask, który był za nią. Postać przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem. Marcel poprosił o pomoc, jednak mężczyzna pokręcił głową i odezwał się, brzmiąc podobnie do Louisa.  
\- Oj, Harry, Harry. Dlaczego miałbym ci pomagać? Skoro jesteś ułomny to po co cię ratować? - Marcel chciał unieść rękę, jednak nie potrafił. Dopiero teraz poczuł paraliż, który przeszedł przez niego. Jego ciało zostało oblane zimnym potem. - Myślę, że zostawię cię tutaj. Nie warto marnować powietrza na takich ludzi, i tak do niczego się już nie przydasz.  
Potem Marcel zobaczył jedynie ciemność, przez którą przebijał się szyderczy śmiech jego byłego przyjaciela.  
Ocknął się i złapał za serce, które biło szaleńczym rytmem. Rozejrzał się po ciemnym pokoju, nim z powrotem nie położył swojej głowy na miękkiej poduszce.  
Nienawidził takich snów. Nienawidził śnić. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Louis w tym śnie był dla niego taki okrutny. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego mu nie pomógł. Każdy powinien mu pomóc, bez wielkiego zastanawiania się. Był wielkim Marcelem, był gwiazdą, a ludzie płakaliby, gdyby on zginął. Na świecie nie ma drugiego takiego człowieka, świat byłby pogrążony w żałobie, gdyby coś mu się stało. Wiedział, że w kolejnym wywiadzie musi wspomnieć o tym, żeby na jego pogrzeb ubrać się czarne cekiny i pióra. Żeby mimo rozpaczy, było widać jego blask, nawet po śmierci.  
Coś go zakuło w sercu, jednak machnął ręką i znowu się położył. Zamknął oczy, jednak coś dalej wbijało się w jego wnętrzności. Znowu zaczął się przewracać z boku na bok.  
Wstawał, chodził, leżał, oglądał swoje ubrania. Próbował nawet napisać piosenkę, jednak dalej nie mógł się skupić. Miał wrażenie, że przez kilka kolejnych godzin znalazł się w innej rzeczywistości. Nie odczuwał czasu. Odczuwał jedynie niewyobrażalny ból. Słońce już dawno wstało, odsłaniając kolejny piękny dzień.  
Krzyknął.  
To nie był krzyk. To był przeraźliwy wrzask. Miał dosyć. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i głośne nawoływania Liama. Marcel warknął i podniósł się gwałtownie. Dosłownie dopadł drzwi i otworzył je z rozmachem.  
\- Czego chcesz kurwa, nie widzisz, że jestem oazą spokoju?! - Wrzasnął i trzasnął drzwiami, uderzając Liama w nos. Nie zauważył tego, od razu wracając do stolika nocnego na którym był jego telefon komórkowy. Znalazł kontakt Zayna i przyłożył do ucha. Siedem sygnałów i usłyszał pocztę głosową. Rzucił telefonem, który z głośnym hukiem spadł na podłogę a jego błyszcząca obudowa spadła gdzieś obok. Różowy brokat mienił się w blasku słońca, kując go w oczy. Podszedł szybko i kopnął ją z całej siły pod łóżko.  
Zaczął dosłownie rwać swoje włosy, kiedy jego telefon zaczął wibrować.  
\- Dlaczego nie odebrałeś? - Krzyknął, gdy tylko mulat odebrał połączenie. - Oczywiście jak zwykle mnie olewasz. Nie ma z ciebie pożytku. Nędzna podróbko człowieka! Jesteś mi mniej potrzebny niż suszarka łysemu! Niż dziwce majtki! Niż okulary niewidomemu! I odżywka do brwi!  
Marcel zatrzymał się uspokajając oddech. Czuł, że sapał i prawdopodobnie było to nieeleganckie. Jego gardło zaczęło drapać. Usłyszał szemranie w słuchawce.  
\- Okej, kto do cholery używa odżywki do brwi? - Zapytał Zayn a Marcel mógł wyobrazić sobie jak unosi jedną brew, gasząc papierosa stopą.  
\- Ja? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Marcel, tracąc koncentrację. - No wiesz, wzmacnia włoski i zapobiega wypadaniu, poza tym…  
\- Okej, nie obchodzi mnie to! - Marcel zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał zdezorientowany na telefon. - Czego chcesz? - Zapytał Zayn.  
\- Możesz przyjść? - Stanął przed oknem i zaczął przyglądać się wiewiórce, która siedziała na drzewie u sąsiadów, tuż na przeciwko jego okna. Delikatnie skubała orzecha, co i rusz odwracając się w jego stronę, jakby sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem jej go nie zabierze. Marcel prychnął i zanotował w głowie, że potrzebuje jakiegoś pryskającego środka, żeby żadne zwierze nie przedostało się na teren jego posesji.  
\- Będę za dziesięć minut. - Usłyszał zanim Zayn się nie rozłączył. Odłożył urządzenie i dalej wpatrywał się w wiewiórkę, jakby pilnując miejsca, w którym siedziała. Toczył z nią walkę na spojrzenia. Piekły go oczy, jednak nie mógł mrugnąć.  
\- Ha! Wygrałem głupi gryzoniu! - Krzyknął, gdy wiewiórka w końcu odwróciła się i uciekła, znikając gdzieś za liśćmi drzewa.

2**  
Zayn był dokładnie siedemnaście minut później. Marcel siedział na łóżku, nagi i wpatrywał się we wskazówki zegara na jego szafce nocnej. Siedział z pochyloną w prawą stronę głową i wygiętymi w dziubek ustami. Jego noga poddrygiwała lekko.  
\- Spóźniłeś się. - Powiedział, gdy usłyszał otwarcie drzwi i sapnięcie Zayna.  
\- Nie marnujmy czasu, pieprzmy się już. - Syknął mulat i zaczął zdejmować swoją koszulkę, rzucając ją na podłogę. Usłyszał chrząknięcie i spojrzał na wygiętą brew Marcela, który uparcie wpatrywał się w koszulkę.  
\- Co? - Zapytał, zdejmując spodnie w pośpiechu. Marcel zacisnął szczękę i wskazał na, zdaniem Marcela, łachmany leżące na podłodze. Zayn wywrócił oczami i podniósł ubrania. Otworzył drzwi, nie zauważając Liama, który stał przed nimi z tacą i gorącym obiadem. Rzucił nimi w jego głowę, sprawiając, że Liam cofnął się o krok, wylewając na siebie gorącą herbatę. Syknął, jednak ten dźwięk został stłumiony przez głośny jęk z pokoju. Westchnął i spojrzał na swoją białą koszulkę. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej żałował koszulki czy ulubionej herbaty Marcela, po którą pojechał specjalnie do Londynu i której jedna torebka kosztuje więcej, niż ta ładna koszulka.  
\- Pieprzcie się. - Mruknął i zaniósł obiad z powrotem do kuchni.

 

3**  
Marcel nie miał nastroju. Nie wiedział jak to się stało ale w jednej chwili wszystko z niego wyparowało. Leżał na miękkim materacu, patrząc w sufit i pozwolił, by to Zayn się nim zajął. Po raz pierwszy Marcel nie czuł przyjemności w tym wszystkim. Leżał i bez słowa wpatrywał się w jeden biały punkt na suficie. W końcu nawet Zayn zauważył, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Dobra, dalej przejmujesz się tą kaleką? - Zapytał podnosząc głowę znad jego krocza i patrząc na niego uważnie. Marcel zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się chwilę. Czy było to w ogóle możliwe, że to wszystko było spowodowane Louisem? Przecież nic takiego się nie stało.  
\- Chwila. - Marcel podniósł się, kopiąc przy tym Zayna w klatkę piersiową. Chłopak jęknął i usiadł naprzeciwko niego. - O czym ty mówisz?  
Zayn spojrzał na niego a lekki uśmiech błąkał się na jego wargach. Marcel niczego z tego nie rozumiał.  
\- Ten blondyn mi powiedział. - Odparł z nonszalancją. Marcel przełknął głośno ślinę, a coś znowu zakuło go w piersi. Spojrzał na nią wściekle i zaczął coraz mocniej wbijać swoje paznokcie w swoją klatkę piersiową. Jęknął, gdy paznokcie zostawiły rany na jego nieskazitelnej skórze.  
\- Co robisz? - Zayn uważnie oglądał jego poczynania, gotowy w każdej chwili by zainterweniować.  
\- To coś… - Zaczął wściekle Marcel, uderzając swoją pierś - To coś tutaj jest i nie chce wyjść! Nie wiem co to, ale jest takie denerwujące! - Krzyknął, na przemian bijąc się i drapiąc to miejsce.  
\- Marcel, przestań. - Powiedział łagodnie, dotykając delikatnie jego ręki, lecz to jakby zapaliło ogień. Według Zayna, Marcel wyglądał jakby wyrwany został prosto z filmu o egzorcyzmach. Jęczał, krzyczał, wił i uderzał się z całej siły w klatkę piersiową, powodując tym strach u chłopaka.  
\- Marcel, uspokój się, słyszysz? Co ty robisz? - Krzyknął naprawdę zdenerwowany i patrzył, jak łzy strumieniami płyną po jego policzkach. Jego skóra była czerwona i gorąca, jakby naprawdę wróciła właśnie z czeluści piekła. Brakowało tylko piany toczącej się z ust.  
\- Nienawidzę tego czegoś w środku! Zabierz to ode mnie! - Krzyczał, kiedy Zayn przyszpilił jego ręce do materaca. Nie raz i nie dwa został mocno kopnięty, jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Marcel próbował się wyrwać, chcąc zdrapać z siebie to okropne uczucie, którego nie rozumiał.  
\- Boże, co się tu dzieje? - Krzyknął Liam wpadając do pokoju. Jego dresy ledwo wisiały na jego tyłku, więc musiał podtrzymywać je ręką.  
\- Pomóż mi korniszonie! - Zayn zacisnął szczękę, kiedy Marcel dość mocno kopnął w jego brzuch. Liam rzucił się i przytrzymał jego nogi, nigdy nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że ten niepozornie wyglądający chłopak ma w sobie tyle siły.  
Marcel szamotał się, próbując uwolnić, jednak na marne. Liam oraz Zayn trzymali go naprawdę mocno. Kręconowłosy zaczął więc krzyczeć. Liam nigdy nie słyszał takiego dźwięku. Wzdrygnął się, ponieważ to nie był zwyczajny krzyk. To było wołanie duszy o pomoc. Pomyślał, że gdyby miał taką możliwość, to zobaczyłby palącą, czarną duszę, która próbowała się wydostać z tego ciała. Wrzask rozdzierał im nie tylko bębenki w uszach, ale przede wszystkim serca.  
Żaden z nich nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, nim Marcel doprowadził się w końcu do względnego porządku. Wprawdzie nie wiercił się i nie krzyczał, jednak łzy cały czas spływały kaskadami po jego policzkach i cały czas z wściekłością wpatrywał się w swój brzuch.  
\- Co do cholery? - Zapytał Liam, kiedy Marcel zwinął się w kłębek na swojej poduszce. Zayn przykrył go prześcieradłem i starł pot z czoła.  
Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Liam patrzył na Marcela, który wyglądał dosłownie jak włochaty kłębek nieszczęścia. Czerwony nos, spuchnięte oczy oraz policzki z pozostałościami łez. Włosy miał przetłuszczone i skręcały się w różne strony. Liam nie był pewny, czy kiedykolwiek widział takiego Marcela. Chłopak zawsze był przeciwieństwem tego, co miał w tej chwili przed sobą.  
\- To wszystko przez tego kalekę. - Powiedział cicho Zayn, smutno patrząc na Marcela, który wydawał się spać.  
\- Jaką? Co? - Liam zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na mulata, który oparł się o wezgłowie i patrzył na swoje palce z dozą intensywności. Zayn podniósł swoje ciemne oczy a Liam wzdrygnął się. Jego oczy były niemalże czarne, tajemnicze i to go przerażało. Przełknął ślinę i ulokował spojrzenie z powrotem na Marcelu.  
\- Louis. Chłopak na wózku. - Powiedział i sięgnął do szafki, by wyjąć z niej paczkę papierosów.  
\- Chyba nie będziesz tu palił. - Warknął cicho Liam, wskazując na śpiącego obok przyjaciela. Zayn wywrócił oczami i zapalił krwistoczerwoną zapalniczkę.  
\- Wczoraj poszedłem do “Sweet Honey”. Pracuje tam taki uroczy blondynek. - Zaczął i zaciągnął się papierosem. Liam westchnął.  
\- Co to ma do Marcela? - Zapytał, krzyżując nogi w kolanach. Zayn wypuścił dym spomiędzy swoich warg, wprost na twarz Liama, który zaczął kaszleć i odganiać od siebie opary.  
\- Nie przerywaj mi. - Powiedział spokojnie Zayn i zaczął historię. - Ten blondyn to Niall. Przyjaciel kaleki.  
\- Przestań mówić o nim ‘kaleka’, to, że porusza się na wózku, nie oznacza, że masz go obrażać. - Burknął Liam i skulił się pod spojrzeniem mulata. Zacisnął usta. - Kontynuuj.  
\- Niall był wczoraj niezwykle wściekły i miałem wrażenie, że zaraz przebije ścierką blat, tak mocno go szorował. - Zayn przypomniał sobie jego białe od wysiłku palce, które zamaszyście polerowały jasnożółtą płytę z kasą. Farbowane blond włosy opadły mu na czoło.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Zayn a chłopak przerwał pracę. Spojrzał w jego niebieskie tęczówki, pełne wściekłości i jednocześnie żalu. Blondyn pokiwał wtedy głową i zapytał, na co mulat miał ochotę. Zayn jednak nie dawał za wygraną, twierdząc, że najlepiej wygadać się obcej osobie i nie można tłumić w sobie emocji.  
\- W końcu wszystko mi powiedział. Dawno temu, jego przyjaciel, kalek… - Spojrzał na Liama, który patrzył na niego spod byka i poprawił się. - Louis miał kiedyś przyjaciela. Znali się od dziecka. Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, wszędzie chodzili razem. Ich rodziny także się lubiły, więc razem wybierali się na wakacje. Ojciec Louisa odszedł dawno temu, tak samo jak kilku innych, którzy kręcili z jego matką po to, by koniec końców została na lodzie. Teraz ma siódemkę dzieci i męża i nieważne, jak świetny jest Dan, ani Niall, ani tym bardziej Louis, nie mogą się oprzeć wrażeniu, że i on zostawi jego mamę. Jednak mimo tego wszystkiego, jego oparciem był Harry. Najlepszy przyjaciel Louisa na dobre i na złe. Pomagał im, opiekował się jego siostrami, robił wszystko dla tej rodziny. I przede wszystkim robił wszystko, żeby Louis był szczęśliwy. To był piękny czas, Niall wtedy dopiero się przeprowadził. Pamiętał tą dwójkę, ale oni nie pamiętają jego. Inne towarzystwa.  
Liam pokiwał głową i spojrzał na Zayna, który gasił peta o etażerkę stojącą przy łóżku, mimo, że popielniczka stała tuż obok. Skrzywił się i chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Zayn kontynuował.  
\- Louis się zakochał. Szalenie, absolutnie. Wielka miłość. Nie był jednak pewien, czy powinien o tym powiedzieć Harry’emu. W końcu postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Czasu nie zostało wiele, jedynie kilka miesięcy, podczas których musiał przygotować wernisaż. Louis jest malarzem, samoukiem. Jego pracę podobno zapierają dech w piersi. Niall pokazał mi kilka jego prac, które miał na telefonie. Z miejsca je pokochałem.  
Liam uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na pogrążonego w śnie Marcela. Przełknął ślinę, domyślając się reszty historii. Pozwolił jednak słowom Zayna wypłynąć z jego ust.  
\- Pracował ciężko i nie pozwolił, żeby Harry je zobaczył. Postanowił, że zobaczy je dopiero w dniu wystawy, jak reszta szkoły i miasta. To miało być wielkie wydarzenie. Nazwał wernisaż “Gaudium” czyli szczęście.  
Marcel poruszył się niespokojnie, jednak nie otworzył oczu. Jego oddech wydawał się być miarowy i spokojny, więc Zayn zerknął na niego krótko, nim kontynuował.  
\- Możesz się domyślić, co było na tych obrazach. Harry był widoczny na każdym jednym płótnie. Jego oczy, jego dłoń, jego włosy. Nigdy nie był jednak ukazany w całości, wszystko było niezwykle subtelne. Nikt, kto nie znał go dobrze, nie mógłby się domyślić, że na obrazach, wokół niezliczonej ilości kwiatów, jest jeden, ten sam człowiek. Każda gazeta opisywała wystawę jako genialna, niepowtarzalna, pełna kwitnących kwiatów i kolorów. Wchodząc do tego pomieszczenia, miałeś wrażenie, jakbyś znalazł się w tajemniczym ogrodzie.  
Na samym środku pomieszczenia był jeden obraz, ten najważniejszy. Był ciemny, jakby zamglony. Ukazywał dwóch nagich mężczyzn, stojących bardzo blisko siebie. Jeden obejmował drugiego. Erotyzm i uczucie przeplatały się w tych ciemnych postaciach. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że było to właśnie obnażenie duszy Louisa. Po wystawie dostał za niego kilka tysięcy. Musiał być naprawdę dobry. Chociaż Louis nigdy nie chciał go sprzedać. Uważał, że jest zbyt intymny. Potrzebował jednak pieniędzy.  
\- Harry nigdy go nie zobaczył? - Liam poprawił się na łóżku, a Zayn wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Właśnie tu zaczyna się wszystko psuć. Dokładnie dzień przed zakończeniem szkoły, Louis dostał wyniki badań, które zrobił jakiś czas wcześniej. Jego mama zmusiła go do nich, zaniepokojona jego stanem. Z badań wynikało, że ma dystrofię mięśniową, która powodowała, że jego mięśnie powoli się kurczyły i za kilka lat znikną na dobre. Jego życie mierzone jest maksymalnie do trzydziestego roku życia, ponieważ nie da się tego wyleczyć. Jego życie nagle się zawaliło. Dowiedział się, że ma niewiele czasu, kiedy jest jeszcze w pełni sprawny i musi to wykorzystać, zanim usiądzie na wózku. Leczenie to głównie rehabilitacja, która kosztuje zbyt dużo, by za nią zapłacić, nie wspominając o eksperymentalnych zabiegach, które mogłyby zatrzymać go przy życiu. Louis nie miał szans na to, by wygrać tą walkę.  
\- Wtedy stało się coś jeszcze gorszego. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, miłość jego życia zniknęła. Tak po prostu. Harry wyjechał bez słowa, zostawiając go chorego i ze złamanym sercem. Musiał teraz stawić czoła dorosłemu życiu, pomóc matce i ojczymowi w utrzymaniu domu i wychowaniu dziewczynek. Nie było szansy na spełnienie marzeń o Akademii Sztuk Pięknych. Louis miał teczkę pełną swoich prac i miał złożyć je w najlepszej szkole w Anglii. Nawet jeśli dostałby dofinansowanie, nie byłoby go stać na mieszkanie i leczenie. Wszelkie środki, które uzbierał na szkołę, przepadły w kasie ośrodka rehabilitacyjnego.  
Mimo wszystko choroba postępowała i w tej chwili, rzadko może się poruszać bez wózka. Została założona dla niego fundacja, jednak to za mało. W ciągu jednego tygodnia stracił dokładnie wszystko co miał.  
Liam zamknął oczy, by nie rozpłakać się właśnie w tej chwili. Pokręcił głową, mając nadzieję, że wygoni z głowy myśli o tym wszystkim. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko spadło tak nagle na tego biednego chłopaka.  
\- Harry nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Nigdy nie zobaczył tej wystawy. Zmienił imię i stał się wielką gwiazdą, zupełnie zapominając o swoim starym życiu. Wymazał swoją przeszłość z pamięci. Louis nigdy nie miał mu tego za złe. Wybaczył mu już dawno temu. Rozumiał, Harry miał swoje marzenia, a jak to mówią “po trupach do celu”.  
\- Louis żył dalej, codziennie walcząc o życie, po drodze zaprzyjaźniając się z Niallem. Przyzwyczaił się do myśli rychłej śmierci. Starał się odnaleźć szczęście w każdej najmniejszej rzeczy. Wprawdzie sam Louis już nie malował, jednak przyjął posadę nauczyciela rysunku w małej szkole. Wszystkie zarobione pieniądze oddaje rodzinie, już dawno przestając chodzić na rehabilitację.  
\- Pewnego dnia, parę lat później, jego przyjaciel pojawił się w mieście. Louis nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy, kiedy tylko o tym przeczytał. Nie liczyła się dla niego jego popularność ani zła reputacja. Każdego dnia tęsknił za swoim przyjacielem. Nawet nie miłości, po prostu tęsknił za przyjacielem, za tą jedną osobą... A kiedy w końcu się spotkali, Louis był cały w skowronkach. Wydawał się jaśnieć, jakby do życia potrzebował tylko i wyłącznie Harry’ego, swojego najlepszego, starego przyjaciela. Louis dał mu swój numer i nadzieja pojawiła się w jego sercu. A potem Harry stał się Marcelem, jakby kompletnie zapomniał o wszystkim. Stał się zimnym draniem, a serce Louisa zaczęło pękać, mimo, że dalej go kochał i chciał mieć w swoim życiu. Nie zraziły go obelgi, nie pokazał jak bardzo było mu przykro, gdy został wyklnięty i okrzyczany. Mimo tego wszystkiego, dalej uważa, że Harry po prostu zabłądził i potrzebuje latarnii, która wskaże drogę jego statkowi.  
Liam pokręcił głową. Czuł się źle. Spojrzał na Marcela, który z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się w okno. Jego twarz nie była spięta. Wyglądała na całkiem rozluźnioną. Nie to jednak przykuło jego uwagę. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i patrzyły niewidzącym wzrokiem w okno. Trochę bez wyrazu. Liama przeszedł dreszcz.  
\- Harry? - Zapytał Liam drżącym głosem. Był pewien, że zignoruje to, jednak po kilku chwilach jego wzrok ulokował się na Liamie. Wzrok pełen… Niczego.  
\- Jestem Marcel.


	9. ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY (A)

Kilka kolejnych dni minęło po prostu dziwne. Liam nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać. Wprawdzie nie działo się nic, co mogłoby go zaskakiwać, ale jednak czuł, że coś się zmieniło. Liam nie był do końca pewny czy spowodowane uczuciami Marcela związanymi z historią Louisa, czy to właśnie Liam zaczął patrzeć na wszystko inaczej. 

Marcel wydawał się być ogromną kulką energii. Od czasu incydentu w pokoju zielonookiego minęło kilka dni, a jego samego wszędzie było pełno. Nieważne gdzie poszedł Liam, Marcel był tuż obok niego i trajkotał jak katarynka. Jego buzia się nie zamykała i Liam miał go już serdecznie dosyć. 

\- Marcel, masz owsiki w dupie? - Zapytał, gdy Marcel robił fikołki na środku salonu. Liam siedział na kanapie i czytał książkę. A przynajmniej próbował. Kończyny jego przyjaciela były zbyt duże, przez co ciągle o coś zahaczał. Kanapę, kwiat w doniczce, stolik, wazon. Wyglądał, jakby chciał zapomnieć o wszystkich wydarzeniach minionych dni. Wyparcie, jak sądził Liam.

\- Myślę, że chcę na następnej trasie mieć kilka akrobatycznych elementów. - Sapnął kręconowłosy, cały czerwony od wysiłku. - To urozmaici moje show. Mógłbym być Pink w męskiej wersji.

Liam uniósł brew do góry i pokręcił głową. Nie skomentował tego, że Pink jest sto razy bardziej męska niż Marcel. To jak porównać… Liam nawet nie może znaleźć dobrego porównania. 

\- Wiesz, że ona trenowała gimnastykę od najmłodszych lat? 

\- Co z tego, wszystko da się wypracować. - Powiedział wstając i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Jego wzrok padł na okrągły żyrandol.

\- O mój Boże, mam nadzieję, że masz świadomość, że ten żyrandol cię nie utrzyma, a ty nie jesteś Miley Cyrus? - Zapytał ze strachem Liam, a Marcel prychnął i odwrócił się, jednak brązowooki zdołał dostrzec rumieniec na jego policzkach. 

\- Jestem ładniejszy niż Miley Cyrus. - Mruknął wychodząc z salonu. Liam zaśmiał się cicho i wrócił do lektury.

I na tym skończyła się normalność w ich domu. Jednego dnia Marcel robił piruety wokół domu, a w następnym nawet nie wyszedł z pokoju. W pierwszej chwili Liam odetchnął z ulgą, jednak gdy Marcel z każdym dniem mizerniał i przestał przychodzić nawet na posiłki, brązowooki zdecydowanie zaczął się niepokoić.  
\- Marcel? Hej… - Liam zapukał do drzwi. Nadstawił ucha, jednak nie usłyszał nawet najmniejszego szmeru. Nacisnął klamkę i zdziwiło go, gdy ustąpiła. Przez ostatnich kilka dni te drzwi były zamknięte na cztery spusty. 

\- Marcel? - Zapytał cicho i wszedł do ciemnego pokoju. Zakręciło mu się w nosie od okropnego zapachu. Chłopak prawdopodobnie nie otwierał okna. Rozejrzał się i w ciemnym rogu zobaczył swojego przyjaciela, który siedział w fotelu ze wzrokiem wbitym w przeciwległą ścianę. Liama przeszedł dreszcz, kiedy znowu zobaczył tą nicość w jego oczach.   
Powoli, jakby nie chciał go spłoszyć, podszedł do fotela i kucnął naprzeciwko niego.

\- Marcel? - Zapytał, jednak nie dostał odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył nos, gdy dotarł do niego nieprzyjemny zapach chłopaka. Na sobie miał tą samą czerwoną koszulkę, w której widział go ostatni raz, kilka dni temu. 

Liam dotknął delikatnie jego kolana, jednak Marcel cały czas był w bezruchu. Liam nie do końca wiedział jak ma się zachować w tej sytuacji. Czuł jednak, że nie powinien robić nic gwałtownego. Marcel wyglądał na takiego kruchego, a jednocześnie statycznego, niczym posąg greckiego wojownika.

Liam niepewnie rozejrzał się po bałaganie w pomieszczeniu. Część pokoju w której przebywał była całkowicie nienaruszona. Szafa była zamknięta, a na komodzie stała jedynie na wpół wypalona świeczka zapachowa. Jednak ta część w której stało łóżko było istnym pobojowiskiem i stanowiła niezwykły kontrast. Pościel była rozgrzebana, lampka, która niegdyś stała na etażerce, teraz leżała połamana na podłodze wśród różnych papierów, petów z przewróconej popielniczki i innych szpargałów. Liam dostrzegł tuż przy nodze łóżka neonowo różowe etui na telefon, którego Marcel szukał od jakiegoś czasu. Jakim cudem znalazła się pod łóżkiem? Jego wzrok powędrował jednak dalej na brązowe pudełko. Wyglądało na stare i zakurzone. Pokrywka była zdjęta i mógł dostrzec w środku kilka drobnych przedmiotów i kolorowych karteczek. Jego wzrok jednak nie był na tyle wyostrzony, by móc stwierdzić, co jest tam napisane. Zmrużył oczy, by przeczytać ciemny napis na boku pudełka. Na niegdyś białej karteczce przyklejonej starannie taśmą, dostrzegł duże “H&L4EVER”. 

Coś zakuło go w piersi. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to są ważne dla Marcela przedmioty związane z Louisem. A może powinien powiedzieć “Ważne dla Harry’ego”?

\- Hej… - Liam odwrócił się do przyjaciela, który w niezmienionej pozycji siedział na fotelu. Ścisnął jego kolano. - Chcesz pogadać?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Jedna z tych przerażających, która rozrywała jego serce. Miał wrażenie, że w pokoju nagle zrobiło się zimniej. Jakby nagle całe ciepło z pomieszczenia wyparowało. Zadrżał mimowolnie. Mógł przysiąc też, że było cieniej. Aura pomieszczenia zaczęła go powoli niepokoić. Jego serce waliło głośno w piersi. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Wytarł ręce, na których zebrał się pot. 

Spróbował jeszcze kilka razy zwrócić na siebie uwagę przyjaciela, jednak Marcel jedynie mrugał oczami, pogrążony w innym świecie.

Domyślał się, że fala uczuć i emocji przytłoczyła Marcela i potrzebuje chwili dla siebie. Pomyślał, że da mu czas do jutrzejszego poranka. Może tyle czasu wystarczy mu na przeżycie wszystkiego, co próbował odepchnąć przez ostatnie dni, miesiące a nawet lata. 

Liam westchnął i postanowił zrobić chłopakowi herbaty, ewentualnie zapytać kogoś, co ma zrobić w tej sytuacji. Zrobić wszystko, by jak najszybciej wynieść się z tego ponurego pomieszczenia. Jeśli Marcel chciał w nim zostać, to w porządku, on jednak potrzebował jak najszybciej zniknąć z pokoju, który w tym momencie wydawał mu się grobowcem.

Poklepał go po kolanie i wstał. Dreszcze przeszły po jego kręgosłupie. Nim się odwrócił dostrzegł jeszcze niebieski zeszyt leżący na podłodze, tuż za nogami chłopaka. Okładka była poszarpana i pomazana, a kartki prawdopodobnie były pogniecione od leżenia w taki sposób. Schylił się i wziął delikatnie w swoje ręce, uważając, by żadna kartka nie wypadła. Odwrócił zeszyt i dostrzegł jedynie kawałek rysunku czerwonego kwiatu i całkiem sporo tekstu obok niego. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że to stary zeszyt Louisa.

Przedmiot gwałtownie został wyrwany mu z rąk. Liam nie spodziewał się tego, więc aż podskoczył, a serce stanęło mu w gardle. Chciał odetchnąć z ulgą, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to tylko Marcel, jednak zamarł, a jego kark oblał się zimnym, przerażającym potem.

\- Nigdy więcej nie waż się tego dotykać. - Zagrzmiał nad nim Marcel. Jego oczy były stalowe, zimne i przypominały kamień. Mógł nawet powiedzieć, że wyglądały na takie… Martwe. 

Z jego ust wydobył się nieokreślony dźwięk. Miał ochotę zapłakać, ale nie był w stanie. Stał sparaliżowany, wielkimi oczami patrząc na Marcela. Chłopak z kruchej skały,w jednej chwili przeistoczył się w bulgoczący wulkan, który w każdej chwili mógłby wybuchnąć. To było przerażające. Ciemne, wręcz czarne oczy patrzyły na niego z mordem w oczach. Nigdy nie widział takich oczu i teraz, zaczął się bać. Jego ciało się trzęsło. To zmieniło się jak w kalejdoskopie.

Mógł przysiąc, że w jednej chwili zobaczył, jak z uszu Marcela leci gorąca para, podczas gdy jego cała twarz była szkarłatna ze złości. Oczy ciskały w niego piorunami. 

\- Przecież ja tylko… - Zaczął drżącym głosem, jednak Marcel zrobił potężny krok w jego kierunku. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, a pięści zaciskały się, gniotąc zeszyt. Liam przełknął ślinę próbując uspokoić swój oddech. Nie śmiał nawet zerknąć na zdjęcie, które wysunęło się z dziennika. Jego warga zadrżała. Bał się. Po prostu bał się tego, co miało za chwilę nastąpić.

Grobowa cisza zapadła w pomieszczeniu. Czuł wściekłość bijącą z drugiego ciała. Jakby fale wpadały na niego i obijały się niczym o skałę. Jakby chciały go zatopić. 

\- Wyjdź w tej chwili, Liam. - Syknął Marcel, wbijając sztylety w jego duszę. Liam poczuł ciarki na plecach. Wydawało mu się, że postura jego przyjaciela zwiększyła się co najmniej trzykrotnie i zaraz zostanie przygnieciony wściekłością bijącą od niego. 

Ostrożnie, bez większych, gwałtownych ruchów zaczął się wycofywać do drzwi. Czuł się jakby był w starciu z ogromnym niedźwiedziem. Krok za krokiem, ruszał powoli do tyłu, ciągle obserwując błyszczące, wzburzone oczy. Cień padł na twarz zielonookiego, co wywołało kolejne dreszcze. Wyglądał jak bestia, która za chwilę skoczy na niego i pożre go. Pogryzie swoimi wielkimi kłami, przeżuje, a następnie wypluje. Czuł się bardzo nieswojo i pragnął jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego piekła. Chciał płakać.

Ostrożnie, dygoczącą dłonią dotknął klamki i wyszedł powoli zamykając drzwi. Dopiero gdy usłyszał ciche kliknięcie, wypuścił oddech. Nie miał nawet świadomości, że go wstrzymywał. Jego ręce drżały i wiedział, że później może się z tego śmiać, jednak teraz nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tego okropnego wyrazu twarzy i uczucia, które nim targało. Miał ochotę zwymiotować. 

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Zrobił krok do tyłu, a jego plecy z czymś się zderzyły. Jego serce ponownie podeszło mu do gardła i odwrócił się gwałtownie. 

\- Ja pierdole! - Wrzasnął widząc Zayna, który patrzył na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Liam złapał się za serce i zaczął głęboko oddychać.

\- Oh, z wielką chęcią skarbie. - Mruknął Zayn, wyjmując spomiędzy warg papierosa i puszczając mu oczko. 

\- A myślisz, że kim ty jesteś? - Prychnął Liam i odszedł trącając go ramieniem. Czuł, że jego blade od strachu policzki zaczynają barwić się na czerwono, kiedy zbiegając ze schodów, usłyszał krzyk Zayna.

\- Spełnieniem twoich fantazji! - Liam jęknął i uderzył głową w ścianę, ponieważ w tym było ziarnko prawdy.


	10. ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY (B)

2**  
\- Dobra Marcel. Ja rozumiem, że przeżywasz ale musisz w końcu wy… Gdzie jest Marcel? - Zapytał Liam wchodząc do pokoju i rozglądając się. Zayn stał przy komodzie i szybko schował swój telefon do kieszeni obcisłych spodni, podczas gdy drugą zamykał jakiś zeszyt, który zakrywał swoim umięśnionym ciałem. 

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał Liam podejrzliwie i mógł dostrzec szok w oczach Zayna, który zniknął dosłownie sekundę później. Ciemnooki przywdział na twarz swój typowy, kpiący uśmiech.

\- Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym główki, skarbie. Marcel wyszedł. - Powiedział stawiając krok w jego stronę i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Serce Liama zabiło szybciej, gdy Zayn zmrużył oczy i poprawił swoją grzywkę. Powoli, niespiesznie. Jakby miał czas całego świata. Wyglądał jakby szedł po wybiegu albo był na sesji fotograficznej do znanego magazynu. To niesprawiedliwe, że można tak dobrze wyglądać.

\- Gdzie wyszedł? - Liam zacisnął dłoń na klamce, delikatnie cofając się na korytarz. Skrzywił się wewnętrznie słysząc swój drżący głos. Zayn wzruszył ramionami i seksownym krokiem zaczął zbliżać się do niego. Liam nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w mięśnie zakryte bardzo mocno opiętą koszulką. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy spędził z kimś noc. Z kimś z takim ciałem. Dlaczego w ogóle teraz o tym myśli?

\- Nie wiem, ale mamy cały dom dla siebie… - Mruknął Mulat, wchodząc w przestrzeń osobistą Liama, który przełknął ślinę. Czuł, że robi się cały czerwony, a gorąco zaczyna spływać w dolne partie jego ciała. Zayn podniósł rękę i uniósł jego brodę swoimi dwoma palcami. Liam zadrżał niekontrolowanie, zamrugał oczami i westchnął. Czuł, że jego kolana uginają się pod nim.

\- Um… - Jego mózg był papką. Jego serce zabiło mocno w piersi. Nie rozumiał co się z nim dzieje. Czuł ostry zapach perfum Zayna, który dotarł do jego nozdrzy. Bardzo podobał mu się ten zapach. Był taki…

\- Może… - Mulat zaczął pochylać się w jego stronę. Liam zamarł i wstrzymał oddech. Czekał, aż Zayn się zbliży. Okej. To prawda. Pragnął tego, odkąd tylko zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Wtedy, gdy Marcel robił mu dobrze na łóżku. Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy tego obrazka. To było za dużo. 

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie chciał tego, co za chwilę miało się wydarzyć. Nieważne jak bardzo Zayn go irytował, nie mógł powiedzieć, że jego ciało go nie pociągało. Trzeba by być głupcem, żeby nie doceniać takiego ciała. To jest właśnie to. Potrzebował tego tak bardzo...

Przymknął oczy i czuł ciepło, tuż przy swoich wargach, kiedy… Telefon w jego kieszeni zawibrował. Czar prysł. 

Odskoczył czym prędzej od Zayna i poprawił włosy. Wyciągnął telefon i drżącymi dłońmi odebrał połączenie.

\- Marcel, gdzie jesteś? - Zapytał patrząc na Zayna, który wyciągnął papierosa i rozglądał się za zapalniczką. 

\- Tu się nie pali. - Warknął, przypominając sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidził tego faceta. Zayn cmoknął, a Liam pokręcił głową i skupił się na swoim telefonie.

\- Co? Gdzie? Co ty zrobiłeś? - Liam zaczął zbiegać po schodach i nim wybiegł, złapał swoją kurtkę. 

3**

\- Oh, Marcel… - Powiedział Liam wychodząc szybko z samochodu. Miał lekkie deja vu. 

Wielki neon “Drop”, tuż nad drzwiami raził go w oczy. Na szarym chodniku, tuż przy stercie butelek siedział Marcel. Tym razem nie miał na sobie błyszczących spodni ani koszuli z cekinami. Koszula była czarna, prześwitująca, tak samo jak spodnie. Jedynie złote buty mieniły się w świetle lampy ulicznej. Jego włosy były splątane i wykręcały się w różne strony, powodując pewien rodzaj chaosu. Jego oczy były opuchnięte, a policzki czerwone. Siedział na krawężniku z głową opartą o kolana Louisa, który bez pośpiechu przeczesywał jego włosy. Wyglądał spokojnie, był zamyślony. Jego ręka sunęła delikatnie, jakby z czcią i Liam mógłby się wzruszyć z tej sceny. Marcel wyglądał tak bezbronnie, tak bardzo nie jak Marcel, tylko jak… Harry. 

\- Hej. - Powiedział cicho. Niebieskooki spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- Cześć. - Odpowiedział i wrócił na chwilę spojrzeniem do chłopaka na chodniku. Liam widział tą czułość w oczach niebieskookiego. To go z jednej strony przerażało, z drugiej zaś napawało pewnego rodzaju… Optymizmem? Gdyby Louis mógł naprawić Harry'ego, jego życie byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze. Świat stałby się piękniejszy, a uśmiech dużo szerszy.

\- Bardzo jest pijany? - Zapytał, podchodząc do nich ostrożnie, by nie nadepnąć na rozbite szkło. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko. 

\- Chyba tak, skoro do mnie zadzwonił. - Westchnął Louis ze smutkiem i spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. - Chyba nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać?

\- Tak, chyba tak. Jestem Liam. - Wyciągnął rękę i ujął tą mniejszą. 

\- Louis. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło i wrócił spojrzeniem do Marcela. Westchnął po raz kolejny i wplątał palce w jego włosy. Pociągnął je lekko, przez co chłopak zamruczał i uśmiechnął ledwo przytomnie.

\- Dziękuję, że się nim zająłeś. - Odparł Liam i obserwował, jak Marcel poprawia się i przytula do nóg Louisa. Dziwne uczucie zawładnęło Liamem. Marcel wyglądał jak domowy kotek. On nigdy tak nie wygląda. Jak tygrys. Lew, patrząc na jego bujną grzywę. Ale nigdy, przenigdy jak domowy kotek, który łasi się do właściciela, który zawitał do domu po kilkunastu godzinach pracy. Taki stęskniony, pełen miłości.

\- To w porządku. - Louis zaśmiał się cicho i pociągnął jego kosmyki, zwracają się do Marcela. - Hej Hazz, wstawaj. Liam zabierze cię do domu…

\- Nie… Oni mnie nienawidzą, Lou. - Mruknął Marcel, a Liam zamrugał z niezrozumieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Louis nie oderwał wzroku od kręconowłosego, dalej pocierając jego głowę. Jak on mógł być taki spokojny? Po tym wszystkim, co dostał od Marcela? 

\- Kto cię nienawidzi, skarbie? - Zapytał miękko, a Marcel pociągnął nosem, nie otwierając oczu. Liama odrobinę zabolało serce. Marcel miał swoje za uszami, ale teraz wyglądał tak nędznie i był taki bezbronny. 

\- Liam. I fani w pubie. Nie… Nienawidzą. - Potarł swój nos, jąkając się odrobinę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak nie jest. Liam cię kocha. Fani też. Inaczej nie byliby fanami, prawda? - Marcel zamrugał oczami, powoli odwracając się w jego stronę. Louis posłał mu uśmiech, a Marcel zatracił się w jego oczach. Liama poraziło to, z jaką ufnością Harry spoglądał na Louisa. Jakby był gwiazdką z nieba, promyczkiem słońca. Jego oczy błyszczały, były szczere jak nigdy. Liam widział go takiego po raz drugi. W obu przypadkach to Louis był obiektem sprawczym tego wszystkiego. Niezwykłe.

\- Ja… - Zaczął Marcel, jednak złapała go czkawka. Cały czas próbował utrzymywać swój lekko zamglony wzrok na Louisie. Emanowała od niego tak niezwykłe zaufanie do chłopaka, że to wydawało się nieprawdopodobne. Liam stał jak zamrożony nie potrafiąc się ruszyć.

\- W końcu jesteś naszą księżniczką... - I to chyba nie było najlepszą rzeczą do powiedzenia przez Louisa. Marcel jakby momentalnie się otrząsnął. Zmiana była diametralna.   
Wyprostował się, niezauważalnie chwiejąc, odsunął od nóg Louisa i spojrzał wprost przed siebie, w końcu zauważając Liama.

\- Liam. - Wybełkotał i zaczął niezdarnie się podnosić. Liam w końcu oprzytomniał i dopadł do niego, pomagając mu wstać. Trzymał go mocno, gdy Marcel bez słowa, dość nieudolnie próbował stanąć o własnych siłach. Jego ciało przypominało odrobinę galaretę. Chwiał się we wszystkie strony, nie mogąc utrzymać się prosto, bez pomocy Liama. Louis także zbliżył się i asekurował chłopaka od tyłu, gdy brązowooki nieudolnie próbował go podnieść.

\- Idziemy do domu. - Sapnął Liam, patrząc z wdzięcznością na Louisa, który niestety nie patrzył na nich. Jego spojrzenie było ulokowane gdzieś za nimi. Szczerze powiedziawszy wyglądał dziwnie, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami. Dopiero po chwili się otrząsnął.

\- Hej! - Krzyknął i złapał koła swojego wózka. 

\- Liam? - Zaczął, wskazując na coś za nim. Liam zmarszczył brwi i z trudem odwrócił głowę. Wypluł włosy Marcela, które dostały się do jego ust. Szczerze ich nienawidził. Kiedy w końcu dostrzegł swój samochód, dosłownie puścił chłopaka, który od razu osunął się i upadł na kolana. 

\- Oh, kradną Ci samochód, Li. - Czknął Marcel i zaczął się śmiać. Liamowi nie było do śmiechu. Patrzył jak dwóch chłopaków śmieje się, wykrzykuje przekleństwa i odjeżdża jego sportowym autem. Jego nowym sportowym autem. Liam zaczął biec, jednak nie miał szans. Tamci ruszyli z piskiem opon i rzucili w niego na wpół pełną puszką piwa, trafiając go w pierś. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie się stało. Po prostu… Nie.

\- Kurwa! - Wrzasnął Liam i kopnął nieistniejący kamyk, uderzając nogą w krawężnik. Wrzasnął i złapał się za bolące palce. Zaczął podskakiwać, denerwując się jeszcze bardziej. Przez rozlane piwo był cały mokry i klejący. - No kurwa!

\- Hej, zadzwoń na policję, zaraz ich złapią. - Zasugerował Louis. Liam pokiwał głową i sięgnął do kieszeni. Jego drżące dłonie sięgnęły najpierw do jednej, później do drugiej. Znowu wrócił do pierwszej i sprawdził tylne. Zaklął siarczyście.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Louis, a Liam miał ochotę zapłakać. Złapał się za włosy i pociągnął mocno. Wrzasnął, powodując, że Louis się odsunął, a Harry zachichotał. Oddychał ciężko. Zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. Trzy razy.

\- Zostawiłem mój telefon na siedzeniu pasażera… - Jęknął w końcu i usiadł na ziemi obok dalej chichrającego Marcela. Liam zaczął bić się po głowie i przeklinał swoją głupotę. Nie dość, że zostawił otwarte drzwi, gdy wybiegał zdenerwowany, to zostawił kluczyki w stacyjce, a telefon na siedzeniu obok. Jak mógł być tak nieodpowiedzialny?

\- Weź mój. - Powiedział Louis, podając mu stary, zniszczony telefon z klapką, który wyślizgnął mu się z dłoni. Ręka bezwładnie opadła na jego kolana. Liam zamrugał kilkakrotnie, ostrożnie podniósł urządzenie i wykręcił numer. Patrzył na Marcela, który przysunął się do Louisa i położył, po raz kolejny, głowę na jego kolanach. Louis automatycznie zaczął bawić się jego włosami.

\- Mój dom jest dwie przecznice dalej, może położycie się tam i jutro wrócicie do siebie? Możesz powiedzieć policji, żeby podjechali pod ten adres. - Powiedział Louis, nie patrząc na Liama. Całą uwagę skupiał na mruczącym chłopaku na swoich udach. 

\- Jasne, to lepszy pomysł. Targanie go i tak będzie męczące. Prowadź. - Westchnął Liam i zamknął oczy. To nie był jego najszczęśliwszy dzień.


	11. ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY (C)

4**  
\- Księżniczka wstała? - Usłyszał Marcel, kiedy światło słoneczne poraziło go w oczy, a sam jęknął. Wtulił głowę w poduszkę i poczuł mdłości.  
\- Zamknij się Liam… - Powiedział i zdusił odruch wymiotny. Potrzebował większej ilości snu. Słyszał szelest za sobą, a następnie poczuł rozprzestrzeniające się po jego ciele zimno.  
\- Oddaj mi kołdrę baranie. - Warknął i na oślep próbował wymacać materiał. - Zaraz zwymiotuje… - Jęknął i w ostatniej chwili jakaś miska została podstawiona mu pod brodę.  
\- Należy ci się. - Mruknął Liam, siadając obok niego na łóżku. Marcel poczuł, jak lepkie włosy zgarniane są z jego czoła. Coś zakuło go w sercu, jednak nie to było teraz najważniejsze.  
Siedział pochylony nad miską i wymiotował za każdym razem, kiedy nieprzyjemny zapach docierał do jego nozdrzy. Jego policzki były czerwone, nie mógł wziąć oddechu. 

W końcu poczuł pustkę w żołądku i drapanie w gardle. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - Skrzywił się na swój zachrypnięty głos. Liam podniósł butelkę wody, która stała obok niego na podłodze i podał mu ją. Marcel przymknął oczy.

\- Louis zabrał cię do siebie. - Powiedział zabierając od niego miskę i wychodząc z pokoju.

Marcel pił łapczywie, woda spływała po gardle, łagodząc jego ból. Odetchnął, gdy skończył pić i zakręcił butelkę. Jęknął i położył swoją głowę na kolanach. To jednak sprawiło, że znowu zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Wiedział, że w jego żołądku nie ma już zupełnie nic. Podniósł głowę i z trudem uchylił powieki.

W jego głowie dudniło,zignorował to. Zaczął przyglądać się nieznanemu pokojowi. Nie było wiele do oglądania, komoda, łóżko, szafka i biurko. Właśnie tam zawiesił spojrzenie. Wzrok przykuło mu zdjęcie, które tak dobrze znał. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Wstał, jednak natychmiast usiadł, kiedy dostał zawrotu głowy. Przyłożył rękę do twarzy i jęknął. 

Siedział chwilę w tej pozycji, aż nie poczuł, że mu odrobinę lepiej. Wstał i powoli podszedł do białego blatu prowizorycznego biurka i pochylił się nad ramką, wiszącą tuż nad nim. Zdjęcie przedstawiało jego oraz Louisa w dniu ślubu jego mamy. Oboje w czarnych, niedopasowanych garniturach wyglądali komicznie. Marynarka Louisa była za duża w barkach i wisiała na nim, podczas gdy ta jego miała ledwo stykające rękawy. Marcel parsknął. 

Włosy Louisa były przylizane przez zbyt dużą ilość żelu, a te jego były niezwykle naelektryzowane, jakby Louis kilka chwil wcześniej pocierał je kolorowymi balonami ukradzionymi z sali weselnej. Cóż. Tak właśnie było. Uśmiechnął się, gdy w prawym dolnym rogu ramki zobaczył uschniętą czterolistną koniczynę. Harry dał mu ją tego dnia, gdy ukradli bezalkoholowego szampana i uciekli na najbliższą łąkę, jakby ich wyczyn dorównywał skokowi na bank. Biegli z butelką przez miasto i śmiali się głośno. Tylko cud uratował ich od policji, która nie napatoczyła się i nie zabrała na komendę. W końcu byli nieletni.

\- Jak się czujesz? - Wzdrygnął się na cichy głos dochodzący ze strony drzwi. Przełknął ślinę i z trudem oderwał wzrok od fotografii.. Odwrócił się powoli i zobaczył Louisa, który powoli zbliżał się do niego na swoim wózku. Jego wzrok powędrował za Marcela i widocznie speszył się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co dopiero oglądał.

\- Dlaczego dalej trzymasz to zdjęcie? - Zapytał Marcel opierając się o biurko. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi. Louis spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Dlaczego miałbym je wyrzucać? To wspomnienia. - Odparł i położył na łóżku ubrania, które trzymał wcześniej na kolanach. Nie patrzył na niego. Czerwone policzki mówiły same za siebie.

\- Czemu nie mieszkasz w swoim starym pokoju? - Wystrzelił Marcel, zanim pojął co właściwie powiedział. Louis mieszkał na strychu, który sami przerobili na jego pokój. Uprzątnęli stare rupiecie, pomalowali spadziste ściany i skręcili szafkę nocną. Resztę zrobił ojczym Louisa, jednak oni zawsze lubili powtarzać, że zrobili go całkiem sami. Dzięki temu jego pokój był największym z całego domu i mógł zapraszać kolegów na nocowanie bez przeszkadzania zbytnio rodzinie, gdy siedzieli do późnych godzin nocnych, grając zawzięcie w karty. 

\- Lottie zajmuje teraz strych. - Zaśmiał się Louis, starając się wybrnąć z sytuacji. Marcel przymknął oczy i dał sobie mentalnego liścia w twarz, kiedy chłopak zgrabnie odwrócił się i jedynie rzucił przez ramię. - Te rzeczy powinny być na ciebie dobre, łazienka jest tam gdzie była, możesz wziąć szczoteczkę z dolnej półki pod umywalką. Za chwilę nakładamy obiad.

Marcel patrzył jak chłopak odchodzi i westchnął. Przyłożył ręce do skroni i zaczął je pocierać kolistymi ruchami. Było mu niedobrze, potrzebował powietrza. Podszedł do okna i odsłonił jasną zasłonę. Uświadomił sobie, że jest na parterze, w niegdyś sypialni rodziców Tomlinsona. 

Na podwórku, pod drzewem rozłożony był koc i tyłem do niego siedziała kobieta z długimi, ciemnymi włosami. Marcel poznał w niej matkę Louisa. Obok niej siedziała dwójka, bardzo podobnych do siebie dzieci, która bawiła się kolorowymi zabawkami, które wydawały różne, denerwujące dźwięki. Słońce tego dnia grzało mocno, czuł to przez wpadające przez okno buchy powietrza. Skrzywił się i znowu poczuł mdłości. Miał tego dość.

Z rozmachem zasłonił z powrotem zasłonę, prawie ją wyrywając ze spinaczy. Nie przejął się tym. Odwrócił się i podszedł do sporego łóżka na którym spał. Wziął z zakotłowanej pościeli ubrania i przez myśl przemknęło mu, że powinien pościelić po sobie. Wzruszył jednak ramionami i skierował się do łazienki. 

 

5**  
Wszedł do kuchni w której automatycznie zrobiło się cicho i wszystkie spojrzenia zostały skierowane w jego stronę. Przy długim, drewnianym stole siedział Louis, jego mama, dwie tak samo wyglądające dziewczynki oraz Liam. 

\- Um. Mamo, pamiętasz Harry’ego? - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i wskazał na miejsce obok siebie.

\- Jasne, witaj Harry. - Powiedziała Jay, wstając by się przywitać, jednak zatrzymała się w pół kroku, a jej uśmiech nieco zbladł, kiedy usłyszała chłopaka.

\- Marcel. - Powiedział spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. Jego spojrzenie było wbite w kobietę, która zmieszała się lekko. Usłyszał westchnięcie Liama i czuł palące spojrzenie Louisa na sobie.

\- Tak, oczywiście Marcel… - Poprawiła się i z powrotem usiadła przy stole. Marcel bez słowa usiadł na najbliższym krześle, które znajdowało się tuż obok Louisa. Czuł zdziwione spojrzenia innych, kiedy mimo wszystko odsunął swoje krzesło jak najdalej chłopaka i przesunął swoje naczynie praktycznie na kraniec stołu. Udawał, że nie widzi kręcenia głową Liama i nie czuje smutku bijącego z ciała tuż obok niego.

\- Bardzo smaczna sałatka. Mógłbym dostać przepis? - Liam odchrząknął przerywając napiętą ciszę. Jay podziękowała serdecznie i zaczęła temat, zapełniając nerwową atmosferę przy stole. 

Dziewczynki dołączyły się wkrótce i powstał gwar. Nawet Louis, choć odrobinę przygaszony, dodał parę zdań od siebie. Jedynie Marcel siedział wpatrzony w swój talerz i odsuwał kawałki papryki na bok. Siedział zgarbiony, a jego długie włosy praktycznie wpadały mu do talerza. Jego umysł jakby się zawiesił. Pustka ogarnęła jego wnętrze.

Louis zerkał na niego od czasu do czasu. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wziął swój widelec i jednym zwinnym ruchem zabrał paprykę z talerza swojego byłego przyjaciela. Wsadził ją sobie do ust i zaczął przeżuwać. Dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie co zrobił. Jego oczy szeroko się otworzyły, kiedy rozejrzał się po innych. Jego rodzina nie zwróciła na to uwagi, zbyt zajęta śmianiem się z Daisy. Liam posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, a Marcel siedział nieruchomo, jakby sparaliżowany. Louis przeklął w myślach i połknął warzywo. 

\- Przepraszam… - Louis pochylił się do niego i nie zraziło go, jeszcze dalsze odsunięcie się przez Marcela. - Po prostu kiedyś to było normalne.

Marcel nie odezwał się. Nie spojrzał na niego i Louis nie potrafił stwierdzić do końca, o czym myślał. To, że darzył go niechęcią było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Jednak Louis nie rzucał tylko okiem, on się przyglądał. I widział swojego starego przyjaciela pod tą powłoką egoisty i prawdziwego dupka. Widział go wcześniej, gdy alkohol zniszczył barierę słowną i kiedy kładł głowę na jego kolanach. Widział wzrok na ich wspólnym zdjęciu i widział te oczy, pełne entuzjazmu i tęsknoty, gdy siedzieli w kawiarni po raz pierwszy od ośmiu lat. 

Harry którego kochał, dalej gdzieś jest w głębi tego ciała. Jest gdzieś tam pod maską zranienia, zbyt dużej odpowiedzialności. Gdzieś tam jeszcze był nastolatek ukryty pod kocem z cekinów i kolorowych pawich piór. 

Nagle Marcel wstał, przewracając krzesło na którym siedział. Spojrzał przelotnie na Louisa, rzucił chusteczką w stół i na drżących nogach wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Wszyscy byli zdezorientowani i patrzyli w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą znajdował się zielonooki. 

Cisza została przerwana przez głośny krzyk małych dzieci, dochodzący z korytarza.  
Chwilę później Marcel także zaczął krzyczeć. Okropnie, przeraźliwie. Jay od razu pospieszyła w tamtą stronę, a Louis z trudem podniósł krzesło, by móc w miarę bez problemu przejechać. 

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? - Krzyknął Louis, gdy zobaczył dwójkę jego rodzeństwa, która widocznie wstała po swojej popołudniowej drzemce i teraz przyczepione były do nóg jego matki, płacząc głośno. Marcel natomiast zakrył uszy dłońmi i zacisnął oczy, kołysząc się na boki i piszcząc gorzej niż dzieci. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy. 

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Louis, próbując dostać się do niego, jednak jego koła zaczepiły się o próg. Pociągnął raz i drugi, jednak krzyki go dekoncentrowały. Liam pomógł mu przejechać i Louis od razu znalazł się obok Marcela, który zdążył zsunąć się po ścianie na podłogę. 

\- Lalala…. - Zawodził Marcel, a Liam zaczął nim potrząsać.

\- Mamo, zabierz dzieci. - Powiedział Louis i położył rękę na ramieniu Marcela. Ten jednak zaczął się wyrywać i mocniej zacisnął oczy, jakby próbując się uwolnić od otaczającego go świata.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytała Daisy, próbując przekrzyczeć szalony gwar. Matka przytulała do piersi dzieci, które nie mogły się uspokoić. Czuł, że zaczyna go boleć głowa. 

\- Idźcie do pokojów! - Krzyknął i pomachał na dziewczyny ponaglająco. Rodzeństwo wraz z matką ruszyły pospiesznie na górę, a Louis westchnął i zamknął oczy, słuchając szlochu tuż obok siebie. 

\- Boże, to już drugi raz… - Warknął Liam, trzęsąc ciałem Marcela. Louis spojrzał na niego i przeraził się, widząc w jego oczach dzikość i pewnego rodzaju determinację. Jego ręce trzęsły się a jego twarz była czerwona, kiedy z całą siłą szarpał za ramiona Marcela. Louis domyślał się, że niedługo w tym miejscu pojawią się siniaki. 

\- Co zrobiłeś za pierwszym razem? - Zapytał Louis, a jego serce biło głośno w piersi. Zawodzenie nie ustępowało, wręcz wzbierało na sile. Marcel wyglądał fatalnie. Loki przykleiły się do czerwonej od płaczu twarzy. Kręcił głową i drapał się po klatce piersiowej.

\- Przyszpililiśmy go z Zaynem do łóżka. - Warknął Liam i zaczął mocniej nim potrząsać. - Marcel!

\- Przestań! - Louis pociągnął za ramię brązowookiego, który zachwiał się odrobinę. Louis użył do tego dużo siły. Za dużo, ponieważ zbyt mocno się pochylił i upadł. Jęknął, gdy uderzył swoją brodą o kolana Marcela, które miał podciągnięte do swojej piersi. Zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie.

Syknął, słysząc niewyraźnie wołania Liama, czy wszystko w porządku. Louis jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił, zajęty wpatrywaniem się w zapłakane zielone oczy, które patrzyły na niego z jakimś błyskiem. Serce Louisa zabiło mocniej i miał wrażenie, że zaraz wypadnie z jego piersi. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy kolana Marcela się wyprostowały i został na nie wciągnięty a następnie przytulony do piersi. 

Chłopak trzymał go mocno i płakał w jego szyję, mocząc jego ubrania. Nogi Louisa były lekko wykrzywione i prawdopodobnie powinien myśleć o późniejszym bólu, ale nie potrafił. Marcel trzymał go w swoich ramionach i kołysał, prawdopodobnie nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Łzy ciekły po jego twarzy, mocząc jego szyję oraz koszulkę. Serce Louisa łamało się na części. Owinął swoje ręce wokół jego szyi i chciał płakać razem z nim. Czuł wręcz, jak Marcel rozpada się pod nim. Jak traci kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. Jak wylewa wszystko, co siedziało w nim od kilku długich lat. To był właśnie ten kulminacyjny moment. Moment, w którym wszystko obraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Moment, kiedy pokazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Kiedy szatan jego duszy powoli ucieka z rozdzierającym serce krzykiem. Bramy piekielne się otwierają, jednak diabeł jeszcze walczy. Nie chce poddać się tak łatwo. Pazury ranią jego umysł, zostawiając krwawe ślady. Czarci ryk dudniło w jego uszach, a piekielne gorąco buchało w jego ciele, rozprzestrzeniając koszmarną aurę. 

Marcel trzymał go mocno i Louisowi przyszła do głowy myśl, że być może jest kotwicą Harry’ego. 

I jakby usłyszał jego myśli, Marcel wstał, odpychając od siebie Louisa, który upadł na stary dywan. Wszystko działo się w ekspresowym tempie. W jednej chwili płakał, przylepiony do niego, a w następnej wybiegał przez frontowe drzwi. Louis patrzył jak Liam gwałtownie wstaje i biegnie, krzycząc jego imię. Marcel był jednak szybki i biegł, zostawiając po sobie ciężką atmosferę. Louisowi zaczęło brakować powietrza w płucach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Liam, pochylając się nad nim. Louis przez krótką chwilę wpatrywał się w sylwetkę, która właśnie wybiegła na ulicę i pokiwał głową. Liam podał mu dłoń i Louis chciał ją chwycić, jednak ona upadła bez sił. To zdarzało się coraz częściej i nie potrafił nad tym panować. Jego serce biło nieregularnie. 

Louis zaczął oddychać głębiej, czuł, że zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. 

\- Louis? Louis? Mam dzwonić po karetkę? Boże, Jay? - Panikował Liam, podczas gdy Louis odpływał, zbyt zmęczony, by chociażby utrzymać oczy otwarte.

6**  
Jego wzrok zawiesił się na czerwonej łunie, w miejscu, w którym jeszcze wczoraj stał dom. 

Powoli podchodził bliżej, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od płomieni, które dosłownie połykały go w całości. Czerwone języki lizały jasne firanki, a z okien wydostawały się kłęby czarnego dymu. Widział dach, który powoli łamie się pod naporem grubej, starej blachy. Wszystko wyglądało przerażająco, niczym wzięte prosto z piekła. 

Oczami wyobraźni widział swój pokój, załadowany walizkami. Nie rozpakował ich mimo usilnych próśb Liama. Wyobrażał sobie jak płomienie powoli zaczynają topić zamki, jak ubrania, które były porozrzucane po podłodze, powoli zaczynają się palić. Jego cała kolekcja Saint-Laurent, Gucci i Dolce Gabbana czarnieją, kurczą się i powoli znikają. 

Widział w swojej głowie, jak buteleczki z perfumami pękają i przegrywają walkę z szarym, duszącym dymem. Jego buty w cekiny podzielą los tych w panterkę i tych skórzanych, które tak kochał nosić bo z były najwygodniejsze. Zostały mu jedynie złote, które miał na sobie i które z każdym krokiem mieniły się coraz bardziej w świetle ogromnego ognia. Gdzieś tam tracił swój cały dobytek, czeki, karty kredytowe i biżuterię.

Ale nie czuł nic. Absolutnie żadne emocje nie przepływały przez jego ciało. Stał i patrzył beznamiętnym wzrokiem na palący się dorobek jego rodziny. Jego rodziny, która go zostawiła, żyjąc w luksusach całego świata. Rodzina, która zdradziła go przy pierwszej okazji. Przechylił głowę obserwując kolorowe kwiaty, o które dbała jego matka, kiedy byli dziećmi. Patrzył na drzewo, które posadził jego ojciec i który zwiał po kilku latach od jego narodzin. Patrzył na huśtawkę, na której jego siostra zawsze czytała książki. Patrzył i nie czuł zupełnie nic. Nie zrobił zupełnie nic. Po prostu patrzył.

W oddali słyszał dźwięk syreny strażackiej. Powoli ruszył dalej i patrzył na to wszystko, co go ukształtowało. Ten dom, te przedmioty, te wspomnienia. To wszystko właśnie znikało na jego oczach, a on nie czuł kompletnie nic.

Stanął tuż przed budynkiem i próbował przedrzeć się wzrokiem przez grube mury, żeby zobaczyć jak wszystkie jego pamiątki z dzieciństwa się palą. Jak jego zdjęcia znikają w otchłani, tak samo jak dzienniki, które pisał od najmłodszych lat. Płomienie zabierają wszystkie historie i nikt więcej ich już nie pozna, nie przeczyta. Zaśmiał się gorzko, a z jego oczu popłynęły łzy, gdy pomyślał o wszystkich chwilach, które zostały tam opisane. 

Dopiero w tym momencie sobie to uświadomił. Wszystkie gesty Louisa, skrupulatnie opisywane. Wszystkie podarowane mu obrazy i rysunki. Wszystko było na kartach jego dzienników. Czytał je przez kilka ostatnich dni i to one doprowadziły go do stanu w jakim był. To przez to wszystko stał się wrakiem człowieka. Mimo wszystko cieszył się, że zdołał je przeczytać. Cieszył się, że wszystkie wspomnienia do niego wróciły, że nie stracił ich całkowicie. Może o nich zapomniał, ale one wróciły, gdy tylko zobaczył niebieski zeszyt. Wszystkie ich rozmowy z nudnych lekcji, wspólne bazgroły, wklejane zdjęcia. Ta zapomniana cząstka samego siebie wróciła i cieszył się z tego. 

Ale może już jest za późno? Może już wszystko przepadło? Wszystko, co kiedyś było dla niego ważne, teraz jest przeszłością. Wszystko zostało zaprzepaszczone i teraz został z niczym. Ale to może dobrze? Może dostał drugą szansę? Czystą kartę?

\- Marcel? - Usłyszał obok siebie głos Zayna. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i zobaczył młodego chłopaka z torbą na ramieniu. Przyglądał mu się uważnie a on widział w jego oczach odbicia płomieni. Nie miał pojęcia, co chłopak tutaj robił, dlaczego tędy przechodził. Nie miał pojęcia kim był ten chłopak, dzieliło ich tylko łóżko. Nie wiedział, czy wracał z pracy, czy jest zakochany ani jaki jest jego ulubiony film. Pokręcił głową.

Odwrócił spojrzenie na płonący dom, nie zauważył błysku w oku Zayna. Nie zauważył, kiedy on podszedł i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Przełknął gulę w gardle i próbował coś powiedzieć. To było dla niego trudne. Musiał wziąć kilka oddechów. W końcu jednak wiedział. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Wiedział.

Powiedział cicho, ale stanowczo, ze łzami w oczach.

\- Mam na imię Harry.


	12. ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY (A)

\- O Matko, nic ci nie jest! - Krzyknął Liam, kiedy tylko zobaczył Marcela stojącego na środku ulicy. Wokół panował harmider. Płomienie domów dogasały za pomocą wielkiego węża strażackiego. Porwał go w swoje ramiona i ku jego lekkiemu zaskoczeniu, Marcel to odwzajemnił. Zwalił to jednak na emocje. 

\- Jak się czujesz? Coś cię boli? Jedziemy na pogotowie? - Liam odsunął go na wysokość ramion i zaczął dotykać jego twarzy, włosów, ramion. Czuł, jak chłopak spiął się lekko. To jednak szybko minęło. Spojrzał na spalony dom i pokręcił głową. 

\- Zostaw go, z nim wszystko w porządku. - Powiedział Zayn i wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Liam przeniósł na niego swój wzrok i otworzył usta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jego rodzinny dom właśnie się spalił matole! Mógłbyś do cholery zejść mu z oczu z tą zapalniczką?! - Krzyknął Liam, podchodząc do Zayna i wyrywając mu papierosa z ust. Przygniótł go butem i spojrzał z nienawiścią na chłopaka. Czuł, jak z jego uszu unosi się para wściekłości. Pomyślał, że bardzo nienawidzi tego chłopaka.

Mulat uniósł prawy kącik ust. Liam zacisnął usta i walczył by nie upaść przez uginające się kolana. Piękny, ale taki głupi, myślał.

\- To gorące… - Zaczął, patrząc na niego intensywnie. Jego głos był seksowny. Liam wyrzucił ręce we frustracji.

\- Oczywiście! Ogień jest gorący i dlatego wszystko się od niego pali, panie inteligentny! - Krzyknął brązowooki i wrócił do Marcela, który zdążył usiąść na krawężniku. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść. Jego włosy były splątane, a oczy dziwnie puste. Kąciki ust opadały delikatnie w dół. Wpatrywał się w strażaków, którzy właśnie schodzili z posesji. Liamowi zrobiło się smutno. Nie zwrócił uwagi na Zayna, który zamknął oczy i parsknął z niedorzeczności Liama.

 

\- Gdzie byłeś? - Zapytał Liam, patrząc uważnie na Marcela. Szukał go kilka dobrych godzin i zaczął się martwić. Nie wiedział co robić. Z jednej strony Styles, który wypadł z jego domu jakby goniły go diabły, a z drugiej nieprzytomny Louis. Był rozdarty. W końcu jednak Jay wygoniła go i kazała szukać zielonookiego. Louis był pod dobrą opieką.

Cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. Liam westchnął. Kręconowłosy wpatrywał się w swoje palce. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy Liam usiadł obok niego.

\- Wszyscy się o ciebie martwiliśmy, wiesz? - Zaczął Liam, odwracając twarz i przyglądając się Zaynowi, który rozmawiał z jednym ze strażaków.

Nie słyszał z tej odległości o czym mówią. Twarz Mulata także była nie do odgadnięcia. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby próbując dowiedzieć się co strażak ma mu do powiedzenia. Zayn tylko spokojnie kiwał głową, wyglądał perfekcyjnie jak zawsze. Jego ubrania idealnie dopasowane, duża torba przewieszona przez ramię. W rękach paczka papierosów. Wyglądał perfekcyjnie.

Nagle ich spojrzenia się spotkały, jakby Zayn usłyszał jego myśli. Liam spuścił wzrok i przełknął ślinę. Czuł, że robi się cały czerwony. Przeczyścił gardło i zwrócił się do Marcela. - Uciekłeś tak nagle, co się stało?

Myślał, że znowu odpowie mu cisza. Dyskretnie znowu spojrzał na Zayna, jednak on był zajęty rozmową z mężczyzną. Otrząsnął się, gdy usłyszał obok siebie. 

\- Um… Nie wiem. - Powiedział cicho kręconowłosy i spuścił głowę, jego ramiona opadły a włosy zakrywały jego policzki. Marcel cieszył się z tego. Nie lubił, kiedy był cały czerwony, a teraz zdecydowanie jego twarz przybrała odcień dorodnego pomidora. 

Nie wiedział czemu znalazł się właśnie tutaj i patrzył na palący się dom. Nie wiedział dlaczego uciekł z mieszkania, ani dlaczego zareagował tak jak zareagował. To wszystko zaczęło go przerastać. Nie wiedział kim jest, ani co robi. Nie wiedział nic. Nie czuł siebie… W sobie. Nie wiedział, a może nie potrafił dopuścić do siebie tej myśli? Może tak naprawdę wiedział, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna?

 

Usłyszeli dźwięk syreny policyjnej i zaraz wóz zatrzymał się tuż obok miejsca, gdzie stali Zayn i strażak. Liam westchnął. Miał świadomość, że to do niego należy teraz rozmowa z policjantem i wytłumaczenie całej sytuacji. Czasem przeklinał swój zawód. Chciałby rzucić to w cholerę i uciec gdzieś na Majorkę, z dala od tego wszystkiego. I może właśnie to zrobi, gdy tylko spławi policjanta. To był dla nich długi dzień i potrzebują spokoju. Jeszcze nie wiedział gdzie się zatrzymają. Na razie miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Jak to, że policjant kieruje się w ich stronę. Musiał powiedzieć Marcelowi o jednej ważnej sprawie.

\- Słuchaj bo Louis… - Zaczął, jednak przerwał mu głośny głos, rozbrzmiewający ponad nimi. Liam chciał przewrócić oczami. Cudem się powstrzymał.

\- Harry Styles? - Zapytał policjant swoim grubym głosem. Chłopak obok niego pokiwał głową i wstał, odrobinę tracąc równowagę. Przytrzymały go silne ręce mężczyzny. - Jest pan aresztowany pod zarzutem podpalenia własności pańskiej rodziny, stwarzając tym zagrożenie życia dla sąsiadów. 

Cisza zadzwoniła w ich uszach. 

\- Co? - Pisnął w końcu Liam, podnosząc się na równe nogi. - Chyba żartujecie! - Krzyknął i zaczął machać swoimi rękoma. Z niedowierzaniem patrzył na niewzruszoną minę policjanta, który zakładał chłopakowi kajdanki. Marcel był spokojny. Jego wzrok był spuszczony, chociaż brwi były zmarszczone.

\- Przestańcie, to niemożliwe! - Krzyknął Liam, rzucając się na mundurowego, który z łatwością odepchnął jego atak.

\- Proszę się uspokoić, inaczej pana też wsadzimy za kratki. - Powiedział spokojnie inny strażnik, który chwilę wcześniej pojawił się przy nich. Payne miał ochotę się zaśmiać. Absurdalność tej sytuacji przekraczała wszelkie granice.

Otwierał i zamykał usta w niedowierzaniu. Uniósł ręce w górę, powodując, że drugi policjant zbliżył się do niego i stał w gotowości. Serce Liama podskoczyło mu do gardła, a jego ciało ogarnęła panika. 

\- Ale to jakieś nieporozumienie! On tego nie zrobił! - Krzyczał rozpaczliwie, gdy pierwszy policjant popychał Marcela w kierunku radiowozu. Złapał się za głowę i zaczął szarpać swoje włosy. - Co tu się dzieje? Co… - Liam nie mógł uwierzyć w tą sytuację. Jego ręce trzęsły się od nadmiaru emocji.

Marcel w ogóle się nie stawiał. Szedł spokojnie ze spuszczoną głową, bez żadnego słowa, czy skrzywienia. Liam wiedział, że jego wzrok znowu stał się pusty, chociaż chwilę wcześniej, gdy mówił pojawił się błysk w oku. Teraz te oczy znowu były martwe, a Liam miał ochotę zapłakać z bezsilności. Zrobił krok w kierunku Marcela, jednak policjant przytrzymał jego ramię. 

\- Proszę tu zostać. - Powiedział, a Liam spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią. W duchu przeklinał facetów i obrażał ich w każdym języku jaki znał. Zatrzymał się jednak posłusznie i z zaciśniętą szczęką patrzył, jak drzwi radiowozu się otwierają.

Zerknął na wóz strażacki, który właśnie odjeżdżał. W powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach swądu.

\- Nie odzywaj się, załatwię ci adwokata! - Krzyknął, zanim zielonooki nie zniknął w głębi samochodu.

Liam pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział, czy chciało mu się płakać czy śmiać. To wszystko było pozbawione sensu. Nieważne, jak bardzo Marcel wydawał się być szalony, on tego nie zrobił. Nie byłby w stanie podpalić własnego domu. Wierzył w Marcela, znał go. Musiał to jakoś odkręcić.

Popatrzył na Zayna, który wziął swoją torbę i zaczął iść w odwrotnym kierunku. Liam prychnął. Nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. W swoich myślach nazwał go dupkiem, a w jego żyłach zagotowała się złość. Jeszcze większa niż na policjantów, którzy bezpodstawnie aresztowali Marcela. 

\- Zayn! - Wrzasnął Liam i podbiegł do niego. Jego kroki były zamaszyste. - Zayn, musisz im powiedzieć! Przecież to nie on to zrobił! - Wydarł się, jednak chłopak nawet się nie zatrzymał. Liam zazgrzytał zębami i przyśpieszył. Gwałtownie złapał go za ramię i z wielką siłą obrócił w swoją stronę. Przez sekundę Zayn wydawał się zaskoczony, jednak to szybko zniknęło.

\- Mógłbyś mnie nie ignorować, palancie? - Warknął i ścisnął mocniej jego ramię. Czuł, że w tym miejscu pojawią się siniaki. Mniej nie mogło go to obchodzić. Jednak gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać… Puścił go i zamknął oczy. Policzył do dziesięciu, myśląc, że może powinien zacząć delikatniej. - Możesz łaskawie wyjaśnić, że to nie Marcel podłożył ogień pod swój dom?

Mulat spojrzał na niego beznamiętnie i wzruszył ramionami. Z kieszeni wyjął kolejnego papierosa i podpalił.

\- Zayn, do cholery! - Liam sięgnął, by znowu wyrwać mu go z ust, jednak tym razem Zayn był szybszy, i złapał jego rękę w połowie drogi do jego ust. Nie spodziewał się, że Mulat miał w sobie tyle siły. 

\- Zostaw mnie korniszonie. - Powiedział ostro i ścisnął jego nadgarstek. Liam zmarszczył brwi. Jego spojrzenie było stalowe.

\- O co ci chodzi? Powiedz im prawdę, przecież on nie wytrzyma w więzieniu nawet jednej nocy! Aresztowali go bez przyczyny. To twój przyjaciel, musisz mu pomóc! - Payne wyrwał swoją rękę i zaczął delikatnie pocierać miejsce, w którym prawdopodobnie będzie miał siniaki. Jak na takiego chuderlaka, Zayn był naprawdę silny. 

\- Nie mam przyjaciół.- Mulat odkręcił się na pięcie i poszedł w swoją stronę, zostawiając skołowanego Liama na środku ulicy. 

2**

\- To jest absurdalne. - Liam chodził w kółko i dosłownie rwał włosy z głowy. Zaśmiał się bez krzty humoru. - To się nie zdarza normalnym ludziom. To ukryta kamera, prawda?

\- Uspokój się, Liam. - Powiedział Niall, dotykając ostrożnie jego ramienia. Brązowooki jednak pokręcił głową i odszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu.

\- Mój przyjaciel właśnie został aresztowany, jak do cholery mam być spokojny? - Krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Niall zacisnął szczękę. 

\- Może w końcu się czegoś nauczy. - Warknął, odchodząc, by wyczyścić i tak lśniące szklanki. Liam odwrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić? - Krzyknął, zarabiając kilka zgorszonych spojrzeń od ludzi siedzących w Sweet Honey.

\- No nie wiem. Może dlatego, że potrafi ranić wszystkich dookoła? Może dlatego, że jest dupkiem? Może dlatego, że nie da się z nim wytrzymać nawet pięciu minut? - Fuknął Niall, uderzając filiżanką w blat. Szybko ją jednak podniósł, i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie zobaczył pęknięcia.

\- Nic o nim nie wiesz. - Powiedział cicho Liam, siadając na najbliższym krześle. Oparł łokcie na stole i zakrył oczy dłońmi. Miał serdecznie dosyć tego dnia. Czuł się zrezygnowany.

\- Wiem tyle, ile mówią o nim gazety. I tyle, ile zdążyłem zauważyć. Wiesz, że za każdym razem obrażał Louisa? Nie mam dla niego współczucia. 

\- On tego nie zrobił. - Jęknął Liam, absolutnie pewny swego. - Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego z tobą rozmawiam… Za każdym razem jak cię widziałem byłeś pijany. 

Niall zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową. Liam także zdobył się na lekki uśmiech, jednak jego mina od razu zrzedła.

\- Po prostu coś mi tu nie pasuje, okej? - Powiedział cicho, patrząc na ścianę przed sobą. Coś było nie tak. Czuł to w swoich kościach.

\- Chcesz zostać Sherlockiem? - Parsknął Niall. - Proszę cię, wszystko jest jak najbardziej klarowne. Marcel ma kuku mamuniu, odebraliście mu sławę i błyskotki, więc w geście buntu postanowił podpalić swój dom.

Liam uniósł brwi do góry i spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. Niall uśmiechnął się do klienta, który akurat podszedł do kasy i odebrał zamówienie. Liam przyglądał się, jak swobodnie manewrował przy urządzeniach i żartował z klientką. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak w tym małym promyczku może kryć się aż tyle nienawiści co do Marcela.

\- Wiesz, że to co powiedziałeś było całkowicie bez sensu? - Zapytał, gdy Niall znowu skupił na nim swoją uwagę.

\- Nie prawda, nie patrzysz obiektywnie. - Liam wywrócił oczami i zaczął bawić się serwetką, która leżała na stoliku.

Nic mu nie pasowało. Marcel nigdy w życiu nie podpaliłby rodzinnego domu. Może to zły przykład. Nigdy nie podpaliłby swoich błyszczących ubrań, butów w panterkę i biżuterii. Marcel był definicją tych kosztownych rzeczy, pełnych blasku i przepychu. Kto normalny podpaliłby miejsce, z którego pochodzi?

Coś cały czas mu umykało. Jego myśli błądziły do każdego najmniejszego gestu, które świadczyłoby o tym, że Marcel jest winny. Analizował każdy szczegół jego ostatniego zachowania, od pierwszego ataku… Czegoś. Ataku Czegoś w jego pokoju. 

To było niepokojące. Chociaż niepokojące, to bardzo słabe porównanie. To nie było normalne, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Czyżby to był atak paniki? Przytłoczenia? Zbyt duża ilość emocji? Poczucie winy? 

Dlaczego drugi atak nastąpił wczorajszego popołudnia? Dlaczego zaczął się, gdy zobaczył dwójkę małych dzieci? Czy one były zapalnikiem? 

Dlaczego najpierw przytulił Louisa a następnie go odepchnął? Dlaczego uciekł? Dlaczego spalił dom? 

\- Za dużo myślisz. - Powiedział cicho Niall, stawiając przed nim kubek parującej kawy. - To nie zdrowe.

\- Po prostu próbuję zrozumieć. - Liam wydawał się być maksymalnie zrezygnowany. Nie miał pieniędzy, telefonu, a nawet domu. Wszystko szło nie tak. Miał dość. Wzniósł oczy ku górze i próbował powstrzymać łzy. Łzy bezsilności. 

Poczuł mały ciężar na swojej ręce, która trzymała kubek gorącej herbaty. Spojrzał na nią i zobaczył bladą dłoń Nialla, która przekazywała wsparcie. Spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki chłopaka i zobaczył w nich smutek. Niall zdążył usiąść obok niego i teraz nachylał się lekko w jego stronę.

\- Myślę, że musisz porozmawiać po prostu z Marcelem, tylko on zna prawdę. - Powiedział spokojnie, choć Liam miał wrażenie, że mówi to z wielkim trudem. Pokiwał głową i znowu zaczął obracać w rękach serwetkę.

\- Nie chcą mnie wpuścić na komisariat. Nia mam samochodu, nie mam pieniędzy, nie mam telefonu. - Liam pokręcił głową. - Kiedy moje życie stało się tanim filmem? Czy teraz powinienem spotkać miłość mojego życia? Wiesz, rycerza na białym koniu, który wszystko naprawi?

Liam spojrzał na Nialla, który uśmiechał się do niego czule. W jego ciele rozlała się fala ciepła. Poczuł się w końcu zrozumiany i zauważony. Blondyn otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak głos, który rozbrzmiał tuż nad głową Liama go uprzedził.  
\- Korniszonie, musimy się zbierać, mam plan. - Powiedział Zayn i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Liam wzdrygnął się i spojrzał w jego brązowe tęczówki. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wstał bez słowa, zostawiając Nialla, który wpatrywał się w nich uważnie. Nie obejrzał się za siebie. To Zayn to zrobił. Otworzył przed Paynem drzwi i zlustrował Irlandczyka wzrokiem. Dopiero wtedy wyszedł, zostawiając jedynie zapach swoich ostrych perfum. 


	13. ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY (B)

 

3**  
Policjant mocno popchnął go do małej celi. Kręconowłosy potknął się i wpadł prosto na łóżko. Materac był twardy i nie pachniał najlepiej. Wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał głośny trzask metalowych drzwi. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zacisnął pięści. Nienawistnym spojrzeniem patrzył na kraty.

\- Oczywiście, mogłem się tego spodziewać. - Mruknął i zaczął delikatnie rozmasowywać bolące nadgarstki. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miał po tym siniaków.

Usiadł prosto, tuż na skraju łóżka. Rozejrzał po szarych ścianach i ogarnęło go obrzydzenie. Farba gdzieniegdzie odchodziła a w rogu była wielka, ciemna plama. Nie chciał się zastanawiać w jaki sposób powstała.

Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie. Pulsujący ból nie dawał mu spokoju. Nie wiedział, czy powinien płakać, krzyczeć, czy być przerażony. Pogubił się we własnych uczuciach.

\- Czy jestem wariatem? - Zapytał sam siebie, przekręcając głowę w prawą stronę i wpatrując się w klamkę. Westchnął i spojrzał znowu na łóżko. Nie, nie był jeszcze w tak krytycznym stanie, by się na nim położyć.

Westchnął i potarł swoje pulsujące skronie. Miał wrażenie, że wszystkie wnętrzności przewracają się w nim. Było mu niedobrze od tego zapachu. To nie był zapach, to był smród. On nie był do tego przyzwyczajony.

Serce zakuło go w piersi, gdy pomyślał o perfumach, które reklamował. O ich ostrym, kwiatowym zapachu. Szczerze ich nie znosił, kiedy je reklamował. Teraz jednak zatęsknił za nimi. Kolorowe fiolki spaliły się jednak wraz z jego wszystkimi rzeczami. Ze wszystkimi drogimi i błyszczącymi rzeczami. On był bez nich nikim. Absolutnie nikim. Myślał, że kiedy nie błyszczał, to nie istniał. Był szarym człowiekiem. Bez stylu, bez wyczucia. Szary i brzydki. Potrzebował tych błyskotek do normalnego funkcjonawania. Do bycia kimkolwiek ważnym. By być podziwianym.

" _Beze mnie jesteś nikim" Dzwoniło w jego uszach. "Rozbieraj się. Takie dziwki jak ty zarabiają więcej. Chyba nie chcesz mnie zezłościć."_

Usta Harry'ego zadrżały.

 _"Oh, Harry, Harry... No chodź tu do mnie..."_  Gruby głos wtargnął do jego umysłu. Miał wrażenie, że wyobraźnia płata mu figle. Zobaczył ruch obok siebie, jakby ktoś był obok niego. Ktoś, kto szeptał...

_"Harry..."_

\- Nie, idź stąd. Idź, idź, idź! - Zaczął szeptać gorączkowo. Wiedzał kim jest ta osoba. Wiedział i nie mógł pozwolić, by znowu wtargnął do jego umysłu.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, a ręce przyłożył do uszu. Miał wrażenie, że dzięki temu głos w jego głowie przestanie mówić.

Zadrżał, gdy poczuł, jakby ktoś muskał delikatnie jego ramię. Oczami wyobraźni widział mocne dłonie, które dotykały jego skóry. Czuł na karku ciepły oddech, dyszenie w jego szyję.

_"Oj Harry, piękny Harry. Byłbyś piękniejszy w tym brokacie, wiesz? Każdy by cię wtedy chciał. Nawet ten twój małolat, którego zostawiłeś."_

\- Odejdź! - Harry zapłakał i zaczął szybko kiwać się w przód i w tył. Zagryzł wargi tak mocno, że zaczęła z nich płynąć czerwona krew.

_"Marcel, podejdź tu. Grzeczny chłopiec. Słuchasz się mnie jak rasowa dziwka. No dawaj, to jest twój sposób na życie. Zniż się. Wiesz co robić."_

\- Nie! - Harry już nie kontrolował swoich łez, które ściekały po jego rumianych policzkach. - Nie! Nie, nie, nie...- Bełkotał.

_"Marcel to dobre imię. Marcel to ty. Prawdziwy ty. "_

\- Nie chcę.... - Wyszeptał i zaczął ciągnąć swoje włosy. Ból jego serca był niewyobrażalny. Pełen goryczy, przerażenia i zawiedzenia samym sobą.

_"Oh Marcel, nie masz nic do powiedzenia. Maszyna poszła w ruch, kochanie..."_

-Nie.. - Spiął się, wyobrażając sobie ciężkie dłonie na swoim ciele. Jak przejeżdżały powoli w dół jego ciała. Powoli, niespiesznie. Z karku na których pojawiły się krople potu, przez plecy, klatkę piersiową, brzuch...

_"Nie szpeć swojego ciałą tatuażami kotku, skąd ta róża? Musisz zrozumieć, że nie dojdziesz nigdzie myśląc o przeszłości.. "_

Jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Czuł dłonie, które owijały się wokół jego szyi. Z trudnością zaczął łapać oddech. Uścisk był coraz mocniejszy. Łzy ciekły po jego twarzy.

_"Rozłóż swoje nogi kochanie. Inaczej nie będzie delikatnie. Dobry chłopiec. Wiesz, że tylko ja jestem w stanie dać ci wszystko. Wszystko to, co chcesz..."_

\- Ja pierdole! - Wrzasnął i wstał gwałtownie. Jego kości strzyknęły. Dostał zawrotów głowy, a jego kolana ugięły się pod nim. Jęknął głośno, gdy poczuł zderzenie z brudną, więzienną ziemią. Czuł brud pod paznokciami, gdy podkurczył palce i przejechał paznokciami po posadzce, tworząc piszczący dźwięk.

 _" Nikt cię już nie zechce. Jesteś już zużyty..."_  Usłyszał i złapał się za bolące serce. Zgiął się w pół. Kręcił głową z zaciśniętymi mocno powiekami.

 _"Jesteś taką dziwką. Dasz się każdemu, prawda? "_  Żółć podeszła do jego gardła. Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Widział wszystkich, którzy przewinęli się przez jego łóżko. Wszystkich, których wyrzucił zaraz po seksie. Widział wszystkich, którzy podziwiali jego ciało.

_"Seks jest dobry. Seks jest wszystkim, czego potrzebujesz."_

Krzyknął. Nie, to nie był krzyk. To był wrzask. Wrzask, który rozdzierał serce każdego, kto by go usłyszał. Jednak nikogo przy nim nie było. Nikogo nie interesował. Nigdy. Tak jak teraz.

Tępy ból w piersi.

Szpony, które szarpały jego serce.

_"Tylko w ten sposób coś osiągniesz, Marcel."_

Lepiące włosy, które przykleiły się do jego czerwonej, spoconej twarzy.

Łzy spływające po jego policzkach.

_"Tylko wtedy jesteś coś warty."_

Szum w jego głowie coraz głośniejszy.

Uszkodzone serce.

Zszargałe ciało.

Ciężki oddech.

_"Pożałujesz tego."_

Wirujące myśli. Tornado w jego głowie. Wspomnienia przeplatają się z teraźniejszością. Harry, Marcel, Marcel, Harry. Kręcą się niczym napędzane wielkim wiatrem. Istny harmider. Szybko, coraz szybciej. Jego głowa zaraz pęknie.

Te oczy, ten szyderczy uśmiech.

_"On jest nikim."_

\- Ciebie już nie ma. - Wyszeptał drżącym głosem, a w jego głowie pojawił się krzyk. Ryk rodem z piekieł. Czerwone płomienie dosięgające sufitu. Gorąco paliło jego ciało. Jego wnętrzności. Jego duszę.

\- Louis nie jest nikim. - Powiedział głośniej, podnosząc z trudem palące ramiona. W jego głowie pojawiły się niebieskie oczy. W oddali, jakby za mgłą. Niebieskie oczy, które patrzyły na niego z troską. Niebieskie oczy, które przez niego zgasły. Którego błysk nie jest już tak wielki jak kiedyś. To jego wina.

\- NIE! - Krzyknął, wyginając swoje ciało. Jego twarz wyrażała czystą rozpacz. Zmarszczki były widoczne, a oczy byływręcz czarne. Ciemność wyciekała z niego niczym smoła. Czarna woda płynęła po jego ciele, tworząc kałużę na podłodze. Wyciekała powoli, gęsto.

Patrzył na szary sufit z nienawiścią. Z taką nienawiścią jakiej jeszcze nie czuł. Uniósł rękę i zamachnął się, uderzając w postać przed sobą, która wraz z zetknięciem zamieniła się w pył. Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

 _"To jeszcze nie koniec, Marcel..."_  Usłyszał jego śmiech, który dzwonił mu w uszach przez kolejne minuty. Klatka piersiowa poruszała się gwałtownie.

Nagle wszystko w jego głowie ustało. Tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Oddychał bardzo ciężko. Wszytko go bolało. Czuł zasychające łzy na swoich policzkach.

Zamknął oczy i oparł się o łóżko. Odgarnął spocone włosy z czoła i tępo wpatrywał się w ścianę na przeciwko.

Brudna, szara ściana. Niegdyś prawdopodobnie biała, teraz wyglądała jakby wyjęta z horroru.

Trochę jak on. Błyszczące, pawie pióra, które spaliły się i zostały jedynie czarne smugi w miejscu, w którym leżały.

Siedział, a jego myśli ustały.

Czas stanął.

A jego oczy były puste.

Nie czuł nic.

Zupełnie nic.

Koniec?

Rozejrzał się beznamiętnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Szarym. Brudnym.

Spuścił wzrok i zaczął bawić się nitką swojej koszulki.

Spojrzał na swoje buty.

Pustka.

Nie wiedział ile tam siedział, patrząc na swoje błyszczące, w słabym świetle żarówki, sztyblety. Nie wiedział ile czasu zajęło mu zdarcie niebieskiego lakieru z jego paznokci. Nie z nerwów. Denerwował go ten kolor, który przypominał mu morskie oczy Louisa.

Louis. Kędzierzawy westchnął, gdy tylko to imię pojawiło się w jego głowie. Louis był kimś innym. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Nagle pojawił się w jego życiu i zmienił wszystko. Zmienił, poprawił, poprzekładał.

To Louis zawsze go ratował. Zawsze. Ale nie zawsze świadomie. W tych najgorszych momentach zawsze się pojawiał. Zawsze go ratował.

Ale on nie mógł na to wszystko pozwolić. Louis nie zasługiwał na to, by go znać. Nie zasługiwał na te wszystkie rzeczy, które mu robił.

Każdy. Każdy, ale nie Louis.

Dlaczego więc ranił go na każdym kroku? Dlaczego go odpychał? Dlaczego zgodził się wrócić tutaj i go spotkać?

Jego głowa zaczęła się bujać.

W prawo, w lewo.

Oczy mrugały wolno.

Prawo, lewo.

Był jak w transie.

Prawo, lewo.

Głębok oddech, otwarte usta.

Prawo, lewo.

Uchylone usta.

Nie.

Tak.

Dlaczego Louis?

Dlaczego on?

Nie wiedział.

Nie wiedział nic. Zbyt dużo myśli, zbyt dużo słów. Czuł się zdezorientowany całą sytuacją. W jednej chwili był Marcelem, którym był przez ostatnie lata, pełen wigoru i sztucznych uśmiechów, by w następnej znowu stać się nieśmiałym nastolatkiem, zakochanym w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. To go przytłaczało. Zagubienie go ogarnęło,a niemoc ścisnęła jego gardło.

Za dużo.

Za dużo wszystkiego.

Gubi się, kręci, nie potrafi znaleźć siebie w tym mroku.

Za dużo, za dużo, za dużo. Miał dosyć swoich myśli. Miał dosyć siebie. Miał dosyć Louisa i miał dosyć tej cuchnącej celi.

Jego serce przyspieszyło, a stłumione emocje znowu zaczęły wypływać. Patrzył na plamę przy drzwiach. Patrzył ale nie widział.

Czuł, jakby spadał. Za szybko. Kolory się zmieszały, wizja rozmazywała. Krzyczał, gubił słowa. Gubił myśli. Spadał z prędkością światła. Gdzie są hamulce?

Za wiele się działo. Zadawał pytania, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Czuł swoją czarną duszę, która paliła go od środka.

Patrzył w punkt.

Pogubił się w tym labiryncie. Co jest prawdziwe? Co jest sztuczne? Kim on jest? Kim chce być? Co ma zrobić? Zagubienie, rozpacz, melancholia.

Tańczę w ciemności, zagubiony wśród sznurków.  
Kręce piruety, poprzez wybuchy emocji.  
Śmiech, strach, zdrada, płacz.  
Śmieje się jak szalony, wśród dźwięków epoki.  
Unoszę się na ostrzu, tańcząc poprzez sznurki.  
Szczęście, miłość, przyjaźń, bliskość.  
Upadam pod ciężarem, tych wszystkich słów.  
Buduję ten świat, wśród dźwięków...  
C i s z y

Skulił się w sobie. Nogi podkurczył i objął je ramionami. Schował głowę, jego loki zakryły jego twarz. Zaczął delikatnie bujać się w przód i w tył.

Bez świadomości.

W przód i w tył.

W przód i w tył.

Potrzebuje swojego domu.

W przód i w tył.

Zabierzcie go do domu.

Bolące serce.

Ale on już nie ma domu.

Jęknięcie.

On już nie ma nic.

W przód i w tył.

Zagubiony we własnych myślach.

Zagubiony we własnym świecie.

Iluzja.

Rzeczywistość.

\- Nie wiem, nie wiem, nie wiem. - Powtarzał jak mantrę. - Co się stało? Gdzie on jest? Gdzie ja jestem? Dlaczego? Czy to światło? Tęcza?

Nie, to koszmar. Koszmar, z którego nie potrafi wyjść. Jego umysł jest czarny, jego dusza wydaje się być mrokiem. Gdzie jest jego świat? Gdzie jego kotwica? Latarnia?

Jest? Nie ma? Nie ma, zgubił swój kompas. Linia się przerwała. Na wszystko jest już za późno. Stracił liny, statek rozpadł się na sztormie. Ptaki odleciały do dalekich krajów. Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że bije już tylko jedno serce?

 

4**

\- Gdzie jedziemy? - Zapytał Liam, gdy tylko wsiedli do czarnego, dużego samochodu. Zayn odpalił papierosa i zerknął na niego przelotnie.

\- Nie zamartwiaj swojej małej główki. - Powiedział, zaciągając się. Liam rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Samochód był dobrej marki, całkiem zadbany.

\- To twoje auto? - Zapytał patrząc na wiszące na lusterku puchate, czerwone kostki i różne, plastikowe figurki.

\- Ta. - Odparł Zayn i wyrzucił papierosa przez okno. Liam uniósł jedną brew, jednak nic nie powiedział. Na desce rozdzielczej leżały dwa zeszyty i jakieś czarne pudełko. Machinalnie sięgnął do nie, jednak mulat uderzył jego rękę.

\- Zostaw to. - Warknął. Liam zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową. Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na chłopaka.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, jaki to wspaniały plan wykombinowałeś? - Zapytał patrząc na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. Wyjechali właśnie na polną ścieżkę, prowadzącą do wyjazdu z miasta.

\- Simon ma konferencje trzy godziny drogi stąd, jeśli się pospieszymy, to zdążymy go złapać. - Powiedział, dodając gazu, gdy wyjechali na pustą ulicę.

\- Skąd to wiesz? - Zapytał Liam. - Przecież to nie jest ogólnodostępna wiedza. Nawet ja tego nie wiem...

Zayn wzruszył ramionami i zanim włączył radio, powiedział.

\- Nie zaprzątaj sobie tym główki, skarbie.


	14. ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY (C)

\- Idź do niego, zostanę w samochodzie. - Powiedział Zayn, gdy zatrzymali się przed dużym, szklanym budynkiem. Wyjął paczkę papierosów i popatrzył na Liama ponaglająco. - Jak się stąd nie ruszysz, to facet zaraz ci zniknie. Idź.

Liam pokiwał głową i wysiadł z auta. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Znał to miejsce, całkiem niedawno Marcel grał koncert kilka przecznic dalej. Świetnie pamiętał to show. Marcel był wtedy pod wpływem silnych narkotyków i powiedział na scenie o kilka słów za dużo. Zanim ochrona zdążyła go złapać, chłopak rozebrał się do bielizny, zostawiając jedynie czarną obrożę na jego szyi. 

To znaczy nie wszyscy widzieli w tym koncercie coś złego. Niektórzy, niezwykle napaleni fani, wręcz piali z zachwytu, gdy zobaczyli świetne ciało Marcela. Legalnie i na własne oczy. Kto by się nie cieszył? 

Liam pokręcił głową i wszedł po marmurowych schodkach do budynku. Rozejrzał się po holu, dostrzegając ładną recepcjonistkę, która przyglądała mu się z przygryzionymi ustami. Poprawiła koszulkę, kiedy Liam zbliżył się do niej.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - Zapytała z delikatnym uśmiechem, po czym zakręciła kosmyk jej czarnych włosów na palcu. Liam czuł się niezręcznie.

\- Dzień dobry. - Odchrząknął. - Szukam Simona Cowella, podobno ma tutaj być.  
Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy i pochyliła się, odsłaniając delikatnie swoje piersi. Liam uparcie patrzył jej prosto w oczy, czując jednak, że mimowolnie robi się cały czerwony na twarzy.

\- Kto pyta? - Zapytała zupełnie niezrażona, trzepocząc rzęsami. 

\- Liam. Mogłem się spodziewać. - Usłyszał znany głos za sobą. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła z wyraźnym wymuszeniem. Brązowooki odwrócił się z ulgą i podszedł do Simona, który stał z kilkoma, ubranymi w drogie garnitury, mężczyznami.

\- Um, tak. Witam. - Przywitał się, podając mężczyznom dłonie. - Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać?

\- Na temat Marcela, jak mniemam?

\- Tak. - Liam uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, podczas gdy Simon przez cały czas zachowywał kamienną twarz. Skinął głową swoim towarzyszom.

\- Chodźmy do mojego samochodu. Za godzinę mam lot. - Wskazał na przeszklone drzwi. Liam pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do recepcjonistki, by się pożegnać. Z niesmakiem zauważył, jak kobieta wpatruje się w jego tyłek.

 

6**

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Liam? - Zapytał, gdy siedzieli w czarnej limuzynie. Po wyjściu z biurowca, Liam podążył za Simonem, starając się na migi pokazać Zaynowi, by podążał za nimi. Mulat patrzył na niego jak na idiotę, kiedy Liam żywo gestykulował za plecami Simona. 

Koniec końców zrozumiał i jechał tuż za nimi. 

\- Chciałbym, żebyś uwolnił Marcela. - Powiedział spokojnie, trzymając ręce na kolanach i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

\- Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno ostatnim razem? Nie mam zamiaru w niego inwestować. - Simon pociągnął łyka bezalkoholowego szampana, którego zażyczył sobie tuż po tym, jak wsiedli do pojazdu.

\- Jasne, ale… - Zaczął Liam, jednak Simon mu przerwał.

\- Liam, jesteś naprawdę dobrym dzieciakiem, ale musisz to zostawić, dobrze? Może dałem ci za dużo, może potrzebujesz przerwy, co? Chcesz odpocząć? Damy Marcelowi kogoś nowego… - Mężczyzna pochylił się w jego stronę i poklepał go po kolanie. Liam pokręcił głową.

\- Jest moim przyjacielem. - Jego głos był stanowczy, mimo, że wcale nie czuł się pewnie. Jego dłonie drżały. Spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. - Nie zostawię tego tak. Nie, kiedy wiem, że to nie jego wina. On tylko…

\- On tylko się zagubił, co? - Zakpił Simon. Liam zacisnął szczękę.

\- Nie wiesz wszystkiego i... - Powiedział powoli, rozważając swoje przyszłe słowa. - On nie jest sobą, okej? Pogubił się, to prawda, ale czy to oznacza, że trzeba nim teraz gardzić? Przeszedł dużo, wiesz o tym. Sam do tego doprowadziłeś, zostawiając go na pastwę…

\- Wiem, Li. - Simon wyjrzał przez okno. Cisza rozbrzmiała w ich uszach. Liam rozglądał się gorączkowo, byli coraz bliżej lotniska. Wiedział, że ma niewiele czasu. Zerknął dyskretnie do tyłu, gdzie Zayn jechał swoim czarnym samochodem. Nie widział go dokładnie, ale sama świadomość, że jest niedaleko dodała mu pewnego rodzaju siły. 

\- Ja.. Ja naprawdę proszę cię ten jeden, ostatni raz. Pomóż mi wyciągnąć Marcela z aresztu i zatuszuj jakoś tą sprawę. Proszę cię ostatni raz. Wiem, że on jest zły. Wiem, że palma strzeliła mu do głowy. Wiem to, ale wierzę, że w końcu się zmieni. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy pojawił się Louis.

\- Pokładasz w nim duże nadzieje…

Liam spojrzał w ciemne tęczówki mężczyzny, które uważnie obserwowały każdy jego ruch. Czuł, jak robi się cały czerwony na twarzy, nie przyzwyczajony do tak intensywnego spojrzenia. Po kilku chwilach wziął oddech i przytaknął, podczas gdy samochód zatrzymał się na parkingu.

\- Tak. Wierzę w niego.

Mina Simona była nie do odgadnięcia. Patrzył a niego, jakby chciał przejrzeć go na wylot. I cóż, przecież właśnie tak było. Powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Do widzenia, Liam. Pozdrów matkę.- Powiedział chłodno i wyszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. 

\- Poczekaj! - Krzyknął Liam, a Simon zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego stronę, jedną ręką trzymając drzwi.

\- Tak, Li? - Zapytał miękko, zupełnie nie podobnie do tonu, który towarzyszył w poprzedniej rozmowie. 

\- Potrzebuję trochę pieniędzy i nowy telefon. Muszę zablokować konta i wszystko. Czy mógłbyś… - Zapytał niepewnie. Simon zlustrował go spojrzeniem i pokręcił głową. 

\- Jak chcesz przejąć tą firmę, kiedy nie potrafisz upilnować swojego własnego telefonu? Czy kiedykolwiek weźmiesz się w garść? - Zapytał, a Liam odrobinę skulił się sobie.

\- Dobrze Li, wieczorem będziesz miał wszystko załatwione. - Odparł w końcu i wyjął z portfela jedną ze swoich kart. - Trzy dwa trzy pięć. - Powiedział z ostatnim spojrzeniem, nim wyszedł z samochodu.

\- Dzięki, tato. - Powiedział cicho Liam, zanim drzwi nie trzasnęły za nim. Nie wiedział, czy jego słowa dotarły do Simona. 

Liam wypuścił powietrze, które przez cały czas trzymał w sobie i zakrył swoją twarz dłońmi. Czuł się bezsilny. Oczy zaczęły go piec, jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. To znowu się dzieje. Znowu to samo. Liam miał dość. Czuł się jak pies, którego uwiązano przy budzie i karciło za wszystkie grzechy właścicieli.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i wyszedł z limuzyny. Zmrużył oczy, szukając Zayna. Słońce tego dnia świeciło naprawdę mocno i zaczynało mu się robić gorąco w koszuli, którą miał na sobie. 

Przeskanował uważnie parking, jednak nie mógł dostrzec samochodu, którym tu przyjechał. Zaklął w myślach. Przecież to było takie oczywiste, że Zayn go tu zostawi. Takie oczywiste, a on na to nie wpadł. Zayn dalej jest Zaynem.

Gorycz spłynęła po jego ciele, kiedy gwałtownie włożył ręce w kieszenie jeansów i kopnął mały kamyk, który poturlał się aż do chodnika po drugiej stronie. 

\- Ty naprawdę potrzebujesz psychologa.


	15. ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY (D)

7**

\- Cześć Louis, co słychać? - Zapytał delikatnie Niall, wchodząc do pokoju. Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył kwiaty w rękach przyjaciela.

\- Znów ukradłeś piwonie z ogrodu pani Brown? - Zapytał ze śmiechem. Niall wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po wazon. - Nie możesz ciągle tego robić, w końcu obedrze cię ze skóry.

\- Nie wiem, czy w ogóle to zauważa. Jest zbyt zajęta karmieniem swoich dwudziestu kotów, żeby zauważyć cokolwiek oprócz tych głupich sierściuchów.

Louis pokręcił głową i odłożył książkę, która leżała na jego udach. Przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś z Harrym zakradali się do jej ogrodu i bawili z jej kotami. Codziennie w lato tam przychodzili, chociaż Louis miał serdecznie dosyć. Nigdy specjalnie nie przepadał za tymi stworzeniami, jednak nie mógł oprzeć się tym zielonym oczom i wydętej wardze. “Louis, ale proooooszzzęę! Kotki! Wiesz, że ja nie mogę mieć zwierzątka! Pójdźmy tylko na chwilkę! Pogłaszczę tylko i wrócimy!” I jak każdy może się domyśleć, spędzali tam kolejną godzinę, ponieważ “Louis! One są takie przeurocze no!”

Louis przepadł. Louis przepadł dla Harry’ego. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

\- Hej, Niall? - Zapytał Louis, uważnie patrząc na przyjaciela, który zaczął otwierać batonika, którego znalazł chwilę wcześniej w kieszeni swojej bluzy.

\- Hm? - Zapytał uśmiechając się z rozkoszą, gdy czekolada rozpłynęła się w jego ustach, a kubki smakowe eksplodowały pod wpływem przyjemności. Od dwóch dni marzyło mu się coś czekoladowego.

\- Co z Harrym? - Zapytał cicho, miętoląc w rękach białą poszewkę swojej pościeli. Niall otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu.

\- Dlaczego się nim przejmujesz, Louis? - Zapytał chłodno, przełykając ślinę. Odłożył na wpół zjedzonego batona i pochylił się w jego stronę. - Daj sobie z nim spokój, dobrze ci radzę.

\- Niall, ty nie rozumiesz… - Jęknął Louis, jednak przerwał mu głośny głos blondyna.

\- Masz rację, nie rozumiem! Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ciągle pozwalasz na takie traktowanie!

\- Niall…

\- Nie Nialluj mi tu teraz, Louis. - Krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Byliście przyjaciółmi, kochałeś go, ja wiem! Ale zobacz, że to już nie jest ten sam człowiek! Przejrzyj w końcu na oczy! Krzywdzi cię przy każdym spotkaniu, a ty dalej się o niego martwisz! To głupie!

\- To właśnie jest miłość. - Mruknął Louis, a łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. Przełknął ślinę i wziął głęboki oddech nim nie powiedział głośno. - To nie jest głupie, Niall.

\- Oczywiście, że jest! W twojej głowie dalej jest ten miły dzieciak pracujący w piekarni. Uroczy chłopczyk z dołeczkami, którego kochają wszyscy. Zrozum Louis, że to tylko iluzja, wspomnienie, nie rzeczywistość. Harry’ego już dawno nie ma. Teraz jest Marcel.

\- Nie. - Krzyknął Louis, kręcąc głową. - Harry tam jest, przestań.

\- Obudź się z tego zakłamanego snu, Louis!

\- Nie! To nie prawda, on gdzieś tam jeszcze jest! Wiem to.

\- On cię tylko wykorzysta, zrani i porzuci. Mówię ci Louis, zostaw go i przestań o nim myśleć.

Niall wstał i podszedł do okna. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i popatrzył na drzewo, które rosło tuż na wprost jego oczu.

Między nimi zapanowała cisza, przerywana jedynie Louisem, który zaczął wydmuchiwać swój nos. Z jego oczu dalej ciekły drobne łzy, których nie potrafił zatrzymać. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel miał rację. Wiedział, że powinien dać sobie spokój już dawno temu. Coś jednak nie pozwalało mu tego zrobić. Mimo całego bólu, którego doświadczył przez Harry’ego… A może bólu, którego doświadczył przez Marcela, nie potrafił go znienawidzić. Nie potrafił przestać o nim myśleć i zatrzymać mocniejszego bicia serca, gdy tylko o nim pomyślał. Wiedział, że to się nie trzyma kupy. Miał świadomość, że to go niszczy. Wiedział, ale nie potrafił przestać.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co z nim? - Zapytał pociągając nosem. Widział, jak szczęka Nialla się zaciska.

\- Siedzi w areszcie za podpalenie swojego rodzinnego domu. - Powiedział chłodno, nie patrząc na niego. Louis zamrugał oczami.

\- Co? - Wykrztusił, a następnie zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Po policzkach spłynęły teraz innego rodzaju łzy. To niesamowite, jak jego emocje szybko się zmieniały. Jednak z drugiej strony, kto się może dziwić? Wyobrażenie Harr… Marcela, który stoi przed budynkiem, patrząc jak ogień pochłania jego dom? To po prostu śmieszne. Nieprawdopodobne.

\- Co cię tak bawi? - Niall spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Louis siedział na swoim łóżku i dosłownie płakał ze śmiechu.

\- Przecież on nigdy nie podpaliłby swojego domu, weź przestań. - Wysapał pomiędzy salwami śmiechu. - Dzięki za rozbawienie mnie, a teraz proszę, powiedz mi co z nim?

Niall patrzył na niego w niezrozumieniu, gdy ten ocierał łzy z policzków.

\- Ale ja mówię poważnie. - Odparł powoli. Louis dalej patrzył na niego rozbawiony.

\- Nie zgrywaj się Niall.

\- Ale ja się nie zgrywam. Wczoraj, kilka godzin po tym jak od ciebie wybiegł, znaleźli go pod swoim domem, który się palił.

Louis zastygł bez ruchu i wpatrywał się tępo w Nialla, który zdążył usiąść i wziąć do ręki swojego na wpół zjedzonego batona.

\- Co. - Powiedział bez przekonania i powoli położył się z powrotem na miękkim materacu. - CO.

8**

\- Co powiedział Simon? - Zapytał Zayn, gdy siedzieli w aucie, w drodze powrotnej do domu. Liam do tej pory był niezwykle cichy, co nie do końca podobało się Zaynowi. Zerkał na niego kilka razy, jednak Liam cały czas tępo wpatrywał się w przednią szybę.

\- Hej, korniszonie? - Spróbował raz jeszcze, jednak Liam nie poruszył się nawet o centymetr, pogrążony we własnych myślach.

\- Jasne, nic nie mów. Zawiozłem cię, odwiozę, a wdzięczności brak. - Liam zmarszczył brwi i w końcu na niego spojrzał.

\- Dziękuję, Zayn. Byłoby mi niezmiernie miło, gdybyś nie nazywał mnie więcej korniszonem. - Powiedział spokojnie i znowu usiadł prosto, patrząc na samochód jadący przed nim.

\- Więc jak, wyciągniecie Marcela? - Zapytał Zayn, a Liam wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem tak naprawdę. Wszystko okaże się wieczorem. - Zagryzł wargi i delikatnie przekręcił się w stronę Zayna. - Na razie nie mam gdzie się podziać… - Zaczął niepewnie, zerkając na Zayna, który uważnie patrzył na drogę. Widok Mulata za kierownicą był naprawdę nieziemski.

Pilotki, które miał na sobie, dodawały mu seksowności, a zarost pewnego rodzaju dzikości. Mięśnie wypracowane przy pracy w ogrodzie też były niczego sobie. Liam wyobraził sobie Mulata, jak bez koszulki idzie przez zielony trawnik, na ramieniu niosąc wielki wór z ziemią, woda spływająca po jego ciele i to wszystko w zwolnionym tempie…

\- Może Tomlinson przygarnie cię na kilka nocy, zanim wszystko się wyjaśni. - Powiedział Zayn klepiąc się po udach i wyciągając paczkę papierosów. Liamowi zaschło w gardle, gdy oglądał, jak powoli podpala nikotynę i zaciąga się. Totalny Bóg Seksu, pomyślał Liam.

\- Tak, może. - Powiedział jak w transie, przyglądając się, jak Zayn powoli wypuszcza dym spomiędzy swoich różowych warg. Dopiero po kilku sekundach, gdy się otrząsnął i zamknął usta dotarło do niego co powiedział. - Czekaj, co?

Zayn zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Liama w niezrozumieniu.

\- Co co? - Zapytał i zaciągnął się po raz kolejny, unosząc kącik ust do góry. Liam zmrużył oczy i założył ręce na piersi.

\- Dlaczego to Tomlinsonowie mieliby mnie przygarniać? - Zapytał lekko zły, ponieważ w głębi duszy miał nadzieję, że to właśnie u Zayna będzie mógł się zatrzymać. Zastanawiał się, czy Zayn jest tak bardzo głupi, czy tak bardzo nie chce go w swoim domu.

\- Wydają się przyjaźni. - Powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Liam wypuścił sfrustrowane westchnięcie.

\- Myślisz, że jest ktoś jeszcze, kto mógłby mnie przyjąć? - Spróbował inaczej, do końca nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego tak bardzo nalega. - Wiesz, tam mieszka i tak za dużo osób. Po za tym Louis na wózku, nie chcę przeszkadzać…

Czekał cierpliwie, aż Zayn się odezwie. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wykręci sobie palce od tego wszystkiego. Mulat zerknął na niego z uśmiechem, a serce Liama się zatrzymało, by następnie zaczęło galopować, jednak już nie z podekscytowania, a ze złości.

\- Myślę, że Niall mógłby mieć wolny pokój.


	16. ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY

 

Liam stanął przed domem Tomlinsonów. Nawet nie odwrócił się w kierunku Zayna, który z piskiem opon odjechał, zostawiając go samego w ten ponury wieczór. Czuł się zrezygnowany, dlatego bez przekonania zapukał do starych, niegdyś białych drzwi.

 

\- Cześć Liam! - Krzyknęła Lottie, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Uśmiechnął się nikle i przeszedł przez próg, gdy dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

 

\- Hej, jak się czuje Louis? - Zapytał, zdejmując buty. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i wskazała na drzwi do jego sypialni.

 

\- Już w porządku, jest u siebie.

 

\- Dzięki. - Powiedział i skierował się do pokoju. Zapukał i wszedł, gdy usłyszał zaproszenie. 

Rozejrzał się i uśmiechnął na widok Louisa, który wyglądał już dużo lepiej. Siedział na łóżku i czytał książkę. Okulary zsunęły mu się na nos, więc je poprawił.

 

\- Hej, Li. Usiądź. Jak się masz? - Zapytał i odłożył książkę. Był to jeden ze starych kryminałów Kinga. Wydawało mu się, że na półce w domu ma ten egzemplarz, jednak nigdy nie wziął się za jego czytanie, zbyt pochłonęły go sprawy zawodowe.

 

\- To chyba ja powinienem zapytać, prawda? - Liam usiadł na skraju dużego łóżka. Louis pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się.

 

\- Wyglądasz na wykończonego.

 

\- Trochę się dzieje.. - Liam wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok. Czuł, że zmęczenie ogarnęło jego ciało, jednak nie mógł teraz pójść spać. Nawet nie miał gdzie.

 

\- Chcesz mi o tym opowiedzieć? - Louis posłał mu uśmiech i przechylił głowę w bok. - Może zrobię herbaty? 

 

\- Nie, dziękuję. Chociaż mógłbym zrobić tobie. Nie wstawaj, nie powinieneś się przemęczać. Czytałeś, a ja zawracam ci głowę...

 

\- Liam. - Zaśmiał się Louis i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Liam spuścił wzrok, czując że jego policzki stały się czerwone. Niepewnie usiadł bliżej, jednak Louis miał inne plany.

 

Gdy tylko się zbliżył, od razu otuliły go ramiona, w których poczuł się tak bezpiecznie, że nigdy nie chciałby ich opuścić. W tej chwili naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak Marcel mógł z tego tak po prostu zrezygnować.

 

\- Przyjaciele moich przyjaciół to także moi przyjaciele. - Zaśmiał się Louis. - A ty zdecydowanie potrzebujesz, by ktoś cię przytulił.

 

\- Czy.. - Liam zamyślił się chwilę. Poprawiając lekko swoje ułożenie. - Czy nadal uważasz, że Marcel jest twoim przyjacielem?

 

Louis zamyślił się chwilę. Zmarszczył brwi. Czy Marcel jest jego przyjacielem? Mówił okropne rzeczy o Louisie, a jego zachowanie czasami było wręcz karygodne. Marcel nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, czy taką osobę można nazwać przyjacielem?

 

\- Nie, Liam. - Odparł powoli i bezwiednie zaczął bawić się kosmykami jego brązowych włosów. - Marcel nigdy nie był moim przyjacielem. - Liam pokiwał głową, a jego serce opadło. Nawet nie powinien się dziwić. Szkoda było mu jednak tego, że Marcelowi został tylko on. Nikogo na świecie nie ma, kto wierzy w niego i będzie go wspierał. Jeśli nawet Louis nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z Marcelem, to jego przepowiednia się spełni i Marcel zostanie całkowicie sam. Nawet Liam nie jest zdolny zatrzymać tego procesu.

 

\- Jednakże… - Zaczął Louis po krótkiej przerwie. - Harry zawsze będzie w moim sercu i wierzę, że jeszcze gdzieś tam jest. Zawsze był, jest i będzie moim przyjacielem. 

 

\- To dziwne, że mówimy o jednej osobie, a używamy dwóch imion? - Louis pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. - Nie, taka jest prawda. Jest Harry i jest… Marcel. Jedno ciało, dwie sprzeczności. Po prostu Marcel wygrał kilka bitew, ale wojna o jego duszę jeszcze się nie skończyła.

 

\- Jak ładnie to powiedziałeś. - Zaśmiał się Liam, niemalże na granicy snu.

 

\- Czasem zdarzy mi się powiedzieć coś ładnego.

 

\- Masz bardzo wygodne łóżko… - Mruknął Liam, wtapiając się w puchatą pościel i ciało drugiego chłopaka. Brakowało mu bliskości innego człowieka. Zamyślił się.

 

Czy z nim było coś nie tak, że nikt go nie chciał? Czy był jakimś feralnym egzemplarzem? Tak naprawdę był w jednym prawdziwym związku. Reszta znajomości rozpadała się tak szybko jak się zaczynała. Zazwyczaj facetom chodziło tylko o jedno. On tego nie chciał. Znaczy chciał, ale nie w ten sposób. Potrzebował bliskości, uśmiechu i leniwych rozmów na kanapie, a jedyne co dostawał to kopa w dupę, gdy udało im się poznać Marcela. Liam wtedy zostawał na lodzie i przyglądał się, jak jego przyjaciel odsyła z kwitkiem kolejnego kochanka. To bolało.

 

To nie tak, że Liam szukał na siłę miłości. Może trochę cierpiał nocami, gdy druga połowa łóżka była pusta. W trasie było łatwiej. Wtedy miał swoje małe łóżko, w którym zasypiał od razu, jak tylko się na nie położył. Wtedy był w ciągłym ruchu. Pilnował, by Marcel nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, więc jego uwaga była skierowana w pełni na niego. Nie było czasu na myślenie o sobie, o swoich potrzebach. 

 

Czasem chciał to rzucić w cholerę. Chciał zostawić chłopaka na pastwę piranii i rekinów, którym był zarząd i nieprzychylne media. Czasem chciał zostawić to i wyjechać do małego kraju, z dala od cywilizacji. Może na jakąś wyspę. Chciał wyjechać i odpocząć. Jednak w takich momentach zamykał oczy i widział zielone oczy Marcela, po tym gdy znalazł go w domu, tuż przed trasą. Widział jego zmarnowane ciało i widział jego siniaki. Widział jego puste oczy i widział dziurę zamiast serca, które zostało wyrwane. 

 

W takich momentach zamykał oczy i słyszał zrozpaczone dźwięki gitary, w deszczowe dni w tourbusie. Słyszał ból, gdy klawisze pianina wygrywały nieznane nikomu melodie. Słyszał pociąganie nosem i tłumiony szloch, kiedy Marcel wpadał w swoje melancholijne dni.

 

I w takich momentach nienawidził siebie. Nienawidził siebie za to, że nie widział tego wcześniej. Że chciał dać chłopakowi czas. Wiedział, co przeszedł i zamiast ofiarować mu rękę, to dał mu czas i mentalne wsparcie. Wsparcie, którego Marcel mógł nie czuć, ponieważ było zbyt małe. Nienawidził się za to, że mógł zareagować zanim doszło do tragedii. Znał sytuację, ale nie chciał się wtrącać. Nie zauważał znaków, nie zauważał niczego, zbyt zajęty… Nawet nie wiedział czym. Nienawidził siebie za to.

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał Louis, zaczynając bawić się jego włosami. Liam przymknął oczy i westchnął. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien powiedzieć.

 

\- O niczym. - Odparł po dłuższej chwili, krzyżując nogi w kostkach. 

 

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował się wygadać. - Zaczął Louis delikatnie.

 

\- Nie będę zawracać ci głowy. Nawet nie wiem, co miałbym ci powiedzieć. - Odparł, chociaż w głębi duszy czuł tą sprzeczność. Poczuł ukłucie, które mówiło, żeby w końcu to wszystko z siebie wyrzucił, żeby w końcu jego głowa odpoczęła od nadmiaru myśli.

 

\- Skoro sam zapytałem, to nie będziesz zawracać mi głowy. - Uśmiechnął się Louis, delikatnie masując jego kark. Liam westchnął.

 

\- Naprawdę…

 

\- Skąd jesteś? - Przerwał mu Louis, a kąciki ust Liama delikatnie się podniosły. Podniósł się i przeniósł na miejsce obok Louisa, ułożył się na boku, a rękę podłożył pod głowę.

 

\- Urodziłem się w Wolverhampton. - Powiedział. - A Ty? Jesteś stąd?

 

\- Tak, dorastaliśmy razem z Harrym… - Zaczął, jednak pokręcił głową, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy na kilka sekund. - Opowiedz mi coś o sobie.

 

\- Ale co takiego chcesz wiedzieć? - Zaśmiał się Liam. Louis wzruszył ramionami.

 

\- Wszystko.

 

\- To może trochę potrwać, mimo, że moje życie nie jest najciekawsze. - Liam położył się na plecach i spojrzał na sufit. Teraz albo nigdy.

 

\- Na pewno jest ciekawsze od mojego… - Parsknął Louis, podnosząc rękę i machając nią jakby pokazując pokój. - Więc dalej, opowiedz mi coś.

 

\- Jak byłem mały chciałem zostać astronautą. 

 

\- Oh! To urocze! - Louis uśmiechnął się, patrząc na niego swoimi błyszczącymi oczami. - Ja chciałem zostać piratem!

 

\- Doprawdy? Dlaczego nie wyszło?  - Liam parsknął, a Louis uderzył go w pierś.

 

\- Wyszło, ale z tym skończyłem. Miałem dość morskiej wody i przepaski na jedno oko. - Louis wytknął mu język.- No co? Praca w sklepie z zabawkami jako maskotka wcale nie jest taka fajna jak przekonywał pracodawca! -  Liam zaśmiał się głośno.

 

\- Domyślam się. Byłeś dobrym piratem czy złym?

\- Oczywiście, że dobrym. - Louis oburzył się. - Przecież dobro zawsze zwycięża!

 

\- A co jeśli nie? - Zapytał po chwili ciszy Liam, przekręcając głowę w jego stronę. - Co jeśli zło jest silniejsze? Co jeśli zło nas pochłania?

 

\- Myślę, że można wygrać, jeśli ma się chociaż tą iskierkę nadziei. - Odpowiedział pewnie Louis, łapiąc jego dłoń i ściskając mocno. Liam przełknął ślinę.

 

\- Masz dużą wiarę.

 

\- Oczywiście. Wierzę, że można wygrać ze swoimi demonami. Może nie sami, ale za pomocą innych? 

 

\- A co, jeśli nikt nie cię nie słucha? Co jeśli wyciągasz dłoń, a nikt jej nie bierze? Co wtedy?

 

\- Nie wiem Liam. Nie wiem co wtedy. Może dojść do katastrofy.

 

Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Liam patrzył zamglonym wzrokiem na tablicę korkową, wiszącą nad biurkiem i wpatrywał się w przypięte zdjęcie Louisa i Harry’ego. Patrzył na ich uśmiechy i zachciało mu się płakać, gdy pomyślał o tym, jak kiedyś byli szczęśliwi. Jak mogliby być szczęśliwi, gdyby historia potoczyła się inaczej. Gdyby chociaż zareagował wcześniej…

 

\- Moim ojcem jest Simon Cowell, założyciel Syco, producent i juror telewizyjnych show. - Jego głos był cichy, wręcz pusty. Louisa przeszedł dreszcz. 

 

\- Miał romans z moją matką, podczas gdy był w związku małżeńskim z inną kobietą. Nie pamiętam jak miała na imię, rozwiedli się niedługo po tym, jak dowiedzieli się o mnie. Moja matka potrzebowała pieniędzy, dlatego powiedziała o wszystkim mojemu ojcu. To nawet ciekawe, że ucieszył się z moich narodzin. Po pierwsze, rozwiódł się w końcu i mógł prowadzić normalne życie, a po drugie w końcu dostał potomka, który przejmie jego wielką firmę, która wtedy dopiero raczkowała. On jednak zawsze był ambitny i był przekonany, że osiągnie sukces. Tak więc przesyłał pieniądze mojej matce i udawał przed kamerami dobrego ojca. Raz na miesiąc zostawałem u niego na weekend i szczerze tego nie znosiłem. Simon jest perfekcjonistą i ma wszystko ładnie poukładane w segregatory. Czasem mam wrażenie, że jego głowa to jeden wielki segregator…

 

\- To nie tak, że jest najgorszym ojcem na świecie. Nie jest. Wiele razy mi pomógł, kiedy tego potrzebowałem i wiem, że w jakiś sposób darzy mnie tą miłością rodzicielską. Po prostu ta cała sztywność nie była dla mnie. Ta papierkowa robota, firmowe wyjazdy…

 

\- Zawsze marzyłem o tym, by zostać piosenkarzem, wiesz? - Liam uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł, jak Louis ściska jego rękę. - Mój głos jest całkiem niezły, przynajmniej tak mi mówią. Może dlatego tak bardzo tego pragnąłem. 

 

\- To musi być ciężkie, bycie synem takiej znanej osobowości…

\- To prawda… - Liam westchnął i znowu popatrzył na zdjęcie nad biurkiem. - Czasem pisałem piosenki i dawałem je ojcu do przeczytania. Zawsze wtedy kiwał głową i odchodził, nie komentując. On nie chciał bym się za to brał. Chciał, żebym był taki jak on. Wielki król muzycznych produkcji. Chciał, żebym przejął firmę, skoro nie ma żadnych innych dzieci.

 

\- Byłem bardzo smutny, nie chciałem tego. Chciałem śpiewać i tańczyć. Bawić się na scenie razem z tłumem fanów. Moja matka przekonała go, żeby dał mi szansę. Jeśli udałoby mi się wygrać jakiś program, on nie stanie na przeszkodzie, wręcz mi pomoże. Musiałem mu udowodnić, że muzyka to dla mnie wszystko. Że to mój cały świat.

 

\- Poszedłem do x factor, nie chciałem konkurencyjnej stacji. Pomyślałem, że skoro tam mnie znają, to będę miał większą szansę, że mnie przyjmą. W końcu jestem synem Simona Cowella. To jakby… Po znajomości…

 

\- Pamiętam cię, to było w gazetach.. - Louis pokiwał głową, mgliście przypominając sobie nagłówki gazet, które mówiły o synie Cowella, który ośmieszył się w publicznej telewizji. Liam westchnął i pokiwał głową.

 

\- No właśnie. Tylko się zbłaźniłem. Nerwy tak bardzo mnie zżerały, że wyszedłem i nigdy wcześniej nie zaśpiewałem tak źle jak wtedy. Fałsz na fałszu. Dalej mi niedobrze jak o tym pomyślę. - Liam skwasił się. - Nigdy nie zapomnę tej suki z jury, psiapsióły mojego ojca, która publicznie zaczęła mnie obrażać i stwierdziła, że jestem żałosny i tylko robię wstyd ojcu. To było straszne.

 

\- Przykro mi…

 

\- Nie musisz. To przeszłość. Dzięki niej jestem tu gdzie jestem. 

 

\- Tak, ale… - Louis chciał coś jeszcze dodać, jednak Liam mu przerwał.

 

\- Wiem. Po prostu… Mogę dalej? - Gdy Louis pokiwał głową, Liam kontynuował. - Umowa to umowa. Przez pierwszy miesiąc nie wychodziłem z pokoju, zbyt zażenowany. Potem jednak zadzwoniłem do ojca i załatwił mi pracę u siebie w biurze. Nic wielkiego. Miałem ogarniać jakieś papiery, przynosić kawę, ustalać spotkania… Raz na jakiś czas zabierał mnie na zebrania i inne takie. Poszedłem do szkoły na kurs menedżerski… I tak zostałem. Dalej pracuje u ojca i nawet nie myśle o tym, by to przerwać.

 

Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Oboje pogrążyli się w swoich myślach. W tle słychać było pierwsze krople deszczu, które uderzały o parapet. Gdzieś na górze biegało rodzeństwo Louisa. Oni jednak leżeli na łóżku, trzymając się za ręce, wspierali się wzajemnie. 

 

\- Więc to tam poznałeś Harry’ego? - Zapytał cicho Louis. Jego policzki były czerwone, a w oczach gromadziły się niechciane łzy. Tak bardzo było mu przykro, słysząc historię chłopaka.

 

\- Tak… To tam trafił. - Zaczął jednak się zatrzymał, jakby zbierał swoje myśli. Louis czekał cierpliwie. Nie poznał prawdy i nie wiedział co się stało, ani jak Harry zamienił się w Marcela. Łaknął chociaż odrobiny informacji.

 

\- Nie byłem od początku jego managerem. Raczej jako… Asystent? Tak. To tamten facet go znalazł i przyprowadził do mojego ojca. Simon nie bardzo chciał wziąć go pod swoje skrzydła. Uznał Harry’ego za zbyt nieśmiałego i nijakiego… - Uśmiechnął się, kiedy usłyszał prychnięcie z ust Louisa. To prawda, teraz to brzmi absurdalnie.

 

\- Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj. Siedziałem na kanapie obok Simona i przyglądałem się Harry’emu, który patrzył z nadzieją na mojego ojca. Patrzyłem jak blisko siedzi Cala i zagryza wargi. Jak z jednej strony był cichy, ale z drugiej strony jego ciało krzyczało “ _ weźcie mnie, dajcie mi nagrywać! _ ”. Może wydać ci się to głupie, ale tak było. Poczułem to, gdy spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi ślepiami. Po prostu wtedy przepadłam. Po raz pierwszy wtrąciłem się do rozmowy i poprosiłem, by coś zaśpiewał. Pamiętam, że w jego oczach pojawił się ten charakterystyczny błysk. Znasz go, prawda? Wiesz o czym mówię?

 

\- Tak.. - Szepnął Louis, uśmiechając się i zatapiając w swoich wspomnieniach. - Zawsze uśmiechał się tak psotnie, gdy tylko proponowałem jakiś szatański pomysł. Byliśmy mistrzami kawałów…

 

\- Tak, taki był na początku. Psotny. Trochę jak taka wiewiórka, wiesz? Która rzuca w ludzi żołędziami dla zabawy. To było to.

 

Louis zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową. Coś było w tym porównaniu. Atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła.

 

\- Więc zaśpiewał i Simon zmienił zdanie?

 

\- Oh nie! - Liam pokręcił głową. - Simon dalej był przy swoim. Nawet Cal czuł, że jest na przegranej pozycji i chciał się wycofać. Nie mogłem jednak patrzeć na smutek zielonych oczu, zwłaszcza, że jego głos był naprawdę dobry… Wstawiłem się za nim i sprzeciwiłem ojcu. Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy odkąd tam pracowałem. 

 

Liam wrócił swoim umysłem do chwili, kiedy siedzieli na kanapie w jego gabinecie, tuż po tym, jak Harry zaśpiewał. Wszyscy patrzyli na Simona w oczekiwaniu. _ “To nie jest to, szukamy jakiejś pompy, czegoś innego. Nie sprzedasz się dzieciaku…”. _

Zielonooki widocznie się zgarbił, a uśmiech opadł. Tak jak serce Liama, gdzieś na dno żołądka.  _ “Nie tato. Dajmy mu szansę. Wierzę w niego, dajmy mu kontrakt. Zajmę się nim.” _

Simon spojrzał na niego uważnie.  _ “Pokładasz w nim dużą nadzieję.”  _ Odparł, a Liam się uśmiechnął i powiedział dokładnie to, co podpowiadało mu jego serce.  _ “Tak, ponieważ on jest tego warty. “ _

 

\- To było odważne z twojej strony. - Szepnął Louis, ściskając jego rękę. - Dziękuję, dzięki tobie spełnił swoje marzenia.

 

\- Nie dziękuj. Gdyby nie ja, prawdopodobnie teraz nie byłby w więzieniu za podpalenie własnego domu, a ja nie siedziałbym tu z tobą i nie opowiadał tej historii. Mało tego. Nie byłoby Marcela i nie byłoby tego gówna, które jest w jego głowie. Nie masz za co dziękować. Powinieneś mnie przeklinać za to.

 

\- Oceniasz się zbyt surowo, Li. - Louis spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się smutno. - Nie wiesz co by było gdyby. Mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej..

 

Liam westchnął i pokiwał głową. Faktycznie, może nie powinien gdybać. To niczego nie zmieni. Stało się jak się stało i teraz są w tym miejscu. Widocznie tak miało być. Nie jest z tego zadowolony, ale co może zrobić?

 

Teraz poczuł ogromne zmęczenie. Wszystkie jego myśli ujrzały światło dzienne. Faktycznie poczuł się lżej, kamień spadł z jego ramion. To właśnie tego potrzebował, dlatego podziękował Louisowi z całego serca. Niebieskooki zaśmiał się tylko i zamknął oczy.

 

\- W każdej chwili Liam, jesteśmy w końcu przyjaciółmi, prawda?

 

\- Prawda. - Wyszeptał Liam na wpół przytomnie. Łóżko było naprawdę wygodne, a ciało obok niego go ogrzewało. Może to nie jest ciało jego ukochanego. Może to ciało nie ma pięknych ciemnych oczu i cudownego zarostu. Może to nie jest to ciało, które powinno go przytulić, ale on nie narzekał. Czuł się dobrze, czuł się bezpiecznie. Powoli, niespiesznie jego myśli odpływały do kolorowej krainy. Gdzieś, gdzie był tylko on sam, w swoim idealnym, wykreowanym świecie. Gdzieś, gdzie był sobą i wszystko szło po jego myśli.  Widział z daleka drewniany domek w górach i czuł zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy. Słońce ogrzewało jego twarz, kiedy stał i patrzył, czekając, aż zrobi krok w tamtą stronę.

 

\- Czy mogę u was zostać przez kilka dni? - Liam przebudził się i popatrzył na Louisa zamglonym wzrokiem. - Najbliższy motel jest zbyt daleko, by dojeżdżać tutaj do Marcela. Obiecuję, że sobie coś znajdę niedługo.

 

\- Nie martw się, idź spać. Łóżko jest duże. Kolorowych snów!

 

##  2**

Dom rodziny Tomlinsonów był… Głośny. A sam Louis był… Bardzo głośny. To pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy, gdy rano wstał i poszedł na wspólne śniadanie. Jay, cała w skowronkach podawała kolejne naleśniki. Bliźniaczki przekrzykiwały się, która z nich usiądzie obok Liama, Lottie głośno rozmawiała przez telefon, zakręcając sobie włosy na palce, przez co Fizzy była niezadowolona, bo robiła to nad jej talerzem. No i na samym szczycie Louis, który głośno śmiał się z kawału, który opowiadał chwilę wcześniej.

 

\- Wow - Powiedział do siebie i usiadł na jednym z wolnych miejsc. Miał wrażenie, że ten stół ciągnie się kilometrami. Zajmował całą powierzchnię ściany.

 

\- Liam, cukiereczku, chcesz naleśnika? - Zapytała Jay, rozbawiona Louisem. Liam pokiwał głową i odchylił się, gdy kobieta podała mu jasny placek prosto z patelni. 

 

\- Pięknie pachnie. - Powiedział, zaciągając się rozkosznym zapachem. Jego serce się skurczyło, ponieważ w tej chwili zatęsknił za swoją mamą i jej domowym jedzeniem.

 

\- Jak tam Harry? - Jay, spojrzała na niego znad patelni. Poprawiła się szybko. - Marcel. Jak tam Marcel? Gazety zrobiły wielką burzę o ten cały areszt. Jest tyle zdjęć z tego podpalenia, że mam wrażenie, że tam byłam i to widziałam… Trochę mi go szkoda. Być cały czas pod ostrzałem. Nawet nie wiadomo, czy to on za tym stoi. - Liam zmarkotniał i wziął kęs. Wolno przeżuwał, by choć odrobinę opóźnić swoją odpowiedź.

 

\- Nie wiem, nie mogłem się z nim spotkać, więc… - Liam zamarł. Jego widelec zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do ust, a jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko. - Gazety… Pokażesz mi te gazety?

 

Jay uniosła jedną brew i wzrokiem pokazała skrzynkę w której znajdowały się stare papiery i pisma. Liam wstał i drżącymi dłońmi wziął wszystkie w garść. Usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu, nie przejmując się uważnie przyglądającej mu się rodzinie i położył wszystko na stole. Odsunął na wpół zjedzonego naleśnika. Nie sądził, że jeszcze go dokończy.

 

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał Louis, patrząc na niego uważnie znad grzywki. Liam machnął ręką i gorączkowo zaczął kartkować szmatławce. 

 

Faktycznie każda gazeta opisywała niedawne zajście. Rozpisywano się na temat rzekomego podpalenia i Marcela, który zrobił to wszystko by być w centrum uwagi. Z jednej strony Liam chciał przyznać im rację, w końcu Marcel kochał, gdy cała uwaga była skupiona na nim. Z drugiej jednak widział, że coś się zmieniło. 

 

\- Li, możesz powiedzieć o co chodzi? - Zapytał zdezorientowany Louis, sięgając po jedną z gazet. Reszta rodziny wróciła już do jedzenia, Jay wyszła do płaczących bliźniaków. Mimo całego gwaru, mieli wrażenie ogromnej pustki. Dużego podekscytowania. 

 

\- Poczekaj… - Wymruczał Liam, odwracając kartkę i przejeżdżając wzrokiem po tekście, krzyknął “aha!”, a duma była widoczna na jego twarzy. Był geniuszem. - Przecież to oczywiste, dlaczego ja na to nie wpadłem?! - Krzyknął.

 

Jay wróciła do kuchni trzymając brata Louisa na rękach. Usiadła przy stole i spojrzała wymownie na swojego syna, który tylko wzruszył ramionami.

 

\- Czy oświecisz nas w końcu, Sherlocku? - Zapytał znużony Louis, a Liam spojrzał na niego spod byka.

 

\- Gazety kłamią, nie wiem po co w ogóle tam zaglądasz. - Mruknęła Lottie, odkładając telefon i spoglądając na nich z ukosa. - Paparazzi robią zdjęcia, a ktoś po prostu na ich podstawie tworzy swoją historyjkę. 

 

\- Przecież to ty czytasz najwięcej tych szmatławców.. - Wtrąciła Fizzy, a Lottie wywróciła oczami. 

 

\- O co chodzi? - Louis stracił cierpliwość i odłożył sztućce. - Liam. Serio. Mów o co ci chodzi!

 

\- Po prostu Jay jest genialna! - Krzyknął Liam i wstał, poprawiając koszulę.

 

\- Taaak…? - Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego w niezrozumieniu. Pokręciła głową i bezradnie spojrzała na swojego syna, którego brwi były uniesione. Wzruszył ramionami.

 

\- O czym mówisz, Liam? Poczekaj i powiedz nam.- Krzyknął za nim, jednak Liam był już w połowie drogi do wyjścia. W kuchni zapanowała cisza, wszyscy oglądali miotającego się Liama.

 

\- Przecież to oczywiste! - Krzyknął brązowooki i wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. - Paparazzi chodzili za Marcelem wszędzie, więc mamy świadków i dowody! Skoro są zdjęcia, to są dowody!

 

\- Dowody na co…? - Zapytała Lottie, dostając kuksańca od Fizzy i wykręcenie oczami.

 

\- Na to, że to nie Marcel podpalił swój dom. Oczywiste. To takie oczywiste. - Wyrzucił Liam i pobiegł do przedpokoju, by założyć buty. - Przepraszam, śniadanie było pyszne! Muszę iść!

 

\- Liam, poczekaj! - Krzyknął Louis i podążył za nim, jednak Liama już dawno nie było.

 

\- Co się właśnie wydarzyło?

 

##  3**

\- Myśl Liam, myśl. Gdzie znajdziesz Zayna? - Mruknął Liam, rozglądając się uważnie po ulicy. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Mulat mieszka. Potrzebował podwózki i przeklinał wieczór, w którym jego ukochane auto zostało skradzione praktycznie na jego oczach. 

 

Rozejrzał się raz jeszcze i w końcu zdecydował iść w kierunku centrum miasteczka. Nie zamierzał pukać do każdego domu, którego minie, ale skoro Zayn jest ogrodnikiem, to jest prawdopdobieństwo, że gdzieś go zobaczy po drodze. 

 

Ruszył wartkim krokiem, rozglądając się uważnie, jednak nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec czarnej czupryny. Przeklinał w myślach swoje życie.

 

\- Hej Li! - Usłyszał głośny krzyk za sobą. Odetchnął z ulgą i odwrócił się na pięcie. Uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ręce, by przytulić chłopaka.

 

\- Dosłownie spadasz mi z nieba, Niall! Potrzebuję pomocy. 

 

##  4**

Zielonooki usłyszał głośny szczęk. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i uniósł bladą twarz, którą wcześniej skrytą miał przez dłonie. Jego serce stanęło, kiedy zobaczył strażnika, a tuż za nim zmartwionego Liama. 

 

\- Wychodzisz, Styles. - Burknął tęgi mężczyzna. 

 

Wstał na dość chwiejnych nogach i powoli ruszył. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie. Musiał mocno się skoncentrować, żeby poprawnie stawiać stopę za stopą. Prawą za lewą. Spuścił wzrok, kiedy mijał policjanta. 

 

\- Oh, kochanie… - Liam przyciągnął go do siebie. Poczuł się bezpiecznie w ramionach przyjaciela. Wziął głęboki oddech, zaciągając się jego świeżym zapachem. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo tęsknił. Jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Jak bardzo nie doceniał tego, że Liam zawsze przy nim był.  Zapłakał głośno, czepiając się jego umięśnionym ramionom. 

 

\- Ja… - Zaczął szlochać, ale został szybko uciszony. 

 

\- Szzzz… Już dobrze, spokojnie, zaraz stąd wyjdziemy.. - Głos Liama był spokojny. Trzymał go mocno, delikatnie pocierając jego plecy. Kręconowłosy czuł jak się rozpada. Kawałek po kawałeczku. Zapłakał, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo spieprzył. Uświadomił sobie, że Liam jest z nim, mimo tych wszystkich rzeczy, które mu zrobił. Każda szpilka, jaką mu wbił, każdy sztylet w jego plecach. Mimo wszystko Liam był tu przy nim. Był i tulił go do siebie, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby był kruchym szkiełkiem. Szloch wstrząsnął jego ciałem, gorące łzy popłynęły z jego oczu. Chciał go przeprosić, chociaż wiedział, że to za mało. 

 

\- Przepraszam. - Wyłkał, trzymając się mocno jego ciała i mocząc gorzkimi łzami jego koszulkę. - Przepraszam…

 

\- Ciiii….

 

#  5**

Louis siedział w kawiarni nieco zmartwiony i przyglądał się pracującemu Niallowi, który co chwilę posyłał mu uspokajający uśmiech. To jednak wcale go nie uspokajało. Przed nim, na stoliku, leżał plik kartek i ołówek. Patrzył na nie, jednak nie był w stanie zmusić się do wzięcia go do ręki. Czuł wewnętrzną niechęć, która zatrzymywała jego rękę.

 

\- Uśmiechnij się! - Szepnął Niall, kiedy przechodził obok niego. Louis uniósł kąciki ust, jednak one szybko opadły. Westchnął i spojrzał na swój telefon. Miał nadzieję, że dostanie jakąś wiadomość od Liama. 

 

Dzwoneczki przy drzwiach zadzwoniły, więc szybko uniósł wzrok, a nadzieja zrodziła się w jego sercu. Jego ramiona opadły, gdy tylko zobaczył młodą dziewczynę, brunetkę w idealnie skrojonej spódnicy i teczką w ręku.

 

Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ nigdy jej tutaj nie widział. Miasteczko nie było jakieś ogromne, ale malutkie także nie, więc to normalne, że większość znał z widzenia. Przyglądał się jej, gdy pewnie podeszła do kasy i złożyła zamówienie, wskazując na odległy kąt pomieszczenia. Niall pokiwał głową, więc odeszła, zostawiając głośne odgłosy obcasów i zapach kwiatowych perfum. Usiadła wygodnie na krześle i spojrzała na zegarek. 

 

Louis znowu westchnął i w tym momencie wibracja w jego telefonie przyciągnęła jego uwagę. Drżącymi dłońmi odblokował ekran, a jego serce się zatrzymało, gdy przeczytał  _ “Przepraszam” _ na białym ekranie. Zamknął oczy. To była pierwsza wiadomość, którą kiedykolwiek Harry wysłał do niego na ten numer. I Louis nie wiedział, jak powinien się w tej chwili czuć.

 

\- Możemy iść. - Powiedział do niego Niall i wskazał na drzwi, przez które w tej chwili wszedł przystojny mulat, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc w odległy kąt. Przechodząc obok Louisa i Nialla, skinął im głową i odszedł do kasy, przy której stał już nowy pracownik. Niall zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się zanim, jednak Louis poprosił, by już wyszli. Jego myśli kołatały. To znaczy, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku?

 

##  6**

Zielonooki leżał na swoim wielkim łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit. Przez otwarte okno słyszał głośne odgłosy ulicy, od których kompletnie się odzwyczaił przez te tygodnie na wsi. Szum miasta był dla niego niczym denerwująca pozytywka, której nie dało się wyłączyć. Chciał wstać i zamknąć okno, jednak nie miał na to siły, więc co i rusz wzdrygał się, gdy usłyszał klakson, lub jakąś syrenę alarmową.

 

Kątem oka widział, jak biała, delikatna zasłona porusza się na wietrze, a ostatnie promienie słońca wpadają do jego wielkiego apartamentu. Wręcz czuł duszące spaliny, odkąd tylko wjechał do Londynu.

 

Ale przecież on właśnie tutaj należał. Mieszkał w takich miejscach przez ostatnie lata. To był jego dom. Ogromne wieżowce, duże pałace w największych miastach świata. Dlaczego więc czuje się nie na miejscu? Dlaczego ma wrażenie, że jest intruzem w tym wielkim, szklanym domu?

 

Wzdrygnął się, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie, jak wszedł do tego sterylnie wyczyszczonego miejsca. Tego oczekiwał od swoich gosposi. Wszystko miało być czyste, lśniące i zawsze gotowe na jego przybycie. 

 

\- Tak, Louis. Nic mu nie jest. - Usłyszał cichy głos Liama, który przedzierał się przez białe ściany. Zakuło go serce. Powinien odezwać się do Louisa. Do Liama. Do kogokolwiek. Coś go jednak blokowało. Jego myśli, jego uczucia, jego wspomnienia. Wszystko to, jakby założyło kłódkę na jego wargach. Kiedy Liam próbował się do niego odezwać, on po prostu zaczynał płakać. 

 

\- Myślę, że śpi. - Usłyszał znowu. - Dam mu znać, że dzwoniłeś. Ale… Nie wiem, czy będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać. Jest… Przechodzi załamanie. - Kręconowłosy zamknął swoje oczy, czując, że znowu zaczynają być wilgotne. Nie rozumiał, jakim cudem jeszcze ma łzy. Wydawało mu się, że wypłakał je wszystkie, gdy tylko wszedł do domu.

 

\- Simon mi pomógł, wzięliśmy dziennikarzy jako świadków. Zeznali, że Marcel przyszedł dopiero, gdy budynek już się palił. Trzeba było ich trochę nastraszyć, ale daliśmy radę. Jesteśmy w Londynie. - Zielonooki pokręcił głową i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Zamknął oczy, gdy usłyszał znowu Liama, chociaż trochę głośniej niż poprzednio.

 

\- Dobrze. Nie martw się Louis. Dobrego wieczoru. - Powiedział Liam, a jego głos wydawał się zmęczony. Usłyszał kroki, a następnie otwieranie drzwi. Chłopak wszedł do środka i chwilę mu się przyglądał. Czuł, jak Liam przejeżdża wzrokiem po całym jego ciele, od odkrytych stóp, po rozczochrane włosy. Czuł gorąco na swoim ciele, czuł fioletowe znaki pod oczami. Czuł się źle.

 

Liam westchnął i wyszedł, zostawiając uchylone drzwi. 

 

Kręconowłosy zagryzł wargi i zacisnął mocniej oczy, starając się zatrzymać szloch. Przekręcił się na prawy bok i ścisnął mocno prześcieradło. Jego głowa szalała od czarnych, wirujących myśli. 

 

_ “Nie istniejesz beze mnie.” _

  
  


##  7**

Liam usłyszał płacz, kiedy kolejnej nocy wstał po wodę i przechodził obok pokoju przyjaciela. Jego serce zacisnęło się mocno. Powoli, na palcach podszedł do drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i westchnął głośno.

 

\- Oh, kochanie… - Liam powiedział cicho i dopadł do niego czym prędzej. Kręconowłosy leżał na podłodze w rogu pokoju i obejmował swoje nogi ramionami. Szlochał cicho. 

Wyglądał tak bezbronnie, tak krucho. Jednak kiedy uniósł swoje zielone, zapłakane tęczówki, serce Liama się rozpadło. Ból i cierpienie aż wypływało z jego pięknych oczu. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy chłopak odsunął się od niego gwałtownie i zasłonił twarz dłońmi. Jego ciało trzęsło się i niemalże skurczyło. 

 

\- Przepraszam. - Szepnął kręconowłosy, nie odrywając drżących rąk. - Odejdź. 

 

\- Hej, hej. Spokojnie. - Liam delikatnie położył rękę na jego ramieniu, która od razu została gwałtownie zrzucona, odsłaniając jego czerwoną twarz. 

 

\- Odejdź Liam. - Powiedział drżącym głosem, a Liam pokręcił głową, znowu próbując umieścić rękę na ramieniu chłopaka.

 

\- Proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną… - Pokręcił głową kręconowłosy i wstał gwałtownie na giętkich nogach. Stracił równowagę i znowu upadł, płacząc głośno i rwąc swoje włosy z głowy.

 

\- Marcel… - Wyszeptał Liam, przybliżając się do niego i przytulając mocno do siebie. Nie przejmował się krzykami i wierceniem, kiedy chłopak chciał wyrwać się z jego uścisku. Przerażające krzyki i jęki wydobywały się z gardła kręconowłosego. 

 

\- Zostaw mnie, zostaw! - Krzyczał, zaczynając drapać go i gryźć. Gorące łzy spływały po jego policzkach, jego cała twarz była czerwona i zasmarkana.

 

\- Marcel! - Liam powiedział głośniej, a chłopak kopnął go z całej siły w brzuch. Liam poluzował uścisk, a on wykorzystał sytuację. Rzucił się w kierunku drzwi i z rozmachem je otworzył, zostawiając dziurę w ścianie. Krzycząc wbiegł do łazienki i zamknął się. Jego serce galopowało.

 

\- Zostaw mnie! - Ryknął.

 

\- Marcel, otwórz drzwi! - Krzyknął Liam, waląc w nie pięścią, gdy klamka nie chciała ustąpić. - Marcel w tej chwili! Proszę cię, otwórz te cholerne drzwi!

 

\- Nie! - Wrzasnął chłopak, jego głos był zniszczony. Zupełnie nie podobny do niego. Jakby nie pochodził od niego. Przerażający, mrożący krew w żyłach. Zimny pot pojawił się na karku Liama. Zaczął w przerażeniu szukać czegoś, czym wyważy drzwi. Słyszał huk zza ściany, gorączkowe otwieranie szafek i głośne przekleństwa. Kilka kosmetyków spadło na ziemię. Słyszał brzdęknięcia i tłuczone szkła. Jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Coś wielkiego upadło na ziemię.

 

\- Marcel! - Liam, wręcz zapłakał, gdy nagle w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Liama ogarnęły najczarniejsze myśli. Było zbyt cicho. Przyłożył ucho do drewnianej powierzchni, ale nic nie usłyszał. - Marcel? - Zapytał już ciszej, jednak nikt się nie odezwał, nawet nie poruszył.

 

Zaczął mocno uderzać w drzwi, kopać i napierać na klamkę. Jego umysł buzował. Nie mógł złożyć spójnych myśli.

Oczami wyobraźni widział Marcela pełnego krwi. Widział go leżącego na podłodze z roztrzaskaną głową, z czerwonymi liniami po cięciach. Widział go, całego bladego, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. A mała biała buteleczka, powoli toczyła się, gubiąc kilka białych pigułek.

 

\- Marcel! - Wrzasnął ostatni raz, głośno płacząc. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. ROZDZIAŁ DZIEWIĄTY

Gdy Liam wpadł do łazienki zastał Marcela leżącego na podłodze. Jego serce podeszło do gardła, kiedy na drżących nogach podszedł do ciała chłopaka. Jego ręka od razu powędrowała do ust, żeby stłumić szloch. Łzy przysłaniały mu widoczność.

 

\- Marcel… - Szepnął, kucając obok ciała. Chłopak leżał na boku, tyłem do niego. Skulony, w ręku znajdowały się srebrne nożyczki, które delikatnie błyszczały w świetle łazienkowej lampy. Jego łzy kapały na jasną koszulkę, robiąc brzydkie plamy.

 

Tyle rzeczy, których Liam nie powiedział na głos. Tyle rzeczy, które miał mu przekazać. Tyle rzeczy, które chciał mu dać. Chciał przeprosić, chciał podziękować, chciał.. Chciał wszystkiego. I teraz jest za późno?

 

\- Hej… - Liam pociągnął nosem i bladą, jak ściana, dłonią złapał za ramię chłopaka i przewrócił na plecy. Wstrzymał oddech.

 

\- Marcel? - Zapłakał, gdy zobaczył szeroko otwarte oczy. Puste oczy, które patrzyły na sufit. Liam przejechał po jego, czerwonymi od płaczu, policzku. - Marcel, skarbie, kochanie… - Szeptał, a ból był słyszalny w jego głosie.

 

\- Dlaczego, dlaczego… - Mamrotał, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie. Zaszlochał mocno. - Marcel…

 

\- Marcel… - Liam pociągnął nosem i otarł łzy swoim ramieniem, nie chcąc puszczać ciała chłopaka. Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. - Coś ty zrobił Marcel…

 

To było nagłe.

 

Odskoczył gdy złocisto zielone oczy Marcela ruszyły się i powoli przeniosły na niego. 

 

\- Nie jestem Marcel. - Wyszeptał chłopak, mrugając powoli, jakby próbując skupić swój wzrok na nim.

 

\- Boże, ty żyjesz! - Krzyknął Liam i rzucił się na chłopaka, porywając go w ramiona. Zapłakał głośno, mocno go przytulając do piersi. Zaczął bujać jak dziecko. Nie docierało do niego, co się właśnie stało. - Nie rób mi tego więcej, kochanie. Tak się bałem, tak bardzo się bałem… - Mamrotał, kołysząc prawie bezwładne ciało. 

 

\- Harry… - Powiedział ledwo słyszalnie chłopak, lekko, jakby bez siły dotykając jego biodra. Liam nie zrozumiał i dalej biadolił.

 

\- Proszę Cię, pomogę ci, zrobię wszystko, proszę, nie wiem co bym zrobił gdybyś umarł. Nie chcę żyć bez ciebie, Marcel…

 

\- Harry… - Wyszeptał, a Liam pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się, odsuwając go od siebie i głaszcząc go po policzku.

 

\- Marcel, ja cię przepraszam, że mnie nie było… Że nie było mnie wtedy, kiedy tego potrzebowałeś. Nawet jeśli byłem to nie widziałem tych wszystkich znaków. Przepraszam, że nie widziałem twojej ręki, gdy wyciągałeś ją, prosząc o pomoc. Byłem tak zaślepiony i ja naprawdę… Gdzie są twoje włosy?!

 

Liam otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, przyglądając się poszarpanym, krótkim kosmykom. Nie mógł przyswoić tego, na co właśnie patrzył. Mrugał oczami, zupełnie zdezorientowany. Podniósł rękę i delikatnie dotknął jego grzywki. Włosy, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej były długie i kręcone, teraz były poszarpane i niechlujnie obcięte. Dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. Przeniósł swój wzrok na nożyczki, które chłopak kurczowo trzymał w ręce. a jego warga zadrżała.

 

\- Ale ty kochałeś swoje włosy… - Powiedział cicho, z niedowierzaniem. Przełknął ślinę i omiótł wzrokiem podłogę. Faktycznie widział obcięte, walające się wszędzie, brązowe kosmyki. Nie zauważył ich wcześniej, zbyt przejęty swoimi czarnymi myślami. - Ty tak bardzo kochałeś swoje włosy....

 

\- Nie chcę być już Marcelem, Liam… - Brązowooki podniósł wzrok i aż wstrzymał oddech widząc ten ból w błyszczących, zielonych oczach. Widział jego drżącą wargę, czuł, jak jego ciało się trzęsie. - Chce być Harrym. Chcę znowu czuć.

 

Po policzku Liama spłynęła pojedyncza łza, a ledwo widoczny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Jego serce mocno zabiło, kiedy przyciągał chłopaka z powrotem do siebie. Pokręcił głową i zamknął oczy, z których wypływały kolejne słone krople. Czuł, jak chłopak mocno trzyma jego koszulkę i także płacze, schowany w jego ramionach.

 

\- Możesz nim być. Możesz być kimkolwiek chcesz. Możesz być… Jesteś.. Harrym.

 

##  2**

Louis siedział w kawiarni i rysował. Od kilku dni nie miał żadnych wiadomości dotyczących Harry’ego. Liam był niezwykle oszczędny w sms-ach, a na jakąkolwiek wiadomość od Harry’ego nawet nie miał co liczyć. 

 

Odkąd wyjechał, Louis nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Już kiedyś tak się czuł. Kiedyś, po zakończeniu szkoły. Siedział w tej samej kawiarni, herbata smakowała dokładnie tak samo, a przed sobą miał szkicownik, a w nim zielone, hipnotyzujące oczy. 

 

\- Chcesz coś do jedzenia? - Zapytał Niall, który zaczął zbierać naczynia ze stolika obok. Louis westchnął i pokręcił głową, zupełnie nie miał apetytu. 

 

\- Dzięki Ni. - Powiedział i wrócił spojrzeniem na szkicownik. Wyrwał kartkę, na której chwilę wcześniej narysował szmaragdowe oczy i zgniótł ją, zanim rzucił na stolik. Usłyszał obok siebie prychnięcie, a potem naprzeciwko, usiadł blondyn.

 

\- Nie możesz się załamywać, Lou. - Zaczął, biorąc do ręki kartkę i rozprostował ją. Chwilę jej się przyglądał, nim nie pokręcił oczami i zgniótł ją z powrotem, rzucając na tacę, która stała przy stoliku obok. - Wiedziałeś, że tak będzie i on cię zostawi. Daj sobie spokój i zacznij w końcu żyć.

 

\- Przestań Ni. Z nim jest coś nie tak…

 

\- Oczywiście, że jest coś nie tak! To Marcel! - Krzyknął Niall, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Kilkoro klientów obejrzało się w ich stronę, ale blondyn się tym nie przejmował. - Mówiłem ci, że przyjedzie, namiesza ci w głowie i zostawi ze złamanym sercem! Czemu ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz? On nigdy się nie zmieni!

 

\- Niall… - Louis przetarł swoje oczy.

 

\- Nie Nialluj mi tu teraz. Dobrze wiesz, jak jest. Marcel niszczy życia wszystkim dookoła. Tobie, Liamowi, pewnie nawet temu mulatowi co to się tak obok niego kręcił. Więc proszę cię, przestań o nim ciągle myśleć. Tracisz tylko życie.

 

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział, to i tak zaraz umrę, więc pozwól mi zmarnować życie po swojemu. I tak niewiele zostało. - Warknął Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Niall pokręcił głową.

 

\- Nie mów tak. Nie umrzesz jeszcze. Twoje wyniki są całkiem niezłe… - Zaczął, jednak Louis mu przerwał.

 

\- Całkiem niezłe. - Prychnął niebieskooki. - Całkiem niezłe to nogi ma ta dziewczyna, która właśnie weszła, więc z łaski swojej idź ją obsłuż. 

 

\- Louis… 

 

\- Nie Ni, po prostu idź. Wiem, że Marcel był zły, wiem, że powinienem go nienawidzić. Przypominasz mi o tym ciągle, więc przestań. 

 

\- Jak chcesz. Nie rozumiem po co tak cierpisz. Dla niego nie warto. - Warknął blondyn i wstał gwałtownie. Nie spojrzał na przyjaciela, szybko zabierając tacę z brudnymi naczyniami i zgniecionym rysunkiem, który ostentacyjnie wrzucił do kosza, zanim podszedł do lady.

 

Louis zacisnął szczękę i pokręcił głową. Niall miał rację. Powinien przestać przejmować się Harrym Stylesem. Albo raczej wielkim Marcelem… Ale przecież nie mógł. Chociaż jego przyjaciel zasiał w nim ziarnko zrozumienia… Harry napisał do niego. Przeprosił go… W smsie, ale to zrobił. A może to Liam, by nie było mu smutno? 

 

Prychnął i spojrzał na dziewczynę przy ladzie. Ołówkowa spódnica ładnie podkreślała jej figurę. Była niska, jednak jej wysokie szpilki odrobinę to maskowały. Obok jej stóp leżała czarna torba, prawdopodobnie z laptopem. Z jakiegoś powodu, Louis złapał ołówek i zaczął szkicować kobietę, zaczynając od jej długich, delikatnych loków.

 

Dziewczyna zapłaciła i schyliła się po torbę. Jakby czując jego wzrok, odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i zlustrowała go od góry do dołu. Kącik jej ust poszybował w górę, kiedy odwróciła się i wyszła, trzymając w ręku plastikowy kubek z kawą. Szła wolno, z ogromną pewnością siebie. Założyła duże okulary przeciwsłoneczne i usiadła przy stoliku na zewnątrz. Kwiaty przysłoniły widok Louisowi.

 

\- Kim ona jest? - Zapytał Nialla, który podszedł do niego z kubkiem jaśminowej herbaty. Blondyn jednak wyglądał na obrażonego. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i nie spojrzał w jego kierunku. Louis westchnął. - Niall, przepraszam no…

 

\- Spoko. - Powiedział chłodno blondyn i wrócił za kasę. Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy zobaczył czerwone policzki przyjaciela. Wiedział, że tylko udaje. Złapał za koła wózka i chciał je pchnąć do lady, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła osoba, której zupełnie nie spodziewał się tutaj zobaczyć. Jego ręce zastygły w szoku.

 

\- Oh! Cześć Louis! - Krzyknął wysoki chłopak o jasnych włosach, które lekko kręciły się przy końcach. Jego oczy wręcz świeciły, gdy kierował się w jego stronę.

 

\- Gabe… - Szepnął Louis, rumieniąc się nieco. Odchrząknął i poprawił grzywkę. - Cześć Gabriel!

 

\- Spieszysz się? - Zapytał, spoglądając na zegarek. - Czy mogę się dosiąść?

 

\- Nie, nie… Możesz usiąść, nigdzie się nie wybieram. - Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy chłopak puścił mu oczko, zanim nie podszedł do lady i przywitał się z Niallem.

 

Louis poprawił swoją koszulkę i odłożył na bok szkicownik, oraz pustą filiżankę po herbacie. Usłyszał głośny śmiech chłopaków przy kontuarze i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Kątem oka zerknął na nich, zatrzymując się na ciasnych jeansach Gabriela i ładnych ramionach. 

 

\- Słodka babeczka dla słodkiego chłopaka. - Usłyszał po chwili, a przed nim pojawił się żółty talerzyk z logiem kawiarni. 

 

\- Och, dziękuję. - Louis posłał mu szczery uśmiech. - Nie trzeba było…

 

\- Trzeba, trzeba. Sama skóra i kości. - Blondyn usiadł, a uśmiech z jego twarzy nie znikał. Zresztą jak zawsze. Louis zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek widział tego chłopaka smutnego. Skrzywił się, ponieważ tak, tylko raz.

 

\- Co u ciebie? Wróciłeś na stałe? - Zapytał Louis, biorąc delikatnie babeczkę w rękę i mrucząc z zachwytu. Kochał cytrynowe babeczki.

 

\- Nie wiem czy na stałe… - Blondyn spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Ale na pewno na jakiś czas. Wszystko zależy.

 

Louis przełknął babeczkę i odwrócił wzrok. Miał wrażenie, że wie od czego to wszystko zależy i bał się tego. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy w jego życiu na nowo rozpaliła się iskierka w postaci Harry’ego.

  
  


\- Więc jak ci się układało we Włoszech? - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, a Gabriel zaczął opowiadać o tym, co działo się z nim odkąd wyjechał. Opowiadał o swoich kucharskich przygodach i o tym, jak pracował dla wielkich osobistości.

 

Gabriel był kucharzem. I to nie byle jakim kucharzem. Miał po prostu talent. Dostał propozycję wyjazdu za granicę, gdzie mógł się szkolić pod okiem najlepszych. Byłby głupcem, gdyby się nie zgodził.

 

Ich historia zaczęła się mniej więcej dwa lata po opuszczeniu miasta przez Harry’ego. Ponieważ Louis liczy czas “przed jego wyjazdem” i “po jego wyjeździe”. Dwie ery. Życia, beztroski śmiechu, oraz problemów, łez i śmierci. Nie potrafi inaczej.

 

Poznali się przez przypadek. Jego rodzice kupili jeden z jego obrazów, które wystawił po zakończeniu szkoły. Przedstawiał ogród z żabiej perspektywy w słoneczny poranek. Mokra, od porannej rosy, trawa oraz kolorowe, jeszcze nie otwarte pąki kwiatów były na pierwszym planie. Louis lubił ten obraz. Ale bardziej z powodu postaci, która majaczyła w tle, ledwo widoczna przez promienie wschodzącego słońca. Wszyscy wiedzieli kim była postać. Podczas remontu obraz spadł i poplamił się chemikaliami, które nie chciały zejść. Louis pojawił się wtedy u nich by zobaczyć, czy da się to w jakiś sposób naprawić.

 

Od słowa do słowa i zaczęli się spotykać. Nie byli jednak oficjalnie parą, chociaż byli blisko siebie i czasem nawet ludzie myśleli, że nią są. Oni jednak nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Louis nie chciał niczego przyspieszać, tylko pragnął, by toczyło się swoim rytmem. Nigdy nie zapomniał o Harrym, ale w tym okresie naprawdę był szczęśliwy. Nawet, jeśli nie z nim.

 

Gabriel był dla niego oparciem i małą kuleczką szczęścia. Zawsze potrafił go rozbawić i Louis zazdrościł mu tego luzu, którym emanował. Potrafił być spokojny i rozważny, ale częściej zachowywał się jak szczęśliwe dziecko. Louis był nim zauroczony. To jeden z nielicznych osób, które się o niego troszczyły, na dodatek był nieziemsko przystojny. Jak widać loki do niego przemawiały.

 

Niedługo przed dostaniem propozycji pracy zbliżyli się do siebie. Dzielili noworoczny pocałunek i Louis czuł się jakby w końcu wszystko miało się ułożyć. Jakby w końcu miało być dobrze. Gabriel zaproponował mu wyjazd z nim. To miał być rok stażu. On także znalazłby coś dla siebie. Poza tym- Włochy, miasto sztuki, to jak spełnienie marzeń. Naprawdę chciał powiedzieć tak. Naprawdę chciał, tuż po tym, gdy Gabriel wyznał mu swoje uczucia. Naprawdę chciał spakować walizki i polecieć. 

 

Coś go jednak zatrzymało. Coś sprawiło, że nie mógł opuścić rodziny i Nialla, który dał mu w łeb, zaraz po tym, gdy samolot Gabriela wystartował. Jego wyniki także były coraz gorsze i prawdopodobnie musiałby wrócić na leczenie.

 

Czy tego żałował? Nie wiedział. Rozstali się w przyjaźni, mimo wszystko. Louis złamał mu serce, ale Gabriel to rozumiał. Miał trochę związane ręce. A przynajmniej tak to tłumaczył.

 

\- Zeszło ci to dłużej niż rok. - Uśmiechnął się Louis, a Gabriel pokiwał głową.

 

\- Naprawdę nieźle się tam ustawiłem. - Powiedział, biorąc łyk gorącego napoju. 

 

\- Więc czemu wróciłeś? - Zapytał szczerze zainteresowany, a chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

 

\- Moje serce zostało w Anglii. - Powiedział cicho, a na jego policzki wstąpiły gorące rumieńce, które próbował ukryć za lokami, kiedy rozglądał się po sali. Zatrzymał się na kobiecie przy ścianie, która czytała gazetę. Kiwnął w jej stronę. - Słyszałem, że Styles wrócił i nieźle nawywijał.

 

Serce Louisa zatrzymało się gwałtownie. Powoli odwrócił twarz i przeczytał nagłówek szmatławca, który mówił o Harrym, który wrócił do Londynu i prawdopodobnie znowu zacznie imprezować. Dowodem miało być zdjęcie, na którym wychodzi z eleganckiego samochodu, w ciemnej koszuli, która zdaniem Louisa, wisi na nim nienaturalnie.

 

\- Tak, był tutaj. - Powiedział słabo i spoglądał na Nialla, który oderwał się od klientki, którą wcześniej rysował i pokazał mu oba kciuki w górę. Niall absolutnie uwielbiał Gabriela i zawsze im kibicował. Żył bardziej tym związkiem niż sam Louis. Czasem zachowywał się jak typowa nastolatka.

 

\- Tak sobie myślałem… - Zaczął Gabriel, kładąc rękę na stole i patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Louis uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, by kontynuował. - Czy… Jest jeszcze szansa, żebyśmy… Wiesz. Wyszli gdzieś razem? Mógłbym cię gdzieś zabrać? - Zapytał niepewnie, przymykając oczy i robiąc głupią minę.

 

Louis zaśmiał się, zwracając uwagę innych osób. W tym Nialla i klientki przy ladzie. Właśnie tak działał na niego Gabriel. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, o co zapytał go mężczyzna. Starał się jednak nie pokazywać swojego przerażenia.

 

Z jednej strony uwielbiał Gabriela i mogliby się świetnie razem bawić. Mogłoby z tego wyniknąć coś więcej. Po tylu latach. Chociaż zostało mu tak niewiele czasu. Z drugiej… Czy chciałby wchodzić w cokolwiek z tym chłopakiem, by cierpiał, gdy jego zabraknie?

 

Dyskretnie spojrzał na gazetę, gdzie Harry unikał wzrokiem aparatu fotograficznego. Jego serce zabiło mocniej. W jego głowie pojawiły się wcześniejsze słowa Nialla. Wrócił spojrzeniem do niebieskich tęczówek i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Wiedział, czego chciał.

  
  


##  3**

Liam westchnął i podał Harry’emu płaszcz.

 

\- Włóż, jest naprawdę chłodno… - Powiedział. 

 

\- Nie chcę tam jechać. - Harry skulił się w sobie i ewidentnie unikał spojrzenia przyjaciela. 

 

\- Wiem, że nie chcesz. Ale to ci pomoże. Naprawdę ci pomoże, Mar… Harry. 

 

Zielonooki spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a na jego policzkach Liam dostrzegł ślady łez, które ścisnęły jego serce.

 

\- A co jeśli paparazzi mnie dostrzegą? - Jego warga zadrżała. Liam podszedł do niego i owinął swoje ramiona wokół niego. Harry wtulił się w niego mocno, a łzy po raz kolejny zatańczyły w jego oczach.

 

\- Nie dostrzegą, okej? Chodźmy. To jeden z najlepszych psychologów w kraju.

  
  
  


##  4**

\- To nie jest randka. - Sapnął Louis, zapinając swoją zieloną koszulę. Niall uniósł brwi.

 

\- Taaaa… Jasne. Mnie nie oszukasz, Lou. - Blondyn wywrócił oczami i rzucił się na niepościelone łóżko Tomlinsona. Rozciągnął się z uśmiechem. - Czemu moje łóżko nie jest tak wygodne jak twoje…

 

\- Dla ciebie każde łóżko jest wygodne, Ni. - Westchnął Louis, biorąc wodę kolońską z komody i psikając się nią odrobinę. Miała ładny zapach.

 

\- Nie prawda. Moje takie nie jest… - Mruknął, spoglądając na niego swoimi roześmianymi oczami. - Boże jak się cieszę, że dałeś sobie spokój z tym nic nie wartym chujem. 

 

Louis gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Jego serce zakuło mocno w piersi. Jego humor znacznie się pogorszył.

 

\- Zobaczysz, pójdziesz na tą randkę, będziesz się świetnie bawił i w końcu zobaczysz jak wygląda prawdziwy chłopak dla ciebie.

 

Twarz Louisa zastygła w grymasie. Zagryzł wargi, by się nie rozpłakać. Odwrócił się, chcąc wyjść z pomieszczenia. Niall dalej trajkotał, zupełnie nie zważając na nic dookoła.

 

\- Mam nadzieję, że Marcel zginie w piekle. Chociaż takich to i diabeł nie chce. Dobrze, że dałeś sobie z nim spokój. Wyjechał i nie będzie zaprzątał twojej głowy. 

 

Louis gdyby mógł, wyszedłby trzaskając mocno drzwiami. W jego sytuacji, wprawił jedynie koła w ruch i ruszył do kuchni, w której krzątała się mama. Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, gdy ją zobaczył.

 

\- Co jest kochanie? Czemu masz taką ponurą minę? Uśmiechnij się, masz randkę! - Krzyknęła, próbując go rozbawić. 

 

\- Niall już wszystkim powiedział? - Westchnął, kiedy usłyszał głośne “tak” od mamy, oraz sióstr siedzących w salonie. 

 

##  5**

\- Idź, idź. - Liam uśmiechnął się delikatnie, lekko popychając go w stronę dębowych, masywnych drzwi. Harry odwrócił się do niego.

 

\- Nie chcę tam iść. - Powiedział, zakładając ręce na piersi i próbując odejść z powrotem do samochodu.

 

\- H, proszę cię. - Liam zatrzymał go, prawdopodobnie tworząc mu siniaka na ręce. Chłopak zawsze był niezwykle delikatny i wszystko odznaczało się na jego mlecznej skórze.

 

\- Ale Li, ja nie chcę by jakaś baba mnie oceniała! Nie chcę, żebym jej coś powiedział, a potem pobiegnie od razu do papsów! - Krzyknął, wyrywając się z uścisku i automatycznie chciał poprawić swoje włosy. Skrzywił się, kiedy ręką natrafił na pustkę. 

 

\- Nie będzie tak, uwierz mi. - Liam pokręcił głową i spojrzał na drzwi. - Pani Calder jest naprawdę miła i chce ci pomóc. Rozmawiałem z nią.

 

\- Nie chcę żadnych psychologów. - Warknął i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia. Liam wewnętrznie uderzył się w twarz. Trzeba wyciągnąć najcięższe działo.

 

\- Myślę, że Louis by tego chciał. - Powiedział głośno, powodując, że Harry zastygł w miejscu. Liam patrzył uważnie i postanowił kontynuować. - Myślę, że martwi się o ciebie i chciałby dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Chciałby żebyś był szczęśliwy.

 

Warga Harry’ego zadrżała, a z oczu popłynęła pojedyncza łza, gdy patrzył w drzwi wejściowe. Jego serce zakuło w piersi na myśl o niebieskookim. W korytarzu zapanowała absolutna cisza. Liam czekał cierpliwie, modląc się do wszystkich bóstw, by wspomnienie chłopaka coś dało. Jego ramiona opadły, kiedy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. Westchnął pokonany i zaczął się kierować w stronę chłopaka. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak ubiegł go, drżący, ochrypły głos.

 

\- Myślisz… - Pociągnął nosem. Jego ręce trzęsły się. - Myślisz, że mogę to jeszcze naprawić?

 

\- Um.. - Liam zastygł, spoglądając na niego. Jego oczy były zaciśnięte, a twarz czerwona. Ze wszystkich sił starał się nie rozpłakac. Liam ścisnął jego ramię. - Oczywiście, że możesz wszystko naprawić. To Louis…

 

\- Myślisz.... - Spojrzał na niego załzawionymi oczami. - Myślisz, że kiedyś mi wybaczy?

 

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

 

\- Myślisz, że ta kobieta mi pomoże?

 

\- Harry… Wszystko w twoich rękach. Jeśli tego chcesz to ci się uda. Wierzę, że uda ci się wyjść na prostą. Wierzę, że twoje koszmary się skończą. Wiem, że twoje demony zostaną wyrzucone tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

  
  


##  6**

\- Tylko proszę odstawić go przed północą młody człowieku. Mam na ciebie oko.

\- Niall, mógłbyś przestać odstawiać ten cyrk na kółkach? - Louis wywrócił oczami i przepchnął się przez blondyna, który stał w przejściu, myśląc, że to zabawne, by udawać odpowiedzialnego rodzica przed Gabrielem, który bawił się tak samo dobrze, odgrywając rolę nieco przestraszonego, dobrego chłopca.

 

\- Niech się pan nie martwi, zajmę się pańskim synem! - Zaśmiał się Gabe i puścił oczko do szatyna. - Cześć piękny, to dla ciebie. - Powiedział, wręczając mu czerwoną różę. 

 

\- Nie musiałeś. - Louis uśmiechnął się, czerwieniąc się nieco.Przyłożył kwiat do nosa, wdychając jego delikatny zapach.

 

\- Oczywiście, że musiałem. Gotowy? - Zapytał, a Louis pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do, szczerzącego się w drzwiach, Nialla.

 

\- Mógłbyś włożyć to do wazonu?

 

##  7**

Liam siedział na niewygodnym krześle w poczekalni. Rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, jednak nic nie przykuło jego uwagi. Na stoliku obok był koszyczek z gazetami. Odruchowo do niego sięgnął, jednak cofnął rękę, gdy zobaczył okładkę z zielonookim na całą stronę. Nie miał ochoty tego oglądać. 

 

Westchnął i wyjął telefon. Odebrał maile od zarządu, przeczytał wiadomości sportowe i już nie wiedział co miał ze sobą zrobić. Co i rusz z pomieszczenia słyszał szczątki cichej rozmowy. W zasadzie to słyszał tylko delikatny, kobiecy głos. Harry milczał jak zaklęty. Albo mówił naprawdę cicho, dlatego niczego nie wychwycił.

 

Wszedł w wiadomości i jego palec zatrzymał się na jednym z kontaktów. Przełknął ślinę, a jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy wszedł w wiadomości, które wymieniał z Zaynem.

 

Było ich niewiele. Jedynie suche wymienianie się informacjami. Nie mieli kontaktu odkąd odszedł z dala od palącego się domu. Słuch po nim zaginął. Nie odbierał jego telefonów, a później Liam nie miał powodów, by się z nim kontaktować.

 

Zastygł, zastanawiając się, co powinien napisać, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Kilka razy kasował swoją wiadomość, ponieważ nic nie było odpowiednie. W końcu zdecydował się napisać, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku, jednak nie sądzi, że pojawią się niedługo w miasteczku i na razie zostają w Londynie, by uporządkować swoje sprawy. I oczywiście, że jeśli chce, to może wpaść do nich. 

 

Odłożył telefon na stolik i czekał. Wzdrygnął się, gdy usłyszał podniesione głosy zza drzwi. Nie minęło wiele, gdy z pomieszczenia, jak torpeda wypadł Harry, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Zdążył dostrzec jeszcze czerwoną twarz i mokre policzki. Chciał za nim pobiec, jednak kobieta w drzwiach mu przerwała.

 

\- Możemy porozmawiać, panie Payne?

 

##  8**

Louis śmiał się do rozpuku, siedząc na huśtawce w ogrodzie Gabriela. Wokół werandy ustawione były lampiony, ręcznie robione przez rodzeństwo chłopaka. Na stole przed nimi znajdowały się resztki ich późnego obiadu.

 

\- Chcesz jeszcze wina? - Zapytał Gabriel, wstając i podchodząc do niego z ciemną butelką. Louis pokiwał głową i delikatnie uniósł kieliszek. 

 

\- Nie wierzę, że naprawdę to zrobiłeś. - Zaśmiał się Louis. Gabriel wzruszył ramionami i odłożył pustą butelkę obok nóżki drewnianej huśtawki i usiadł obok Louisa.

 

\- Wiesz, że byłbym do tego zdolny, Lou. - Parsknął Gabriel, uśmiechając się do niego. Louis pokiwał głową. To fakt. - Zrobiło się chłodno, chcesz koc?

 

Louis popatrzył na czerwony pled i pokiwał głową. Wieczór nie należał do najcieplejszych. Do tej pory nie zwracał na to uwagi, gdy śmiał się przez większość czasu, a w żyłach płynął alkohol.

 

\- Zawsze mogę się przesunąć bliżej ciebie. - Mruknął Gabriel, układając na nich kocyk i kładąc rękę na oparciu za Louisem. 

 

\- Możesz. - Zaczerwienił się niebieskooki, upijając kolejny łyk wina. Czuł ciepło drugiego ciała i bardzo mu to odpowiadało. Westchnął.

 

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał cicho Gabriel, będąc niebezpiecznie blisko. Louis przełknął ślinę i spuścił wzrok.

 

\- Zaraz będę musiał się zbierać. - Powiedział, odwracając głowę w kierunku ogrodu. Usłyszał westchnięcie obok siebie. Zamknął oczy, gdy Gabriel odsunął się od niego odrobinę. 

 

\- Jasne.

 

##  9**

Liam westchnął, wchodząc do sypialni Harry’ego i kładąc kubek z gorącą herbatą na szafeczce obok łóżka.

 

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć co się stało? - Zapytał cicho. Harry mocniej zakopał się w pościeli.

 

\- Spieprzaj. - Burknął jedynie, a Liam westchnął i usiadł na materacu.

 

\- Harry…

 

\- Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać! Dociera?! - Krzyknął, zrywając się i patrząc na niego ze złością. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji, Liam na pewno parsknąłby śmiechem, ponieważ chłopak wyglądał jak zły, domowy kotek. Pokręcił głową.

 

\- W razie czego będę u siebie.

 

\- Nie musisz mnie pilnować jak jakaś niańka. - Warknął, kładąc się z powrotem. Liam wyszedł z delikatnym bólem serca.

 

##  10**

\- Zostajesz dziś na noc? - Zapytała Jay, zasłaniając ziewnięcie i poprawiając swój szlafrok.

 

\- Tak, muszę wyciągnąć od Louisa jak było. Zrobię to teraz, kiedy będzie zmęczony i wszystko mi powie.

 

\- Dobra, nie męcz go tylko za bardzo. - Zaśmiała się Jay. - Dobranoc!

 

\- Dobranoc - Powiedział chłopak i patrzył, jak kobieta znika na schodach. Usiadł na stole i zaczął wpatrywać się w okno. Kiedy nic się nie działo, z westchnieniem sięgnął po jedną z gazet Lottie. Prychnął na okładkę z Marcelem i z pogardą zaczął czytać artykuł.

 

\- Kutas. - Mruknął i rzucił gazetę z powrotem do koszyka. W oknach pojawiły się światła samochodu. Niall usiadł podekscytowany i zbliżył twarz do szyby, by wszystko móc dokładnie widzieć. Przed drzwiami automatycznie zapaliła się latarnia.

 

\- Cholera, nic nie słyszę. - Mruknął, wytężając wzrok. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszał brzęczenie na blacie obok niego. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył telefon Louisa, którego widocznie zapomniał. Zerknął raz jeszcze na Gabriela, który wyciągał wózek z tylnego siedzenia i sięgnął po urządzenie. Odblokował je i odczytał wiadomość.

 

_ “Cześć Louis. Wiem, że się martwisz i przepraszam, że kieruję się z tym do Ciebie. Marcel zaczął chodzić na terapię. Wprawdzie nie jest najlepiej, ale jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Nieświadomie dajesz mu siłę, dziękuję ci za to. Możemy się spotkać? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Odpisz możliwie jak najszybciej.” _

 

Niall zagryzł wargę i wyjrzał przez okno, gdzie Louis uśmiechał się szeroko do Gabriela, który pochylił się do niego i delikatnie pocałował jego policzek. 

 

Spojrzał na telefon, na Louisa i znowu na telefon. Jednym, szybkim  ruchem usunął wiadomość.


	18. ROZDZIAŁ DZIESIĄTY

Liam siedział oparty o szybę i wpatrywał się w mijany krajobraz. Można powiedzieć, że czuł deja vu. Tym razem jednak obok niego nie było Marcela, który trajkotałby o nowym pokazie Gucci. Nie było Marcela, który narzekał na mało schłodzone Prosecco. Nie było obok niego Marcela, który śpiewał głośno swoje najnowsze kawałki, które leciały w radio. 

Obok niego siedział cichy chłopak, w szarym, wyciągniętym swetrze i trampkach. Jego włosy były roztrzepane, a na palcach nie można było znaleźć nawet śladu lakieru do paznokci, którego tak kochał. 

Obok niego siedział Harry, jego przyjaciel, który pogubił się w tym dużym, neonowym świecie. Obok niego siedział Harry, który nie maskował śladów swoich łez i bezsenności, spowodowanych swoimi czarnymi myślami. Obok niego siedział Harry, który po tygodniach spędzonych na terapiach, w końcu miał odwagę by przyznać się do błędu i przeprosić chłopaka, którego kochał całym sercem.

Dwa dni wcześniej, Harry przyszedł do jego pokoju i poprosił o rozmowę. Liam do tej pory dziwnie czuje się z tą cichą, grzeczną wersją przyjaciela. Bez rozkazywania, bez szemrania i bez krzyku. 

Rozmawiali długo. Pani Calder, jego psycholog, zachęciła go do rozmów i mówieniu o swoich uczuciach, z czym Harry miał na początku trudność. Z każdym kolejnym dniem, wydawało się, że jest lepiej. Harry nie spędzał całych dni na płaczu i drapaniu swojego ciała. Przynajmniej Liam tego nie słyszał. 

Kiedy przyszedł do niego, te kilka dni temu, był bardzo spokojny. Zapytał, czy Liam mógłby go przytulić, co szczerze go zdziwiło, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Harry przyznał, po raz kolejny, że jego zachowanie było okropne. Liam uśmiechnął się wtedy i ścisnął go mocno. 

Wtedy właśnie Harry przełknął ślinę, a jego ciało zadrżało. “Wiem, że to co zrobiłem jest niewybaczalne. Wiem, że to, co zrobił mi… On… na to wpłynęło, ale nie chcę się usprawiedliwiać. Dlatego właśnie muszę osobiście porozmawiać z Louisem. Muszę go przeprosić i poprosić o wybaczenie, którego sam sobie nigdy bym nie dał. Mimo wszystko nie mogę go tak zostawić. Nie odpisałem mu na żadną wiadomość, znowu go zraniłem. Muszę mu to wynagrodzić. Jest najlepszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem i sam sobie bym tego nie wybaczył. Nie oczekuję, że on to zrobi, ale muszę być fair w stosunku do niego i do siebie samego. Muszę go przeprosić, chociaż tak bardzo się boję. “

Harry pociągnął nosem i wtulił mocno w jego ciało. Liam westchnął i pogłaskał go po głowie. Przez myśl przemknęło mu pytanie, czy on sam nie zasługuje na przeprosiny. Rozumiał jednak, że Louis jest ważniejszy. 

“Louis zasługuje na poznanie twojej historii, Mar… Harry. Będzie dobrze. “ Powiedział tylko.

Harry pokręcił głową. “Nie wiesz tego. On powinien mnie nienawidzić. Tak jak wszyscy. Tak bardzo chciałbym cofnąć czas, Li…” I Liam bał się, że tak właśnie jest. Nie odpowiedział na jego sms-a, gdzie pytał o spotkanie, więc był pełen obaw. Nawet jeśli, raz czy dwa, niebieskooki zapytał o jego samopoczucie. Payne nie chciał pisać wszystkiego przez wiadomości, więc ograniczał się do suchych faktów.

Tak więc właśnie w ten sposób znaleźli się teraz na krajowej autostradzie, która prowadziła ich do tej małej miejscowości, od której wszystko się zaczęło. Wprawdzie nie mieli już starego, rodzinnego domu Harry’ego, ale mieli całkiem nowy, w niedalekiej okolicy. 

Szefostwo postarało się o to, by był w miarę duży i miał porządne ogrodzenie. To prawdziwy cud, że ktoś sprzedawał tę posesję. 

\- Według GPS będziemy za jakieś piętnaście minut, panie Payn. - Powiedział ich kierowca. Liam podziękował i spojrzał na śpiącego przyjaciela, który leżał oparty o szybę samochodu, a strużka śliny wypływała z jego ust. Uśmiechnął się czule i potrząsnął delikatnie jego ramieniem.

\- Czego chcesz? - Wymamrotał Harry, kładąc sobie rękę na twarz, jakby to miało go ochronić od pobudki. - Przestaaaaań…

\- Dojeżdżamy. - Powiedział i zaśmiał się, gdy Harry wydął wargę i spojrzał na niego swoim zamglonym wzrokiem. Ziewnął i potarł oczy. 

\- Potrzebuję kawy, możemy zatrzymać się w Sweet Honey?

Liam pokiwał głową i zwrócił się do kierowcy, który pokiwał głową i niedługo potem wysiadali przed małą kawiarenką. Liam widząc niepewność w oczach Harry’ego, ścisnął delikatnie jego ramię. 

\- Spokojnie. - Szepnął mu do ucha i skierował się do wejścia.  
Harry stał tam i patrzył na żółto biały daszek. Dreszcz przeszedł przez jego ciało. Zamknął oczy i policzył od dziesięciu w dół, nim ruszył za przyjacielem. Przez okno zobaczył blondyna, który z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy rozkładał ręce, w które Liam od razu wpadł. Serce zakuło go w piersi, kiedy ostrożnie otwierał drzwi. Dzwoneczek nad nim zadzwonił, przez co blondyn szybko oderwał się od Liama i spojrzał na drzwi. Uśmiech, który przed chwilą rozkwitał na jego twarzy, teraz był jedynie wspomnieniem.

\- Co podać? - Zapytał ostro, ze zmrużonymi oczami, kiedy wszedł z powrotem za ladę. Harry wziął głęboki oddech i z oczami przyczepionymi do swoich trampek, podszedł do kasy.

\- Poproszę kawę, bez cukru. - Jego głos wydawał się cichy. Kątem oka widział, jak Liam delikatnie przesuwa się w jego stronę i był mu za to ogromnie wdzięczny. Czuł na sobie oceniające i jednocześnie mrożące do szpiku kości, spojrzenie blondyna.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz czekoladowego rogalika, którym rzucisz we mnie, bo nie jest idealny? - Zakpił, zamaszyście klikając w klawisze kasy. Po Harrym spłynęła obrzydliwa fala wyrzutów sumienia. Spuścił wzrok, a w jego oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Był takim okropnym człowiekiem i to niewyobrażalne.

\- Niall… - Skarcił go Liam, jednak Harry pokręcił głową i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy przed sobą.

\- Nie, przepraszam Cię, Niall. To, co wtedy zrobiłem było naprawdę okropne i masz prawo taki być. Ja.. Naprawdę przepraszam i zapłacę podwójnie za wszystko. - Liam zaczął nieznacznie zataczać kółka na jego ramieniu. Harry był wdzięczny za to wsparcie. Widział blondyna, który uniósł jedną brew i spoglądał między nim, a Liamem.

\- Okej… - Powiedział niepewnie i odwrócił się do ekspresu. Harry wypuścił powietrze z płuc i uśmiechnął się, gdy Liam szepnął mu na ucho.

\- Spokojnie, nie było tak źle.

I Harry w to uwierzył.

2**  
\- Gabe? Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał Louis, odkładając książkę na stolik. Korzystał z ciepłych promieni słonecznych, zanim nie znikną za jesiennymi chmurami. Taras przed domem wydawał się idealnym miejscem na leniwe spędzenie wolnego popołudnia. Dzieciaki biegały po ogrodzie pilnowane przez mamę, która wzięła wolne by zawieźć go do lekarza.

\- Cześć. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego powoli. Usiadł na krześle obok i pochylił się lekko, klepiąc policzek dwoma palcami. Louis zachichotał i pochylił się, składając głośnego całusa na jasnej skórze chłopaka.

\- Czym zawdzięczam tę wizytę? - Zapytał niebieskooki, przechylając głowę w bok.

\- Oczywiście stęskniłem się za tobą. Och, ukochany! - Gabriel przyłożył jedną rękę do piersi, podczas gdy drugą złapał go za dłoń. Cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, złożył tam delikatny pocałunek.

\- Widzieliśmy się wczoraj! - Louis pokręcił głową i ze śmiechem zabrał swoją dłoń, sięgając po szklankę. - Masz ochotę na coś do picia?

\- Nie, przyszedłem tylko na chwilę. - Odparł, siadając wygodnie, rozprostowując nogi przed sobą, a ręce ułożył na brzuchu. Odchylił głowę i zza koszulki wyjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Włożył je na nos.

\- Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałem ci o Emiliano? - Zapytał, a Louis czuł jego uważne spojrzenie na sobie. Przeszukiwał pamięć, by dopasować imię do osoby. 

\- Ah! To ten od tego konkursu kucharskiego? - Krzyknął, całkowicie dumny z siebie. Gabriel uśmiechnął się, jednak Louis poczuł się dziwnie, jakby ten uśmiech nie był do końca szczery. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie.

\- Tak, tak. Otwiera restaurację w Neapolu. - Powiedział powoli. Serce Louisa zatrzymało się, by chwilę później zacząć szaleńczy bieg. Jedyną jego myślą było, że historia zatacza koło. Głośno przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. Wziął do ręki szklankę z napojem i zaczął nerwowo przygryzać słomkę.

\- Louis…

\- To chyba dobrze, że mu się powodzi, prawda? - Przerwał, dalej na niego nie patrząc. Próbował uciszyć jakoś swoje skołatane serce. 

\- Louis… - Gabriel westchnął, wstał i kucnął tuż obok niego. Zabrał z jego dłoni szklankę, odstawiając na stolik i położył ręce na jego kolanach. Louis miał ochotę zapłakać.

\- Emiliano to mój dobry przyjaciel i chce bym został szefem kuchni. Tam, w Neapolu. - Powiedział, próbując uchwycić jego wzrok. Zdjął okulary, a drugą ręką złapał za podbródek Louisa i przekręcił twarz. Louis w końcu na niego spojrzał. Zacisnął szczękę, widząc niebieskie oczy, patrzące na niego z nadzieją.

\- Gabe.. 

\- Nie, Louis. Proszę. Już raz to zrobiłem. Nie chcę drugi raz przez to przechodzić… - Gabriel wziął jego dłonie w swoje i przyłożył do swojej piersi. - Znaczysz dla mnie naprawdę wiele. Wiem, że ja też nie jestem ci obojętny. Ostatnie tygodnie to było jak niebo na ziemi. Znowu mogłem być obok ciebie, sprawiać, byś się śmiał i… To były najlepsze tygodnie mojego życia. 

\- Gabe…

\- Proszę, Louis… - Nie dał mu dojść do słowa. Jego ręce zadrżały. W gardle Louisa pojawiła się gula. - Proszę, wyjedź ze mną Louis. Zacznijmy życie razem. We Włoszech. Urwijmy się stąd. Mam załatwioną tam pracę i mieszkanie. Służba zdrowia nie nawala i będziesz cały czas pod stałą opieką lekarzy. Po prostu.. Zgódź się, nie łam mi serca po raz drugi.

Louis siedział w ciszy. Czuł łzy, które napłynęły do jego oczu. Nie pozwalał im wypłynąć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu to się dzieje. Znowu jest przed ważnym wyborem. Po raz kolejny stoi na rozstaju dróg.

Uwielbiał Gabriela i przez ostatnie tygodnie wyglądał w końcu, jakby żył. Spotykali się niemal codziennie. Byli ze sobą coraz bliżej. Jego siostry go uwielbiały. Niall był zachwycony, że wszystko idzie w tym kierunku. Sam Louis uwielbiał mieć go wokół siebie. Uwielbiał jego śmiech i pogodne podejście do życia. Uwielbiał to małe słoneczko.

Ale czy jest w stanie wyjechać? Czy jest w stanie zostawić tych ludzi i wyjechać do innego kraju? Z chłopakiem? W głowie cały czas miał słowa swojej mamy, która powtarzała mu, że jeśli nie jest się czegoś w stu procentach pewnym, nie warto iść na siłę.

\- Gabriel, nie mogę wszystkiego zostawić od tak… - Zaczął drżącym głosem. Blondyn zamknął oczy. - To nie jest łatwe. Jestem osobą niepełnosprawną.. Mój stan się pogarsza...

\- Proszę, przemyśl to chociaż. Proszę… - Chłopak uniósł się i delikatnie dotknął jego czerwonego policzka. Louis pociągnął nosem. Nie chciał łamać mu serca. Nie chciał być powodem,przez którego ten chłopak będzie smutny. 

\- Przemyślę to… - Powiedział słabo. 

I wtedy poczuł delikatny pocałunek na swoich ustach.

 

3*  
\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz iść tam sam? - Zapytał Liam, kiedy siedzieli w aucie przed domem Tomlinsonów. Wyraźnie słyszeli śmiechy dzieci, które biegały na podwórku.   
Harry patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem na budynek i próbował zachęcić swoje nogi do poruszenia się. To nie było łatwe. Czuł się tak, jakby kończyny nie należały do niego, jakby przyczepione do sznureczków, które ktoś trzyma niewidzialną rękę. Jak marionetka, która nie potrafi sama się poruszać, ktoś cały czas się nad nią pochyla. W normalnej sytuacji zaśmiałby się z tego, ponieważ czy właśnie tak nie było? Czy podświadomie nie widział nad sobą piwnych oczu? Czy nie widział tego uśmiechu, który pojawiał się za każdym razem, kiedy coś szło po jego myśli? Czy nie widział tej opalonej ręki, która zaciskała się na sznureczkach i ciągle za nie pociągała?

Zamknął oczy i westchnął. Musiał to zrobić. Musiał zamknąć ten rozdział i musiał oczyścić swój umysł, żeby stanąć w końcu na prostej drodze do minimalnego szczęścia. Do normalności.

\- Poradzę sobie. - Powiedział nad wyraz pewnie. Miał przed sobą cel, musiał do niego dążyć.

Wysiadł z samochodu i pokonał mały odcinek od furtki do starych frontowych drzwi. To takie dziwne, że jeszcze tak niedawno wchodził do tego domu jak do swojego. Bez uprzedzenia, bez stresu. Wszystko wtedy było takie łatwe i kolorowe…

Zadzwonił do drzwi i zaczął brać głębokie oddechy, próbując uspokoić swoje myśli. Zaplanował sobie całą przemowę. Każde jedno słowo było przez niego przemyślane. Odkąd tylko zaczął chodzić na terapię, miał to w głowie. Teraz właśnie staje przed wyzwaniem powiedzenia tego wszystkiego jednej, jedynej osobie, na której mu najbardziej zależało. Jedna jedyna osoba, która się dla niego liczyła. Jedna jedyna osoba, która zasługuje na każdy promyk szczęścia, a on ranił ją za każdym razem, gdy podawała do niego dłoń. 

 

W końcu drzwi się otworzyły, a w progu zobaczył Lottie, której uśmiech od razu zniknął z twarzy, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.

\- Um, ja… - Zaczął, jednak drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem i zielonooki wręcz usłyszał drżenie szyb w oknach. Cóż. Tego scenariusza nie przewidział. Zapukał raz jeszcze.

\- Czego chcesz? - Zapytała dziewczyna, gdy po piątym pukaniu znowu otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi. - Mało go zraniłeś? - Zapytała z tak wielkim jadem w głosie, że przeszły go dreszcze. 

\- Za dużo. - Powiedział i położył dłoń na starym drewnie, gdy dziewczyna znowu chciała zasłonić wejście. - Lottie, muszę z nim porozmawiać…

\- Już za dużo mu powiedziałeś, nie zasługujesz nawet na patrzenie w jego stronę, a co dopiero na rozmowę. - Warknęła, sztyletując go wzrokiem.

\- Ja wiem.. - Powiedział z desperacją, przez co dziewczyna uniosła brew, ale dalej jej postawa była twarda. Oddech był płytki, a ramiona ściśnięte.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co masz do powiedzenia Marcel. Nigdy więcej nie wejdziesz do tego domu. Nie pozwo… - Wręcz wypluła, a za jej plecami zobaczył Jay, mamę Louisa. Jedno spojrzenie w jej oczy sprawiło, że przerwał dziewczynie.

\- Jestem Harry. - Powiedział pewnie, cały czas wpatrując się w oczy kobiety, w których pojawił się błysk. - I muszę przeprosić Louisa, wiem że na to nie zasługuję, ale zrobię wszystko, by móc go przeprosić. - Lottie zamilkła, by następnie prychnąć i znowu próbując zatrzasnąć drzwi.

\- Lottie. - Powiedziała Jay, nie spuszczając go z oka. Powoli podeszła do córki i położyła rękę na jej ramieniu. - Zostaw nas proszę samych.

\- No chyba żartujesz, przecie… 

\- Lottie, do pokoju, proszę. - Kobieta była stanowcza. Dziewczyna mruknęła coś do siebie i z ostatnim, nienawistnym spojrzeniem poszła na górę. Harry przełknął ślinę.

\- Jay… Ja naprawdę żałuję. Przepraszam ciebie i twoją rodzinę. Będę smażył się w piekle za to, co zrobiłem, wiem o tym, ale nie mogę pozwolić, by nie zamknąć tego jak należy. Chodzę do psychiatry i to właśnie tam mnie uświadomili, że to wszystko to… 

Spodziewał się wszystkiego. Krzyków, przekleństw, złości, trzaśnięcia drzwiami i zadzwonieniem na policje. Spodziewał się stanowczej prośby o wyjście, w najlepszym przypadku. Ale nie spodziewał się tego, że Jay zrobi krok w jego stronę i przytulił do swojej piersi. 

Harry był zaskoczony, to mało powiedziane. Był w szoku i jego umysł przestał na chwilę pracować. Stał i patrzył się na zdjęcia, które wisiały na ścianie naprzeciwko. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co się dzieje. Ostrożnie objął kobietę w pasie i skulił się, by schować swoją głowę w jej włosach, tak jak to robił jako dziecko i nastolatek. Od tego czasu minęło sporo czasu, ale czuł się dokładnie tak samo. Czuł się bezpiecznie i spokojnie, jak w prawdziwym domu.

Właśnie ta myśl spowodowała, że zaczął szlochać, obejmując ją mocniej i zaciskając palce na jej skórze. Kobieta delikatnie, matczyną ręką głaskała go po plecach. 

Tak właśnie było. Jay zastępowała mu matkę, kiedy jego własna nawalała sprawę. To do niej przychodził z każdym problemem i to ona była powierniczką jego sekretów. Brzmi to absurdalnie, ale tak właśnie było. Zawsze uśmiechnięta i pełna życia, oferująca pomóc każdemu, kto pojawił się na jej drodze. Nigdy nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego tak wspaniała osoba ma tak bardzo pod górkę w życiu, a faceci zostawiają ją z kolejnymi dziećmi w drodze. Nie mogła znaleźć szczęścia z żadnym z nich. Dlaczego to ci najlepsi zawsze są poturbowani przez los? Dlaczego on, będąc tak podłym ma wszystko, co sobie wymarzy? Dlaczego nie mógł tego wszystkiego zobaczyć wcześniej, tylko ranił ją za każdym razem, gdy spotykał Louisa? 

\- Cii…. - Jay dalej poruszała miarową swoją dłonią. Harry pociągnął nosem i odsunął się od niej. Potarł swoje czerwone policzki z łez i odgarnął włosy, które przykleiły się do jego czoła. 

\- Przepraszam. - Powiedział ze zbolałym gardłem. Znowu zachciało mu się płakać, a serce bolało tak mocno, że chciał skulić się w sobie, gdy usłyszał melodyjny głos kobiety.

\- Wybaczam ci. - Powiedziała spokojnie i uśmiechnęła się do niego. Harry nie wytrzymał i znów przylgnął do niej. mocno płacząc. Nie zasługiwał nawet na przebywanie w towarzystwie takiego anioła. 

 

\- Louis śpi w swoim pokoju. - Szepnęła mu do ucha. - Miał dzisiaj męczące badania. Możesz z nim zostać. Ucieszy się, gdy cię zobaczy.

\- Ja… Naprawdę? - Zapytał, otwierając szerzej oczy, a nadzieja zatliła się w jego sercu. - Nie jest zły?

\- Oh, nie. Jest wściekły. - Zaśmiała się i poklepała go delikatnie po policzku, po czym spoważniała. - Ale tęskni za tobą i bardziej doceni twoją obecność niż jej brak, Harry.

\- Ja bym sobie nie wybaczył.... - Zaczął, jednak kobieta pokręciła głową.

\- On ci wybaczy i ty też powinieneś. To przeszłość. Serce poboli i przestanie. Twoje zachowanie zraniło kilkoro ludzi, ale wierzę w to, że już więcej tego nie zrobisz. Ufa ci. Zaufaj sobie i bądź sobą. To wystarczy.

\- Dziękuję ci… - Powiedział i znowu wytarł policzki i oczy. Wszedł głębiej na korytarz i odwrócił się do Liama, który siedział w samochodzie i pokazał mu kciuk w górę. Harry uśmiechnął się i zamknął drzwi.

\- Dziękuję. - Powtórzył i poszedł prosto do drzwi swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Wziął głęboki oddech, poprawił koszulkę i cicho pociągnął za klamkę. W pokoju było cicho. Rolety były zasłonięte do połowy, przez co panował półmrok. Na sporym łóżku leżał Louis, odwrócony do ściany. Oddychał miarowo. 

Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się. Tuż przy łóżku stał wózek, którym Louis poruszał się na codzień. Zamknął oczy, gdy ból w sercu i poczucie winy osiadło na nim, niczym gruba płachta. Paliła go od środka i rozrywała go niczym materiał.

Usiadł na krześle, przenosząc wcześniej książki leżące na nim i automatycznie spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie poprzednim razem widział ich wspólne zdjęcie z zasuszoną koniczynką. 

Miejsce było puste, wyraźnie odznaczające się od reszty. Harry docisnął rękę do ust, by nie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Wiedział już, że za późno na przeprosiny i zawalił wszystko po całości. Nieważne, co mówiła Jay. Louis zdjął ostatnią pamiątkę, która przypominała mu o Harrym i nie mógł tego znieść. Zapłakał bezgłośnie, zagryzając drżącą dłoń. 

\- Czemu płaczesz? - Usłyszał zachrypnięty głos po swojej prawej. Odsunął rękę od twarzy i spojrzał na Louisa, którego oczy były lekko podpuchnięte, a policzki czerwone.

Powoli, z wysiłkiem zaczął się podnosić. Krótki rękaw koszulki odsłaniał jego blade, wychudzone ręce. Widział każdy mięsień pod dosłownie przezroczystą skórą. Stłumił szloch.   
Louis spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i sięgnął na kraniec łóżka, którego oparcie powoli zaczęło się podnosić.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Harry zamknął oczy i nie mógł powstrzymać płaczu. Zakrył swoją twarz dłońmi, a jego ciało się zatrzęsło. Jego spojrzenie było rozmazane, ale widział w jakim stanie jest chłopak. Widział jak źle jest. Widział to teraz, jak mógł nie dostrzec tego wcześniej? Jak bardzo zaślepionym był, że nie widział tego chudego ciała, że nie widział zapadniętych policzków i lekko przykurczonej postawy? Jakim wielkim potworem był, że zignorował to wszystko i pozwolił ranić go swoimi słowami i gestami? 

Tak bardzo chciałby teraz umrzeć. Chciałby zniknąć, przestać czuć. Ten ból był nie do zniesienia. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczy tych lat, które doprowadziły go do tej chwili. Zasługuje na piekło. Albo gorzej.

\- Louis… - Zaczął, próbując powstrzymać swój płacz. - Louis ja…

\- Chcesz położyć się obok mnie? - Zapytał cicho, a Harry zamarł. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, kiedy przeczesał swoje włosy i pokręcił głową. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie zasługiwał na pocieszenie.

\- Połóż się obok mnie... - Ponowił Louis, a Harry zacisnął pięści. Nie mógł, nie.. - Proszę. - Harry spojrzał w jasne, niebieskie tęczówki, pełne bólu i chciał powiedzieć nie. Chciał, ale jego egoistyczna strona znowu wzięła górę. Wstał na dygocący nogach i w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy łóżku. Stanął nad Louisem i niepewnie na niego spojrzał.

\- Mogę? - A Louis jedynie odchylił kołdrę w zapraszającym geście. 

\- Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów. - Powiedział cicho, kiedy Harry ułożył się obok niego i objął ramieniem, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Łzy zaczęły spływać kaskadami po jego twarzy, kiedy dotarł do niego zapach, któremu nigdy nie mógł się oprzeć. Piękny, owocowy, który mieszał się z tym obrzydliwym, szpitalnym. Harry pociągnął nosem. Louis kilka razy przeczesał dłońmi jego włosy, nim jego ręka opadła na poduszkę. 

\- Jestem takim potworem… Nie rozumiem dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki… Taki wspaniały… - Wychrypiał. Czuł, jak Louis przekręcił głowę i pocałował go w czoło. 

\- Zawsze będziesz moim małym Hazzą… - Wyszeptał, a jego serce bolało coraz mocniej, chociaż myślał, że to niemożliwe.

\- Jako jedyny nigdy nie nazwałeś mnie Marcelem… - Powiedział cicho, uświadamiając to sobie nagle. 

\- Dla mnie nigdy nim nie byłeś. - Odparł równie cicho. 

Zapanowała cisza. Harry gorączkowo próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie słowa, które ułożył w głowie przed wyjazdem. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co miał powiedzieć tego wieczora. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co powinien zrobić, ale nie potrafił się skupić, przez ciepłe ciało obok niego. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis tak po prostu go przytula. 

W każdym innym przypadku powiedziałby, że chłopak jest niespełna rozumu. Jak można tak po prostu przytulać ludzi, którzy wbijali ci nóż w plecy przy każdym spotkaniu? Jak może myśleć o czymś więcej niż swoja choroba? Jak możliwe jest to, by zapomnieć o swoich problemach i zajmować się innymi? Jak można być tak bezwarunkowo dobrym i uśmiechać się mimo kłód pod nogami? Dla niego to niewyobrażalne. Louis musiał poświęcić własne szczęście, własne życie, a on co? On zwyczajnie zdeptał serce, które dostał niemalże na tacy. Zdeptał, kopnął i podpalił. Ale to serce i tak było tu obok. Mimo wszelkich ran i bólu. Było i dalej biło, oddając siebie w całości. 

\- Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał, ale Louis pokręcił głową.

\- To nie jest ważne teraz.

\- Powiedz mi jakie są twoje wyniki? - Harry uniósł się delikatnie i patrzył na niego załzawionymi oczami. Louis westchnął i kładąc rękę na jego głowie, zmusił go do położenia się na swoje miejsce.

\- Nie jest najlepiej. Choroba postępuje, lekarze…

\- Czy jest jakaś szansa na wyzdrowienie? - Serce stanęło w gardle Harry’ego, kiedy Louis dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał.

\- Nikłe. Jedynie jakaś eksperymentalna rehabilitacja, kosztująca majątek i operacja. I nawet nie ma pewności, że…

\- Zapłacę za nią. - Harry uniósł się, a Louis zastygł i patrzył na niego w szoku. Otrząsnął się po chwili i parsknął.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. 

\- Mówię prawdę. Oddam ci wszystkie pieniądze, zapłacę za twoją rehabilitację..

\- Hazz, proszę cię. Przestań się wygłupiać, nie chcę żadnej rehabilitacji.

\- Ale ona pozwoli ci..

\- Harry! - Louis podniósł odrobinę głos. Harry zamknął buzię i patrzył na niego w szoku. - Wiesz jak to teraz wygląda? - Zapytał cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. - Wygląda to na to, że chcesz mnie kupić. Jeśli taki był twój zamiar to dziękuję, nie potrzebuję tego. Wybaczam ci wszystko, możesz już iść.

W jego gardle pojawiła się gula, która utrudniała przełykanie. Pokręcił głową. To nie tak miało wyglądać, to nie tak miało być. Musiał mu powiedzieć. Teraz albo nigdy.

\- Louis… - Zaczął powoli i podniósł się, siadając w siadzie skrzyżnym na przeciwko niego.   
Poczuł chłód ogarniający jego ciało. Zaczął bawić się kołdrą, którą zarzucił na siebie. 

Chłopak przyglądał mu się z uwagą. Harry podniósł wzrok, zacisnął pięści.

\- Chciałbym opowiedzieć ci swoją historię, zaczynając od dnia, kiedy stąd wyjechałem.


	19. ROZDZIAŁ JEDENASTY

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Pokręcił głową i zmarszczył brwi. Harry właśnie powiedział, że chce opowiedzieć mu swoją historię. Po latach smutku, płaczu i cierpienia. Po latach niewiedzy i codziennej tęsknoty. Po tych wszystkich latach…

 

Jego serce zabiło mocno. Z trudem podniósł ręce i dotknął zaciśniętych pięści chłopaka, który westchnął, gdy ich dłonie się spotkały. 

 

Szczęka Harry’ego zadrżała, kiedy spojrzał w dół. Nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia, kiedy zobaczył swoje duże dłonie, które przykrywają te smuklejsze, delikatniejsze. Skóra Louisa była gładka i blada, podczas gdy ta Harry’ego nosiła na sobie ślady tuszu. Tuszu, który przypominał mu o wszystkim co go spotkało.

 

Każdy tatuaż to zupełnie inna, a zarazem dokładnie ta sama historia. Historia, która za chwilę ujrzy światło dzienne. W pełni, bez kłamstw i zatajania. Historia, która sprawiła, że siedzi tutaj w tym miejscu. Dokładnie na przeciwko swojego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela i ciągle jednej jedynej, prawdziwej miłości swojego życia. 

 

Przełknął ślinę i ostrożnie przekręcił rękę, splatając ich palce. W jego oczach zalśniły łzy. Czuł, jak Louis uśmiecha się nieznacznie i zaczyna palcami zataczać kółka na zewnętrznej jej stronie. Louis zawsze go wspierał. A Harry nigdy tego nie doceniał.

 

\- Historia zaczęła się długo przed końcem roku. - Zaczął swoim drżącym głosem, w końcu znajdując w sobie odwagę. - Tylko ja nie wiedziałem o tym. 

 

Westchnął i zamknął oczy, żeby lepiej się skupić. Oczami wyobraźni widział obrazy, które przeplatały się po jego głowie. Kolorowe kadry. Szare uczucia.

 

\- Moja mama dostała propozycję pracy... Nie, nie dla siebie. - Zaśmiał się gorzko. - Dla mnie. Chociaż źle to ująłem. Poznała faceta, który absolutnie nią zawładnął. Zawsze była łasa na pieniądze i każdy o tym wiedział, a ty chyba najlepiej… - Zaczął i spojrzał na Louisa, który ze smutkiem pokiwał głową. - Miała z nim romans. Ukrywali się świetnie, dopóki w pewnym momencie mój ojczym, całkowicie przypadkowo ich nie nakrył. Wściekł się, chciał wyjaśnień, ale moja matka jedynie prychnęła i powiedziała, że chce rozwodu. Bez wyjaśnienia, bez głupiego przepraszam, jest mi przykro. Powiedziała tylko, że zabiera nas ze sobą i wprowadza się do tego kolesia. 

 

Harry poczuł, jak Louis ściska jego rękę. Był wdzięczny, że mógł poczuć całkowite wsparcie z jego strony. Powinien powiedzieć to szybko i bezboleśnie. Zerwać jak plaster.

 

\- To było dwa dni przed zakończeniem roku, kiedy po prostu spakowała nasze walizki i czekała, aż wrócimy ze szkoły. Pamiętam, jak przekroczyłem próg domu i od razu zostałem skierowany do załadowanego samochodu. Gemma już w nim siedziała i wyglądała na podekscytowaną, więc nie zadawałem zbyt wielu pytań. Usiadłem z tyłu i czekałem, aż mama ruszy. Zanim jednak to zrobiła, otworzyła drzwi od mojej strony i wyciągnęła rękę.  _ “Oddaj telefon. “ _ Powiedziała, a ja odmówiłem. Pociągnęła mnie za włosy i zaczęła na mnie krzyczeć. W końcu siłą zabrała mój telefon i roztrzaskała go o bruk. Powiedziała tylko, że teraz nie doniesiemy na nią do ojczyma….

 

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, co działo się dalej. Wszystko pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Moje krzyki, błagania, płacz przez całą drogę na lotnisko. Już wcale nie wyglądało to na rodzinną wycieczkę. Czułem się, jakbym był porywany przez własną matkę. 

 

\- Kolejne co pamiętam to to, jak wyszedłem z samolotu i znalazłem się w Nowym Jorku. Gemma skakała obok mnie jak opętana i pokazywała każdą pojedynczą rzecz, którą mijaliśmy. Tam czekał na nas facet mojej matki, który patrzył na nas ozięble. Kobieta jednak rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła trajkotać o tym, jak bardzo cieszy się, że w końcu mogą być razem.

 

Harry prychnął na wspomnienie stalowych, zimnych oczu mężczyzny, który patrzył na niego z góry. W pewnym momencie kącik jego ust podniósł się do góry i Harry po prostu wiedział, że od tej chwili jego życie diametralnie się zmieni. W kościach czuł te złe przeczucia, które narastały w nim z każdą kolejną minutą, gdy z nim przebywał.

 

\- Nazywał się Brian. Niezła szycha. W ciągu dziesięciu minut załatwił mojej siostrze casting do reklamy, który oczywiście wygrała i stała się twarzą jakiejś marki kosmetycznej. I w tamtym momencie jej telefon nie przestawał dzwonić. Miała masę propozycji z których bardzo chętnie korzystała. To ona z dnia na dzień stała się wielką gwiazdą, zostawiając mnie na pastwę mojej matki i Briana, który zawsze wyglądał jakby coś knuł. Kwestią czasu było, zanim dowiedziałem się co to takiego. 

 

\- Gemma, gdy tylko posmakowała sławy, zostawiła nas wszystkich. Zupełnie się odcięła, mając w głowie pokazy mody i przystojnych fotografów. Matka nie mogła na nią wpłynąć, żeby wysłała jej jakieś pieniądze, których tak bardzo pragnęła i żeby zaczęła zabierać ją na różnego rodzaju bankiety. Pragnęła blasku fleszy na swojej skórze. Moja siostra jednak nie chciała się tym dzielić. Wyjechała do Paryża i zaczęła pracę u najlepszych projektantów. Od tamtej pory widziałem ją tylko na okładkach magazynów… Tylko raz się spotkaliśmy. Całkowicie przypadkowo. Byłem wtedy z Nickiem na jakimś after party. Ona też tam była. Nawet nie zaszczyciła mnie spojrzeniem, gdy przechodziła obok. Wiedziałem,że mnie widziała.... To zabolało. Ale wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że jej nie potrzebuję. Jestem sławniejszy od niej i nie potrzebuję rodziny do niczego.

 

Harry zatrzymał się i pokręcił głową.

 

\- Cóż. Chyba zboczyłem z toru. Sprawa mojej siostry dalej sprawia, że jest mi smutno i boli mnie serce. Wiesz, wydawało mi się, że jesteśmy zgranym rodzeństwem. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że to taka bzdura.  Myślałem, że znaczę dla nich coś więcej. Wierzyłem, że to wszystko jest dla mojego dobra, że troszczą się o mnie. Byłem naiwny…

 

\- Hej, to nie tak… - Zaczął Louis, chcąc choć trochę go wesprzeć. Harry pokręcił głową i położył się z powrotem obok Louisa, który objął go ramieniem. Czuł ciepło drugiego ciała i nie mógł uspokoić swojego mocno bijącego serca. 

 

\- Sprzedali mnie. - Kontynuował po dłuższej chwili. Czuł, jak Louis się spina, więc położył dłoń na jego brzuchu i potarł delikatnie. Wyczuł żebra, które zawsze krył pod dużymi koszulkami. Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Louis jest zrobiony ze szkła. Kruchy i łamliwy niczym pałka na wietrze. Pełen blizn i otarć, spowodowane także nim samym. Jego żołądek przewrócił się na drugą stronę.

 

\- Jak to cię sprzedali? - Zapytał Louis drżącym głosem. Harry westchnął. 

 

\- Nie do końca mnie sprzedali… Chodzi o to, że Brian przyjaźnił się z Calem, który pracował u Simona Cowella. Był moim pierwszym managerem. Tak jakby. To skomplikowane. 

 

\- Jeśli chcesz, nie musisz mówić więcej… - Zaczął Louis, ale Harry pokręcił głową i spojrzał w jego, niebieskie jak ocean, oczy.

 

\- Muszę opowiedzieć tą historię od początku do końca. Chcę, żebyś wiedział. Nikt tego nie wie. - Powiedział całkowicie szczerze. Kiedy Louis pokiwał głową, położył się z powrotem na jego ramieniu i wznowił historię.

 

\- Cal nie wydawał się zły. Na prawdę. Przyszedł do naszego apartamentu i z uśmiechem na ustach przedstawił nam umowę, zaproponował próbne nagrania i inne takie. Moja matka była zachwycona. Nawet ja na chwilę zapomniałem o tym, że znajduję się tu bez mojej zgody. Wiesz, to wszystko wydawało się takie piękne. Zawsze marzyłem o śpiewaniu, pokazywaniu siebie przez moją muzykę. To wszystko wydawało się bajką. Nagle miałem załatwiony kontrakt i mogłem wchodzić do studia. Wpadłem w wir przygotowań…

 

\- Dostałem najnowszy model telefonu, laptopa i odtwarzacz muzyki, z którym nie rozstawałem się przez lata. Wszystko dał mi Cal. Jako jedyny się mną opiekował. Znaczy  interesował, nie przez pryzmat pieniędzy, ponieważ sam miał ich na koncie więcej niż ja. Zabierał mnie do restauracji, pokazywał największe muzea świata, w  których zawsze myślałem, że jak tylko zdobędę wystarczająco pieniędzy, to zabiorę cię do nich. Zawsze to kochałeś i to był mój cel. Gdybym mógł, oddałbym ci wszystkie obrazy świata. Delacroix, Braque, Santi czy Cezanne. Wszyscy leżeliby u twoich stóp. Wiem, że powinienem zadzwonić. Powinienem zdobyć twój numer. Powinienem zrobić wszystko, by dać ci znać, co się dzieje. Myślałem o tym każdego dnia….

 

\- Ale nie miałeś numeru, twój telefon leżał zniszczony, nie pomyślałeś o książce telefonicznej, albo nawet mailu… - Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Louis. Był smutny, tak jak Harry, który zamknął oczy, czując kujące łzy. 

 

\- To nie tak, że mi nie zależało… - Zaczął drżąco, ale wiedział, że nie przekona tym chłopaka. - Naprawdę Louis! - Harry podniósł się i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. Chciał przekazać mu wszystkie te szczere emocje, które były wewnątrz niego. Podniósł trzęsącą się dłoń i położył na różowym policzku bruneta, po którym spłynęła jedna, gorąca łza. Wytarł ją wierzchem dłoni i czuł, jak serce spada na dno, gdy Louis uśmiechnął się i wtulił w niego. Harry zagryzł wargi i westchnął na uczucie lekko chropowatego policzka chłopaka. Lubił jego zarost, który kłuł go w dłoń, jednak o wiele bardziej wolał, gdy był całkowicie gładki. Przypominał tego Louisa, którego zostawił go kilka lat temu. Zarost dodawał mu niepotrzebnych lat.

 

\- Tak bardzo mi zależało… - Szepnął, a Louis przymknął oczy. - Dalej zależy… - Pogłaskał go po policzku, a chłopak otworzył swoje błyszczące oczy. Cisza zawisła nad nimi, niczym ciężka płachta. Słychać było tylko ich uderzające mocno serca. 

 

Czas stanął. Pokój zrobił się jakby ciemniejszy, jasna firanka powiewała na wietrze. Brak dźwięku potęgował powagę. Ich ciała biły jednym rytmem. Bolące, a jednak powoli zapełniały się nadzieją. Nadzieją na powrót. Nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Nadzieję na ich szczęśliwe zakończenie. Ale czy szczęśliwe zakończenie w ich przypadku jest możliwe? Z czarnym umysłem Harry’ego? Z chorobą Louisa?

 

\- Co było dalej? - Zapytał cicho niebieskooki, odsuwając się od gładkiej ręki, która opadła ciężko na jego kolano. Harry zamknął oczy i pokiwał głową. Byłby głupcem, mając nadzieję na wybaczenie. 

 

\- Cal mnie wspierał. Na początku. Znaczy… Chodzi o to, że naprawdę wydawał się, że mnie wspiera. Był obok mnie zawsze, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Słuchał mnie, gdy mówiłem. Widział, gdy miałem problem. Przytulał, gdy płakałem przez mamę i Briana. On po prostu był. I był coraz bliżej. Owinął mnie swoim wdziękiem i szarmanckim podejściem. Zacząłem być od niego uzależniony. 

 

Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Louisa, który leżał, patrząc w sufit. Nie wiedział, czy mu się to wydawało, czy faktycznie z jego ciała bił smutek, żal. Ale Harry nie zasługuje na współczucie. 

 

\- Kwestią czasu było, zanim się nie zakochałem. Wpadłem totalnie. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą dosłownie każdą chwilę. Od studia, przez tourbusa, po wspólne mieszkanie w centrum miasta. On kierował moją karierą i moim życiem, moimi uczuciami. Ufałem mu w każdej kwestii. Zwierzałem mu się ze wszystkiego. 

 

\- Na samym początku mojej kariery poznałem Liama, syna Simona Cowella. Całkowicie przypadkowo, można powiedzieć. To w zasadzie on się za mną wstawił, gdy Cal przyszedł z naszym demo. Simon nie był pewien moich tekstów. To Liam go przekonał, by dać mi szansę. Simon zgodził się, pod warunkiem, że Liam porzuci swoje piosenki i zajmie się promocją mnie. Jeśli by mu się udało wypromować mnie na tyle, by zdobyć najlepsze muzyczne nagrody i żeby każdy o mnie mówił, wtedy droga wolna. Najpierw jednak miał zdobyć doświadczenie w prowadzeniu gwiazd. Tak, by mógł przejąć firmę ojca.

 

\- Stałeś się gwiazdą, czemu on nie wyszedł ze swoją muzyką? Znając Liama, na pewno teksty były dobre… - Przerwał mu Louis. Harry westchnął.

 

\- Nie wiem. Mógł to zrobić już po pierwszym Grammy… Nie wiem, dlaczego tego nie zrobił… Nie interesowałem się wtedy tym…

 

\- Poświęcił się dla ciebie… - Mruknął Louis, a Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Tak, jego przyjaciel poświęcił się dla niego, a on przez większość czasu był dla niego kutasem. Zakrył twarz dłońmi.

 

\- Wiem to, wiem to… - Wymamrotał i pokręcił głową. Miał świadomość, że jego przyjaciel go nie zostawił, chociaż mógł to zrobić. Mógł być egoistą i zacząć swoją karierę. Harry by się wtedy stoczył, ale to już nie byłoby problemem Liama. 

 

\- Hej, ciii… Nie płacz, twoje zielone oczka są zbyt piękne, by płakały. - Wyszeptał Louis, przyciągając go do siebie i kładąc z powrotem na łóżko. Harry zaszlochał, gdy ogrom poczucia winy znowu go ogarnął. Jak ciężki kamień zgniótł jego serce. 

 

\- Nie zasługuje na niego.. Nie zasługuje na was wszystkich.

 

\- Ale co ty mówisz, oczywiście, że zasługujesz. Każdy zasługuje na swoją drugą szansę. - Poczuł, jak Louis ściska jego rękę. Pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

 

\- Ale ty nie wiesz wszystkiego, nie wiesz kim się stałem…

 

\- Więc mi powiedz, powiedz mi Harry, co się stało dalej?

 

Harry zamknął oczy i przełknął gulę w gardle. Jego serce bolało, rozrywało się od środka. Historia musiała zostać opowiedziana. Od początku do końca. Wziął drżący oddech.

  
  


“ _ Oh, Harry, Harry… No chodź tu do mnie… _ ” 

  
  


\- To wszystko zaczęło się wymykać spod kontroli. Byłem absolutnie uzależniony od Cala. Wierzyłem w każde jego słowo. To stało się chore… On zaczął to wykorzystywać. Na początku dość niewinnie, od błyszczyku na ustach, potem się nie spostrzegłem, a moja szafa była pełna siateczkowych koszulek i błyszczących butów, a ja pachniałem jak drogi jednorożec.

 

“ _ Oj Harry, piękny Harry. Byłbyś piękniejszy w tym brokacie, wiesz? Każdy by cię wtedy chciał. Nawet ten twój małolat, którego zostawiłeś. _ ”

 

“ _ Marcel, podejdź tu. Grzeczny chłopiec. Słuchasz się mnie jak rasowa dziwka. No dawaj, to jest twój sposób na życie. Zniż się. Wiesz co robić.” _

  
  
  


\- Moje zachowanie też się zmieniło. Wytresował mnie. Wytresował mnie jak rasową dziwkę. - Zaśmiał się bez krzty humoru. - Byłem zniszczony. Ciągła kontrola, nie mogłem się spotykać ze znajomymi. Musiałem wszędzie z nim chodzić. Musiałem się pokazywać tylko z nim. Tylko w tym, w czym on chciał mnie widzieć. Zwierzątko na wystawie. Tak się czułem. Jak mały piesek w różowych spódniczkach i kokardkach. Wystawiony na pastwę innych. Bankiety, imprezy… To wszystko było promocją. Cal bardzo mocno przywiązał mnie do siebie. Teraz może ci się to wydawać głupie. Dlaczego tego nie widziałem, dlaczego się na to zgadzałem… - Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Louisa, który przyglądał mu się uważnie. - Ja tego nie widziałem. To stało się dla mnie normalne. Mówił, że seks się sprzedaje. Mówił, że dojdę do czegoś, jeśli będę wulgarny. Jeśli stanę się Marcelem.

  
  


_ “Marcel to dobre imię. Marcel to ty. Prawdziwy ty. “ _

  
  
  


\- Kiedy staniesz się jego marionetką… - Szepnął Louis z widocznym bólem. Harry pokiwał głową.

  
  


_ “Oh Marcel, nie masz nic do powiedzenia. Maszyna poszła w ruch, kochanie…” _

  
  


\- Nie miałem nic do powiedzenia. Byłem związany kontraktem. Głupie piosenki, które puszczają w radio były napisane przez niego. Ociekały wulgaryzmem, seksem i kontrowersją. Przestałem się tym przejmować. Pierwszy singiel był ogromnym sukcesem. Nawet Cal nie spodziewał się takiego majątku, który zgarnął dzięki mojej buźce. Bo prawdą było, że nie sprzedawali mojej muzyki. Sprzedawali moją twarz, moje ciało. Tylko to się liczyło. Czułem się z tym źle… Ale nie potrafiłem nic z tym zrobić. Zasmakowałem wtedy narkotyków. To jedyne co wtedy pozwalało mi zapomnieć o tym kim jestem. Pozwalało mi zapomnieć o.. O tobie… Kariera w Ameryce, potem reszta kontynentów. Cały świat leżał pode mną, a ja byłem na szczycie. Mogłem wszystko. Grali jak im zagrałem. Stałem się rozpuszczoną gwiazdką, ponieważ tak chciał Cal. Ale ja też chciałem. Byłem zraniony. Rodzice mnie nie chcieli, przyjaciele mnie nie chcieli.. Pragnąłem być egoistą, pragnąłem by ktoś mnie zechciał. I chciał. Ludzie przychodzili na moje koncerty. Dla mnie. By mnie zobaczyć. Czyż to nie piękne?

 

\- Ale jeszcze wtedy miałem świadomość, że coś jest nie tak. Wiedziałem, że gdzieś jest ten Harry, który pracował w piekarni i kochał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela…

  
  


“ _ Nie szpeć swojego ciała tatuażami kotku, skąd ta róża? Musisz zrozumieć, że nie dojdziesz nigdzie myśląc o przeszłości.. “ _

  
  
  


\- Oh, Har…

  
  


_ “Rozłóż swoje nogi kochanie. Inaczej nie będzie delikatnie. Dobry chłopiec. Wiesz, że tylko ja jestem w stanie dać ci wszystko. Wszystko to, co chcesz…” _   
  


 

\- Pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj. - Nie dał niebieskookiemu dojść do słowa. - Nick Grimshaw to mój dobry przyjaciel. Prezenter radiowy. Świetny koleś. Ujawniony gej. Dobrze się razem bawiliśmy. Nic więcej jednak między nami nie było. Dobrzy przyjaciele od kieliszka i imprezy na Hawajach. Cal jednak nie widział tego w ten sposób. Pewnego razu, gdy wróciłem z imprezy do domu… Nie spodobało mu się to, że wyszedłem z Nickiem. Wpadł w szał. Ogromny szał. Tej nocy przywiązał mnie do łóżka i zgwałcił. Zgwałcił, zniszczył, wyrzucił jak zużytą chusteczkę. Był wściekły. Zranił nie tylko moje serce ale i moje ciało, które było w siniakach i zadrapaniach. Skończył i zostawił na cały dzień. Bez wody, bez jedzenia… - Harry pociągnął nosem, a jego głos się załamał. - Z zaschniętą na twarzy spermą. Zostawił mnie tak bym się wykończył.

  
  


_ “ Nikt cię już nie zechce. Jesteś już zużyty...:” _

  
  


\- Oh, nie, nie, nie… - Louis zakrył usta dłonią i zapłakał. Wziął w ramiona zielonookiego i przycisnął mocno do piersi. Harry płakał, brudząc mu koszulkę. Jego serce bolało, gdy obrazu przewijały się przez jego głowę. Groźne spojrzenie piwnych oczu, szyderczy uśmiech i słowa, które wypowiadał głośno, raniąc jego serce.

  
  


_ “Seks jest dobry. Seks jest wszystkim, czego potrzebujesz.” _

  
  


\- Tak było.. - Wyszlochał Harry. Czuł słone krople, które spływały po policzkach Louisa. Oboje płakali w swoich ramionach. - To był jego sposób na wszystko. Zmuszał mnie do seksu, groził, że jeśli komuś powiem to zabije Ciebie, Liama.. Chciał cię znaleźć, chciał żebyś cierpiał przeze mnie…

 

\- Ci…. - Louis przeczesywał jego krótkie włosy. Jego szczęka drżała, kiedy ciężko wciągał powietrze do swoich płuc. 

 

\- Zabrał mi wszystko. Moje serce, moją duszę, moje ciało… Później przepraszał i obiecywał poprawę. Chwilę było dobrze, wierzyłem w to i potem od nowa. Tak w kółko. Ciągle i ciągle. Musiałem założyć maskę. Im bardziej zachowywałem się tak, jak on tego chciał, tym mniej dostawało mi się w domu. Zacząłem brać więcej i więcej. Mało brakowało, aż zaćpałbym się na śmierć. Ale ja chciałem tego. Chciałem zniknąć. Praktycznie ciągle byłem pod wpływem, dzięki temu przestałem czuć. Wpadałem przez to w kłopoty, ale one nie przeszkadzały mi w tym tak bardzo jak ciągłe gwałty i… Bicie. Kiedy Cal się napił, zaczynał mnie bić. Ale mnie już było wszystko jedno. Serce zostało złamane, mnie już nie było. Był Marcel. Sposób na życie.

  
  


_ “Tylko wtedy jesteś coś warty.” _   
  


 

Płakał głośno. Był pewien, że cały dom słyszał jego szloch. Rozpadał się w ramionach Louisa. Dosłownie czuł, jak wszystko spada z niego, jak cały ciężar gdzieś odchodzi. Jak znika, a on nagle staje się lekki i kruchy. Jakby zaraz miał się rozpaść i nigdy więcej nie złożyć na nowo. Jakby to był jego koniec. 

 

\- Udało ci się od niego uwolnić… - Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć. Harry prychnął.

 

\- Uwolnić? - Zaśmiał się. - Uwolnić? To Liam mnie uratował. Pojawił się w odpowiednim momencie. Ja leżałem naćpany po jednym z koncertów, nie kontaktowałem zupełnie. Cal był pijany i bił mnie swoim ulubionym biczem. Ból sprawiał mu satysfakcję. Robił to zawsze. Ale ja już nie czułem, było mi wszystko jedno. Liam po prostu wszedł do środka i to zobaczył. Zatrzymał Cala i zgłosił wszystko Simonowi. Cal odgrażał się i powiedział, że mnie zniszczy, jeśli powiem chociaż słówko o tym, co się działo.

  
  


_ “To jeszcze nie koniec, Marcel…” _ Usłyszał jego śmiech, który dzwonił mu w uszach przez kolejne minuty. Klatka piersiowa poruszała się gwałtownie. 

  
  


\- Cal odszedł, ale zostawił po sobie piętno na mojej duszy. Nie chciałem, by go zabrali. Nie chciałem, by coś stało się mi albo Liamowi. On byłby do tego zdolny. Nawet w więzieniu. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że coś knuje. Na początku trafiały do mnie jego pogróżki. Nie wiem jak. Wyrzucałem je, za bardzo się ich bałem. To wszystko jednak ucichło…

 

Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Za oknami można było usłyszeć cichy szum wiatru. W salonie grał telewizor. 

 

\- Ja też wróciłem na scenę. Musiałem się leczyć, pójść na odwyk.. Właśnie wtedy doszło do mnie jak brudny się stałem. Doszło do mnie, jaki brzydki jestem. Żeby się dowartościować zakładałem kolorowe stroje, drogie i pełne blasku. Wtedy ja też czułem się pięknie. Chodziłem na siłownie, więc moje ciało nie było obitym flakiem. Jego wnętrze było zepsute, ale chociaż w lustrze mogłem się podziwiać. Im więcej błyskotek, tym wydawało mi się, że jestem piękniejszy. Wcale nie byłem. To maska, która przykleiła się do mojej twarzy i nie mogłem… Nie chciałem jej zrywać. Nie chciałem się przywiązywać, nie chciałem być zraniony, więc raniłem innych. Louis, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie wybaczę sobie nigdy, że tak bardzo cię skrzywdziłem. Nigdy. Chciałem jednak, byś poznał prawdę.

 

\- Harry… - Louis pokręcił głową i odsunął go od siebie. Spojrzał w jego błyszczące, zielone oczy i pogładził go po czerwonym policzku. Delikatnie przejechał po jego szczęce, czole, nosie. Harry zamknął oczy i zadrżał pod dotykiem na swoich ustach. Tak bardzo chciał płakać.

 

\- H, wybaczam ci kochanie. - Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na chłopaka. Pokręcił głową i parsknął niekontrolowanie, powodując tym uśmiech u Louisa.

 

\- Nie możesz mi tego wszystkiego wybaczyć.. - Jego głos znowu się załamał.

 

\- Masz rację, nie mogę. - Powiedział poważnie Louis, przenosząc rękę na jego głowę. - Nie wiem jak wybaczę ci ścięcie tych pięknych loków…

 

Harry zapłakał głośno i wtulił się w jego ciało. Kochał tego chłopaka całym sercem i chciał to powiedzieć. Chciał wyznać wszystko od ‘a’ do ‘z’. Nie boi się odrzucenia, nie zasługuje na miłość. Po prostu chce, by chłopak wiedział.

 

\- Louis, ja… - Zaczął, odrywając się od niego i patrząc mu w oczy. Czuł wilgotne policzki, czuł, że jest czerwony i wygląda strasznie. Czuł też jednak siłę i odwagę. Czuł, że powinien powiedzieć te dwa magiczne słowa. Nie zasługuje na to, miał to gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Teraz

 

\- Sekunda, H. - Louis posłał mu uśmiech i wyjął wibrujący telefon z kieszeni swoich dresów. Harry pokiwał głową i zagryzł uśmiech. Teraz wszystko będzie już tylko lepiej.

 

Zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu, a jego opadło gdzieś na dno żołądka, gdy zobaczył wiadomość od nijakiego Gabriela.

 

_ “W piątek wylatuję obejrzeć nasze nowe mieszkanie. Nie mogę się doczekać! Chciałbyś polecieć ze mną?” _


	20. ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY

\- Hej, co chciałeś powiedzieć? - Zapytał Louis, odkładając telefon na stolik. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył chłopaka przed sobą. - H? Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś blady. Przynieść ci wody? Zawołać Fizzy?

\- Nie… - Harry zacisnął pięści, nie spotykając jego oczu. Jego wzrok skierował się na biurko, gdzie powinno być zdjęcie ich dwójki, wraz z zasuszoną koniczynką. To koniec. Nie mógł tego powiedzieć. Nie mógł niszczyć mu życia. Nie mógł powiedzieć tych słów. Nie mógł wyznać mu miłości. Nie mógł, ponieważ na to nie zasługiwał. - Myślę, że już pójdę. - Powiedział cicho, wstając. 

\- H? - Louis także się podniósł, nieco spanikowany. - H? Co się dzieje?

\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, Louis. Ostatnie co bym chciał, to zranić cię jeszcze bardziej, dlatego jedynym wyjściem jest zniknięcie z twojego życia. - Tłumaczył wolno, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi za sobą. Jego głowa była spuszczona i gdyby mógł, zakryłby się włosami, by chociaż odrobinę ukryć łzy, które zbierały się w jego oczach. 

Powinien się tego spodziewać. Przecież tak naprawdę on wiedział, że nie zasługuje na nic, nie zasługuje na Louisa. Niebieskooki układa sobie życie z kimś innym i to nie powinno go zaskoczyć. Nie zaskakuje, ale boli jak skurwysyn, pomyślał.

\- Harry, usiądź. - Louis powiedział stanowczo. Zielonooki pokręcił głową i zaczął cofać się do drzwi. Pociągał nosem, nie mogąc powstrzymać bólu swojego serca. Nie znał Gabriela i nie znał ich historii, ale to jest ten czas. To jest moment, kiedy on schodzi ze sceny, robiąc miejsce dla innych. Jego czas przeminął.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Harold! - Wrzasnął Louis. - Wracaj! - Krzyknął i przeklął, gdy chłopak otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Wściekły złapał swoją poduszkę i rzucił z całej siły w drzwi, a zdjęcie, które leżało pod spodem, upadło na podłogę, wraz z kilkoma piórami. Krzyknął.

 

2**  
\- Harry? Harry! - Krzyknęła Jay, cofając się ze ścierką w ręku, gdy zobaczyła, jak chłopak wybiega przez drzwi, szlochając. Przez ostatnie godziny słyszała wiele płaczu, które pochodziły z pokoju swojego syna. Cieszyła się, wiedząc, że obaj potrzebowali sobie wszystko wyjaśnić. 

Patrzyła ze smutkiem na chłopaka, który tuż przed furtką przewrócił się i upad.. Jego ramiona trzęsły się gwałtownie. Jego palce zaciskały się na ziemi, raniąc delikatną skórę. Płacz słyszała ze swojego miejsca. Chciała podejść, jednak blondyn, który przechodził obok zatrzymał się i podał mu dłoń.

Zielonooki wytarł twarz z gorzkich łez. Wydawał się niezwykle kruchy. Jego skóra była blada. Wyglądał jak wrak. Podniósł powoli głowę do góry. Blondyn westchnął i powiedział coś do niego. Po chwili zawahania, Harry ujął ją i wstał na drżących nogach. Otrzepał spodnie z kurzu i wytarł nos.

\- Dupek, dobrze mu tak. - Usłyszała obok siebie Jay. Spojrzała srogo na swoją córkę.

\- Nie wypowiadaj się Lottie, nie znasz całej historii. 

\- Ale..

\- Do łóżka. Natychmiast. - Odpowiedziała zimno i obserwowała, jak dziewczyna fuka, jednak posłusznie wchodzi na schody. Może jedynie odrobinę głośniej tupiąc nogami i mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła, jak blondyn uśmiecha się do Harry’ego i rozkłada ręce. 

Niall to dobry chłopak, pomyślała, ostatni raz zerkając na przytulających się chłopaków, nim zamknęła cicho drzwi i wróciła do zmywania naczyń.

 

3**  
\- Cześć Harry, Niall. - Przywitał się wesoło Liam, gdy otworzył drzwi, a do środka weszło dwóch chłopaków. - Bardzo zmokliście? Chyba będzie burza...

\- Cześć. - Mruknął ledwo słyszalnie Styles, nie patrząc na niego, od razu kierując się do swojego pokoju. Liam zdołał jednak dostrzec jego czerwone oczy i pogniecioną koszulkę. Po jego stanie wywnioskował, że rozmowa z Louisem nie poszła najlepiej. Westchnął.

\- Cześć Li. Przyjechaliśmy samochodem. - Blondyn uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął go do szybkiego uścisku. 

\- Wpadliście na siebie? - Zapytał, a Niall wzruszył ramionami. Liam gestem wskazał na kuchnię.

\- Właśnie robiłem obiad, lubisz lasagne? - Zapytał, wracając do krojenia pomidorów. 

\- Jasne, umieram z głodu. Dopiero skończyłem swoją zmianę i od rana nic nie jadłem. - Chłopak usiadł na stołku na przeciwko i przyglądał się zwinnym ruchom chłopaka. - Może pomóc ci w czymś?

\- Mógłbyś zetrzeć ser? - Liam wyjął tarkę i wskazał na przygotowany wcześniej składnik. - Rozumiem, że Louis odesłał z kwitkiem Harry’ego? - Zagadał. - Wiesz, spodziewałem się tego. Znaczy byłem pewny, że Louis nie skrzywdzi Harry’ego i da mu się wytłumaczyć, ale z drugiej strony nie odpisał mi, gdy prosiłem o kontakt, więc...

Niall spojrzał na niego spod swojej grzywki i odwrócił wzrok, robiąc się odrobinę czerwony. Liam westchnął i wziął telefon, czytając przepis. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i wziął cebule.

\- Nienawidzę ich kroić. - Mruknął, patrząc krzywo na warzywa. 

\- Ja mogę to zrobić. - Wyrwał się Niall i wręcz podbiegł do zaskoczonego chłopaka. Uniósł brew i podniósł obie ręce do góry.

\- Jak chcesz.

\- Nie wiem czy jest sens robienia zakupów, jeśli mamy wracać do Londynu. To wszystko się zmarnuje. - Westchnął Liam, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. W głowie miał obraz zapłakanego Harry’ego, który łamał mu serce.

\- A kiedy macie zamiar wrócić?

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy. - Zaczął Liam, wycierając ręce o ściereczkę. - Miałem nadzieję, że zostaniemy tu odrobinę dłużej. Myślałem, że Harry pogodzi się z Louisem i będziemy mogli odbudować relację i zostać tu przynajmniej do kolejnej trasy… 

\- Marcel dalej ma zamiar grać? - Zapytał zimno Niall, używając większej siły do krojenia cebuli.

\- Nie wiem.. - Westchnął Liam, zaglądając do garnka z mięsem. - Nie rozmawiamy zbyt wiele. Po za tym, to już nie jest Marcel.

\- Ałć! - Pisnął Niall, biorąc do ust krwawiący palec.

\- Oh sieroto. Daj to pod wodę. - Zaśmiał się Liam, biorąc delikatnie jego rękę i wsadzając pod kran z zimną wodą. - Trzymaj, mam gdzieś plastry.

\- Daj spokój, nie trzeba. - Powiedział Niall i sięgnął po kawałek papieru. - Przytrzymam chwilę i zaraz przestanie.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Zapytał Liam, spoglądając na niego i orientując się jak blisko byli. Ich ciała były przyciśnięte do siebie. Patrzyli w swoje oczy, dostrzegając ładne odcienie tęczówek. Liam przyjrzał się twarzy Nialla. Jasnej cerze, ładnym nosie i lekkim zaroście. 

\- Tak… - Odchrząknął, powodując, że Liam zamrugał kilkukrotnie i odsunął się. Wręczył chłopakowi kawałek papieru i znowu zajrzał do garnka.

\- Um… Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że Marcela już nie ma?

\- On.. On naprawdę to przeżywa… - Westchnął, zerkając na blondyna. - Zdaje sobie sprawę, jak źle się zachowywał i to go za bardzo zaczęło przytłaczać…

\- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nie wiedział co robi, kiedy ranił Louisa albo ciebie? - Prychnął Niall, siadając na swoim starym miejscu. Liam odwrócił się powoli do niego, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- On naprawdę dużo przeszedł Nia…

\- To go nie usprawiedliwia. - Warknął, a Liam pokręcił głową.

\- Nie znasz jego historii. - Krzyknął. - Media, zarząd. Oni stworzyli Marcela. Kiedy wchodził do branży był jeszcze dzieckiem. Nie wychowywał się z kochającą matką i ciepłym ojcem. Wychował go manager, który go wykorzystywał oraz media, który nie zostawiały na nim suchej nitki. Przywdział maskę, ponieważ tak było łatwiej i tak został nauczony. I wiesz co? Zaczął pojmować! Zaczął być sobą. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna! Wiesz dlaczego? Bo przypomniał sobie o swoim sercu, przypomniał sobie, że potrafi kogoś pokochać! Louis był jego motywacją do zmiany. I naprawdę to daje efekty. A może dawało? Nie wiem, czy po odrzuceniu pojawi się u psychiatry. Nie wiem, czy znowu nie stanie się Marcelem. Nie wiem, czy nie wdepnie w jeszcze większe gówno, ponieważ jego siła, moc i serce go odrzuciło. Więc proszę cię, nie wypowiadaj się, jeśli nie masz o tym pojęcia!

Liam oddychał ciężko, wpatrując się w bladego Nialla, który unikał jego wzroku. Brązowe oczy wręcz wypalały dziurę w jego farbowanej czuprynie.Jego serce biło gwałtownie, a pięści były ściśnięte, wręcz drżały. Blondyn wręcz skulił się w sobie i teraz wyglądał, jakby był co najmniej trzy razy mniejszy niż zwykle.

\- Ja.. - Zaczął cicho, jednak przerwało mu głośne i niespodziewane

\- Hej, chyba wam się coś przypala!

\- Kurwa! Warknął Liam i rzucił się do patelni. Zdjął z gazu palące się mięso i jęknął zrezygnowany, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest całkowicie przypalone.

\- Oh, Lili! Może ci pomóc? Daj, zaraz coś poradzimy. Możecie iść sobie pogadać do salonu, ja się wszystkim zajmę. - Powiedział Harry, zabierając patelnię z rąk przyjaciela.

I to, w jakim szoku byli chłopcy, jest absolutnie nie do opisania. 

 

4**  
Ich nowy dom miał duży salon w jasnych odcieniach. Wiele kanap, foteli i ogromny telewizor na jednej ze ścian. Co ciekawe, było tam też dużo zielonych kwiatów. Plusem tego całego domu było to, że był bardzo otwarty i Liam siedząc w salonie, mógł obserwować Harry’ego, który cicho podśpiewuje piosenki lecące w radio. 

Wprawdzie takie zachowanie zdarzyło się już kilkukrotnie, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że za każdym razem nie mógł się nadziwić i przyzwyczaić do takiej wersji Harry’ego. Kilka tygodni wcześniej, takie zachowanie było nie do pomyślenia. Marcel przyszedłby, prawdopodobnie pijany, zrobiłby mu awanturę lub nakłaniał do seksu, a na koniec wyszedłby trzaskając drzwiami. I gdyby to był dobry dzień Liama, to chłopak byłby w pełni ubrany.

Wiedział, że nie wszystko można usprawiedliwić, ale miał świadomość, że nie wszystko miało tylko jedną stronę. Nie znał całej historii, ale domyślał się, co działo się za zamkniętymi drzwiami mieszkania jego i Cala. Liam był szczęśliwy, że jego ojciec wpakował kolesia za kratki. Zniszczył człowieka i nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy. O ile takich jak Marcel nie było więcej.

\- To… Naprawdę dziwne. - Niall patrzył na Harry’ego, który kręcił biodrami w rytm najnowszej piosenki Sheerana. Liam spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął lekko.

\- Tak, cieszę się, że jest tak dziwnie. Mimo wszystko. - Powiedział cicho, biorąc łyk piwa. Usłyszeli dźwięk dzwonka i Liam zmarszczył brwi. Chciał wstać, jednak Harry z szerokim uśmiechem krzyknął “Otworzę!”, więc został na swoim miejscu.

\- Chyba to ja powinienem przeprosić… - Zaczął Niall, spoglądając na niego. Liam wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie mnie powiniene… - Nie skończył, ponieważ przerwało mu głośne “Cześć Zayn!” od strony drzwi. Jego serce zatrzymało się na sekundę, a ręka z piwem zahaczyła o stolik, przez co cały trunek wylał się na jego spodnie. - Cholera! - Mruknął i wstał, odkładając gwałtownie butelkę na stolik.

\- Widzę, że już mokry, a ledwo mnie zobaczył. - Parsknął Mulat, pojawiając się w pomieszczeniu. Liam zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. 

\- Chciałbyś. - Zmrużył oczy, powodując, że Zayn parsknął i spojrzał na Nialla. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, mniej więcej taki sam, jak na twarzy blondyna.

\- Niall.

\- Zayn. 

\- I ja! - Krzyknął Harry, przerywając napiętą ciszę. Wszyscy spojrzeli w jego kierunku. - No wiecie.. To było jak… Harold! Shrek! Fiona! Mamo! Harold! Shrek! I JA!

Zapadła cisza, wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Nie? Okej. Chodź Zayn, my będziemy w kuchni… - Powiedział, łapiąc Mulata za rękę i ciągnąc za sobą. Liam otworzył szeroko usta ze zdziwienia.

\- Nie pomóc wam tam? - Zawołał za nimi, ale Harry machnął na niego ręką.

\- Przebierz się, mamy gości, wstyd robisz z tą plamą na portkach.

5**  
W pokoju panowała cisza, kiedy wszyscy jedli. I nie, to nie była cisza, która pojawia się podczas jedzenia najlepszego dania, gdzie każdy jest zbyt zajęty rozkoszą w ustach. To była cisza, gdzie nikt nie wiedział co właściwie powiedzieć. Towarzystwo także można było uznać za całkowicie dziwne i niespotykane.

Harry siedział przygaszony, jedynie dziobiąc widelcem w swojej lasagne. Na początku próbował w jakiś sposób zagadywać, ale tematy bardzo szybko się urywały, więc zrezygnował i zatopił się w swoich myślach. Marzeniach, w których niebieski łączy się z zielonym i żyją długo i szczęśliwie. 

Obok niego siedział Zayn, który nie odezwał się ani słowem, odkąd usiedli do stołu. Co było tak samo dziwne, zważając, że jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, w kuchni, śmiał się w najlepsze z Harrym, podczas gotowania. Bardziej siedział i obserwował wszystkich w ciszy. Dosłownie świdrował ich spojrzeniem. 

Na przeciwko niego siedział Niall, który ze złością wpatrywał się w Zayna. Prawie przeciął talerz, kiedy kroił swoje jedzenie. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, a oczy wręcz rzucały piorunami w jego kierunku. 

No i na końcu, tuż obok Nialla i naprzeciwko Harry’ego siedział Liam, który nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Przyglądał się ze smutkiem Zaynowi i Harry’emu, którzy siedzieli blisko siebie i zastanawiał się o czym rozmawiali podczas gotowania. Przez paplanie Nialla, nie mógł usłyszeć niczego, co działo się w kuchni. Wzdychał raz po raz.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Niall, gdy światło zamigotało, a następnie zgasło. 

\- Może odsłonimy okna? Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jest jakaś poważna ulewa… - Westchnął Liam i wstał od stołu, uważnie obserwowany przez resztę chłopaków.

\- No nieźle. - Niall zagwizdał, gdy zasłona ukazała im ulewny deszcz i wiatr, który kładł drzewa na ziemię.

\- Zaraz powinien włączyć się generator. - Mruknął Harry, wyciągając swój telefon. - Czy ktoś zaopatrzył nas w świeczki?

\- A czy ja wiem? - Liam podrapał się po podbródku i zasłonił z powrotem okna. - Poszukaj na górze, ja sprawdzę na dole.

Harry pokiwał głową i pobiegł na górę. Liam spojrzał między Zaynem, który bawił się telefonem z uniesionym kącikiem ust, a Niallem, który siedział z ręką opartą o stół i patrzył z nienawiścią na Mulata. Przez myśl przemknęła mu myśl, czy nie zabiją się, kiedy zostaną sami, jednak nic na to nie wskazywało.

Nie zdążył nawet przejść korytarza do końca, kiedy usłyszał mocne walenie do drzwi. Spojrzał na chłopaków, którzy dalej siedzieli przy stole i byli tak samo zdezorientowani jak oni. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszał głośny grzmot, a chwilę później kolejne mocne walenie do drzwi.

\- Idę! - Krzyknął i podszedł najpierw do małego otworu w ścianie. Postaci były zakapturzone, nie widział ich twarzy. Spojrzał na ekran kamery w rogu, jednak ona nie działała. Przeklął cicho i otworzył drzwi.

\- Słuch.. Louis! - Krzyknął, gdy zobaczył mokrego Louisa w objęciach nieznanego mu blondyna. Chłopak był trzymany w stylu panny młodej. Był blady, a jego usta były sine. Chłopak, który go trzymał był nieznanym mu blondynem.

 

\- Możemy wejść? - Zapytał Louis, trzęsąc się w mokrych ubraniach. Liam westchnął i wpuścił ich do środka. Skrzywił się, gdy cała podłoga przed drzwiami momentalnie zaczęła być mokra. 

\- Gdzie twój wózek? - Zapytał w momencie, w którym Harry zaczął zbiegać ze schodów, trzymając kilka świeczek w ręku.

\- Hej, Li! Znalazłem kilka na górze! Waniliowe! Będzie pięknie pachnieć! - Krzyknął uradowany i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na drzwi, których Liam nie zdążył zamknąć. Potknął się, gdy jego spojrzenie padło na Louisa oraz blondyna. Przed chwilą błyszczące ogniki nagle zgasły. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, który nie sięgał jego oczu.

\- Mamy gości? Liam, co tak stoisz? Zaynay! Zaparz proszę herbaty! Ja pójdę po ręczniki. - Powiedział nieszczerze wesoło i wręczył zdezorientowanemu Liamowi świeczki. - No już, lećcie do salonu! Chyba nie chcecie się rozchorować! Nie teraz, prawda?

Liam otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, podczas całego monologu Harry’ego, który od razu potem wbiegł z powrotem na górę. Usłyszał westchnienie niebieskookiego, że chce usiąść na kanapie.

Obserwował, z jaką delikatnością chłopak pochylał się, by usadzić chłopaka. Jak cicho pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. Jak podaje mu pod nogi jedną z ozdobnych poduszek i uśmiecha czule. Liam przełknął ślinę i śrubki w jego głowie zaczęły pracować. Pokręcił głową i z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi.

Louis znalazł sobie innego faceta, właśnie dlatego odepchnął Harry’ego. Właśnie dlatego nie odpisywał na wiadomości. Właśnie dlatego olał całą sprawę z Marcelem, Harrym, kimkolwiek wtedy był. Poczuł niewytłumaczalną złość. Odepchnął go, odepchnął Liama i teraz ma czelność do nich przychodzić. Ze swoim nowym chłopakiem. Wydawało mu się, że Louis nie jest aż takim kutasem. Ale być może się pomylił. Może to wszystko było tylko jednym wielkim stekiem kłamstw. Zacisnął pięści.

\- Cześć, jestem Gabriel. - Powiedział chłopak, podając mu dłoń. Liam zacisnął szczękę i chciał zedrzeć ten, rzekomo miły, uśmieszek z ust chłopaka. 

\- Liam. - Powiedział ostro, ściskając go szybko i bez patrzenia na niego, wyszedł do kuchni, gdzie Zayn stał przy kuchence, robiąc coś przy telefonie. Oderwał się jednak, gdy tylko Liam wszedł i rzucił świeczki na blat.

\- Kutas. - Warknął, zakładając ręce na piersi i odwracając się do okna. Deszcz był coraz mocniejszy.

\- Co ja ci znowu zrobiłem? - Westchnął Zayn, przybliżając się do niego. Liam mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i chwilę później poczuł lekki dotyk na swoim ramieniu. Jego serce zabiło szybciej. Nie odwrócił się jednak.

\- Czemu ty zawsze jesteś taki spięty? - Zapytał cicho Zayn, powoli sunąć swoją dłonią po ramieniu Liama, wywołując tym dreszcze. 

\- Nie jestem spięty.. - Zaczął, odwracając głowę w jego kierunku. Zayn był teraz tak blisko niego. W blasku błyskawicy, mógł zobaczyć jego ciemne oczu i idealnie skrojone kości policzkowe. Zanim jednak mogłoby do czegokolwiek dojść, z góry zszedł Harry, mówiąc coś do towarzystwa w salonie.

Westchnął. Kiedy Harry się denerwował, od razu zaczynał zbyt dużo gadać. Musiał go jakoś uspokoić. Z bólem serca odsunął się od Zayna i spojrzał w górę, gdy światło zaczęło migać, a w salonie słychać było wiwaty.

\- Chyba generator się włączył. - Powiedział tępo, odwracając się tyłem do dziwnego uśmieszku Zayna. - Poproszę herbatę malinową. - Dodał cicho i skierował się do salonu

6**  
\- … No i właśnie wtedy weszła Eleanor i zapytała co robię! - Mówił szybko Harry, siedząc na szczycie stolika, wymachując rękoma na wszystkie strony. - A ja stałem jak kołek z tą puszką i zupełnie nie wiedziałem co zrobić! - Zaśmiał się, razem z całą grupą. 

Harry odkąd usiedli nie przestawał nawijać. Siedział wygodnie ułożony w fotelu i mówił… Mówił… I… Mówił. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego z uwagą i rozbawieniem. Czasem ktoś coś wtrącił. Ważne było jednak to, że niezręczna cisza nie grała im w uszach. 

Liam siedział na jednej z kanap, po lewej stronie Harry’ego i przyglądał się wszystkim po kolei. Znał już wszystkie historie, więc mógł skupić się na obserwowaniu reszty. Blisko niego, po jego lewej siedział Niall z kolanami podciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej z kubkiem herbaty w rękach. Drżał odrobinę i Liam postanowił, że gdy Harry skończył swoją historię, zaproponuje wszystkim jakieś koce do okrycia. 

Zayn siedział na fotelu, który przyciągnął sobie po tym, jak podał herbaty. Jego telefon ciągle migał, jakby dostał powiadomienie, jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, uważnie wpatrując się w Harry’ego. 

Na kanapie na przeciwko Liama i Nialla, siedzieli Louis i Gabriel. Oboje przebrani z mokrych rzeczy, jako jedyni pod dużym, grubym kocem. Nos Louisa był zaczerwieniony i co chwilę sięgał po chusteczkę, przepraszając cicho co jakiś czas. Gabriel siedział bardzo blisko niego. W jednej ręce trzymał kubek, podczas gdy druga leżała na oparciu tuż za Louisem. To wszystko sprawiało, że gotował się w sobie i gdyby nie burza, już dawno wyrzuciłby tą parę za drzwi. 

Wszystko to w blasku świec rozstawionych wokół nich oraz na stole, obok kruchych ciasteczek, które znaleźli w szafkach. 

Wszyscy zaśmiali się, a Liam ocknął się i wymusił uśmiech. Zerknął na Tomlinsona, który brał oddech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i patrzył uważnie na Harry’ego, który jednak przez całe spotkanie unikał jego wzroku. Liam widział ból w jego oczach, gdy jego wzrok prześlizgiwał się przez parę na kanapie. Jak mrugał szybciej, próbując się pozbyć łez. To łamało serce Liama.

\- Harry, czy… - Zaczął, jednak Harry wstał i przechylił głowę z uśmiechem. 

\- Wybacz Lou… Louis. Muszę skorzystać z łazienki. - Powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Liam widział jego spięte ramiona i spuszczoną głowę.

Spojrzał na Gabriela, który owinął rękę wokół Louisa i nie zważając na łzy, które stanęły w oczach niebieskookiego, zaczął mówić.

\- Co ty u diabła wyprawiasz? - Krzyknął szeptem, by przypadkiem Harry go nie usłyszał. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Zapytał drżącym głosem, a Liam prychnął.

\- Rozumiem, że złamał ci serce. Serio kurwa. Wiem. Chcesz się zemścić, tak? Tomlinson kurwa. Myślałem, że jesteś kimś innym.

\- O czym ty…

\- O czym mówię, co? - Zakpił, wstając gwałtownie i mierząc do niego wskazującym palcem. - Wielka miłość była udawana, prawda? Jesteś… 

\- Jak możesz? - Pisnął Louis, podnosząc gwałtownie ciało. Spojrzał na Liama, potem Zayna i Gabriela, by znowu wrócić spojrzeniem na Liama.

\- Co? Wiemy już wszystko, Louis. Chciałeś się zemścić. Udało się. Harry jest załamany. Musiałeś tu przyłazić ze swoim przydupasem? Mało ci jeszcze? Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak on cierpi!

\- Ale…

\- Nie podnoś głosu na Louisa. - Warknął Gabriel, przyciągając chłopaka do siebie, który w tym momencie wyglądał niezwykle krucho.

\- Nie wtrącaj się! Nie wiem kim jesteś i dlaczego tu jesteś! Nie obchodzi mnie nawet milimetr twojego ciała. 

\- Li… - Louis zaczął cicho.

\- Oh, zamknij się Louis i posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Jeśli myślisz, że jest mi cię szkoda, bo poruszasz się na wózku to się mylisz. Podle zabawiłeś się Harrym. Marcelem. Cokolwiek. Dałeś mu nadzieję na lepsze jutro, był oczarowany tobą i wpatrzony jak w obrazek. Tylko po to, byś przestał z dnia na dzień się do niego odzywać. Gardzę tobą.

\- Ty kur… - Gabriel wstał, zaciskając pięści.

\- Hej Li! Mamy scrabble! Może zagramy? - Przerwał nieświadomie Harry, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z zielonym pudełkiem w ręce. Rozejrzał się po wszystkich i zmarszczył brwi. - Coś się stało?

\- Nie… - Zaczął Liam siadając, jednak przerwało mu prychnięcie Gabriela.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Tylko bez powodu zacząłeś się rzucać na Louisa. - Gabriel patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. Zmarszczka na czole zielonookiego się pogłębiła.

\- Co? - Zapytał Harry, podchodząc powoli do swoje miejsce. Uważnie rozejrzał się po wszystkich. Jego rysy twarzy zmiękły, gdy zawiesił wzrok na czerwonym Louisie, który bawił się kocem.

\- Nic. - Liam zacisnął szczęki i ciskał gromami w blondyna. Poczuł, jak Niall poruszył się niespokojnie obok niego.

\- Oczywiście. Nic. - Warknął Gabriel, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Liamem. Nastała niezręczna cisza.

\- Louis…? - Harry przełknął ślinę, a ich spojrzenia po raz pierwszy poprawnie się spotkały. Coś opadło na dno żołądka Harry’ego, gdy patrzył na błyszczące w świetle świecy oczy. Wiedział, że musi zachowywać się dorośle. - Masz ochotę na jeszcze kubek herbaty? Widzę, że wypiłeś już swoją.

\- No nie wierzę! - Krzyknął Gabriel, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. Harry spojrzał na niego pusto. 

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał, ale Gabriel siedział już obok Louisa i delikatnie przekręcał jego głowę w swoją stronę.

\- Lou, chyba nie jesteśmy tu mile widziani. - Zaczął cicho. Harry odgonił łzy i próbował stłumić swoje bolące serce, gdy Louis wpatrywał się w niebieskie oczy Gabriela.

\- Nie, już nie jesteście. - Warknął Liam, a Harry popatrzył na niego w lekkim szoku.

\- Co ty mówisz, Li? - Zapytał cicho, a Payne spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, kontynuował. - Nie jesteś taki, Li. Louis, ani jego chłopak nic ci nie zrobili. Proszę, nie bądź niemiły, są naszymi gośćmi.

Ciche “nie jesteśmy razem” z ust Louisa zostało całkowicie stłumione, przez krzyk Liama.

\- Oczywiście, że mi nic nie zrobili! Zrobili tobie i nie rozumiem, jak możesz być taki spokojny! Koleś którego kochasz. - Zignorował głośne wciągnięcie powietrza przez blondyna. - Odrzuca cię, a następnie nachodzi cię w twoim domu ze swoim chłopakiem! To jest szczyt chamstwa i nie pozwolę na to, póki tu mieszkam! - Krzyknął.

\- Może to nie jest za miłe, to prawda. - Zaczął spokojnie Harry i spojrzał na załamanego Louisa. Ich oczy się spotkały. - Ale skoro nie mogę go mieć jako chłopaka, czy przyjaciela… To chcę wykorzystywać czas w jakikolwiek sposób, byleby z nim. Boli mnie to wszystko, ale lepiej brać wszystko co się dostaje, niż zostać z niczym, prawda?

\- Zrani Cię, Hazz. - Warknął, celując palcem w niebieskookiego. - Nie chciał ci pomóc, a wszystko co robi jest grą! 

\- Jaką grą? - Krzyknął Louis, gdy pierwsza łza potoczyła się po jego policzku. Jego ciało się zatrzęsło. Harry nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym, by go przytulić do siebie.

\- Liam, ty nie rozumiesz. - Westchnął Harry. - Jestem pewny, że Louis po prostu chce spędzić ostatnie dni z przyjaciółmi, zanim nie wyprowadzi się na stałe do Włoch, razem ze swoim chłopakiem.

W pomieszczeniu nastała grobowa cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli w szoku na zapłakanego Louisa i uśmiechniętego Gabriela.

\- Harry… - Zaczął drżącym głosem.

\- Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć, Louis. Jest w porządku. - Powiedział spokojnie, chociaż jego dusza cierpiała, a jego serce rwało się na kawałki.

\- Nie. - Powiedział stanowczo i zepchnął z siebie rękę Gabriela. Ze łzami spływającymi i pewnego rodzaju desperacją wpatrywał się w zielonookiego. - To nie tak…

\- Miałeś go w dupie przez tygodnie. Potrzebował cię. Nie było cię. - Wtrącił Liam. - Dzwoniłem do ciebie i pisałem, ale byłeś głuchy na wszystkie prośby! Myślisz, że trzy marne wiadomości o samopoczucie to troska?!

\- O czym ty…

\- Każdy miałby go w dupie. To Marcel. - Zaśmiał się Gabriel bez krzty humoru. - Dobrze mu tak. Mam nadzieję, że zginie w piekle.

\- Gabriel! - Wrzasnął Louis, odwracając się prędko do chłopaka z wściekłością. 

\- Nie, on ma rację. - Mruknął Marcel, uśmiechając się przez łzy. Pokiwał głową i zaczął gestykulować ręką. - Ma rację. Byłem najgorszą osobą na świecie. Raniłem wszystkich dookoła. Pewnie dalej to robię.

\- On nie ma racji! - Wrzasnął Liam, wstając i łapiąc przez stolik koszulkę Gabriela. - Odszczekaj to kutasie!

\- Bo co? - Zakpił Gabriel, podczas gdy Louis przyglądał się temu w szoku. Nigdy nie posądziłby chłopaka o takie słowa. 

\- Nie znasz jego historii! Nie wiesz nic! - Liam zamachnął się, jednak przed uderzeniem powstrzymał go Niall.

\- Panowie… - Zaczął, ale Liam wyrwał się niemal od razu.

\- Jakim prawem! Gwałty! Manipulacje! Okaleczanie! Próby samobójcze! Co ty kurwa wiesz! 

\- Liam…

\- Zasłużył sobie na to! -Liam nie czekał długo i rzucił się na chłopaka, odpychając Louisa, który spadł na podłogę. Harry dopadł do niego w mgnieniu oka, pytając czy wszystko w porządku. Niall i Zayn ruszyli, by rozdzielić bijącą się dwójkę. 

\- Nie wierzę w to, co się tutaj dzieje.. - Powiedział ledwo słyszalnie Louis, patrząc z trwogą, jak głowa Gabriela leci do tyłu, po mocnym ciosie Liama, zanim Zayn go przytrzymuje. Harry usadził go na swoim fotelu, z dala od bijatyki. Kilka świeczek wokół nich zgasło, przez mocne podmuchy stworzone przez ich ciała.

\- STOP! - Wrzasnął Harry na całe gardło. - Liam przestań!

\- On…

\- Przestań! - Krzyknął, a Payne odwrócił się w jego stronę i zamierzał coś powiedzieć, jednak wzrok Harry’ego go powstrzymał. - O co w ogóle poszło? Nie rozumiem! Przestańcie się nawalać jakbyście byli łysymi dresami pod sklepem! Przemoc to nie rozwiązanie.

\- Od kiedy tyś taki mądry, Styles. - Warknął Liam, jednak wyrwał się z rąk Zayna i zaczął pocierać swoją prawą dłoń. Wydawał się odpuścić. I to wykorzystał Gabriel, z całej siły uderzając go w brzuch. Liam skulił się. 

\- Louis, mógłbyś w końcu uspokoić swojego chłopaka, proszę? - Harry odwrócił się w jego stronę, a Louis zamarł.

\- Po pierwsze. Gabriel, w tej chwili masz przestać, jasne? - Powiedział głośno, dobitnie. Niall i tak dla pewności złapał go za ramię. - Po drugie. Kto wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł? To nie jest mój chłopak.

\- Nie jest? - Zapytali wszyscy za wyjątkiem Gabriela, który patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem i wykrztusił

\- Nie jestem?

Louis prychnął.

\- Lubię cię Gabe, ale nigdy między nami nic nie było. Zawsze byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Ja byłem twoim przyjacielem. Kilka lat temu, kiedy odlatywałeś na staż, powiedziałem ci to dobitnie. Nigdy nie będę w stanie cię pokochać. Ciebie ani nikogo innego. - Louis przełknął ślinę i spojrzał głęboko w szeroko otwarte, zielone tęczówki. - Ponieważ moje serce od lat jest zajęte. - Dodał cicho.

Serce Harry’ego stanęło na moment, podczas gdy Louis nerwowo zaczął pukać jednym palcem w swoje biodro. 

\- Ale… Mieliśmy razem wyjechać do Neapolu… - Zaczął Gabriel, mocno zranionym głosem. - Mieliśmy zacząć tam życie.. Sam powiedziałeś…

\- … Że się zastanowię. I zastanowiłem się. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Wiedziałeś, że tak będzie.

Cisza nastała w pokoju. 

Liam stał oparty o Zayna, patrząc na Louisa, który z nadzieją przyglądał się Harry’emu. Nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wydawało się, że żadne słowo nie jest odpowiednie. Nikt nie jest godny odezwania się jako pierwszy. 

\- Pójdę do siebie. - W końcu wydukał Gabriel i wyswobodził się z rąk Horana. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się jednak, przez głos Louisa.

\- Gabe…

\- Tak? - Zapytał cicho, odwracając jedynie głowę. - Tak, Louis?

\- Przepraszam. - Louis westchnął. - Mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwy w Neapolu. - Nadzieja, która miał w sobie Gabriel wyparowała. Chłopak pokiwał głową i nie patrząc na nikogo, wyszedł na ulewę.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Wszyscy patrzyli na drzwi. 

\- Ja… - Zaczął Niall, przełykając głośno ślinę. Popatrzył na wszystkich, dłużej zatrzymując się na zgarbionym Harrym, który wpatrzony był w podłogę i Louisa, który nerwowo bawił się palcami. - Muszę wam coś powiedzieć.

Liam spojrzał na niego i wsparł go uśmiechem.

\- To moja wina. - Powiedział cicho Niall, spuszczając wzrok. Jego serce biło szybko. Bał się tego, co zaraz miało nastąpić.

\- Ni, przestań. To nie twoja wina, że Gabriel za dużo sobie wymyślił… - Zaczął łagodnie Louis, jednak Niall pokręcił głową.

\- Nie to.. Ja…Kiedy Marcel wyjechał… Liam próbował się z tobą skontaktować. - Mówił cicho, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Payne uniósł głowę i spiął się lekko, mając przeczucie, co zostanie za chwilę powiedziane.

\- Pojawił się Gabe i ty byłeś tak bardzo szczęśliwy… Marcel cię zniszczył i nie mogłem na to patrzeć i.. Nie znałem historii ani.. Po prostu…

\- Niall, co zrobiłeś? - Louis szerzej otworzył oczy. - Nie dostałem ani jednej wiadomości odkąd wyjechali. Głuchy telefon…

\- Ja usuwałem te wiadomości. - Wykrztusił w końcu. Wszyscy w ciszy wpatrywali się w Blondyna z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy. To Louis odezwał się jako pierwszy. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.

\- Ale.. Dlaczego? - To bardziej przypominało pisk.

\- Przepraszam cię Louis. - Niall podbiegł do fotela, na którym siedział chłopak i kucnął obok niego. Wziął w dłonie jego ręce i ścisnął. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Chciałem tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy…

\- Niall, jak mogłeś? - Z drugiego końca odezwał się Liam. Niall przełknął ślinę i wstał. Łzy niebezpiecznie zaszkliły się w jego oczach.

\- Ja tak bardzo przepraszam, myślałem…

\- Zostaw myślenie innym w takim razie. - Warknął Liam i wzniósł oczy ku górze. Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Harry miał tak trudno. Nie wiedziałem, że to wszystko było takie… Okrutne. Harry przepraszam cię. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet, jak wiele musiałeś przejść i ja zabrałem ci ostatnią osobę, którą kochałeś… - Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie odrywając wzroku od podłogi. Niall poczuł się jak śmieć. 

\- Louis… - Liam westchnął i spojrzał przepraszająco na chłopaka. - Przepraszam cię, za tą całą awanturę… Przepraszam cię za te oskarżenia i… Przepraszam za wszystko. - Powiedział cicho i odsunął się od Zayna, ledwo świadomie czując, jak ręka, która do tej pory oplatała go w pasie, spada. Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- To nic. Ważne, że wszystko zostało wyjaśnione i jesteśmy w tym razem. Nie kłóćmy się, proszę.

Wszyscy mruknęli cicho i usiedli z powrotem przy stoliku, gdzie świeczki powoli się wypalały. Burza za oknem nieco zelżała, tak samo jak gęstość powietrza w pomieszczeniu. Nikt się nie odzywał. Każdego z osobna ogarnęło pewnego rodzaju poczucie winy. 

\- Dlaczego przyjechałeś tutaj z Gabrielem? - Liam zadał nurtujące go od kilku minut pytanie. Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Harry wybiegł ode mnie trochę roztrzęsiony. Domyśliłem się, że musiał odczytać wiadomość od Gabriela o przeprowadzce i wysnuć niedorzeczne wnioski. Musiałem to naprostować, więc szukałem waszego nowego domu. I tak zastał mnie Gabriel. W deszczu, na środku ulicy. Zaproponował podwózkę, ponieważ wiedział gdzie się wprowadziliście. 

\- Rozumiem…

\- Między nami niczego nie było. - Wytłumaczył Louis, spuszczając wzrok. - Może kiedyś.. Kiedyś tego chciałem. Jest naprawdę miłym facetem, dobrze się przy nim bawiłem i zawsze potrafił mnie rozbawić do łez… Nie wiem, dlaczego dziś był taki.. Dziwny. To nie w jego stylu.

\- Nie musisz....

\- Wiem, ale chcę. - Powiedział, patrząc na Liama poważnie. - Dostał propozycję pracy we Włoszech i tam ułoży sobie życie. Przejdzie mu zauroczenie mną. 

\- Skąd wiesz, że to zauroczenie? - Wtrącił się Harry. Jego spojrzenie było ogniste. Louis uśmiechnął się nikle, a coś ciepłego rozlało w jego sercu.

\- Po prostu to wiem, zaufaj mi.

\- Cóż. - Liam klasnął w dłonie, przerywając tym długie, elektryzujące spojrzenie, które zrodziło się między Harrym a Louisem. - Myślę, chłopcy, że zostaniecie na noc. Mam rację? Świetnie. - Odparł, nie czekając na odpowiedź kogokolwiek. - Mamy trzy pokoje. Jak się dzielimy?

\- Louis z Niallem, Zayn ze mną i ty sam? - Zapytał Harry, a wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. - No co?


	21. ROZDZIAŁ TRZYNASTY

\- Jestem zaszczycony, że to ja mogę spać z tobą w jednym łóżku, podczas gdy twój kochanek leży w pokoju obok. - Mruknął Zayn, padając na łóżko.

\- Wydawało mi się to najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Niall i Louis to przyjaciele i na pewno mają nie jedną noc przespaną w jednym łóżku. Ja i ty mamy swoją historię…

\- Racja.. - Zayn zamknął oczy z uśmiechem. - W końcu jestem twoim najlepszym kochankiem…

\- Oh zamknij się. - Zaśmiał się Harry, rzucając w niego swoim telefonem. Spoważniał jednak chwilę później. - Hej, a może ty chciałeś spać z Liamem, co? Kurde, nie pomyślałem! - Krzyknął i złapał się za głowę. Zayn wywrócił oczami.

\- Jest okej tak jak jest.

\- Na pewno? - Harry usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Zayn wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął ręce, rozciągając całe swoje ciało. 

\- Pewnie. To była ciężka noc. Zaraz usnę. - Ziewnął ostentacyjnie, a Harry prychnął.

\- Chcesz coś do przebrania? - Zapytał i wstał, kierując się do walizki, w której były jego rzeczy. Nie zdążył się jeszcze rozpakować. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie minął dzień odkąd tu jest, a tyle rzeczy się już wydarzyło. Jego oczy dosłownie się kleiły. Zmęczenie ogarnęło jego ciało. Zdjął swoje spodnie i ukucnął, szukając piżamy dla siebie i Zayna. Odwrócił się, by zapytać o spodnie, jednak zauważył, że Zayn już spał, zakopany w pościeli. Uśmiechnął się i szybko przebrał. 

2**  
Nialla zbudziły kroki na korytarzu. Ziewnął i zabrał dłoń z talii Louisa, który zawsze był małą łyżeczką. Spojrzał za okno i zobaczył, że było jeszcze ciemno, więc nie mógł spać długo. Wprawdzie usnęli dość szybko, jednak nie sądził, by minęło nawet kilka godzin.

Poczuł pragnienie, więc postanowił zejść do kuchni po szklankę wody. Liam pewnie pomyślał o tym samym, dlatego kręcił się po domu. Nie sądził, by to był Harry, zważywszy na fakt, że gdy przechodził obok jego pokoju, widział kilka butelek wody stojące w kącie pokoju.

Ostrożnie wstał i z ziewnięciem ruszył przed siebie. Cicho otworzył drzwi by nie obudzić przyjaciela i na palcach zszedł na dół. Było naprawdę ciemno, więc trzymał mocno barierkę schodów, by nie upaść i nie narobić hałasu. Zwłaszcza, że był taki zaspany. 

Nagle usłyszał jakiś ruch w salonie i z jakiegoś powodu zamarł. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego. Zabrał włosy z oczu i szerzej otworzył oczy, próbując dostrzec coś w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Przełknął ślinę i z jeszcze większą uwagą zaczął stawiać kroki. 

Ktoś poruszał się po salonie i z jakiegoś powodu wiedział. Po prostu wiedział, że to nie był Liam. Strach ogarnął jego ciało. Zaczął rozglądać się za czymś, co mogło mu pomóc w obronie. Włamywacz, jakiś szaleniec kręcił się po domu w środku nocy. Wiedział to.

Oczywiście jak na złość niczego nie było wokół niego. Musiał zdać się na te kilka lekcji karate, które miał za dzieciaka. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy usłyszał huk, a następnie cichy syk. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi na ostatni schodek i nasłuchiwał. Kroki przemieściły się teraz na drugi koniec salonu. Pomyślał, że raz się żyje. 

\- Znam karate! - Wrzasnął, zapalając światło i przybierając pozę i swoją groźną minę. Oprawca odwrócił się i jęknął. Niall wyprostował się i zmarszczył brwi. - Zayn? Co ty tu robisz w środku nocy? - Zapytał.

\- Mogę zapytać o to samo. - Warknął, odchodząc od telewizora, przy którym wcześniej stał. 

\- Przyszedłem się napić. - Powiedział, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle się tłumaczy. - A ty?

\- Myślałem, że zostawiłem gdzieś tu telefon. - Powiedział. Niall pokiwał głową i wskazał na kuchnię.

\- To ja wezmę trochę wody. - Powiedział i skierował się do kuchni. Oparł się o blat i słuchał, jak Zayn zaczyna wchodzić z powrotem na górę. Jego serce biło szybko. Zamknął oczy i wypuścił oddech, mając złe przeczucia. 

\- Przecież jego telefon wystawał z kieszeni.. - Mruknął i pokręcił głową. Miał wrażenie, że śnił na jawie. 

 

3**  
\- Dzień dobry. - Powiedział Harry wchodząc do kuchni, w którym siedział już Niall i Zayn. Liam smażył coś na patelni i Harry miał szczerą nadzieję na naleśniki. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył znowu jego “zdrowe placuszki bez cukru bo trzeba dbać o dietę” . - Ygh, powiedzcie, że mogę chociaż polać to syropem klonowym… - Mruknął i aż skulił się, gdy zobaczył wzrok Liama.

\- Jak się spało? - Zapytał Zayna, który odłożył telefon i pokiwał głową.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Masz wygodne łóżko. - Odparł i uśmiechnął się do Liama, który podszedł do niego i poprosił o talerz, by móc nałożyć śniadanie. 

\- A ty Niall? - Zapytał, zasłaniając sobie buzię, gdy ziewał. Powinien otworzyć okno i wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza.

\- Całkiem nieźle. - Odparł i wskazał na okno. - Dalej jest nieciekawie na dworze. Jakąś godzinę temu znowu zaczęło padać. 

\- Pracujesz dzisiaj? - Zapytał Liam ze swojego miejsca przy kuchence. Jęk Nialla był odpowiedzią na to pytanie.

\- Louis jeszcze nie wstał? - Zapytał Harry i spojrzał na resztę. 

\- Jest strasznym śpiochem. - Niall wzruszył ramionami, a Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Zawsze był.

4**  
\- Hej LouLou! - Powiedział cicho Harry, wchodząc do pokoju gościnnego z tacą ze śniadaniem. - Zachichotał, gdy Louis nakrył kołdrę na swoją głowę. Wyglądał uroczo. Harry miał ochotę roztopić się z rozkoszy.

\- Przyniosłem śniadanie. - Powiedział, odstawiając na stole tacę i powoli podszedł do łóżka. Wspiął się na nie i uśmiechnął, gdy poczuł, że Louis rusza się pod przykryciem.

\- Nawet nie próbuj małpo. - Burknął, a Harry zaśmiał się i jednym ruchem ściągnął z chłopaka kołdrę i chciał zacząć łaskotać go po brzuchu, jednak on był sprytniejszy i od razu złapał jego nadgarstki. 

\- Proszę nie rób tego, już wstaję. - Powiedział ze świecącymi, chociaż odrobinę jeszcze zamglonymi oczyma.

\- Przyniosłem śniadanie. Nawet przemyciłem ci trochę syropu na te placki. - Powiedział z dumą. - Usiądź, a ja ci je podam.

\- Dziękuję. - Powiedział, gdy taca pojawiła się na jego kolanach. - Nie musiałeś.

\- Ale chciałem. - Odparł i położył się na boku, opierając głowę na dłoni. - Mogę tu zostać i ci potowarzyszyć? - Zapytał cicho. 

\- Zawsze. - Louis uśmiechnął się i wziął kęs swojego śniadania. Przeżuł chwilę i spojrzał pytająco na Harry’ego.

\- Co to jest? Ty to zrobiłeś? 

\- A co? Smakuje? - Zapytał, śmiejąc się głośno. - To jakieś cudaczne przepisy Liama. Jakby nie mógł zrobić zwykłych naleśników z nutellą. Ma jakiś dziwny etap na zdrową żywność. Zero cukru, mało soli, dużo warzyw. 

\- Chyba potrzebujesz jakiegoś porządnego mięcha z grilla, co? - Zapytał Louis, zajadając się plackami. - Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Są dobre.

\- Potrzebuję cukru! - Krzyknął Harry, a Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- Będziesz gruby. - Powiedział, a zielonooki udał oburzenie.

\- Myślę, że to koniec naszej przyjaźni Louis! Jak mogłeś mnie nazwać grubym! - Wykrzyknął, łapiąc się za serce. 

\- Jesteś takim durniem, Hazz. - Zaśmiał się cicho Louis, wracając do jedzenia. Harry przyglądał mu się chwilę. Chłopak był blady i bardzo chudy. Gdy jadł, miał trudność z przełknięciem jedzenia. Serce mu pękło.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. - Mruknął Louis, odkładając widelec. - Czuję się dziwnie, gdy tak na mnie patrzysz.

\- Jak patrzę, Lou? - Harry spojrzał w jego niebieskie niczym ocean oczy. - Jesteś piękny.

\- Oh przestań.

\- Mówię prawdę. - Louis zerknął na niego spod swojej grzywki. Chrząknął cicho, zanim nie wziął tacy, by ją odłożyć. Harry szybko się podniósł i zrobił to za niego. Odłożył wszystko na stolik i znowu wskoczył na łóżko. To Louis się odezwał.

\- Możesz mnie przytulić?

\- Zawsze.

Harry zbliżył się do niego i położył, kładąc się na plecach. Rozłożył ręce i czekał, aż Louis położy się na nim. Jego drobne palce oplotły jego ciało, a nos wylądował w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Wziął głęboki oddech i czuł, jak Louis się uśmiecha. Harry przytulił go mocniej do siebie, z szybko bijącym sercem. Zamknął oczy, czując łzy pojawiające się pod jego powiekami. Czekał na tą chwilę od lat. Uśmiechnął się i przyłożył usta, do głowy Louisa, składając tam drobny pocałunek. Serce zabiło mocniej, gdy poczuł, jak Louis zaciska dłonie na jego koszulce. 

Kocham Cię, pomyślał.

5**  
Niall wszedł do pokoju. Cofnął się jednak, gdy zobaczył śpiących w swoich ramionach chłopców. Mimo pierwszych niechęci, zaczął doceniać więź, która zrodziła się między nimi jeszcze przed laty. Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął telefon. To oczywiste, że musiał zrobić zdjęcie. W głębi duszy wiedział, że to zdjęcie pokaże na ich ślubie. Idealna pamiątka. 

Pstryknął zdjęcie i zabrał swoje rzeczy w ciszy, by nie obudzić pary. Wyszedł do pracy.

6**  
Louis obudził się, czując jak Harry przeczesuje dłonią jego włosy. Ciepło rozlało się po jego sercu. Uśmiechnął się i mocniej wtulił w większe ciało. Nie chciał, by ta chwila kiedykolwiek się skończyła. Nie chciał opuszczać tych ramion i nie chciał, by czas dalej biegł. Chciał go zatrzymać i wiecznie czuć tą błogość i spokój. 

\- Leniwy dzień, co? - Zapytał Harry, widząc, że chłopak się obudził. Louis westchnął i przekręcił na plecy. Coś strzyknęło w jego kościach.

\- Mam ochotę zostać tu na zawsze. - Powiedział cicho, krótko spoglądając w zielone tęczówki.

\- Zróbmy to. - Harry przekręcił się na bok i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. - Zostańmy tu na zawsze.

\- Chciałbym. - Odszepnął Louis i swój wzrok skierował na sufit. Coś zakuło go w sercu, gdy pomyślało o marnej rzeczywistości, która czekała na niego za drzwiami.

Myślał o tym, gdzie się teraz znajduje. Nie chodzi o pomieszczenie. Nie chodzi o dom. Myśli o sytuacji, w której się znajduje. Myśli o swojej chorobie, myśli o swojej rodzinie. Myśli o swojej pracy i myśli o Gabrielu. Nigdy nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Na prawdę. Myślał o tym, że gdyby x lat temu nie zakochał się w Harrym, być może teraz byliby z Blondynem świetną parą. Może mieszkaliby w Neapolu i prowadzili restaurację. Louis byłby szczęśliwy.

Ale nie może żałować tego, że tak nie jest. Wprawdzie Harry znowu pojawił się w jego sercu ze zdwojoną siłą. Pojawił się, ale czy na długo? Przez tyle lat nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu. Oboje prowadzili swoją historię według własnego uznania, według kierunkowskazów i dokładnie tak, jak prowadziła droga życia. Los chciał, że ich ścieżki znowu się skrzyżowały. Czy to było dobre?

W pewien sposób tak. Oboje prawdopodobnie dalej darzyli się uczuciem. Louis na pewno. Przez wiele lat jego uczucie nie osłabło ani trochę. Nie mógł myśleć o sobie z kimś innym. Od zawsze liczył się tylko i wyłącznie Harry. 

\- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał zielonooki, ciągle mu się przyglądając. Louis nie oderwał wzroku od sufitu.

\- Chciałbym zrobić sobie tatuaż. - Odparł, zamykając oczy i rozkoszując się zapachem Harry’ego, który rozprzestrzeniał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego bliskość była uspokajająca.

\- Masz jakiś konkretny pomysł?

\- Nie. - Skłamał. Cóż. Odkąd tylko w jednej z gazet zobaczył tatuaże Harry’ego, marzył by mieć kompas, który byłby dopełnieniem jego statku. To było głupie i nie chciał się do tego przyznawać.

\- Myślę, że też bym chciał jakiś. Możemy wybrać się razem do jakiegoś studia i… No wiesz, zobaczyłbyś kilka projektów. - Powiedział Harry i także odwrócił się na plecy. Głowę jednak przekręcił w lewą stronę, by móc patrzeć na najpiękniejszego człowieka na ziemi. Perfekcyjnego w każdym calu. Idealnego dla niego. Chociaż nie do końca na niego zasługiwał.

\- Musielibyśmy pojechać do większego miasta. U nas nie ma takich miejsc. - Mruknął Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- Co powiesz na podróż dookoła świata? - Zapytał Harry, a Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Brzmi wspaniale. - Powiedział i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który podniósł się gwałtownie.

\- Mówię poważnie Louis. - Jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć niesamowitym blaskiem, a wokół niego wydawała się powstać piękna, jasna auta, która rozświetlała pokój. Dobra energia. - Możemy polecieć choćby i jutro! - Krzyknął podekscytowany. - Europa, Azja, Australia i Ameryka! Staniesz na każdym kontynencie! Zobaczysz wszystkie galerie sztuki, które są warte zobaczenia! Spełnię każde twoje życzenie!

\- Harry, nie wygłupiaj się. - Louis zaśmiał się, jednak jego serce ścisnęło się mocno. 

\- Nie wygłupiam się, LouLou. - Powiedział z uśmiechem i złapał jego dłonie w swoje. - Proszę, zróbmy to. Zróbmy sobie wakacje. Wyjedźmy, zapomnijmy. Żyjmy chwilą!

\- Jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? - Zapytał głośno, patrząc na niego ostro. - Ledwo doszliśmy do porozumienia. Ledwo zaczęliśmy ze sobą rozmawiać. Ty potrzebujesz leczenia. Ja też. Jestem kaleką, pamiętasz? - Powiedział gorzko, a po jego policzku spłynęła łza. Próbował wyrwać swoje ręce z uścisku, jednak Harry na to nie pozwolił.

\- Przepraszam Louis. Nigdy tak o tobie nie myślałem. Mówiłem tyle bzdur. Przepraszam. Chciałbym, żebyś mi wybaczył, chociaż na to nie zasługuję. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, ale proszę, zastanów się. Chcę wynagrodzić ci wszystko. Chcę zabrać cię do najpiękniejszych zakątków ziemi. Chcę… Chcę spełnić nasze marzenia…

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Harry z nadzieją wpatrywał się w Louisa, którego twarz była nieodgadniona. Pokręcił głową.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że jestem…

\- … Niepełnosprawny, wiem. To nie jest przeszkoda. Louis, wiesz to. - Powiedział Harry z mocą. Na twarzy niebieskookiego pojawił się grymas. Odwrócił wzrok.

\- Jakbyś to wytłumaczył, co? Jesteś znany. Jesteś rozpoznawalny. W gazetach ciągle jesteś Marcelem. Co byś powiedział? Że kim jestem? Że to jakaś akcja charytatywna? Litujesz się nade mną? Dobra promocja przy twoim wizerunku, co? Co z twoim zarządem? Co z twoją trasą? Nie chcę być problemem. Nie chcę, byś kupował moją mi… Moją…

\- … Przyjaźń? - Zasugerował cicho Harry, Louis prychnął.

\- Przestań pieprzyć. Wiesz dobrze, że nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Wiem. Ale nie jestem godzien, by prosić cię o to, by być dla ciebie kimś więcej Louis. Nie po tym wszystkim. Jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką znam. Najsłodszym stworzeniem. Najbardziej kochanym mężczyzną na planecie. Zraniłem cię zbyt bardzo, by móc przebywać chociażby w twoim towarzystwie…

\- Harry…

\- W porównaniu do ciebie, jestem nikim. Jestem nikim nawet w świetle reflektorów. To była dobra ucieczka dla mnie. Jednak skończyła się tragicznie dla innych. Nie chcę jechać w kolejną trasę jako Marcel. Nie chcę przechodzić przez to znowu. Nie chcę ranić najwspanialszych osób na świecie, ale…

\- Harry…

\- Ale chcę cię uszczęśliwić. Chcę oglądać twój uśmiech. Chcę żebyś zapomniał i chcę…

\- Pocałuj mnie. - Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał wielkimi, żabimi oczami na Louisa, który patrzył prosto na niego. Wyczekująco. Niecierpliwie.

\- Co? 

\- Pocałuj mnie głupcze. - I kim był Harry, żeby odmówić?

Pochylił się nad nim, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nie było to powolne, ale zbyt szybkie także nie. Było na swój sposób perfekcyjne. Ich oddechy się mieszały, kiedy Harry zawisł nad Louisem. Ich serca biły jednym rytmem. Tuż obok siebie. W końcu. Po tylu latach. Harry zamrugał oczami i zjechał spojrzeniem na spierzchnięte, rozchylone usta mężczyzny. Wrócił spojrzeniem do błękitnych oczu i w następnej chwili zniwelował odległość między ich wargami. 

Po raz pierwszy te usta się spotkały. Po raz pierwszy mogli rozkoszować się tym uczuciem, które napełniło ich ciała. Ciepło rozrywało ich serca, gdy poruszali się w tym tańcu. Ich wargi poruszały się dokładnie tak, jak we wszystkich książkach. Idealnie. 

Uczucie domu, rozniosło się w ich ciałach. Splątała ich ze sobą niewidzialnymi nićmi. Ich usta poruszały się, początkowo niepewnie, później jednak z wielkim uczuciem. Czas mógłby się zatrzymać. Oni mogliby zostać w tej chwili już na zawsze. Czekali na tą chwilę przez lata. 

 

Kocham cię, pomyślał Harry odsuwając się od Louisa.

Kocham cię, pomyślał Louis, patrząc w szczęśliwe, szmaragdowe oczy.

7**  
\- Więc rozmawialiście? - Zapytał Liam, kiedy Harry wszedł z powrotem do kuchni. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył rumieńce na twarzy przyjaciela. - Awww..

\- Oj zamknij się, Li. - Westchnął Harry, siadając przy wysepce i biorąc do ręki banana. Od śniadania niczego nie jadł. 

\- Wyglądaliście cudownie, gdy znosiłeś go ze schodów. Brakowało sukienki, byłby gorącą panną młodą. - Zachichotał Liam, siadając obok niego. Harry pacnął go w rękę.

\- On… Jest wszystkim. - Westchnął, obracając owoc wokół swojej dłoni. - Przy nim nic nie ma znaczenia, wiesz? Jakby… Po prostu… No i wszystko…

\- Wiem, Hazz. - Liam dotknął jego ramienia i uśmiechnął się, widząc jak chłopak robi się cały czerwony. Próbował zagryźć swój uśmiech i schować się za włosami, jednak ciągle nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, że tak naprawdę nie są już na tyle długie, by to zrobić. Iskry, które błyskały z jego oczu były powodem, dla którego Liam miał ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia. Energia dosłownie go rozpierała, widząc go tak radosnego. 

\- Liam… - Zaczął chłopak, patrząc na niego nieśmiało. Odłożył banana z powrotem do koszyczka i wziął głęboki oddech. - Wiem, że powinienem zrobić to w pierwszej kolejności. Wiem, że znowu zawaliłem ale… Chciałbym cię przeprosić.

I jeśli Liam nie miałby wcześniej łez w oczach, to z całą pewnością teraz się pojawiły. Jego serce spuchło, kiedy ścisnął mocniej ramię przyjaciela. Wziął oddech i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił.

\- Przez ostatnie lata byłem dla ciebie największym kutasem na świecie. Żałuję każdej złośliwości, która poszła na ciebie. Żałuję każdej obelgi i każdej sytuacji, w której się znalazłem, a z której ty musiałeś mnie wyciągać. Przepraszam cię za kłamstwa, nie słuchanie cię, obrażanie i za wszystko, co spowodowało, że czułeś się źle. Przepraszam, że mówię to wszystko dopiero teraz. Tak naprawdę powinieneś być pierwszą osobą do której powinienem z tym przyjść. Przepraszam, że jesteś ostatni…

\- Oh, Harry… - Liam nie mógł się opanować i rzucił się na przyjaciela. Uścisnął go mocno. Był taki szczęśliwy. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Harry wrócił do niego. Wrócił do nich wszystkich po latach bycia Marcelem. Po ciężkich latach. Po tym wszystkim, co się działo. Wrócił i może być już tylko lepiej. Odbił się od dna. Zaczyna od nowa.

\- Z racji tego… - Zaczął Harry, nie puszczając go. Nie luzując nawet odrobinę uścisku. - Zadzwoniłem do Simona po tym, jak odwiozłem Louisa. - Liam zmarszczył brwi, jednak dalej się uśmiechał. Odsunął od siebie chłopaka i zapytał.

\- Odebrał od ciebie telefon? Jak ci się udało?

\- Cóż. Być może zabrałem twój telefon… - Odparł, spuszczając wzrok, a Liam wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście. - Powiedział, siadając z powrotem na stołku. - Więc o czym rozmawialiście? Stawiam, że nie o pogodzie.

\- Oh, o pogodzie też. - Powiedział poważnie Harry. Liam wywrócił oczami i gestem poprosił, by kontynuował. - Głównym naszym tematem było jednak to… Że nie chcę, byś był już moim managerem.

Zapadła cisza. Uśmiech z twarzy Liama zniknął szybciej, niż się pojawił. Czuł się jakby coś zimnego uderzyło go w twarz. 

\- Co? - Zapytał tępo.

\- Oj przestań, wiem, że o tym marzyłeś. - zachichotał Harry. Liamowi nie było do śmiechu. Poczuł się okropnie zdradzony. Może to nie była praca marzeń, ale to było jednak jego cholerna praca. Teraz, gdy wszystko wychodzi na prostą, on ma się wycofać? Już nie jest potrzebny? 

\- Okej. - Odpowiedział, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Wysilił się nawet na całkiem pogodny ton.

\- Oh Li. Więc nie robisz problemów? - Zapytał Harry z błyskiem w oku. Liam wzruszył ramionami i chciał wstać, jednak ręka na jego kolanie go powstrzymała. Przełknął ślinę i z bólem serca spojrzał na przyjaciela. 

\- Nie, nie. To twój wybór. - Powiedział, chociaż ciężko mu to przeszło przez gardło. Miał ochotę krzyczeć i szarpać się, ponieważ poczuł się jak cholerna zabawka.

\- Okej. Więc Liamie Jamesie Payne, oficjalnie przestajesz być moim menagerem, a stajesz się tylko i wyłącznie moim najlepszym przyjacielem i kolegą po fachu. - Powiedział uroczyście, szczerząc się jak głupi. 

\- Co? - Znowu tępo zapytał Liam. Harry wykręcił oczami.

\- Nie mam zamiaru rozpoczynać w najbliższym czasie nowej trasy. Chociaż Simonowi się to nie podoba i będziemy jeszcze na ten temat dyskutować…

\- Miejsca są zaklepane, a bilety sprzedane… - Mruknął Liam.

\- Tak, tak. Coś tam mówili o tym. Nieważne. - Harry machnął ręką z oczami wzniesionymi ku niebu. - W każdym razie, skoro nie jesteś już moim managerem, to nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie w twojej karierze. W przyszłym miesiącu wchodzisz do studia i nagrywasz własną płytę. Ah. Nie dziękuj.

\- Co? - Zapytał tępo po raz trzeci. 

\- Jesteś jakiś dziwny dziś. - Chłopak podniósł dłoń i przyłożył mu do czoła. - To nie gorączka. Dziwne. Hm… 

\- Harry o czym tu do diabła mówisz? - Zapytał Liam, kręcąc głową. - Jak to wchodzę do studia? Z czym? Za co? Mój ojciec się zgodził? To niemożliwe.

\- Słuchaj Li. - Zaczął poważnie zielonooki. - Jesteś kurewsko utalentowany. Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze. Dziękuję ci, że byłeś dla mnie przez te lata. Dziękuję, że mnie broniłeś i załatwiałeś wszystkie pierdoły, podczas gdy ja się bawiłem i raniłem przy okazji. Teraz jest twój czas. Od dziś zaczyna się twój miesięczny urlop. Później wchodzisz do studia, Simon powiedział, że da ci najlepszych ludzi i masz tego nie spieprzyć. Możesz sam sobie dobrać ekipę, jeśli chcesz. 

\- Ale ja nie mam żadnych piosenek… Nigdy tego nie robiłem i ….

\- Nie żartuj sobie, Payne. - Zaśmiał się Harry. - Byłeś przy nagrywaniu każdego kawałka mojej płyty. Nie wmówisz mi, że nie wiesz jak to jest. A twój zeszyt z piosenkami? Brązowy? Wiem, że wiesz który. Ten ode mnie. Widziałem go. Jesteś po prostu urodzonym tekściarzem!

\- Ale… Ale ja nie wierzę....

\- To uwierz! - Krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze. - Liam! To twój czas! Nadchodzisz!

\- Nadchodzę. - Szepnął Liam, nie do końca ogarniając całą sytuację. Zaczął krzyczeć. - Nadchodzę! Boże, marzenia się spełniają!

\- Tak! - Krzyknął Harry, wstając i zaczynając skakać po podłodze, klaszcząc przy okazji w dłonie. Wyglądał jak mała dziewczynka. - No dalej Li! Pokaż mi jak bardzo się cieszysz!

Liam był w takiej euforii, że nawet nie wyłapał momentu wstania i skopiowania zachowania przyjaciela. Krzyczał przy tym coś o marzeniach. Ich śmiechy można było usłyszeć na końcu miasta. Był tego pewien. Dwóch dorosłych facetów, podskakujących z uśmiechem i klaszczących w dłonie. To musiał być zabawny widok.

\- Huh, chyba pomyliłem adres i trafiłem do przedszkola. - Mruknął Zayn, wchodząc do kuchni z uniesioną do góry brwią. Liama nie mogło to bardziej obchodzić.

\- Dziękuję! - Krzyknął do ucha Harry’emu, kiedy go przytulił do siebie. Wręcz zapłakał. - Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję.


	22. ROZDZIAŁ CZTERNASTY

\- Och, cześć Harry. - Powiedział zaskoczony Louis, gdy zobaczył chłopaka, który postawił przed nim jaśminową herbatę w żółtej filiżance i usiadł naprzeciwko. Był tak zajęty swoimi myślami, że nawet nie zarejestrował dźwięku dzwoneczków przy drzwiach.

 

\- Cześć Lou, masz ochotę na coś słodkiego? - Zapytał, będąc gotowym do wstania. Niebieskooki pokręcił głową.

 

\- Nie, dziękuję. Wystarczająco słodko mi teraz, gdy usiadłeś obok mnie. - Zachichotał, jednak po chwili zauważył, jak Harry się spina. Uśmiech Louisa opadł i spuścił wzrok, cały czerwony. - Przepraszam. - szepnął.

 

\- Nie. Znaczy. Dzięki, Lou. - Odparł Harry, także się rumieniąc.  Jego czerwień się pogłębiła, gdy usłyszał z tyłu Nialla, który nazywał ich czerwonymi nieśmiałkami. W teorii miało to być zabawne i w pewien sposób urocze, jednak wprowadziło ich w zakłopotanie. W końcu od kiedy Harry jest tak nieśmiały? _ Aha, od zawsze. No tak, to tylko przy Louisie. _

 

\- Więc… Rysujesz? - Zapytał, wskazując na notatnik. Louis wzruszył ramionami.

 

\- Próbowałem, ale jakoś nie miałem weny. - Powiedział, odkładając kartki i biorąc w dłonie kubek z herbatą. Zamknął oczy rozkoszując się słodkim zapachem. Mógł poczuć się jak za dawnych lat. Jak wtedy, gdy byli nastolatkami, a Harry pracował w tym miejscu i przynosił mu herbatę. To życie było takie beztroskie.

 

\- Mogę zobaczyć? - Wziął do ręki zeszyt tuż po tym, jak Louis pokiwał głową. Zaczął ostrożnie przerzucać kartki, oglądając jego dzieła. 

 

\- Jesteś coraz lepszy… - Mruknął, gdy zatrzymał się na jednej stronie. W rogu była data,w  której Harry rozpoznał swój powrót do miasteczka. Czarna prześwitująca koszula i spodnie z dziurami. Szybki szkic uchwycony w momencie stania przed ladą i czekania na swój napój. Gdyby wysilić swój mózg, przypomniał sobie, jak warknął na Nialla, którego wtedy nie znał, oraz staruszka, który uprzejmie zwrócił mu uwagę. Przełknął ślinę, gdy sobie o tym przypomniał i zrobiło mu się bardzo głupio.

 

\- Więc, jakie plany na dzisiaj? - Zadał pytanie Louis, otwierając oczy i uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie. - Chyba nie ma tu zbyt wiele do roboty, co? Nie nudzisz się?

 

\- Nie, jest w porządku. - Powiedział, odkładając notatnik na stół. - Chociaż myślę, że powinienem pojechać na kilka dni do Londynu.

 

\- Czemu? - Jego mina odrobinę zrzedła. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, by jakoś ukryć swoje rozczarowanie. Rozczarowanie, a może raczej strach. Strach przed tym, że Harry znowu wyjedzie i nie wróci. Jak kilka lat temu. W jednej chwili siedzieli przy stoliku pijąc herbatę i jedząc babeczki, by w kolejnej Louis płakał, ponieważ Harry’ego zabrakło a on nie wiedział dlaczego. Coś nieprzyjemnego ogarnęło jego ciało.

 

\- Muszę spotkać się z Eleanor na sesję. - Powiedział i oparł łokcie o stół, lekko nachylając się do chłopaka.

 

\- Bardzo ci pomaga. - Bardziej powiedział, niż zapytał. Poprawił swoją grzywkę. Harry uśmiechnął się czule.

 

\- Owszem. Rozmawiałem z nią przez telefon i umówiliśmy się na pojutrze. 

 

\- To dobrze. - Louis uśmiechnął się i ukrył swoją minę w filiżance herbaty. Harry miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Ukrywając swój uśmiech, spojrzał na niego swoimi błyszczącymi oczami.

 

\- Więc tak pomyślałem… - Zaczął, jednak przerwał im Niall, który przystawił sobie krzesło do ich stolika i usiadł okrakiem, opierając łokcie na oparciu.

 

\- Czy wam też chce się tak potwornie spać? - Zapytał, kładąc policzek na ręku, rozciągając zabawnie swoją twarz. Louis zachichotał, a serce Harry’ego roztopiło się na ten dźwięk. Jak zawsze. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie znudzi mu się oglądanie i słuchanie szczęśliwego Louisa. 

 

\- Źle spałeś, czy jak? - Zapytał niebieskooki, a blondyn wzruszył ramionami. 

 

\- Ostatnio nie mogę spać. A ta ponura pogoda nie pomaga. Gdzie do cholery ciepłe słońce! Jest jeszcze lato! - Krzyknął, unosząc ręce do góry i rozglądając się. Kawiarnia była prawie pusta i nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. - Marzę o wakacjach w ciepłych krajach… - Rozmarzył się. Harry ukradkiem spojrzał na Louisa, który z uśmiechem położył dłoń na ramieniu Blondyna, chcąc go chociaż odrobinę wesprzeć.

 

Jego serce biło jak szalone. Wprawdzie już wcześniej o tym napomknął, ale Louisowi ten pomysł się nie spodobał. Mimo wszystko wiedział, że w głębi duszy tego pragnie. Zaczął zastanawiać się, czy podstępem mogłoby udać się go przekonać.

 

\- Hej, ja… - Zaczął. Odchrząknął, czując spojrzenie chłopaków na sobie. - A co powiecie na jakieś małe wakacje?

 

Louis zrobił swoją typową minę “Hazz, rozmawialiśmy o tym.” i nawet był pewien, że zaraz te słowa wyjdą z jego ust, jednak wyprany z emocji Niall wypowiedział się jako pierwszy.

 

\- Ta, chciałbym mieć za co. - A po chwili dodał. - I kiedy.

 

\- Daj spokój. - Zaczął prędko, nie dając zacząć mówić Louisowi, chociaż ten już go przejrzał, patrząc na jego minę. - Mogę opłacić bilety samolotowe no i hotel. A jeśli nie hotel, to możemy zatrzymać się w jednym z moich domów albo domów moich przyjaciół. Zależy gdzie polecimy.

 

\- Gdzie masz dom? - Zapytał podekscytowany Niall. Harry uśmiechnął się.

 

\- Dom mam w Los Angeles, Australii i na południu Francji. Ale mam też mieszkanie w Londynie, Paryżu i Nowym Jorku. - Oczy chłopaków były rozszerzone do granic możliwości, a ich buzie były otwarte. Harry poczuł się nieswojo. - No co? 

 

\- Ty masz tyle  pieniędzy, by to wszystko utrzymywać? - Wydukał Louis, ciągle będąc w szoku. Harry wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok.

 

\- Większość i tak opłaca zarząd. I dzielimy się z Liamem wydatkami, ponieważ jesteśmy w nich tak samo często. W pełni moje jest tylko to w Londynie i LA. 

 

\- Wchodzę w to! - Krzyknął entuzjastycznie blondyn. - Nieważne gdzie pojedziemy, wchodzę w to! Barbara! Potrzebuję wziąć wolne! - Wydarł się i w jednej chwili zniknął na zapleczu. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, a jego uśmiech od razu zniknął.

 

\- No co?

 

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu fundować nam wakacji. - Powiedział spokojnie. Harry wywrócił oczami.

 

\- Dlaczego nie mogę? - Zapytał ze zmarszczką na czole. - Mam pieniądze i mam ochotę na wakacje z przyjaciółmi. Zwłaszcza, że Liam niedługo zniknie w wirze swojej kariery. Chcę odpocząć razem z nim, ponieważ mu się to cholernie należy.

 

\- Harry…

 

\- Nie, Lou. Nie tym razem. Siłą zaciagnę cię na pokład. Wiem, że chcesz i to w tej chwili moje największe marzenie. By odpocząć, zrelaksować się i nabrać sił. Chcę tego z tobą. 

 

\- Ja…

 

\- Dobra, to kiedy ruszamy? - Za nimi pojawił się Niall z trzema ciasteczkami, które zabrał zza lady. - Musimy świętować! Juhu!

 

\- Więc... kiedy ruszamy? - Harry spojrzał uważnie na Louisa, który nie był do końca przekonany. Przez  chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy i coś w tych zielonych sprawiło, że chłopak uśmiechnął się.

 

\- W przyszłym tygodniu?

 

##  2**

\- Ale ja nie wiem co mam spakować! - Krzyknął Louis, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze we frustracji.

 

\- Kilka koszulek do Australii, będzie tam ciepło. Chociaż i tak myślę, że większość czasu spędzicie na plaży. No i kilka rzeczy do Londynu. - Mruknęła Fizzy, ciągnąc walizkę za sobą i kładąc na środku pokoju.

 

\- Powiedz mi, jakim cudem zgodziłem się na to, by pojechać wcześniej i siedzieć dodatkowe dni w Londynie… - Jęknął, chowając głowę w dłoniach.

 

\- Ponieważ go kochasz. - Odparła znudzona dziewczyna i podeszła do komody. Louis zamarł i spojrzał na nią przez palce. Czuł gorąco na policzkach.

 

\- Skąd ten pomysł? - Zapytał i uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył minę pod tytułem “nie rób ze mnie idiotki”. - Okej, to tak bardzo widać? - Zapytał cicho.

 

Dziewczyna westchnęła i odłożyła ubrania, które planowała spakować do walizki. Usiadła na łóżku i odwróciła wózek Louisa w swoją stronę. Chłopak zagryzł wargi, gdy złapała go za rękę.

 

\- Słuchaj Louis. Oboje się kochacie i kochaliście od zarania dziejów. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. Trudno jest przeoczyć te serduszka w oczach i głupie uśmiechy czy czerwone twarze. Zachowujecie się gorzej niż Phoebe z jej chłopakiem, a przecież ma dopiero czternaście lat…

 

\- Phoebe ma chłopaka? - Wrzasnął Louis i chciał się wyrwać ale dziewczyna zatrzymała go i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

 

\- Uspokój się i obiecaj mi, że nie zmarnujecie tego wyjazdu, dobrze? Odkąd się pojawił, promieniejesz i chcę by tak zostało, dobrze? To co masz przy Harrym jest niczym, co miałeś przy Gabrielu. I między nami, cieszę się, że go spławiłeś.

 

\- Nie chciałem go zranić.. - Mruknął Louis. 

 

\- Kogo? - Zapytała Lottie, stojąc w przejściu pokoju. W rękach trzymała miskę z chipsami.

 

\- Gabriela. - Powiedział Louis i wyciągnął rękę w stronę siostry, która wywróciła oczami, odbiła się od framugi i usiadła obok nich.

 

\- Ja myślę, że wybrałabym Gabriela. - Lottie wzięła do ust chipsa i spojrzała na ścianę z rozmarzeniem. - Przystojny, wiecznie uśmiechnięty, dbał o ciebie i ma pieniądze! Wyjechał do Włoch. To jak spełnienie marzeń!

 

\- Jasne, ale nie był Harrym. - Fizzy wzruszyła ramionami i złączyła spojrzenie z tym Louisa. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. 

 

\- Bo nie był Harrym. - Zaczęła przedrzeźniać ją siostra z niesmakiem. - Harry jest ostatnią osobą, która powinna się obok ciebie kręcić, Lou.

 

\- Lots! - Krzyknęła brunetka i uderzyła ją w ramię. - Nie mów tak! Nie rozumiesz miłości!

 

\- Oh miłość. Też mi coś. - Mruknęła. - Gdyby go naprawdę kochał to najpierw by nie wyjechał, potem nie traktował jak totalnego śmiecia. 

 

\- Przestań. - Warknęła Fizzy, widząc smutek malujący się na twarzy brata. Nic nie powiedział, jedynie zabrał dłoń i patrzył przez okno.

 

\- Co? Prawdę mówię.  - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Zostawić wam chipsy? Mama kupiła dwie paczki.

 

\- Nie, dzięki. - Powiedział cicho Louis, patrząc na otwartą walizkę. - Myślę, że się położę. 

 

\- Hej, Lou. Musisz się spakować. - Powiedziała delikatnie Fizzy. Chłopak jednak wzruszył ramionami i przywdział na twarz mało szczery uśmiech.

 

\- Położę się, dzięki. A teraz zmykajcie. Macie więcej przydatnych rzeczy do roboty niż jakieś głupie pakowanie mnie. Mogę przecież jeszcze odwołać to wszystko.

 

\- O. I zadzwonić do Gabriela? - Zapytała z nadzieją Lottie. Pisnęła, gdy jej siostra uderzyła ją w tył głowy. - Za co?

 

\- Za twoją głupotę. - Warknęła. - Wypieprzaj stąd. 

 

\- Nie mów tak do mnie! Jestem starsza, gówniaro. - Powiedziała blondynka, unosząc wysoko brodę. 

 

\- Idź porobić te swoje paznokietki i nałożyć tonę tapety na twarz. Tylko to potrafisz robić. - Zdenerwowała się Fizzy, popychając ją. 

 

\- Jak śmiesz!

 

\- Jak tak bardzo chcesz tego Gabriela to sama się z nim umów!

 

\- Może tak zrobię!

 

\- Dziewczyny, uspokójcie się… - Zaczął Louis. Westchnął, gdy dziewczyny zaczęły głośno się kłócić. Zaczął masować swoje skronie, gdyż czuł zbliżający się ból głowy. Miał dość wszystkiego i chciał po prostu pójść spać. 

 

\- Dziewczyny! Koniec! - Wrzasnął, gdy obelgi wypowiadane przez dziewczyny stały się mocno nieprzyzwoite. Lottie zamarła, trzymając w garści brązowe włosy siostry. Chipsy leżały rozrzucone po podłodze. - Zachowujecie się gorzej niż bliźniaczki! Dziękuję wam za wszystko i proszę przestańcie się kłócić, dobrze? Jestem zmęczony i chciałbym się położyć. Przeproście się i wyjdźcie. 

 

\- Przepraszam Lou… - Mruknęła Fizzy, jednak on pokręcił głową i wskazał na siostrę. Zacisnęła wargi.

 

\- Sory Lots. - Burknęła czerwona, nawet nie patrząc w stronę siostry.

 

\- Sorry Fizz. - Lottie odparła cicho i wyszła prędko.

 

\- Posprzątam tu i… - Zaczęła Felicite. Louis uśmiechnął się do niej

 

\- Nie bądź zła na Lottie. Nie musisz mnie bronić. Jest jak jest. Ma trochę racji. - Powiedział, podczas gdy dziewczyna uklękła i zaczęła zbierać rozsypane chipsy.

 

\- Ale ona nie rozumie… - Jęknęła. - Zraniła cię, nie chcę byś był smutny przez jej długi język i wypalony mózg. 

 

\- Nie mów tak. - Zaczął, jednak dziewczyna wstała z miską w dłoni i pokręciła głową.

 

\- Nieważne Louis. Prześpij się. 

 

##  3**

\- Nie musisz pchać mojego wózka, Hazz. - Mruknął Louis, gdy winda zatrzymała się na ostatnim piętrze. 

 

\- Wiem, ale chcę. - Odparł chłopak, a Louis czuł, że się uśmiecha. Ich podróż minęła niezwykle szybko ze względu na to, że całą przespał. W domu jego myśli wydawały się być za bardzo skołtunione. Leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w okno. Ostatnio wydawał się bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle ale mimo to ciężko mu było zamknąć powieki.

  
\- Och, to twoje mieszkanie? - Powiedział z podziwem, gdy drzwi windy się rozsunęły, ukazując penthouse. Bardzo drogo wyglądający penthouse.

 

\- Tak, czuj się jak w domu. - Harry stanął obok niego i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Louis uniósł spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się.

 

\- Jeszcze się przyzwyczaję i mnie stąd nie wygonisz! Widzę konsolę! - Zaśmiał się i ruszył do salonu. Nie przegapił czułego uśmiechu i cichego “nie mam nic przeciwko” z ust chłopaka. Postanowił to puścić mimo uszu.

 

\- Napijesz się czegoś? - Zawołał Harry z kuchni. 

 

\- Trochę wody, dzięki! - Odkrzyknął Louis, rozglądając się po przestronnym pomieszczeniu. Złapał za koła i zbliżył się do okna. 

 

Oszałamiający widok Londynu ukazał się jego oczom. Podświetlone wagoniki na London Eye powoli poruszały się i odbijały w tafli Tamizy, po której płynął mały statek.. Niebo było błękitne, bez żadnej chmurki. Słońce świeciło, ocieplając ich twarze. Chciał wziąć pędzle i zacząć malować, chociaż nie potrafiłby oddać tego piękna. Nikt nie potrafiłby tego oddać. Poczuł się magicznie.

 

\- Zapiera dech w piersiach, co? - Usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu. Louis zadrżał i spojrzał na Harry’ego, którego twarz znajdowała się tuż obok niego. Zwilżył usta, gdy poczuł niesamowitą suchość. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł cudowny zapach wody kolońskiej. To wszystko się jakby dopełniało. Słońce, piękne miejsce, trochę radości, on i… Harry. 

 

Uczucie było nie do opisania. Brakowało mu powietrza. Uderzyło w niego to, jak bardzo kocha tego chłopaka. Zrozumiał, że nie widzi się bez niego. Uświadomił sobie, że pasują do siebie jak nikt inny. Pomyślał, że czuje się jak w domu, chociaż pierwszy raz jest w tym miejscu. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął niż ust Harry’ego na swoich, które przypieczętowałyby wszystko. Wszystkie uczucia, emocje. Wszystko w końcu znalazłoby się na swoim miejscu. Dokładnie tak, jak miało być. 

 

\- Jest niesamowicie. - Wyszeptał, mrugając szybko oczami i wrócił spojrzeniem na panoramę miasta. Jego serce biło w zawrotnym tempie. Nie mógł tego zrobić, jeszcze nie teraz.

 

\- Twoja woda. - Harry odsunął się od niego, wręczając mu pełną szklankę. Louis poczuł, że może spokojnie odetchnąć. Wziął ją drżącą dłonią i ugasił suche gardło.

 

\- Musi wyglądać pięknie wieczorem. - Odparł, nie odrywając wzroku od szyby. Słyszał jak Harry siada za nim na skórzanej kanapie. Odwrócił się, czując jego wzrok na sobie.

 

\- Sam się przekonasz. - Uśmiechnął się i gestem wskazał na ławę, na której leżał talerz z ciastkami. - Masz ochotę? 

 

\- Dziękuję. - Odparł. - Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy dzień?

 

\- Jadę do Eleanor, ale później jestem cały twój. - Mrugnął do niego. Louis zaczerwienił się nieco, a tętno odrobinę przyspieszyło.

 

\- Okej. - Louis sięgnął po ciasteczko i przyglądał się Harry’emu, który wydawał się być nerwowy. Bawił się swoimi dłońmi i szarą bluzą. Jeszcze niedawno na palcach miałby pierścionki a paznokcie pomalowane byłyby na jaskrawy odcień. Mimo wszystko podobało mu się to, jak chłopak wyglądał. Był idealny w każdym calu. 

 

Siedzieli w ciszy. Louis rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, jednak nie długo. Harry był jak magnes, który przyciągał jego spojrzenie. 

 

\- Coś cię dręczy. - Zaczął Louis, uważnie mu się przyglądając. Chłopak podskoczył na nagły dźwięk.

 

\- Nie, nie. To nie tak… - Zaczął się plątać. Louis uśmiechnął się czule.

 

\- Oj Hazz, naprawdę chcesz przez to znowu przechodzić? - Zapytał, jednak Harry unikał jego wzroku. Louis westchnął i podjechał do kanapy. Wziął głęboki oddech i zablokował koła. Podciągnął się i z lekkim trudem przesiadł się na kanapę. Jego dłonie drżały. Ostatkiem sił zbliżył się do chłopaka. Oczy Harry’ego były szeroko otwarte. Louis speszył się nieco.

 

\- To w porządku, jeśli położę swoje nogi na twoich i cię przytulę? - Zapytał cicho. Harry otworzył usta, jednak po chwili pokręcił głową i je zamknął. Delikatnie wziął w swoje dłonie, chude nogi Louisa i położył na swoich. Louis posłał mu uśmiech i oparł się o poduszki, które podał mu chłopak. 

 

\- Jest ci zimno? Przykryć cię kocem? - Harry odwrócił się i sięgnął po pled leżący na oparciu, jednak Louis go powstrzymał. 

 

\- Nie Harry, jest idealnie, dziękuję. - Ręka Harry’ego opadła na jego łydki. Palce zaczęły wystukiwać rytm. Louis westchnął i przybliżył się do niego. Położył na nim ręce, zatrzymując jego nerwowe ruchy.

 

\- Powiedz mi co się dzieje w twojej głowie, Hazz. - Zaczął cicho. Byli blisko siebie, czuli to każdą komórką ciała. - To moja wina? Chcesz zrezygnować? Mogę wrócić do domu i nie będziesz…

 

\- Nie. - Harry przerwał mu gwałtownie. W jego oczach widać było szczerość, nutkę strachu i może nadziei. Zielone tęczówki wręcz błyszczały. - Ja po prostu się boję..

 

\- Czego się boisz? - Zapytał cicho. Chłopak wyglądał niesamowicie krucho. Zupełnie niepodobnie a zarazem tak bardzo jak Harry. Jak stary Harry w którym zakochał się lata temu.

 

\- To głupie… - Jęknął i przeczesał swoje włosy. Odchylił głowę i patrzył na sufit. 

 

\- Nic nie jest głupie, wiesz przecież.

 

\- Wiem, po prostu… - Harry odwrócił swoją głowę. Długi czas przyglądał się jego twarzy. Louis dał mu czas, widział jak walczy ze sobą. Zmarszczka pojawiła się na jego czole. W końcu jednak się wygładziła i spojrzał wprost w jego oczy. Byli bardzo blisko siebie.

 

\- Po prostu… - Szepnął Louis, czując walące w piersi serce. Czekał. Nie wiedział na co ale czekał. Harry pokręcił głową i tylko odrobinę się do niego przybliżył, szybko zerkając na jego usta. Patrzyli na siebie, dzieląc to samo powietrze. 

 

\- Po prostu… - Harry zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech. Kiedy je otworzył, Louis dostrzegł ogromną nadzieję wypływającą z zielonych tęczówek. - Czy jest jakaś minimalna szansa, że… Wiem, że nie zasługuję na to… 

 

\- Har..

 

\- Wiem, że to nie powinno tak wyglądać i nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, ale chciałbym i chciałbym, żebyś się zgodził…

 

\- Ha…

 

\- Po prostu wiesz. Myślałem o tym długo i mimo wszystko..

 

\- H…

 

\- Louis, pójdziesz ze mną na randkę?

 

Louis uśmiechnął się a przy jego oczach pojawiły się zmarszczki. 

 

\- Oczywiście, że pójdę głupolu.

##  4**

\- Harry, to jest… Och, my będziemy tym płynąć? - Oczy Louisa zaświeciły się, gdy spoglądał na drewniany statek. Bardzo podobny widział rano, gdy przyjechali. - Jest wspaniały!

 

\- Nie tak wspaniały jak ty. - Powiedział Harry, stojąc za nim i trzymając rączki jego wózka. Odwrócił się w kierunku starszej kobiety z kwiatkami i cicho poprosił o mały bukiecik, gdy Louis mówił o… Czymkolwiek on mówił. 

 

\- Dla najpiękniejszego chłopaka na ziemi. - Szepnął mu do ucha, podając mu od tyłu kwiaty. Louis zaczerwienił się i delikatnie ujął małe roślinki. Ich dłonie otarły się o siebie. Louis zanurzył nos w bukiecie i odwrócił twarz w kierunku zielonookiego.

 

\- Dziękuję. - Szepnął i powoli przyłożył swoje usta do rozgrzanego policzka chłopaka. Ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się między nimi a głośne bicie ich serc słyszała nawet kwiaciarka obok.

 

\- Gotowy? - Wymruczał Harry, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs. Louis wyszczerzył się i pokiwał głową.

 

\- Prowadź kapitanie. 

 

\- Ahoj przygodo!

 

##  5**

Niall był w wyśmienitym humorze tego dnia. Gwizdał radośnie, wyrzucając śmieci za budynek “Sweet Honey”. Była niedziela, co oznaczało, że jutro wieczorem ruszał razem z Liamem i Zaynem do Londynu, by stamtąd wsiąść do samolotu i ruszyć w podróż do Australii. Nie mógł się doczekać.

 

Wprawdzie, jego zdaniem, Zayn mógłby zostać i nie pokazywać mu się na oczy, ale niestety także został zaproszony. Nie podobało mu się to, że kręci się obok Liama. Zdecydowanie ten koleś nie przypadł mu do gustu. Nie takiego faceta potrzebował Liam. Postanowił, że pokaże mu na co zasługuje. Właśnie na tej wycieczce. Miał plan i wyeliminuje z gry tego ogrodnika.

 

Uśmiechnął się i chciał podnieść klapę śmietnika, jednak zatrzymał się w półkroku i zamarł. Wyglądał śmiesznie z wielkimi oczami, podniesioną jedną ręką i ustami złożonymi do gwizdania. Wypuścił powietrze i cicho, ostrożnie schował się za kontenerem.

 

Zmrużył oczy i wytężył słuch.

 

Za kawiarnią była mała uliczka ze skwerkiem i budynkami po drugiej stronie. W cieniu jednego z drzew zobaczył Zayna, który siedział wyluzowany na jednej z ławek. Jedną rękę miał na całej długości oparcia, podczas gdy druga trzymała papierosa. Może nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie siedziała obok niego, zbyt blisko niego, jak na gust Nialla, dziewczyna. Brązowe, falowane włosy, szpilki i ołówkowa spódnica. Blondyn już ją widział w kawiarni nie raz.

 

Dziewczyna uśmiechała się do niego i pokazywała coś na tablecie. Na jej kolanach znajdowały się kolorowe teczki i kartki. Zayn uśmiechnął się cwanie i wskazał coś na ekranie. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i z uśmiechem sięgnęła po papierosa. Zaciągnęła się i wypuściła z ust powietrze wprost na jego twarz. Zayn zmrużył oczy i wydął seksownie wargę. Niall otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, gdy dziewczyna cmoknęła go, po czym wstała, rzuciła peta na ziemię i rozgniotła swoją szpilką. Rozejrzała się i z ostatnim spojrzeniem, ruszyła w kierunku całkiem nowego auta. 

 

Niall zostawił worek i uciekł z powrotem do kawiarni.

 

##  6**

Louis obudził się, wtulony w ciepłe ciało. Ogarnęło go niezwykłe uczucie szczęścia i beztroski. Zaciągnął się zapachem Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie wczorajszego wieczoru. Wieczoru, który był absolutnie idealny. Nie otwierał oczu, tylko mocniej przycisnął swoją głowę do szyi chłopaka i złożył za jego uchem delikatny pocałunek. Zagryzł uśmiech, gdy poczuł, że Harry zaczyna mamrotać i odkręcił głowę w jego stronę, trzymając usta przy jego czole. Serce Louisa roztopiło się. 

 

Westchnął i oczami wyobraźni przeniósł się do wczorajszej randki. 

 

_ \- Harry, czuję się jak w bajce. - Szepnął Louis, rozglądając się po otoczeniu. Lampiony wisiały wokół ich stolika, łagodna bryza otulała ich przyjemnie. Harry przysunął swoje krzesło, by usiąść obok Louisa, a nie naprzeciwko, jak zostały rozłożone nakrycia.  _

 

_ \- Możemy odegrać scenę z Zakochanego Kundla. - Zachichotał, zakrywając swoje usta dłonią. Nie planował wypuszczać z siebie tego dźwięku. _

 

_ \- Nie rób tego, chcę widzieć twój piękny uśmiech. - Szepnął Harry, biorąc delikatnie jego dłoń w swoją. Louis westchnął, gdy Harry złożył na niej delikatny, niczym piórko, pocałunek. Gdzieś w tle majaczył zachód słońca. _

 

_ \- Jak się czujesz, Harry? - Zapytał miękko. Chłopak spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. Nie puścił jego dłoni, tylko położył na swoim kolanie. - Jak rozmowa z Eleanor? _

 

_ \- Dobrze, myślę, że już jej nie potrzebuję. - Powiedział z uśmiechem i gestem wskazał kelnera, który nalał im do kieliszków czerwonego wina. _

 

_ \- Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał spokojnie. - Nie uważasz, że to krótki czas jak na terapię? Eleanor się zgodziła? _

 

_ \- Nie. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Powiedziała, że nie powinienem z niej rezygnować. Ale nie zrobię tego. _

 

_ \- Hazz, nie powinieneś rezygnować, to twoje leczenie. - Zmartwił się niebieskooki.  _

 

_ \- Naprawdę uważam, że jest dobrze. Mam ciebie, prawda? - Delikatnie zaczął pocierać jego dłoń. Louis pokręcił głową. _

 

_ \- Tak, zawsze. Masz mnie zawsze. - Zaczął. - Ale proszę cię, zastanów się. Przeszedłeś wiele i.. _

 

_ \- LouLou. - Harry podniósł jego dłoń i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek. - Porozmawiajmy o czymś przyjemnym, dobrze? _

 

_ Louis niechętnie zostawił temat.  _

 

Rozmawiali się, śmiali, przedrzeźniali. Było zupełnie tak jak dawniej… Albo i lepiej. Harry był czuły i opiekuńczy, wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek. Louis nie był lepszy. Ten wieczór pokazał im to, że są dla siebie idealni w każdym calu. Ich splecione pod stołem ręce, ich szczere śmiechy i westchnięcia. Pocałunki składane niespodziewanie. Serce Louisa aż pęczniało od takiej ilości miłości, którą Harry w niego wlewał. Przelewał w niego wszystko co miał najlepsze. Mimo swojej przeszłości. Wydobywali z siebie to, co mieli najcenniejsze. Już dawno oddali sobie swoje serca. Teraz na każdym kroku chcieli to udowodnić.

 

_ \- To był najlepszy wieczór w moim życiu. - Wyszeptał Louis. Siedzieli na leżance. Louis wtulony w Harry’ego, okryci ciepłym kocem. Szum wody gościł w ich uszach, a statek leniwie poruszał się na wodzie. Płynęli nocą przez Tamizę, oglądając miasto, które powoli zasypiało.  _

 

_ \- Myślę, że nie dla mnie. - Powiedział Harry. Louis zmarszczył brwi, a jego uśmiech zgasł. Przełknął ślinę, starając się wymusić by kąciki jego ust chociaż odrobinę się podniosły. No tak. Harry jako Marcel mógł mieć wiele takich momentów na całym świecie. Mógł zwiedzać wszystkie kraje, oceany. Mógł… _

 

_ \- Dla mnie najlepszym dniem w życiu był dzień w którym cię poznałem. - Powiedział cicho do jego ucha. _

 

_ \- Jesteś takim beznadziejnym romantykiem.. - Louis zaśmiał się i odwrócił, by móc spojrzeć w jego błyszczące oczy. _

 

_ \- Kochasz to. - Szepnął Harry, wpatrując się w jego oczy, zanim nie zniżył wzroku na usta. Louis uniósł dłoń i położył na jego karku. Harry pochylił się, a ich usta zetknęły się. _

 

_ Louis westchnął, gdy dłonie Harry’ego znalazły się na jego szyi. Pocałunek był słodki, delikatny, gdy poruszali swoimi ustami. W brzuchu Louisa pojawiło się stado motyli, a serce przyspieszyło swój i tak szaleńczy bieg. To Harry pogłębił pocałunek, językiem badając jego wnętrze. Delikatnie, niespiesznie. Jakby mieli cały czas tego świata. Bo może właśnie tak było? Może ta chwila miała trwać wiecznie? Na Pewno tego chcieli. Połączyć się na wieki wieków, bez zmartwień, bez tykającego zegara.  _

 

_ \- Kocham. - Szepnął Louis, przymykając oczy. Kręciło mu się w głowie. - Kocham cię tak bardzo… - Jego głos zadrżał.  _

 

_ \- Zawsze cię kochałem. - Harry przytulił go mocniej do siebie i przyłożył wargi do jego czoła. - Zawsze będę cię kochać. W każdej rzeczywistości. _

 

_ Louis czuł bezpieczne ramiona, które go otulały. Jeśli tak wyglądało niebo, to on nie chciał z niego wychodzić. Nie chciał tracić tego uczucia szczęścia, jedności, piękna, swojskości. Oni należeli do siebie. To było zapisane w gwiazdach. _

 

Jego usta mrowiły, gdy czuł, że Harry porusza się w łóżku. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na jego rozchylone podczas snu usta. Jego naga klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo. Louis zaczął delikatnie, opuszkami palców, obrysowywać jego tatuaże.

  
  
  


_ \- Harry, co ty robisz! - Krzyknął ze śmiechem Louis, kiedy chłopak porwał go w ramiona, gdy wychodzili z taksówki. _

 

_ \- Czy byłby pan tak miły i oddał wózek do recepcji? - Zapytał grzecznie zielonooki, wiedząc, że taksówkarz się zgodzi. Dał mu naprawdę solidny napiwek. _

 

_ \- Harry! - Louis chichotał w jego szyję, gdy niósł go przez hol, aż do windy. - Ludzie patrzą! _

 

_ \- Co mnie obchodzą ludzie? Trzymam w rękach cały mój świat, który kocham! - Krzyknął, obracając ich dookoła. Louis przytrzymał się mocniej jego szyi. _

 

_ \- Zabijesz nas! _

 

_ \- Możemy zginąć razem. - Harry spojrzał mu w oczy, a Louis z szerokim uśmiechem pokręcił głową. _

 

_ \- Jesteś szalony. - Powiedział mu i pocałował delikatnie jego usta. Oderwał się, gdy usłyszał dźwięk windy.  _

 

_ \- Nie, nie, jeszcze! - Harry naburmuszył się i ułożył swoje usta w dziubek. _

 

_ \- Harold, winda czeka! - Zaśmiał się niebieskooki, klepiąc go po policzku. Chłopak jednak zamknął oczy i jeszcze mocniej wygiął swoje usta.  _

 

_ \- Nie ‘uszesie póki nie posalujesz - Wymamrotał, nie zmieniając swojej pozy. Louis wywrócił oczami i złożył na nich przesadnego całusa.  _

 

_ \- Tak lepiej. - Uśmiechnął się Harry i wręcz w podskokach ruszył do windy. _

  
  
  


Louis zobaczył gęsią skórkę, która pojawiła się na jego ciele. Uśmiechnął się i czekał, aż chłopak w końcu się obudzi. Delikatnie torował sobie drogę do malinek, które stworzył poprzedniej nocy, a ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele.

  
  
  


_ \- Ja chcę Harry, chcę tak bardzo ale.. Nie wiem, czy jestem.. Sprawny.. - Louis się zarumienił, kiedy leżeli na łóżku. Harry położył go delikatnie, jakby był porcelanową lalką, długo, czule go całował, przejeżdżając dłońmi przez jego ciało. _

 

_ \- Nie musimy nic robić LouLou. Jest okej. - Mówił, nie przestając składać pocałunków na jego odsłoniętej szyi.  _

 

_ \- Ja… - Jego oddech ugrzązł w gardle, gdy ręka Harry’ego zbliżyła się do jego krocza. - Zróbmy to. - Wydusił. _

  
  
  


To był pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Pierwszy ich raz. Pierwszy, najwspanialszy. Harry był delikatny. Przelewał w niego całą swoją miłość. Scałowywał łzy z jego policzków i ciągle wyznawał mu najpiękniejsze uczucia. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak kochany. Nigdy nie został obdarzony taką troską. Nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób. Myślał, że wybuchnie od nadmiaru miłości.

 

\- Już nie śpisz? - Wychrypiał Harry. Jego oczy były zamknięte, jednak na ustach błąkał się leniwy uśmiech. Louis czuł na swojej skórze, jak Harry przejeżdża ręką po jego plecach. Powoli, przyciąga go do siebie i chowa twarz w jego włosach.

 

\- Kocham cię, Harry. - Wyszeptał Louis.

  
  


##  7**

\- Cześć Hazz, Lou! - Krzyknął Liam, podchodząc do nich i przytulając każdego z osobna. - Tęskniłem za wami! 

 

\- Minęły jakieś trzy dni. - Zaśmiał się Harry, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Louisa, który automatycznie sięgnął do niej i przytrzymał. 

 

\- Awww! - Krzyknął, składając ręce z klaśnięciem. - Czyżbyście byli razem? - Zapytał podekscytowany, ciesząc się ogromnie. Nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź. Wystarczyły mu ich rumieńce i nieśmiałe spojrzenie w swoją stronę.

 

\- Uroczy. - Niall podszedł do nich i położył rękę na ramieniu Liama, który wyszczerzył się do niego.

 

\- Małe gołąbeczki. - Powiedział, a Horan mu przytaknął.

 

\- Przestań tak fangirlować. - Mruknął z tyłu Zayn, odpalając papierosa. Liam wzniósł oczy ku niebu, jednak nic nie mogło popsuć mu tego humoru.

 

\- Zamknij się korniszonie. - Powiedział tylko i zaczął rozmawiać z Harrym o samolocie do którego powinni udać się w zasadzie za chwilę.

 

Niall przysiadł na kolanach Louisa, który musiał puścić rękę Harry’ego by go przytrzymać.

 

\- Więc jest w porządku? - Zapytał cicho, a Louis przytaknął.

 

\- Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy.

 

\- Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. - Niall wstał i poszedł po walizki, gdy Liam zaklaskał w dłonie i kazał im wszystkim się szykować, by przejść przez odprawę. Rozpierała go dziwnego rodzaju energia, która udzieliła się wszystkim.

 

\- Wezmę Twoje walizki, Li. - Niall uśmiechnął się, powodując tym dziwne spojrzenie ze strony wszystkich wokół. Zerknął na Zayna, który patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. 

 

\- Takie chuchrełko? Nie połam się. - Warknął i mocno pociągnął za swój czarny bagaż, odchodząc prędko. Można powiedzieć, że kurzyło się za nim.

 

\- Ktoś tu jest chyba zazdrosny. - Zaśmiał się cicho Harry, powodując, że oczy Liama zabłyszczały. Niall fuknął i odszedł za mulatem.

 

\- A temu co? - Zapytał Payne, marszcząc brwi. Spojrzał na Louisa, który wzruszył ramionami i ruszył za nimi.

 

##  8**

\- Daleko jest nasz domek? - Zapytał Louis, gdy wsiedli do wynajętego przez Liama samochodu. Podróż minęła im bez większych przeszkód, chociaż ta dwójka zbyt zajęta była sobą, by cokolwiek innego zauważyć.

 

\- Kawałek. Ale myślę, że ci się spodoba. - Harry położył dłoń na udzie Louisa, który uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie i przykrył swoją. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, jak za każdym razem, gdy Harry go dotykał. A chłopak wykorzystywał dosłownie każdą chwilę na to, by być jak najbliżej niego. Jakby cały czas musiał się upewniać, że Louis jest i nigdzie się bez niego nie rusza. Już zawsze będą razem. Póki śmierć ich nie rozłączy.

 

Z tyłu samochodu czuć było niezręczność. Po prawej stronie siedział naburmuszony Niall, ponieważ Zayn ciągle robi mu jakieś przytyki. Nie był mistrzem ciętej riposty, więc nie potrafił na nic odpowiedzieć. Dopiero później, gdy o tym myślał, przychodziły mu do głowy komentarze, które mógł powiedzieć i zgasić wszystkich. Jednak to dopiero po czasie. Wtedy, gdy ta riposta nikomu nie była potrzebna.

 

Liam siedział na środku, sprawdzając emaile na swoim tablecie. Harry mówił prawdę i wytwórnia podała mu program oraz propozycje członków swojej przyszłej załogi. Chłopak naprawdę rusza do przodu ze swoją karierą.

 

\- Byłeś kiedyś w Australii? - Liam zapytał, spoglądając na Zayna, który siedział obok niego i przeglądał kolorową broszurę.

 

\- Nie. - Mruknął, przekręcając stronę. Liam westchnął.

 

\- Są tam jakieś ciekawostki? - Zapytał, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. Zayn oderwał swoje spojrzenie od broszury i uśmiechnął się mało szczerze.

 

\- Nie. - Ramiona Liama opadły. Zrezygnowany znowu odpalił tableta, chcąc wczytać się w informacje na temat studia do którego wchodzi już niedługo. Nie miał siły do Zayna. Może powinien sobie odpuścić. Zayn albo przesadnie z nim flirtował albo kompletnie ignorował. To stawało się coraz bardziej frustrujące. Nie rozumiał już o co mu chodzi. Jego serce biło coraz szybciej i nawet nie próbował go powstrzymać. Od jakiegoś czasu się nad tym zastanawiał i doszedł do wniosku, że nie może zaprzeczyć. Zwyczajnie zauroczył się chłopakiem, który był niedostępny. Czuł jednak, że nie jest na przegranej pozycji, że może spróbować zawalczyć o pokonanie niechęci, którą Mulat go obdarza z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn. Może boi się zaangażowania? Liam czuł siłę w sobie, jednak z kolejną minutą oschłości ze strony Zayna, ona opadała. 

 

\- Wiesz, że wombaty robią kwadratowe kupy? - Zapytał Niall. Nastąpiła cisza. Nawet Harry przestał opowiadać Louisowi jakąś historię i spojrzał na niego w lusterku. W zasadzie wszyscy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. - No… To jest ciekawostka. - Burknął  cały czerwony.

 

\- Ja nawet nie wiem co to wombat.. - Liam zrobił zniesmaczoną minę i powrócił do czytania. 

 

Zapowiadała się ciekawa wycieczka.


	23. ROZDZIAŁ PIĘTNASTY (A)

1**  
\- Harold! - Krzyknął Louis, gdy chłopak wziął go w swoje ramiona zamiast wyjąć dla niego wózek. - Odstaw mnie na miejsce!

\- Czyż oni nie są uroczy? - Liam uśmiechnął się i patrzył jak dwójka chłopaków śmieje się, wchodząc do ich tymczasowego domu. Harry przeniósł Louisa przez próg niczym pannę młodą.

\- Zazdrościsz? - Usłyszał za sobą. Liam odwrócił się do Zayna, który odpalał papierosa opierając się o auto. Nogi odziane w obcisłe spodnie z większą ilością dziur niż materiału skrzyżował w kostkach. Koszulka z nadrukiem także była ściślejsza. W taki sposób, który najbardziej podobał się Liamowi. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na mały uśmieszek chłopaka. Czar prysł.

\- Oczywiście, że zazdroszczę. Każdy chciałby przeżyć prawdziwą miłość. - Powiedział, odrywając spojrzenie od poważnych oczu Zayna, który wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. I po raz pierwszy, jakby to nie miała być kpina czy obelga.

\- Ałć! Cholera. - Syknął Niall, który uderzył się w górną część bagażnika, gdy wyjmował ich walizki. Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu nigdy się nie dowie, o czym wtedy myślał.

\- Wszystko w porządku Nialler? - Zapytał Liam, wychylając się by na niego spojrzeć. Blondyn był cały czerwony i unikał jego wzroku.

\- Okej, spoko. Wasze walizki. - Powiedział pospiesznie, porywając pierwszy bagaż i wręcz biegnąc do domu. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia chłopaków. Trochę niedowierzające, trochę kpiące.

\- Hej popaprańcu? - Krzyknął Zayn, kiedy chłopak był prawie u drzwi. - To moja walizka! 

Blondyn zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dół. Wręcz odskoczył od walizki, robiąc się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Krzyknął “Nie ma za co!” zanim wpadł do domu. Będzie musiał się wrócić po swój bagaż. 

\- Co mu jest? - Zapytał Louis, spoglądając na biegającego Nialla, otwierającego wszystkie drzwi po kolei. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Myślę, że szuka pokoju. - Odparł, bawiąc się jego włosami. Leżeli na kanapie, ponieważ żyrafie nogi Harry’ego zaplątały się o siebie i wylądowali właśnie w tym miejscu. Żadnemu to jednak nie przeszkadzało. Ani trochę.

\- To będą wspaniałe wakacje. - Wyszeptał Louis, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił, składając na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek.

\- Najlepsze. - Powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

\- Najlepsze. - Potwierdził Louis i wtulił się w niego mocniej.

 

2**  
Liam wyjrzał przez okno ich domku i zobaczył Harry’ego i Zayna którzy pływali w basenie. Louis siedział na brzegu i czytał książkę pod parasolem. Tak było praktycznie co wieczór. Mieli swoją rutynę.

Liam wstawał jako pierwszy, gdy słońce dopiero wschodziło. Biegał wzdłuż plaży przez pół godziny po czym wracał i spotykał zaspanego Nialla, który stawiał przed nim świeżo zaparzoną kawę. Przez mniej więcej godzinę siedzieli i rozmawiali na najróżniejsze tematy. Niall okazał się fantastycznym rozmówcą i cieszył się, że jednak przyjechał z nimi.

Na początku Liam miał co do tego pewne obiekcje. Sporo namieszał w relacji Louisa i Harry’ego, a co za tym idzie, popsuł także atmosferę między nim a Lou, który jest najwspanialszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Nawet nie może sobie wyobrazić, jak jest jeszcze w stanie się uśmiechać, po wszystkim co go spotyka. Zwłaszcza wiedząc, że jego dni są policzone. Chłopak jest silny i miał nadzieję, że Harry otworzy mu kawałek nieba. Oni dosłownie wyglądali jakby byli na miesiącu miodowym. Być może właśnie tak było. Nikt nigdy się nie dowie.

To Tomlinson wstawał jako trzeci. Zazwyczaj jednak czekał, aż Harry się obudzi i wtedy przychodzili do kuchni oboje. Za każdym razem Harry nosił go na rękach. To była ich rzecz. Od czasu przyjazdu do tego miejsca, tydzień temu, Liam nie widział Louisa na wózku. To sprawiało, że łatwo można było zapomnieć o jego chorobie, chociaż ona całkowicie wyniszczała jego ciało. Był bardzo chudy, jego kości policzkowe wystawały. Harry jednak dalej patrzył na niego jak na ósmy cud świata. Z całą miłością zgromadzoną w sobie. Liam im zazdrościł. Dosłownie codziennie jego myśli skupione były na tym, czy jemu kiedykolwiek będzie dane się zakochać z wzajemnością. TAK zakochać. 

Na samym końcu przychodził Zayn. Świecił nagością, co nikomu nie przeszkadzało. Może Niall czasem mu to wypomniał ale kolejnego ranka i tak było to samo. Siedzieli jedząc śniadanie, a następnie wspólnie szli do miasta lub na plażę. Raz, gdy było naprawdę upalnie, postanowili zostać w klimatyzowanym domu. Po obiedzie się rozdzielali, jednak zawsze jakoś udało im się spotkać wieczorami. 

Zayn robił dużo zdjęć, co było dziwnym widokiem. Liam nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jego zdjęcia były naprawdę dobre. Miał świetny aparat i okazało się, że to jego hobby. Pokazał mu nawet sporo zdjęć roślin, które robił podczas pracy w ogrodzie. 

Niall brał gitarę kiedy siadali nad basenem i śpiewali do późna w blasku księżyca, przy kieliszku wina. Te momenty kochał najbardziej. Pełne beztroski, spokoju i pewnego rodzaju przywiązania. Nie chciał by te wakacje kiedykolwiek się skończyły. Nie chciał wyjeżdżać z tego miejsca, nie chciał opuszczać tego świata.

Louis z Harrym mieli własny świat. Małą bańkę, przez którą nie można było się przebić. Nikt specjalnie nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Widocznie nadrabiali stracony czas. 

Westchnął jeszcze raz, patrząc na umięśnione ciało, poruszające się w wodzie. Na tatuaże na skórze Zayna i krągłych pośladkach. Tak bardzo chciałby je....

\- O czym myślisz? - Usłyszał głos Nialla. Z trudem oderwał wzrok od Zayna, który akurat wynurzył się z wody i odgarnął swoje bujne włosy. Wyglądał seksownie. Co nie było niespodzianką. Zayn zawsze wyglądał seksownie. 

\- O tym, że nie chcę stąd wyjeżdżać. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. Niall pokiwał głową i uniósł butelkę wina do góry.

\- Może masz ochotę? Właśnie chciałem się przejść.

\- Nono Nialler. Samotne picie to początki alkoholizmu. - Zaśmiał się Liam, odpychając się od framugi i podchodząc do niego. - Więc gdzie idziemy?

\- Przed siebie. - Zaśmiał się Blondyn i ruszyli w nieznane, odprowadzani wzrokiem przez Mulata. Nie wiedzieli o tym. Liam nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na niego jeszcze raz. Nie chciał być zbyt oczywisty, chociaż sądzi, że na to już za późno. Może powzdychać sobie do swoich myśli. 

\- Jak ci się podoba Australia? - Zapytał po dłuższej chwili, gdzie przechadzali się plażą. Fale delikatnie szumiały w tle, dzieci bawiły się na piasku, głośno piszcząc, gdy woda łapała ich bose stópki. 

\- Jest świetnie. Najlepsze wakacje jakie miałem w życiu. - Niall uśmiechnął się i wskazał na miejsce pod palmami. - Usiądziemy?

\- Więc wyjeżdżałeś gdzieś kiedyś? - Zapytał, patrząc jak chłopak otwiera butelkę wina. 

\- Nie bardzo. - Mruknął. - Jak byłem mały to byliśmy z rodzicami w Hiszpanii. Tak myślę, mało pamiętam. Nie byli wyjazdowymi typami. Większość wakacji spędzałem u babci w Anglii. 

\- Więc urodziłeś się w Irlandii? - Zapytał, biorąc butelką, którą podał mu blondyn. 

\- Tak. Jednak nigdy nie czułem się tam jak w domu. A Ty? Pewnie od dziecka podróżujesz? Patrząc na pozycję twojego ojca?

\- Tak, coś w tym jest. - Mruknął, nie chcąc kontynuować tematu. - Ale lubię to, wiesz? Lubię podróże, poznawanie nowych ludzi. Kochałem trasę z Harrym. W pewnym sensie.

\- Cóż, niedługo to będzie tylko twoja trasa. hm? - Niall żartobliwie dał mu kuksańca w bok. Liam wymusił uśmiech.

\- Tak, to będzie świetne. - Powiedział lekko przygaszony. Blondyn to zauważył. Przybliżył się do niego.

\- Chyba coś innego zaprząta twoją głowę, co?

\- Nie. - Powiedział szybko, nienaturalnie. - Naprawdę nie.

\- Możesz mi przecież powiedzieć. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. - Niall uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, a Liam pokiwał głową. Siedzieli w ciszy, patrząc na biegające w oddali dzieci. Na ludzi spacerujących brzegiem. 

Liam chciał się wygadać. Pragnął w końcu powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach, jednak czy powinien to robić? Nie ufał Niallowi. Nie po tym co zrobił. Wprawdzie Harry i Louis byli teraz silniejsi niż kiedykolwiek, przetrwali całą rozłąkę, ale kto wie, jakby ich historia mogła się potoczyć gdyby nie on? Liam potrzebował, by słowa wyszły z jego ust, by w końcu wypłynęły na powierzchnię. Czuł stłumienie w środku. Nie radził sobie ze swoimi uczuciami. Więc może...

\- Co myślisz o Zaynie? - Zapytał nagle. Niall wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na niego ostrożnie. Zamrugał kilka razy oczami i pociągnął łyk alkoholu.

\- Jest dziwny. - Powiedział krótko, unikając jego wzroku. Liam spojrzał na niego uważnie, nie do końca będąc przekonany do jego słów.

\- Tylko tyle? Dziwny?

\- A co mam ci powiedzieć? - Bronił się Niall, krzyżując nogi w kostkach. - Nie podoba mi się on i uważam, że coś kombinuje, tylko nie wiem co. Kłamie na każdym kroku i nie chcę go mieć wokół siebie.

Liam uniósł brwi do góry.

\- Dlaczego? Wydaje się w porządku. Wprawdzie zawsze jest dość tajemniczy ale to jego urok. Jest sobą i nie musi udawać, że coś mu się podoba, gdy tak nie jest. Dla mnie jest szczery i bardzo pomocny. - Liam odebrał od niego butelkę i uśmiechnął się nikle. - Był przy Harrym, gdy tego potrzebował. Zabrał mnie do Simona by go uwolnił. Sam na to wpadł. To dobry człowiek.

\- Yhym.. - Niall zmarkotniał, co nie uszło jego uwadze. Liam napił się i trunek wspaniale rozgrzał jego ciało. 

\- Myślę, że Zayn jest świetny. - Powiedział w przypływie odwagi. - Zawsze jest, gdy go potrzebuję, jego język jest cięty ale to mnie w nim pociąga, wiesz? I jego ciało? Czy ty widziałeś jego ciało? - Liam rozmarzył się, nie zwracając na to, że Niall spochmurniał i nie odzywał się od dłuższego czasu. Mówił dalej. - Taki facet idealny, wiesz? Myślę, że chciałbym się z nim umówić. Wydaje się niedostępny ale myślę, że to tylko gra. Ciągle ze mną flirtuje, ty też to zauważyłeś?

Paplał dalej, a Niall powstrzymał samotną łzę bezsilności, która pojawiła się w jego prawym oku. Przestał słuchać tej całej paplaniny. Te słowa za bardzo bolały. Dlaczego Liam nie spojrzy na Nialla w taki sposób?

Wiedział, że popełniał błędy. Jak każdy. Zabierał się do wszystkiego od złej strony ale czy to skazuje go na wieczne cierpienie? Zawsze będzie odpowiadał za te grzechy? Za to, że się troszczył? Chciał być dobrym przyjacielem, nigdy nie chciał krzywdy innych. Czy to kara?

\- Umówię się z nim. Jak wrócimy. Albo jeszcze w Australii! Co myślisz? - Zapytał rozpromieniony Liam. Jego oczy świeciły się i widać było po nim skutek alkoholu. Jednak Liam wydawał się szczęśliwy, pełen zapału. Nieważne jak bardzo chciałby mieć go dla siebie. Nieważne co jest w jego sercu. Nie tym razem.

Odpowiedział cicho.

\- Zrób to jeśli to cię uszczęśliwi.

 

3**  
Louis i Harry leżeli na plaży. Zielony koc w kratę leżał na piasku a na nim przeróżne smakołyki, które zielonooki zorganizował. To był ich mała randka, zwłaszcza że niedługo muszą wrócić z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Wprawdzie Harry nigdzie nie musiał wracać ale miał pewien plan, który chciałby zrealizować i który tyczył się także jego ukochanego.

\- Robi się chłodno. - Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego z promieniami zachodzącego słońca w jego oczach, które uwydatniły jego przepiękny kolor oczu. Harry czuł się zakochany.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, pójdę po koce, dobrze? - Zielonooki wstał i pobiegł przez piaszczystą plażę do domu. Louis zaśmiał się i zaczął składać plastikowe pojemniki do piknikowego koszyka. Wydawało mu się, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. 

Przez cały wyjazd, Harry był najcudowniejszym chłopakiem pod słońcem. Louis miał ochotę płakać ze szczęścia. Troszczył się o niego, wręcz nosił go na rękach i Louis kochał to uczucie. Czuł się wtedy kochany, wyjątkowy i jedyny taki na świecie. Zakładał wtedy swoje ramiona na jego szyję i policzkiem sunął po jego szczęce i szyi. Tuż pod żuchwą składał delikatny pocałunek, który wywoływał dreszcze na skórze chłopaka. 

Harry nie miał problemu z noszeniem go. Twierdził, że Louis nic nie ważył, co nie było dalekie od prawdy. Choroba się nie zatrzymała, chociaż nie pędziła jak huragan to on i tak tracił na wadze i miał coraz większy problem z jedzeniem. Na ostatniej wizycie lekarz zaproponował mu drogą operację przełyku, która mogłaby trochę mu pomóc. 

\- To dla Ciebie kochanie. - Harry ułożył na jego barkach koc i usiadł obok niego. Louis podziękował mu szczerym uśmiechem. - Może się położymy?

\- Tak, myślę, że niedługo pojawią się gwiazdy. - Westchnął Louis i czuł, że zostaje przyciągnięty do piersi Harry’ego. Z pomocą chłopaka, ułożył wygodnie swoje nogi i razem mogli wsłuchiwać się w fale uderzające o brzeg.

\- Co robi reszta? - Zapytał Louis. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy razem z Harrym postanowili olać tradycję i zjeść swoją własną kolację i spędzić ten wieczór wspólnie. Tylko we dwójkę. 

\- Liam usnął na kolanach Zayna kiedy oglądali film. Nialla nie widziałem. - Powiedział i zaczął przeczesywać delikatnie jego włosy. Louis zamruczał ze szczęścia.

\- Myślę, że ta dwójka do siebie pasuje. - Mruknął, a Harry mu przytaknął.

\- Liam jest zapatrzony w Zayna jak w obrazek. 

\- Tak, też to zauważyłem. - Louis przymknął oczy i rozkoszował się ciepłem bijącym z ciała chłopaka. Wtulił się w niego mocniej. Kochał tą chwilę i nigdy nie chciał jej przerywać. Na wyspie czuł się szczęśliwy jak nigdy wcześniej. Jakby mógł wszystko.

\- LouLou… - Zaczął powoli Harry. Louis wychwycił nutkę zdenerwowania w jego głosie. Zmarszczył brwi i przesunął głowę na ramię chłopaka, tak, by móc patrzeć na jego twarz.

\- Tak, Hazz? - Zapytał cicho i powoli uniósł dłoń do jego policzka, gładząc go delikatnie. Harry uśmiechnął się i przymknął oczy. Gdy je otworzył, zieleń poraziła go. Hipnotyzowała swoją barwą i otulała z każdej strony. Była jedna jedyna i niepowtarzalna. Ta chwila zamknęła ich w bańce. W szczęśliwej, kolorowej bańce.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę miał okazję być w takiej chwili. W takiej magicznej chwili… Nie sądziłem, że będzie mi dane przeżyć ją z tobą. Nie po tym co zrobiłem.. - Louis zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc do czego chłopak zmierzał. Słuchał uważnie. - Parę lat temu zabrano mnie od ciebie i skazało na wieczne cierpienie. Tak sądziłem. To były najgorsze lata mojego życia, chociaż właściwie ich nie pamiętam. Mam wrażenie, że to nie byłem ja. Ale to byłem ja. Całym sobą. Stałem się okrutnym, bezdusznym i uzależnionym od seksu Marcelem, który bawił się uczuciami innych. - Louisa ogarnął lekki smutek, jednak zastąpiło go szybsze bicie serca kolejnymi słowami. - Potem znowu stanąłeś na mojej drodze i to było jakby noc zamieniła się w dzień. Jakby słońce wzeszło i otuliło mnie swoimi ciepłymi promieniami. Ja jednak w to nie wierzyłem i myślałem, że to koszmar, który po prostu zaczął się pięknie..

Louis przekręcił głowę i pocałował go w ramię. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego czule.

\- Każdy dzień przy tobie jest jak picie najlepszej czekolady na świecie, podczas zimowego wieczoru. Twój piękny uśmiech jest niczym blask świecy podczas naszych wspólnych kolacji. Twoje oczy przypominają mi o najpiękniejszych chwilach spędzonych w twoim towarzystwie. Wiem, że na to nie zasługuje i być może Gabriel byłby lepszy w te klocki ale chciałbym ci coś podarować. Jesteś wszystkim czego potrzebowałem. Odkąd tylko cię zobaczyłem paręnaście lat temu, kiedy nie wiedziałem co to miłość… Ja już wtedy wiedziałem, że jesteś wyjątkowy.

Louis zamarł, kiedy Harry sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął pierścień z miniaturową tarczą kompasu. Jego serce się zatrzymało, a w oczach zgromadziły łzy. Niebieskie wskazówki skierowane były na literkę “H”

\- H jak Harry? - Zapytał drżącym głosem. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się.

\- Myślałem o słowie Home, ale twoja opcja także mi się podoba. - Powiedział cicho i wziął jego dłoń. - To jest obietnica. Obietnica tego, że kiedyś na tym palcu pojawi się pierścionek, który założę ci na naszym ślubie. Pierścionek, który zwiążę nas na całe życie. Dostałem drugą szansę i nie chciałbym jej zmarnować. Kocham cię Louisie Tomlinsonie i chciałbym, żebyś przyjął go i w przyszłości został moim mężem, ponieważ jesteś moją jedyną, prawdziwą miłości i nigdy nie będę taki sam jak właśnie przy tobie. To dzięki tobie jestem najlepszą wersją siebie. 

Louis otwarcie płakał, gdy wkładał pierścień na jego wychudzony palec.

\- Cholera, jest za duży. - Mruknął Harry, a Louis parsknął i zacisnął pięść. Faktycznie był luźny, ale to nie było najważniejsze w tej chwili.

\- Kocham cię, Harry - Powiedział szczerze, pociągając nosem. - Nigdy nie mów, że na nic nie zasługujesz. Jesteś wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem i mogę być zaszczycony, że twoje serce należy do mnie. Tak bardzo, bardzo cię kocham…

Oczy Harry’ego także były wilgotne, kiedy całowali się przy zachodzącym słońcu, na plaży gdzieś w Australii. Obaj czuli się szczęśliwi, spełnieni, wyjątkowi. Dwa puzzle złączone ze sobą. Dwie połówki jabłka. Dwa serca w jednym domu. Byli swoim domem. Byli zakochani. 

\- Harry… - Louis oderwał się od czułego, pełnego miłości pocałunku. Zieleń spotkała się z błękitem. Serca biły jednym rytmem. Ich rytmem. To było piękne, pełne uczuć i szczęścia. Jednak w głowie Louisa kołatała się jeszcze jedna myśl, którą musiał w tej chwili powiedzieć.

\- Tak moja miłości? - Zapytał Harry. Louis zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł pocałunek na swoim czole. Westchnął.

\- Harry obiecaj mi… - Zaczął swoim drżącym głosem. Łzy przysłaniały mu widoczność. - Zawsze bądź sobą. Niezależnie od sytuacji, niezależnie co się stanie. Po prostu nie bądź kimś, kim nie chcesz być. Proszę, bądź zawsze sobą, nieważne co się ze mną stanie po śmierci, rozumiesz? Bądź szczęśliwy.

\- Louis, nie mów tak… - Harry ścisnął go mocniej. Nie hamował swoich łez. - Nie mów o śmierci w takiej chwili. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko się ułoży. Będziemy szczęśliwi…

\- Harry, obiecaj mi, że niezależnie od mojej śmierci, zawsze będziesz żył w zgodzie ze sobą.

Zapanowała pełna napięcia cisza. Wizja kostuchy z kosą zawisła nad nimi, otulając ich ciemną płachtą. Słońce zdążyło zajść, pozostawiając wyblakły odcień pomarańczy. Słona woda toczyła się po ich policzkach. Nie chcieli do siebie dopuścić tak złej wizji.

\- Obiecuję. - A jego słowa zabrał szum wiatru i wody.


	24. ROZDZIAŁ PIĘTNASTY (B)

4**  
\- Wydajesz się szczęśliwy Lou. - Niall zmęczony usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Louis spuścił wzrok i zaczął bawić się pierścionkiem na swoim palcu. - O MÓJ BOŻE! - Wrzasnął Blondyn, podnosząc się gwałtownie i łapiąc jego dłoń. - Zaręczyliście się?! Kiedy?!

Louis uśmiechnął się czule, jego policzki pokryły się czerwienią. Zachichotał.

\- Harry podarował mi to na pikniku wczoraj wieczorem. - Powiedział cicho, absolutnie szczęśliwy. Biła od niego dobra energia, która wręcz rozświetlała pokój. Motyle fruwały dookoła, kolorując jego świat najpiękniejszymi barwami. Był zakochany. Szczęśliwy i zakochany. 

\- Louis, tak bardzo się cieszę! - Niall opadł obok niego i przytulił do siebie. - Tak bardzo, bardzo się cieszę twoim szczęściem. Promieniejesz. Zasługujesz na wszystko co dobre! - Powiedział drżąco. Louis zmarszczył brwi i odsunął się od niego.

\- Czy ty płaczesz? - Zapytał ze śmiechem, chociaż jego oczy także były zaszklone. Chłopak parsknął i uderzył go w ramię.

\- Coś ty. Ja? Nigdy? - Pociągnął nosem. Louis pokręcił głową i oparł się o niego. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Harry zdecydował się to dla niego zrobić. Że założył mu na palec ten pierścionek obietnicy, że postarał się tak bardzo z tarczą kompasu. Kochał go całym sercem, całą duszą i całym umysłem. To po prostu wychodziło poza skalę jakiejkolwiek miłości którą miał okazję oglądać. I to on mógł jej doświadczyć. Doświadczyć największej miłości, bratnich dusz, połówek jabłka. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Więc planujecie wspólną przyszłość? - Zapytał Niall, zwracając na siebie uwagę Louisa. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione.

\- Nie wiem do końca jak to będzie wyglądać.. - Powiedział czule, obracając odrobinę przyduży pierścionek na swoim palcu. - Ale jesteśmy na dobrej drodze, tak? Tylko śmierć może nas rozłączyć.

\- Oh to takie piękne… - Niall rozkleił się na dobre, co trochę zdziwiło Louisa. Miał przeczucie, że nie chodzi tylko o jego sprawę z Harrym.

\- Ni? Powiedz mi, czy coś się stało? - Delikatnie zaczął bawić się jego farbowanymi blond włosami. Chłopak wydawał się być przygnębiony, kiedy wrócił do domu. Louis to zauważył. Coś złego działo się z jego przyjacielem. Był jednak zbyt przejęty ostatnimi wydarzeniami, że miał wrażenie, że coś zdecydowanie mu umyka. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy usłyszał jego kolejne słowa.

\- Czy mnie też czeka szczęśliwe zakończenie? - Zapytał ze łzami cieknącymi po jego bladych policzkach. Chciał wytrzeć je ręką, jednak to było bezcelowe. Słone krople ciurkiem leciały z jego oczu. Nie mógł ich zatrzymać, tak samo jak nie potrafił powstrzymać mocno bijącego serca. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Louis odparł z całkowitym przekonaniem. - Kiedyś znajdziesz kogoś, dla kogo będziesz całym światem. Dla kogo będziesz małą kulką szczęścia. Kto będzie cię kochał całym sercem i nigdy nie przestanie. Każdy zasługuje na dobre zakończenie, wiesz o tym? Jeszcze kogoś pokochasz, musisz być cierpliwy, ponieważ miłość przyjdzie sama, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie.

\- A co..? - Niall podniósł na niego żałosny wzrok. - A co jeśli jest ktoś kogo kocham, ale dla kogo nie istnieje? - Jego głos się załamał. Louis westchnął i przyciągnął go do swojej piersi. Czuł, jak jego koszulka jest coraz bardziej mokra. Pocierał jednak plecy blondyna z jak największą troską.

\- Jesteś pewien że to miłość a nie zwykłe zauroczenie? - Zapytał cicho. Niall rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie.. Nie wiem. - Wyszeptał. - Po prostu tak bardzo mnie boli, ponieważ on kocha kogoś innego a mnie ma za zwykłego przyjaciela. Nie patrzy na mnie w ten sposób i to nie jest dziwne. Kim ja jestem przy Zaynie? Jakimś farbowanym gównem.

\- Hej! - Skarcił go. - Nawet tak o sobie nie mów! Liam, ani tym bardziej my nie uważamy cię za farbowane gówno. Jesteś wspaniały, opiekuńczy i zabawny. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i chcę, byś był szczęśliwy. Wierzę, że wszystko się ułoży.

\- Dzięki Lou.. - Mruknął Niall. Jego humor jednak się nie poprawił. - Przepraszam za zrujnowanie chwili, w której powinieneś cieszyć się, że zaczynasz nowy, szczęśliwy etap swojego życia.

\- Będę w pełni szczęśliwy, wiedząc że ty też jesteś szczęśliwy. Wiesz, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać? - Blondyn pokiwał głową i sięgnął na stół, gdzie stały chusteczki Wydmuchał zaczerwieniony nos i wymusił uśmiech.

\- Wiem Lou. Naprawdę cieszę się twoim szczęściem.

\- Wiem to. - Louis uśmiechnął się, spoglądając znowu na pierścionek. Nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Ciągle na niego spoglądał, upewniając się, że jest na swoim miejscu. Tak bardzo chciałby, żeby jego przyjaciel też kiedyś poczuł się tak jak on w tej chwili. Szczęśliwy i pełen energii. Jakby mógł przenosić góry. Chciałby, żeby znalazł osobę, która podaruje mu gwiazdkę z nieba. Chciałby, żeby w końcu...

\- Zayn ma kogoś. - Powiedział nagle Niall, gdy minęła chwila ciszy. Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Co masz na myśli? 

\- Mam na myśli, że Liam marnuje sobie życie, uganiając się za kłamcą. - Powiedział ostro, rzucając zasmarkaną chusteczkę na ławę.. - Widziałem ich w parku za ‘Sweet Honey’. Byli tam, siedzieli na ławce i dyskutowali. A potem ona go pocałowała.

\- Nie powinieneś wyciągać pochopnych wniosków… - Zaczął ostrożnie Louis. - Mogła to być siostra lub kuzynka…

\- Nie, na pewno nie. - Upierał się twardo. - Jest kłamcą i kręci coś. Mówię ci. Od początku mi się nie podobał. Nie wiem co knuje ale się dowiem. Teraz jednak trzeba chronić Liama, by nie zabrnąłby w to za daleko. Jest ślepy. Nie pozwolę by marnował sobie życie. Powinienem coś zrobić, by jego serce… - Mówił ze złością, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- Z całym szacunkiem. - Usłyszeli z okolic drzwi. Niall zrobił się blady, gdy odwrócił się w kierunku chłopaka. Jego gardło dosłownie zaschło, a serce mało nie wypadło z piersi.. - Ale pozwól że sam sobie będę decydować jak marnować swoje życie.

Niall przełknął ślinę i cofnął się do Louisa, bojąc się burzliwego wzroku Liama. Chłopak wyglądał groźnie. Z jego oczu strzelały złote iskry, jakby przygotowywały się do wypuszczenia piorunów. Wyglądał na większego niż jest w rzeczywistości. Całe ciało napięte. Mocna pozycja. Głośny głos.

\- Przestań wtrącać się w czyjeś życia. Mało brakowało a zepsułbyś wszystko co było między Louisem i Harrym. Tym razem chcesz zniszczyć mnie? - Warknął. - Co ja ci do cholery zrobiłem, co? Mało ci wtrącania się do życia innych? Jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś, że twoja główka nie nadaje się do myślenia?

\- Przestań! - Krzyknął Niall, podnosząc się szybko. - Przestań tak mówić. Jesteś ślepo zakochany w kolesiu, który coś przed tobą ukrywa. Przyznaj, że nic o nim nie wiesz! Pojawił się znikąd!

\- No tak, nawet jeśli to zrobił więcej dobrego niż ty przez całe swoje życie. Potrafisz tylko kręcić się wokół innych i psuć ich relacje między innymi. Przestań się wtrącać…

\- Stop! - Krzyknął Louis, ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. - Nie podoba mi się to co mówicie i macie natychmiast przestać!

\- Mówię prawdę. - Liam spojrzał gniewnie na Horana, którego wzrok był wbity w ziemię. - I nie bierz mnie na litość Niall. To, że jesteś rzekomo we mnie zakochany nie znaczy, że będziemy razem. Za dużo namieszałeś i myślałem, że z tym skończyłeś. Jednak nie można ci ufać, myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem. Cóż. Za dużo sobie chyba wyobrażałem

\- Liam ja…

\- Skończ. - Powiedział tylko i zniknął, trzaskając drzwiami. Niall opadł na sofę i rozpłakał się, a Louis gładził go uspokajająco po plecach. Nie wiedział co ma myśleć. Nie podobały mu się słowa Liama, był za ostry. Z drugiej strony, rozumiał go. Ale czy musiał w taki sposób go ranić? 

\- Będzie dobrze, przejdzie mu.

 

5**  
Siedzieli w ciszy. To była ostatni ich wieczór w ciepłej Australii. Podświadomie czuli, że to ostatni ich taki wyjazd w dokładnie takim składzie. Przynajmniej przez najbliższe lata, które jednak nie wróżyły w tym momencie niczego dobrego.

Choroba Louisa postępowała, trasa Liama zaczynała się wkrótce. Harry prawdopodobnie wróci do Londynu, być może zabierając ze sobą swojego mężczyznę. Niall zostanie w swoim rodzinnym mieście a Zayn jak zawsze był zagadką. 

Relacje między nimi nie były najlepsze, chociaż zupełnie się na to nie zapowiadało, gdy pakowali się do wyjazdu. Cały okres w Australii spędzili bawiąc się, żartując i wygłupiając. Wspólnie, bez granic i uprzedzeń. 

Harry zastanawiał się, co się z nimi stało w ciągu zaledwie jednej nocy. Wcześniej ich kolacje były głośne, podczas których rzucał się z Niallem jedzeniem, kiedy Liam krzyczał, ponieważ on to później sprzątał. Louis zawsze śmiał się z nich i trzymał go mocno za rękę. Czasem zbierał resztki jedzenia z jego włosów, chociaż częściej, będąc małą paskudą, śmiał się z niego, gdy chodził tak przez pół dnia i nie dziwił się ludziom, którzy na niego ciągle zerkali.

Ten wieczór był jednak inny. Cichszy. Smutny. 

Niall siedział i grzebał w jedzeniu, nie podnosząc wzroku znad talerza. Wyglądał jakby był zmuszony do siedzenia w tym towarzystwie. Jego oczy były spuchnięte i od czasu do czasu pociągał nosem.

Obok niego siedział Liam, który przysunął się bliżej Zayna, zerkając na niego co chwilę. Mulat czasem się do niego uśmiechnął i odpowiadał na zadawane przez Louisa pytania, który jako jedyny z całej gromady starał się, by ten wieczór był chociaż odrobinę weselszy. Z każdą minutą jednak sam tracił dobry nastrój i zajął się jedzeniem.

Harry był odrobinę zdenerwowany tym, co chciał ogłosić, nie był pewien jak zareagują na to jego przyjaciele. W końcu jednak, gdy kelner odszedł po dolaniu każdemu wina, zabrał głos.

\- Słuchajcie. - Powiedział cicho, wycierając chusteczką usta. Uśmiechnął się i postarał się, by z każdym złapać chociaż chwilowy kontakt wzrokowy. Louis ścisnął jego rękę, wspierając go. - Myślę, że chciałbym wrócić niedługo na scenę.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. Liam otworzył usta, które po chwili zamknął i pokręcił głową. Grobowa cisza zaczęła go przerażać. Z jego twarzy jednak nie znikał szeroki uśmiech. Ten uśmiech, który zawsze miał na scenie. Wtedy, kiedy był podekscytowany i tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć ludzi, którzy go kochają i uwielbiają. Chciał poklasku.

Przez głowę wszystkich zaczęły przelatywać najczarniejsze myśli. Dwoje z nich miało ochotę zwymiotować z nerwów. Czy on chce wrócić? Czy chce zniszczyć to, co wypracowali? Czy chce wrócić? Wrócić… Wrócić do tego co było? Czy chce ich zostawić?

\- Chcesz powiedzieć.. - Louis zadrżał nieznacznie, a jego uchwyt stał się dla Harry’ego luźniejszy. Mrugał szybko, oddychał głęboko. Z trudem przechodziło mu to przez gardło. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że znowu stajesz się Marcelem?

Widelec wypadł z dłoni Liama, który patrzył na niego z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Harry uśmiechnął się i ścisnął rękę niebieskookiego. Miei wrażenie, że cała sala także zamarła w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. 

\- Chciałbym zagrać jeden koncert. Akustyczny. Pod nazwiskiem Harry Styles. - Powiedział wesoło, powodując, że cały stół odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Liam złapał się za serce, próbując je ustabilizować. Był wdzięczny Zaynowi, który położył mu rękę na ramieniu i delikatnie pocierał w górę i dół. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem przeżyłby, gdyby to była prawda i musieliby wrócić do tego co było. Do złotych butów i seksu na scenie.

\- Skąd taka decyzja? - Zapytał Zayn, patrząc na niego uważnie. Harry zerknął na niego, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku Louisa i podniósł jego dłoń by mógł ją pocałować.

\- Tęsknię za sceną i myślę, że ten koncert mógłby być czymś nowym ale nie takim samym. Chciałbym się sprawdzić jako ktoś inny. Na mniejszej arenie, z bliskimi u boku. - Mówił patrząc w ciepłe, niebieskie oczy. - Chciałbym, żeby to był charytatywny koncert i cały dochód ze sprzedaży biletów poszedłby na fundację zajmującą się osobami niepełnosprawnymi.

Zapadła chwilowa cisza. 

\- To piękne, Harry. - Serce Liama zabiło mocniej. Był dumny ze swojego przyjaciela. - Kiedy chciałbyś dać ten koncert?

\- W grudniu. W urodziny Louisa. - Powiedział szeptem, ale wszyscy doskonale go zrozumieli. Louis zastygł bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w błyszczące, zielone tęczówki. 

\- To… To jest jak…

\- Jak jeden z prezentów urodzinowych dla ciebie, najdroższy. Wiem, że sam nie chcesz ode mnie pomocy, chociaż i tak ją dostaniesz, nic nie mów mała paskudo. Możemy pomóc innym, nie odmówisz tego.

\- Harry to naprawdę piękne. - Powiedział Louis, rzucając się na jego szyję. Zapłakał cicho, czując, że jego serce nie wytrzyma ogromu miłości do tego człowieka i pęknie, rozpylając wokół drobinki miłości i motylków, które szaleją w jego brzuchu.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać stary. - Liam pokiwał głową, hamując własne łzy.

\- To nie wszystko. - Harry oderwał się od Louisa, uprzednio składając na głowie drobny pocałunek. - Chciałbym, żebyś był moim supportem. 

\- Ja? - Liam był w szoku, to mało powiedziane. Siedział i wpatrywał się w niego, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. - Uszczypnij mnie… Ałć! - Krzyknął, gdy Zayn faktycznie to zrobił. To dało mu jasność umysłu. Albo i nie, patrząc na to, że rzucił się na Zayna i zaczął piszczeć do jego ucha. Mulat klepał go niezręcznie po ramieniu, chociaż Harry i tak zobaczył, że chłopak delikatnie się zaczerwienił i uniósł kącik ust do góry. 

\- Zawsze chciałem stanąć wraz z twoimi fanami i obejrzeć twój koncert. - Rozmarzył się Louis, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - To będzie wspaniałe!

Niebieskooki zawsze o tym myślał kiedy przeglądał gazety i oglądał transmisje na żywo. Nie robił tego często, jednakże myślał o tym, gdy już to robił. Myślał o fanach, o ich energii. Zawsze chciał usłyszeć, jak piszczą widząc chłopaka. Zawsze chciał wraz z nimi zacząć śpiewać. Zawsze chciał zobaczyć show. 

\- Myślę, że wolałbym cię na scenie. - Harry ucałował jego włosy. - Ewentualnie za kulisami. Tam, gdzie jest bezpiecznie.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Hazz? - Zaśmiał się niebieskooki i spojrzał na niego niezrozumiale. - Chcę być tam z innymi, móc cieszyć się razem z nimi, słuchać twojego głosu…

\- Możesz to przecież robić. Za kulisami. - Harry powiedział stanowczo, a mina Louisa zrzedła. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Harry się go wstydzi. Spojrzał na wózek na którym siedział i zacisnął pięści. Odsunął się od niego, udając uśmiech. Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu jest tylko Louisem na wózku. Słaba reklama. Nie nadaję się do showbiznesu.

\- Jasne. - Powiedział wesoło, chociaż wewnętrznie dusił w sobie głośny płacz.

 

6**  
Liam siedział na piasku, opierając się o jedną z palm. Była noc, jednak on nie mógł zasnąć, więc wymknął się z ich domku i przyszedł pomyśleć. 

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że za niecałe dwa miesiące będzie mógł po raz pierwszy wyjść na scenę, tuż przed Harrym. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że w końcu spełniają się jego marzenia o sławie, śpiewaniu, scenie. To najpiękniejsza a zarazem najbardziej przerażająca rzecz pod słońcem.

Mimo swojego szczęścia, do jego głowy zaczęły nachodzić myśli o tym, że sobie nie poradzi. Zbłaźni się przed wszystkimi jak wtedy, gdy poszedł na przesłuchania do x factor. Jak po raz kolejny, jego ojciec pokręcił głową i załamie się, ponieważ jego syn do niczego się nie nadaje.

Myślał o wszystkim i o niczym. 

W jego umyśle krążyły słowa Nialla, który twierdził, że Zayn nie jest nim zainteresowany, że coś kombinuje, że nie zasługuje na niego. Liam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Nie wierzył w to, że tak bardzo pomylił się do tego człowieka. Przecież widział jego flirt, ciągnęło ich do siebie, pomagał im. Niall musiał wszystko sobie ubzdurać ze swoich egoistycznych pobudek. Nie może znieść tego, że Liam nie jest nim zainteresowany i próbuje zniszczyć wszystko, co się działo do tej pory. 

Australia zmieniła ich trochę. Zayn nie stronił od nich, bawił się z Harrym i rozmawiał przy posiłkach. Wydawał się normalny, jak każdy inny człowiek. Zwłaszcza, że wcześniej był bardziej skryty. Widział różnicę. 

Wcale nie chodziło o to, co czuł w stosunku Zayna. To nie tak, że zauroczenie przysłoniło mu myślenie. 

\- Hej, co tu robisz? - Usłyszał nad sobą. Spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się do Zayna, który stał nad nim z parującym kubkiem herbaty. Jak zawsze idealny. Jak zawsze wiedział, kiedy się pojawić. Jak zawsze wtedy, kiedy Liam go potrzebował.

\- Myślę. - Powiedział cicho i wrócił spojrzeniem na spokojną wodę. Czuł, że Zayn siada obok niego ostrożnie, tak by nie wylać gorącej cieczy. Podsuwa mu kubek, jednak Liam kręci głową. 

\- Wyglądasz na smutnego. - Zayn położył kubek między nogami i spojrzał na niego uważnie. Liam nie mógł przestać myśleć o słowach Nialla.

\- Jestem trochę zmęczony, a ty? Co tutaj robisz? - Liam oparł głowę na drzewie i zlustrował Zayna, który jak zwykle wyglądał nienagannie. Czasem się zastanawiał czy chłopak w ogole śpi a nie na przykład stoi przed lustrem by w każdej cholernej sekundzie wyglądać tak perfekcyjnie. Z ułożonymi włosami, nieskazitelną cerą, wspaniałym zarostem.

\- Nie lepiej byłoby się położyć do łóżka? - Zapytał, klepiąc się po kieszeniach.

\- Nie wiem, może i lepiej. - Mruknął i odwrócił wzrok, gdy chłopak zapalił papierosa.

Długo siedzieli w ciszy, tuż obok siebie. Liam w pewnym momencie zabrał kubek z gorącą herbatą i popijał, rumieniąc się nieco, gdy przyłapywał Mulata na przyglądaniu się mu z małym uśmiechem. Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie mógł.

\- Jesteś zadowolony, że zagrasz z Marcelem na scenie? - Zapytał Zayn w pewnej chwili. Liam zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

\- Z Harrym. Marcela już nie ma. - Powiedział, a Zayn pokiwał głową, przyznając mu rację. 

\- Więc?

\- Oczywiście, że się cieszę. - Westchnął. - To przecież było moim marzeniem.

\- Nie wyglądasz jakbyś chciał skakać z radości… - Zauważył. Ramiona Liama opadły i zaczął się bawić prawie pustym już kubkiem. 

\- To nie tak…

\- Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć? - Zayn zbliżył się do niego, a Liam wstrzymał oddech. Ostrożnie przekręcił głowę i spojrzał w brązowe tęczówki, które wpatrywały się w jego usta. Zwilżył je, a jego serce biło mocno. Przełknął ślinę. Miał sto myśli na sekundę. Zerknął na ładnie skrojone usta Zayna i nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Chciał się pochylić i złączyć ich wargi w miłosnym pocałunku na który czekał od wieków. 

Jednak Zayn odsunął się nagle i szansa przepadła. Zawód zagościł w jego sercu.

\- Będziesz najlepszy. - Zayn wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa, żeby zająć czymś ręce i usta. Liam westchnął, chociaż ciepło zagościło w jego sercu. 

\- Boję się. - Powiedział z trudem. - Boję się, że znowu wszystkich zawiodę. Siebie, Harry’ego, ojca… Ciebie. Wszyscy uważacie, że wyjdę na scenę i będę śpiewać, dobrze się bawić. Ale boję się, że znowu wyjdę i ucieknę, gdy zobaczę ludzi, którzy będą na mnie patrzyli. Załamię się i znowu stanę się pośmiewiskiem internetu. Chciałbym, żeby ludzie polubili moją muzykę ale co jeśli tak nie będzie? Co jeśli tylko się zbłaźnie? Mój ojciec tylko czeka na moje potknięcie by mógł powiedzieć “a nie mówiłem?” i wcisnąć mi firmę do rąk…

Liam dawno nie był taki szczery. Mówił wszystko z emocją, z drżącym głosem. Wszystkie jego obawy wyrzucił z siebie, by rozpłynęły się na Australijskiej plaży i zostały tutaj, podczas gdy on zdobędzie światową scenę muzyczną.

\- Nikogo nie zawiedziesz. - Powiedział pewnie Zayn. Był szczery. Liam czuł to. Uśmiechnął się do niego. Jego serce przyspieszyło.

\- Ale.. - Zaczął, jednak Zayn przyłożył mu palec do ust, skutecznie go uciszając.

\- Przestań. Zasługujesz na to by zdobyć sukces. Jesteś dobry, słyszałem jak śpiewałeś Harry’emu swoją piosenkę. To było dobre i ludzie to pokochają, jasne? Przestań o sobie myśleć w złych kategoriach. - Mówił dobitnie. W taki sposób, że Liam uwierzył. Uwierzył, że jest coś wart. Uwierzył, że może wszystko.

Uśmiechnął się i złapał rękę Zayna, odrywając ją od jego ust. Jego serce biło jak oszalałe. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Patrzył w jego oczy. Widział ten błysk i widział to pragnienie. Musiał to zrobić.

Euforia wybuchła w jego ciele, gdy pochylił się i złączył ich usta w pocałunku. Liam czuł obezwładniającą go rozkosz. Czekał na to od dnia, gdy tylko go zobaczył. I nawet jeśli nie było między nimi nic wielkiego, nawet jeśli dogryzali sobie wzajemnie, to kochał to wszystko. 

Poruszył ustami i czuł się jakby latał, gdy Zayn odwzajemnił pocałunek. Położył swoją rękę na jego szyi i zbliżył do siebie. Zrobiło się gorąco. Ich ruchy były szybkie, dość niechlujne. Jakby w końcu znaleźli ujście do ich frustracji. Liam jęknął, gdy Zayn przygryzł jego wargę. Miał wrażenie, że płonie, chciał więcej, więcej i więcej i wtedy…

\- Nie! - Zayn odskoczył od niego i podniósł się z przerażeniem. - Nie Liam. Nie możemy.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Liam jęknął i uniósł rękę, by przyciągnąć go do siebie. Zayn jednak kręcił głową i włożył dłonie w swoje włosy. Zaczął je ciągnąć. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz się rozpaść, wybuchnąć. 

\- Nie, To nie miało tak wyglądać. - Wydarł się. Liam podskoczył i zamrugał zdezorientowany. Wstał, ale Zayn odwrócił się i odszedł pospiesznie. Patrzył na niego aż nie zniknął za drzewami. 

\- Ale.. - Zaczął cicho, czując, że samotna łza spływa po jego policzku. - Ale… 

Właśnie został odrzucony.

To bolało.

Cholernie mocno bolało.

 

7**  
Liam leżał na kolanach Harry’ego, który przeczesywał jego włosy. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione od ciągłego tarcia. Próbował pozbyć się łez, zanim nie spłyną po jego opalonych policzkach. 

Byli już w prywatnym samolocie i zmierzali w stronę Anglii. Harry postarał się i nie szczędził pieniędzy na tą wycieczkę. W tej chwili był mu wdzięczny, ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie, że musiałby siedzieć kilkunastu godzin w fotelu z innymi pasażerami, kiedy jego serce zostało złamane. 

Rano miał jeszcze nadzieję, że porozmawia z Zaynem, który nie wrócił do domu po ich nieszczęsnym pocałunku. Nie wrócił do ostatniego momentu, kiedy musieli wychodzić.

\- Zayn… - Zaczął Liam, podnosząc rękę i chcąc go zatrzymać. Chciał wyjaśnień. Chciał wiedzieć czy wszystko z nim w porządku, dlaczego oddał pocałunek a potem zniknął. Chciał wiedzieć na czym stoi. 

\- Zjeżdżaj korniszonie. - Warknął jedynie Zayn, unikając jego dotyku i biegnąc do swojego pokoju po walizkę. Wszyscy byli zdezorientowani jego zachowaniem. Louis zapytał co się stało, lecz Liam nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Łzy przesłoniły jego oczy. 

\- Masz ochotę coś zjeść? - Zapytał Harry, który nie odstępował go na krok. Był mu wdzięczny. O nic nie pytał. Po prostu był jego wsparciem.

\- Nie. - Wychrypiał i spojrzał na Zayna, który siedział w kącie ze słuchawkami w uszach, a jego spojrzenie ulokowane było w oknie. Nawet ze swojego miejsca mogli usłyszeć głośną muzykę.

\- Wszystko się jakoś ułoży. 

Harry w to wierzył.

Liam niekoniecznie.


	25. ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY (A)

Liam wrócił do Londynu. Tydzień po powrocie z Australii postanowił wrócić do domu. Usprawiedliwiał się tym, że potrzebuje odpocząć, zanim porwie go wir wytwórni, nowych piosenek i strategii. 

To była prawda, ale na pewno nie główny powód wyjazdu. 

Pierwsze i najważniejsze: Kochał Louisa i Harry’ego. Uwielbiał to, że są razem, że są szczęśliwi i prowadzą swoje sielankowe życie. Motyle i skowronki latały po całym ich domu, łącznie z serduszkami wszędzie tam, gdzie się pojawili. Kochał patrzeć na miłość w ich oczach, jak Harry nosił Louisa na rękach przez większość czasu. Jak Louis praktycznie się do nich wprowadził. Znikali w rodzinnym domu Louisa codziennie wtedy, gdy mieli odebrać jego siostry ze szkół i przedszkoli. Robili im obiad i wracali do domu. Uśmiechnięci i pełni energii. Liam kochał to i zarazem nienawidził. Zazdrość była tak duża, że zwyczajnie go to przerosło. Sam nie miał się do kogo odezwać i czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu. Nie mógł tego znieść. 

Czasem spotykał Nialla. Całkowicie przypadkowo. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, po czym odwracali się i szli w dwie przeciwne strony. Liam chciał go przeprosić, chciał powiedzieć, że chłopak miał w pewnym sensie racje… Ale tchórzył. Zwyczajnie tchórzył. Jego serce zabolało, gdy zobaczył zraniony wyraz twarzy Nialla. Nie potrafił się odezwać. Nie potrafił zmusić swoich nóg do podejścia. Widział jego spojrzenie w samolocie. Widział jak z bólem serca odprowadzał wzrokiem Zayna…

Zayn. To też kwestia godna podjęcia uwagi. Zayn nie odezwał się do niego ani razu. Jego ostatnimi słowami było “Zjeżdżaj korniszonie” jeszcze w domku w Australii. Jego serce biło mocniej na myśl o tym przezwisku którego tak nienawidził, a zarazem bardzo lubił. Czuł wtedy, że chłopak zwraca na niego uwagę, że może chce czegoś więcej…

Zayn. Mulat o czekoladowych oczach, tatuażami na całym ciele, uzależniony od papierosów. Cichy i tajemniczy, z ripostą na każdą okazję. Ze śmiechem, który rozświetlał australijskie plaże. 

Zayn. Chłopak, który wraz z postawieniem stopy na płycie lotniska, rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Bez pożegnania, bez ostatniego spojrzenia, bez słowa. W jednej chwili był obok, w następnej nikt nie mógł się do niego dodzwonić. Nie wrócił z nimi. Przepadł jak kamień w wodzie. Zabrał ze sobą wszystko. Także część Liama, która się do niego przywiązała.

Przez ten tydzień miał nadzieję, że wszystko się wyjaśni. Wrócą, porozmawiają, dojdą do porozumienia. Jednak Zayn z nimi nie wrócił a Liam czekał na próżno.

Z drugiej jednak strony, czy nie powinien się już przyzwyczaić? Nie powinno do niego w końcu dotrzeć to, że jest nic nie znaczącym elementem? Nie zasługującym na prawdziwą miłość i szczęście? 

Wszyscy, których obdarzył jakimś uczuciem uciekali. Bawili się nim, by jakoś na tym skorzystać. Dzięki niemu mogli dostać się do Marcela, mogli dostać się do Simona Cowella. On był zawsze po to. By w sobie rozkochać i zostawić, gdy nadarzyła się lepsza okazja. Powinien się przyzwyczaić. Zayn nie powinien być niespodzianką.

Ale znowu…

Jakie korzyści miałby z niego Zayn? Miał już Marcela. Miał go najpierw. Nie chciał sławy, nie chciał pieniędzy bo jego pensja ogrodnika mu wystarczała, patrząc na jego dobry samochód i drogie papierosy. Wiedział jak Liam na niego działa więc… Zrobił to tylko dla samej zabawy? Dlaczego zareagował więc tak a nie inaczej po ich pocałunku na plaży? Dlaczego nie wykorzystał go i nie zostawił samego w łóżku następnego dnia? Dlaczego nie był jak każdy? Coś mu to nie pasowało. Coś się nie zgadzało ale on już nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Zayn przepadł.

Minął ponad miesiąc od jego zniknięcia. Liam zaczął spotkania, Sam szukał swojego zespołu, kontaktował się z managerami, zarządem. Był podekscytowany i to pozwalało mu zapomnieć chociaż na chwilę o życiu prywatnym. Muzyka pochłaniała go w całości. To było dobre. 

W ciągu tego czasu napisał kilka piosenek. Robił to w formie oczyszczenia. Wyrzucał z siebie smutne emocje, tworząc kolejne teksty i melodie. Tak jak teraz. Siedział właśnie w studio i bawił się melodiami, kiedy ktoś wszedł pomieszczenia. Uśmiechnął się widząc jednego z asystentów jego ojca, którego bardzo polubił. Nawet myślał o zapytaniu Simona, czy mógłby przejąć tego ogarniętego i wiecznie uśmiechniętego chłopaka.

\- Cześć. - Powiedział Robin, wchodząc ostrożnie do środka. - To dla ciebie. Przyszła jakaś paczka przed chwilą. 

\- Dzięki. - Powiedział Liam i odebrał brązowy pakunek. 

\- Tworzysz coś nowego? - Zapytał niski chłopak o kruczoczarnych włosach. - Brzmiało nieźle.

\- Nie.. - Zaśmiał się Liam, kręcąc delikatnie głową. - Bawiłem się tylko. To nie moje klimaty.

\- Rozumiem. Mimo to możesz spróbować. - Robin wyszczerzył się i zasalutował, powodując głośny śmiech Liama. 

\- On jest takim dzieckiem. - Mruknął i spojrzał na pakunek w swoich dłoniach. Nie był ciężki. Kwadratowy, bez nadawcy, co odrobinę go zdezorientowało. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szukając jakichś nożyczek.

Westchnął, ponieważ oprócz instrumentów i różnego rodzaju urządzeń i głośników nie było niczego więcej. Wyszedł na korytarz i zobaczył Robina, który zniknął za rogiem. Krzyknął jego imię i pobiegł za chłopakiem.

\- Mógłbyś załatwić mi nożyczki albo jakiś nożyk? Proszę? - Wysapał, a gdy chłopak pokiwał głową, odwrócił się i wszedł z powrotem do studia.

Stanął na środku czerwonego dywanu i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na wszystko co się tam znajdowało. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Był przerażony, to oczywiste. Martwił się, że nie da sobie rady, zbłaźni się i cała praca którą wkłada w to, pójdzie na marne. Ale postanowił, że nie może zaprzepaścić tej szansy. Koncert Harry’ego będzie jego sprawdzianem. Sprawdzianem do którego przygotuje się lepiej niż do końcowych egzaminów w szkole. To najważniejszy test jego życia i będzie musiał go zdać śpiewająco. Dosłownie.

Zachichotał.

\- Co cię tak bawi? - Zapytał Robin, wchodząc do środka. Liam odwrócił się i posłał mu swój szczery uśmiech.

\- Nic takiego. - Odparł wesoło i wziął od niego nożyk do cięcia. - Dzięki.

\- Zawsze. Wołaj kiedy tylko chcesz. - Chłopak powiedział i znowu wyszedł, zostawiając Liama samego. Spojrzał w dół na pakunek i westchnął. Musiał go otworzyć.

Dokładnie pamięta ten moment, kiedy wieko zostało otwarte. Jego twarz zrobiła się przeraźliwie blada, a dłonie przestały funkcjonować. Przedmiot upadł wraz z pudełkiem na czerwony dywan, a jemu zrobiło się słabo. 

\- Nie...

 

2**  
Niall wycierał szklanki w kawiarni, która wyjątkowo świeciła pustkami. Dawno nie było tak małego ruchu jak w tej chwili. Chociaż to nie powinno go aż tak bardzo dziwić. Dzieci poszły do szkoły, rodzice do pracy. Na dworze było dużo chłodniej i często padało. Pogoda zdecydowanie nie sprzyjała spacerom.

Westchnął i odwrócił się do radia, które pogłośnił. Coś w nim się zgorszyło, gdy usłyszał jedną z piosenek Marcela. Ze skrzywieniem zmienił stację i zaczął ruszać się w rytm najnowszej piosenki Shawna Mendesa. Nawet zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Harry go zna i gdyby ładnie poprosił, wkręciłby go na jakąś jego imprezę. Albo koncert. Cokolwiek. 

Jednak rozmowa z Harrym nie jest ostatnio taka prosta jak wcześniej. Jego oczy nie spuszczają wzroku z Louisa i Nialla zaczyna to przerażać. Owszem, kocha ich wielką miłość, jednak to zaczyna być nieco przerażające. Jakby utknęli w swoim towarzystwie i nie widzieli świata poza sobą. Nie ma już Louisa i Harry’ego. Teraz zdecydowanie jest HARRYILOUIS. Wielkimi literami, bez spacji i najlepiej podkreślone czerwonym kolorem. 

Nie wie kiedy ostatnio rozmawiał z Louisem sam na sam. Nie jest zazdrosny o związek jego przyjaciela ale… Jednak jest. Jednak ten związek jest inny. Można powiedzieć niepowtarzalny, nigdy takiego nie widział. 

I nie podobało mu się to. 

Harry był z Louisem niemalże dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Kiedy miał jego uwagę, całą dla siebie, był niemalże potulny jak baranek. Kochany, mięciutki i uśmiechnięty. Jednak gdy tylko ktoś chciał oderwać na chwilę Louisa, warczał i wyciągał pazury niczym rasowy kot. To było zachowanie w stylu Marcela. Nie podobało mu się to. 

Do każdego innego podchodził bardzo luźno w swojej relacji. Trochę obojętnie, trochę lekceważąco. Niall nie mógł tego nazwać. Wyglądało to tak, jakby na świecie liczył się tylko i wyłącznie Louis. Blondyn nawet chciał z nim o tym porozmawiać, jednak Harry zawsze tam był. Zawsze trzymał go w ramionach, jakby zaraz miał odlecieć, gdy tylko chociaż na chwilę go wypuści. Louis tego nie widział.

Czasem zastanawiał się, czy po prostu nie miał paranoi. W końcu od początku był przeciwko ich związkowi, ale zmienił zdanie. Australia i tydzień przed dały mu dużo do myślenia. Widział jak to wszystko się zmieniało, znał historię. Przeprosił nawet Harry’ego za wszystko co zrobił. Przeprosił ich wszystkich. Cała grupa zrobiła wtedy “awww!” i przytuliła go do siebie. W końcu poczuł, że ma przyjaciół.

Miał przyjaciół. Znowu został sam, gdy tylko wylądowali w Anglii. 

Harry i Louis mieli swój świat i nadrabiali lata rozłąki. Praktycznie u siebie mieszkali. Niall nie chciał wchodzić pomiędzy nich, więc usunął się w cień.

Zayn zniknął. Nikt nie widział go odkąd wrócili. Nie, żeby wcześniej widywał go często i że za nim tęskni. Absolutnie nie. Nie żałuje słów, które powiedział. Wiedział, że miał rację, jednak ciężko mu było patrzeć na cierpiącego Liama. 

Właśnie. Liam także zniknął w stolicy i Niall czuł, że nieprędko go zobaczy. Jego serce bolało z tego powodu, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że zasłużył. Nawet jeśli miał rację to nie powinien tego mówić głośno albo w taki sposób. Nie chciał go zranić. Co się jednak stało to się już nie odstanie. 

Dźwięk dzwoneczka obwieszczający nowego klienta oderwał go od swoich myśli. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i uśmiechnął się do brodatego mężczyzny z wielką, brązową torbą na ramieniu. To ich listonosz. Dawno go nie widział. Rzadko kiedy pojawiał się w Sweet Honey ale zawsze wnosił odrobinę świeżości swoim zagadywaniem klientów lub pracowników.

\- Dzień dobry. Poproszę czarną kawę. - Powiedział szybko i sięgnął do torby. Niall pokiwał głową i wziął się za przygotowywanie.

\- Źle się dzieje na tym świecie. - Starszy mężczyzna westchnął i usiadł na stołku obok. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Przed nim znajdowała się poranna gazeta na którą zerkał.

\- Dlaczego tak pan sądzi? - Niall odwrócił się do niego na chwilę i uśmiechnął się, gdy człowiek wyciągnął swój stary portfel i odliczał dobrne za kawę. - Kawa na koszt firmy!

\- Oh, dziękuję młody chłopcze. - Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą. - Tuż przed wypłatą, oddam jak tylko ją dostanę. 

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Niall machnął ręką i słuchał tego, co ma do powiedzenia listonosz.

\- Czytałem poranną gazetę. Te zamachy, Ci terroryści. Koniec świata.. - Westchnął a Niall pokiwał głową. Dwa dni przed powrotem do kraju, na lotnisku był fałszywy alarm bombowy. Na szczęście nic się nie stało i mogli spokojnie wrócić do domów.

\- To niepokojące. - Zgodził się. 

\- Do czego ten świat zmierza? Żyję tyle lat na tym świecie i dalej nie rozumiem. - Westchnął i pokręcił głową. - Młody człowieku, życzę ci powodzenia na tym świecie. Mnie już niewiele zostało ale...

\- Proszę tak nie mówić! - Niall oburzył się, stawiając przed nim kubek. - Przed panem jeszcze długie lata a sytuacja na świecie zaraz się uspokoi, nie możemy wpadać w panikę!

\- Uważaj, nie wiesz co może się zdarzyć. Jutro, za tydzień, miesiąc…

\- Za miesiąc są święta, tyle wiem. - Zaśmiał się Niall. Staruszek pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i pokręcił palcem. - I to będą szczęśliwe święta. - Dodał z błyskiem w oku. 

\- Wierzę w to. - Powiedział, biorąc kawę do ręki. - Dziękuję. Czy nazywasz się Niall Horan? Dobrze pamiętam? - Zapytał, patrząc na niego uważnie. Niall pokiwał głową, a mężczyzna wyciągnął paczkę z jego torby. Zdziwił się nieco ponieważ szczerze powiedziawszy nigdy w życiu nie dostał żadnej paczki.

\- Od kogo to? - Zapytał, obracając pakunek w swoich dłoniach. 

\- Nie wiem, jeśli nie ma na opakowaniu to ja nie mam takich informacji. Proszę tutaj podpisać. - Powiedział, podając mu kartę i długopis i postukał palcem w odpowiednią rubrykę. Niall zawahał się, jednak złożył parafkę w odpowiednim miejscu.

\- Biegnę dalej. Mam jeszcze trochę domów do obskoczenia. - Mruknął. - A ty bądź ostrożny. Siedź tu u nas w tej dziurze. Przynajmniej bezpiecznie. Niall z uśmiechem pokiwał głową.

\- Do widzenia! - Krzyknął jeszcze za mężczyzną, który złapał kawę i szybko wyszedł z kawiarni. Niall obejrzał pakunek z każdej strony. Nawet podniósł do góry i potrząchnął, jednak niczego niepokojącego nie usłyszał. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli to bomba to przynajmniej skróci mój nędzny żywot. - Mruknął i sięgnął po nożyczki. Zmarszczył brwi. Nie do końca docierało do niego jeszcze to, co ma przed sobą w paczce.

 

3**  
\- Myślisz, że Liam sobie poradzi? - Zapytał mężczyzna w biurze Simona Cowella w Londynie. 

\- Oczywiście, że sobie poradzi. - Simon odparł głośno, twardo wpatrując się w człowieka. Miał ochotę udusić faceta gołymi rękoma. To jednak było wysoce nieprofesjonalne, dlatego zostało mu jedynie zastanawianie się, dlaczego go jeszcze nie zwolnił.

Bo jest dobry w tym co robi i przynosi niezłe zyski.

\- Liam może nie miał najlepszego startu. - Zaczął pewnie, wpatrując się w mężczyznę swoim najbardziej groźnym spojrzeniem, siedząc na swoim wielkim fotelu. Za nim rozciągał się nieprawdopodobny widok na Londyn. - Ale jestem pewien, że zgniecie konkurencję. Osobiście się o to postaram. Wierzę w niego i jego umiejętności. 

\- Co się z Tobą stało? Byłeś przeciwny jego karierze.. - Mężczyzna zrobił skwaszoną minę. Simona zaczęła boleć głowa. 

\- Owszem ale doszedłem do wniosku, że mu się to należy. Zrobił kawał dobrej roboty promując Marcela i zgodnie z obietnicą, teraz załatwiam mu najlepszy zespół. - Powiedział spokojnie. Z ulgą usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Nie siląc się na przeprosiny odebrał słuchawkę.

\- Słucham?

\- Panie Cowell, jakaś paczka dla pana. Przynieść ją? - Zapytała jego sekretarka. Simon nigdy jeszcze nie był tak wdzięczny.

\- Tak, proszę. - Odparł i odłożył słuchawkę, nie siląc się na uprzejmość. - Panie Storm, muszę niestety coś załatwić. Proszę mi wybaczyć…

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Powiedział, jakby nie zauważając oschłego tonu. Simon zacisnął szczękę i czekał, aż mężczyzna odejdzie. Wstał, zapinając swoja marynarkę i podał mu dłoń w momencie, w którym jego sekretarka weszła do środka. Zignorował sugestywne poruszenie brwiami mężczyzny.

\- Do Widzenia panie Storm. - Powiedział chłodno, patrząc jak mężczyzna lustruje nogi kobiety od dołu do góry. 

\- To dla pana. - Powiedziała kobieta, nie zrażona zachowaniem Storma. Była przyzwyczajona do tego. 

\- Dziękuję Sophia. - Simon odebrał paczkę i poczekał aż wszyscy wyjdą. Miał serdecznie dosyć tego dnia. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko się powoli sypało, a on już nie miał siły do tej firmy. W przyszłym tygodniu musi lecieć do Stanów na nagrania nowej edycji x factora, więc musi wszystko załatwić jak najszybciej. 

Westchnął i sięgnął do szuflady z biurowymi rzeczami. Paczka jak każda inna, zaczął zastanawiać się co tym razem zamówił i o tym zapomniał. Próbował wymacać nożyczki, jednak spotkał się z gładką taflą. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał w dół. Uśmiechnął się, wyjmując ramkę ze zdjęciem.

Nie był najlepszym ojcem dla Liama. Było mu wstyd to przyznać przed samym sobą, jednak telefon Harry’ego dostatecznie mu to uświadomił. Zgodził się na warunki jakie postawił chłopak, nie będąc przekonanym do zakończenia kariery przez Stylesa. Nie mógł stracić takiego klienta, więc przemilczał tę kwestię.

Przejechał palcem przez białą, ozdobną ramkę, wpatrując się w swojego syna. Uśmiechniętego, w urodzinowej czapeczce i z tortem w rękach. To były jego ósme urodziny i Simon zaczął zastanawiać się co się stało z tym czasem. Miał wrażenie, że zdjęcie zostało zrobione zaledwie kilka dni temu. Jednak Liam nie był już ośmiolatkiem. Liam był dorosłym mężczyzną, stojącym u progu kariery. Zrobił kawał dobrej roboty i Simon musiał mu to wynagrodzić. Musiał przestać być jego szefem a zacząć być jego ojcem. Ojcem, którego tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał. 

Był dumny z niego. Naprawdę. Nie pokazywał tego, ale tak było. Cieszył się z jego osiągnięć. Cieszył się, gdy widział go uśmiechniętego. Był dumny, gdy walczył lojalnie o swojego przyjaciela, gdy poświęcał się dla niego. Teraz jednak musiał mu to wynagrodzić tak jak umiał. 

Z tą myślą odłożył zdjęcie i wyciągnął nożyk. Właśnie miał zatopić ostrze w brązowej taśmie, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a w nich stanął jego zdyszany syn.

\- Liam, co ty tu? - Zaniepokoił się, patrząc na bladą twarz i załzawione oczy, które wpatrywały się w paczkę przed nim. Widział jak ciężko oddycha i przełyka ślinę.

\- Musisz… Musisz to otworzyć… - Jego głos załamał się, a ręka zsunęła z klamki. 

\- Liam, usiądź. Zamknij drzwi. - Nakazał Simon i poczekał, aż chłopak zrobi to na drżących nogach. Obserwował jak Liam pociąga nosem i zakrywa twarz w dłoniach. Ogarnęło go złe przeczucie. Spojrzał na niepozorną, brązową paczkę, a następnie na swojego syna. To musi być coś ważnego i okropnego, skoro doprowadziło dorosłego faceta do takiego stanu. Z mocno bijącym sercem otworzył pakunek i wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę. Jego ramiona opadły, a sam miał ochotę roześmiać się z losu, który wyraźnie z niego kpi.

\- Sophia. Zwołuję nadzwyczajne zebranie zarządu. Teraz. - Powiedział do interkomu i oparł się o fotel. Zamknął oczy i siarczyście przeklinał w myślach.

 

4**  
\- Harold! - Krzyknął Louis, śmiejąc się głośno. - Nie tak szybko bo nas zabijesz!

\- Cicho marudo! - Harry przyspieszył, zaciskając mocniej ręce na rączkach wózka inwalidzkiego Louisa. - Nie chcę zmoknąć!

\- Hej! A pocałunek w deszczu? To mogłoby być romantyczne! - Louis pisnął i mocniej przytrzymał się wózka, gdy Harry gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Parsknął śmiechem, gdy chłopak zaczął wskazywać na niebo.

\- Kimkolwiek jesteś! Ty tam na górze! Chcę teraz deszcz! Albo śnieg, skoro prawie grudzień! Cokolwiek! Chcę pocałować mojego chłopca!

\- Hazz.. - Jego brzuch bolał od ciągłego śmiechu. Łzy zaczęły cieknąć po jego rumianych policzkach, gdy pani Brown wychyliła się z okna swojego domu, w rękach trzymając jednego ze swoich dwunastu kotów.

\- Precz łobuzie! Wezwę policję zaraz! Znowu chcesz mi ukraść róże! Pamiętam Cię! - Krzyczała, wymachując swoją pięścią. Louis powstrzymał parsknięcie i zrobiło mu się szkoda biednego kota, ściskanego w drugiej ręce. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Przepraszamy pani Brown! - Krzyknął Louis, cudem powstrzymując się od śmiechu, gdy Harry w tym czasie spojrzał na nią groźnie.

\- Mogę robić co chcę! Zabrania pani miłości! To jest brak tolerancji! My homo mamy takie same prawa! Jest pani brzduszn...

\- Harold! - Louis zaczął ciągnąć go za rękaw kurtki. - Już skończ, biegnijmy do domu, naprawdę zaraz lunie!

\- Ale pocałunek w deszczu! - Harold wydął wargę i schylił się do poziomu Louisa. - Chcę dostać coś na zachętę do dalszej drogi.

\- Jesteś taki…

\- Wynoście się z mojego podwórka! - Krzyknęła pani Brown, trzaskając drzwiami. Louisowi wydawało się, że szyby aż się zatrzęsły od tego huku. Zagryzł wargi, próbując powstrzymać swój uśmiech i wyglądać chociaż trochę groźniej.

\- Mały potworku, nie możesz być taki niegrzeczny w stosunku do innych ludzi. - Powiedział czule, dotykając jego szczęki. Jego serce zabiło mocniej, gdy Harry przymknął oczy, jakby rozkoszując się jego dotykiem.

\- Kocham cię. - Powiedział zielonooki, przybliżając się do niego.

\- Kocham cię mocniej… - Zanucił Louis i przybliżył do siebie jego twarz. 

Pocałunek był delikatny, słodki jak lukrowana babeczka. Ich usta ocierające się o siebie, bez splątanych języków i niechlujności. Krótki i subtelny. I wtedy właśnie zaczęło kropić. Louis uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek i przymknął oczy. Przybliżył do siebie i pozwolił motylom, mieszkającym w jego brzuchu, wzbić się w powietrze.

Harry oderwał się i spojrzał mu w oczy. Obaj byli szczęśliwi, pełni miłości. Cmoknął go jeszcze raz w usta i wyprostował. - Musimy iść. - Powiedział cicho, a Louis mu przytaknął.

\- Potrzebuję gorącej czekolady.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko. - Harry puścił mu oczko i znowu złapał jego wózek. - Wolałbym cię nieść. - Mruknął powodując tym śmiech niebieskookiego. 

\- Wiesz przecież, że mogę poruszać się jeszcze sam, prawda? Moje ręce jeszcze mają siłę…

\- Twoje ręce zawsze będą silne. Zobaczysz. Po nowym roku zaczynasz rehabilitację i ta operacja przełyku… - Zaczął, jednak Louis pokręcił głową, przerywając mu.

\- Nie powinieneś marnować tych pieniędzy na mnie, Hazz. Prawdopodobieństwo, że to coś da jest znikome.

\- Nawet tak nie mów. - Harry gwałtownie się zatrzymał i przytulił do siebie od tyłu, wciskając nos w szalik chłopaka. - Kocham cię i wierzę, że to pomoże, jasne? Proszę, nie mów takich rzeczy. Dopiero cię odzyskałem.

Louis westchnął i pokiwał głową. Zacisnął palce na jego rękach i położył głowę na nim. 

\- Jestem szczęśliwy z tobą. - Powiedział cicho. Czuł, jak Harry uśmiecha się przy jego szyi.

\- Jestem szczęśliwszy. Przy tobie mogę być kimś. - Wymamrotał zielonooki, przytulając go mocniej. - Tylko przy tobie jestem kimś ważnym. Kimś kto się liczy. 

\- Więc wychodzi na to, że musimy w takim razie być cały czas razem. - Zachichotał Louis.

\- Będziemy. Do końca świata. - Mruknął Harry, składając na jego głowie przesadny pocałunek. Odsunął się i znowu zaczęli kierować się w kierunku domu.

\- Mam ochotę na chińszczyznę. - Harry westchnął, skręcając w ścieżkę prowadzącą do ich posiadłości. Jesień przyszła nagle, ogałacając wszystkie drzewa z kolorowych liści. A może to po prostu Harry nie zauważył niczego co się działo wokół niego? Może Louis sprawił, że nic nie było istotne oprócz ich największej miłości? Siebie wzajemnie? W końcu się odnaleźli. W końcu wrócili do siebie. W końcu mieli siebie. Siebie i swoją miłość, którą ofiarowali na tacy. Oddali sobie swoje serca, a ich serca biły jednym, nie powtarzalnym rytmem. Czy coś innego były ważne?

\- Hej, Hazz. Spodziewałeś się paczki? - Zapytał Louis, wyrywając Harry’ego z zamyślenia. Pokręcił głową i miał ochotę pacnąć się w głowę, ponieważ Louis nie widział go, będąc odwróconym do niego tyłem. Przyspieszył kroku i stanęli przed drzwiami. Louis schylił się powoli i wziął do ręki paczkę, kładąc ją sobie na kolanach.

\- Od kogo? - Zapytał Harry, wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki klucze od domu. Właśnie wtedy poczuł, że na dworze jest zimno. Jego palce były skostniałe.

\- Nie wiem, nie ma nadawcy.. - Louis obrócił paczkę kilka razy, jednak jedyne co mógł znaleźć to czarny napis “HARRY&LOUIS” napisany odrobinę koślawo.

\- Pewnie Liam przysłał nam w końcu te płyty, które mi obiecał. - Harry popchnął wózek Louisa i wszedł do środka. Zadrżał, czując ciepło domu. Marzył o gorącej czekoladzie. Pomógł rozebrać się Louisowi, a następnie sam zdjął swój płaszcz i buty. 

\- Nie mogę tego otworzyć. - Louis wydął wargi i spojrzał spod rzęs na Harry’ego, który patrzył na niego czule.

\- Chodźmy do kuchni. - Powiedział ze śmiechem i schylił się, biorąc chłopaka w swoje ramiona. To była ich rzecz. Louis kochał być blisko Harry’ego a Harry uwielbiał czuć na sobie ciężar ciała Louisa. Oboje wygrywali w tym związku.

W kuchni Harry położył go na fotelu, który przyniósł specjalnie dla niego. Był wygodny i dzięki temu, Louis mógł wygodnie siedzieć w dużej kuchni, kiedy Harry gotował. Być może powinni nudzić się swoim towarzystwem. Tak jednak nie było i nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek chciałby być daleko od Louisa.

\- Proszę. - Harry podał mu nożyczki z szuflady i odwrócił się do lodówki, zaglądając do niej. - Co robimy na obiad?

\- A co proponujesz? - Zapytał niebieskooki, przecinając brązową taśmę. Nie skupił się na słowach swojego chłopaka, otwierając paczkę. Jak przez mgłę dochodziły do niego dźwięki zamykanych szafek i wyciąganych patelni. 

Louis otworzył pudełko i patrzył tępo na żółtą, samoprzylepną karteczkę “Z pozdrowieniami, Zayn” - napisane tym samym stylem, co ich imiona na paczce. Ostrożnie wyjął zawartość i odłożył pudełko. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i odlepił karteczkę.

To była książka.

To była cholerna książka.

Wręcz wstrzymał oddech, gdy zobaczył błyszczący, złoty tytuł “MARCEL, ciemna strona brokatu.” i wielkie zdjęcie Marcela… Harry’ego na scenie. Siateczkowa koszula, odsłaniająca jego brzuch, skórzane spodnie, nie dające nic wyobraźni, idealnie opinające jego uda i złote buty, świecące w świetle reflektorów. Jego długie włosy były rozwiane, a sam został ujęty w jakże niewinnej pozie, gdzie jeden palec ciągnął za wargę, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, podczas gdy druga ręka zjeżdżała na jego krocze. Opuszki jego palców znajdowały się pod spodniami. 

Marcel.

Serce Louisa zabolało. Mocno zabolało.

Marcel, który nie przejmował się innymi. Który obrażał wszystkich, których spotkał. Który został okradziony ze swojej tożsamości. Który nie liczył się z innymi. 

Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła.

Marcel, który był błyszczącym potworem. Marcel, który był maszynką do zarabiania pieniędzy. Marcel, który dosłownie sprzedawał swoje ciało, by po prostu czuć. Marcel, który zapomniał o tym, kim tak naprawdę był.

Przeniósł wzrok na samą górę okładki i przeczytał autorów.

Zayn Malik & Danielle Campbell

Brakowało mu powietrza. 

\- LouLou? - Słyszał jak przez mgłę radosny głos Harry’ego. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to to, że nigdy nie powinien tego zobaczyć. Swoim ciałem próbował schować książkę. - Mówię do ciebie od pięciu minut! Co to jest? Zrobiłeś się jakiś blady..

Harry podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się radośnie. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc nieudolnie zakrywanie książki. Pokręcił głową i wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Co to takiego? - Zapytał, ale Louis nie mógł mu pokazać. Patrzył na niego błagalnie i kręcił głową. Bał się co może nastąpić. Właśnie zostali zdradzeni. Właśnie na światło dzienne zostało wyciągnięte co, co powinno zostać jedynie w czeluściach ich wspomnień. Bał się. Cholernie bał się jego reakcji. Bał się tego szału. Bał się załamania. Bał się powrotu… Powrotu Marcela. Bał się.

\- LouLou… Moja słodka paskudo… - Zanucił cicho i uklęknął naprzeciwko. Patrzył mu w oczy, jednak nie rozumiał. Położył mu dłoń na kolanie i zaczął pocierać. Louis zacisnął dłonie na okładce. Nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Nie mógł mu tego oddać.

\- Harry.. - Jego głos drżał. Z trudem przełykał ślinę. Jego dłonie się trzęsły. Wiedział, że to koniec. To nastąpi. To go załamie.

\- Louis. Proszę oddać mi tą książkę. - Powiedział surowo, chociaż jego kąciki ust uniosły się lekko. - Jesteś takim uparciuchem.. - Powiedział i dźgnął go w żebra. Louis pisnął i poluzował uścisk na tyle, by Harry wykorzystał szansę i z uśmiechem wyrwał mu książkę z rąk.

\- Harry… - Louis ze łzami w oczach patrzył na zielonookiego, który bez słowa wpatrywał się w książkę. Jego mina była nie do odgadnięcia. - Harry, powiedz coś…

Harry pokręcił głową i otworzył książkę. Jego dłonie odrobinę się trzęsły, gdy kartkował strony. Louis rozpoznał kilka ich wspólnych zdjęć. Rozpoznał ich mały, niebieski zeszyt ze szkoły, rozpoznał bransoletkę którą zrobił mu z muliny. Rozpoznał złote buty i zdjęcie rodzinnego domu Harry’ego. 

Cisza była przerażająca. Dudniła w ich głowach. 

\- Kiedy tu przyjechałem… - Zaczął Harry, jego głos się załamywał. Spojrzał na Louisa i niebieskookiego przeraził ból i strach, który gościł w jego oczach. - Zapomniałem o tym… Nie myślałem… -Harry przejechał dłonią przez swoje włosy i pociągnął nosem. Jego oczy stały się czerwone, pełne łez. Zaczął gorączkowo szeptać. - Przyszła taka kobieta w ołówkowej spódnicy. Ja.. Nie myślałem. Zniknął Liam i.. Ona dała mi papiery i ja je podpisałem… Boże, ja nie wiedziałem… - Zapłakał.

\- Harry… - Louis wyciągnął do niego dłoń, jednak chłopak gwałtownie się odsunął. Wstał na równe nogi i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie Louis. Zostaw mnie. Marcel dalej jest we mnie. - Zapłakał, chowając twarz w swoich dłoniach. Serce Louisa bolało.

\- Nie, nie, nie… To nie prawda.. Przestań...

-Ale to prawda Louis! - Krzyknął Harry. Chłopak wzdrygnął się, ponieważ Harry nigdy na niego nie krzyczał. Nie w taki sposób. - Marcel jest we mnie i ja jestem Marcelem! Nigdy się od niego nie uwolnię! Powinieneś spieprzać stąd! Powinieneś uciec! Żyć! Z Gabrielem czy innym! 

\- Ale ja nie chcę żyć z nikim innym niż z tobą… - Louis powiedział cicho. Łzy ciekły po jego policzkach. - Poradzimy sobie..

\- Nie Louis. Wszyscy się dowiedzą. Wszyscy poznają całą historię. Boże. Zayn. Jak mogłem mu zaufać. Jak.. Boże.. A Liam? Jak on musi się fatalnie czuć, przecież był w nim zakochany… Jak mogłem wpuścić dziennikarza do swojego domu! - Wrzasnął i zamachnął się, zrzucając z blatu wszystko co na nim stało. Warzywa wraz z deską i sztućcami. 

\- Przestań, Harry! - Krzyknął, gdy jeden z ostrych noży upadł tuż przy jego nodze. Harry jednak był wściekły. Krzyczał, płakał i wyciągał talerze, by roztłuc je na podłodze. Jego ciało wydawało się dwa razy większe niż zwykle. Naładowane istną furią. Cały czerwony, obsmarkany. Jego włosy były w nieładzie. Darł się, wyrzucając kolejne przedmioty z szafek. 

\- Kurwa! - Zapłakał i upadł na kolana, szlochając na cały głos. Louis także płakał. Ostrożnie zsunął się z fotela i próbował dostać się do Harry’ego, który ryczał, drapiąc się po klatce piersiowej, zostawiając krwistoczerwone ślady na bladej skórze. Z jego łydki sączyła się krew. Wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

\- Harry… - Louis doczłapał się do niego i wziął go w swoje ramiona. 

A Harry płakał,

płakał

i płakał.


	26. ROZDZIAŁ SZESNASTY (B)

##  5**

\- Liam, proszę cię, usiądź. - Simon powiedział ostro do chodzącego w kółko Liama. Jeszcze trochę a wydeptałby ścieżkę w pokoju. 

 

\- Jak mam usiąść? To moja wina. - Jęczał brązowooki, ciągnąć się za włosy. 

 

\- Hej, nic nie jest twoją winą… - Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć ze swojego miejsca na kolanach Harry’ego, który nie odezwał się do tej pory. Odkąd przestał płakać, nie wypuszcza Louisa z rąk. Dosłownie. Siedzi do niego przytulony i patrzy tępo w ścianę przed sobą. Szatyn zastanawiał się czy chłopak w ogóle zakodował fakt, że przyszli do nich wszyscy jego przyjaciele, jak tylko dostali paczkę z książką. Ba! Mało tego! Nie dość że przyszli to jeszcze wspierają ich w każdym aspekcie! Niall przyniósł prawdopodobnie połowę wypieków ze ‘Sweet Honey’.

 

Nikt jednak nie miał ochoty na jedzenie.Wszyscy byli zdenerwowani, jednak starali się jakoś pomóc, chociaż nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział jak. W głowach wszystkich rozbrzmiewały na zmianę pytania: “Jak to możliwe?”, “Dlaczego?” i “Czemu tego nie zauważyłem wcześniej?” Nikt tego nie wiedział i nikt prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowie. 

  
  
  


Najpierw pojawił się Niall, gdy tylko skończył pracę w kawiarni. Nie do końca rozumiał co to miało znaczyć ani jakie skutki poniosą przez publikację. Louis nie potrafił odpowiedzieć mu na to pytanie, a Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko płakał w rękach Louisa. Blondyn pomógł przetransportować ich do salonu z którego nie ruszyli się od tamtej pory.

 

Trzy godziny później, kiedy wymęczony Harry spał, ich cichą rozmowę przerwał dzwonek do drzwi i natychmiastowe wejście Simona wraz z Liamem. Podczas gdy ten pierwszy wydawał się być opanowany, rozkładając różne papiery na stoliku do kawy, Liam dosłownie zwariował. Chodził nerwowo z kąta w kąt, wyrywając sobie włosy z głowy i mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Wyglądał na obłąkanego. Może był?

 

\- Któryś z was przeczytał tę książkę? - Simon zajrzał do swojej teczki, wyciągając egzemplarz. - Bo rozumiem, że każdy z was ją dostał?

 

\- Tak.. Ale czytałem wyrywkowo.. - Cicho powiedział Louis, przeczesując powoli włosy Harry’ego. Zauważył, że są już dłuższe i pięknie się skręcają. Wygląda o wiele młodziej. Chociaż w tej chwili, z tymi załzawionymi oczami i bladą twarzą, tego nie widać. Dla Louisa jednak, Harry zawsze był najpiękniejszy. Był jego drugą połówką. Był wszystkim.

 

\- Dobrze. Harry. - Simon spojrzał na chłopaka, który jednak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. - Harry? Możesz na mnie spojrzeć?

 

\- To nic nie da… - Liam jęknął znowu, chowając twarz w dłoniach i pokręcił głową. - On tak miał. Po tym więzieniu… Wpadał w takie zawieszenia. Nic nie pomagało…

 

\- Więc poczekamy aż się wybudzi. - Simon westchnął i spojrzał po papierach. - Z tego co zdążyłem się zorientować Marcel niedługo po przyjeździe do rodzinnego domu podpisał dokument upoważniający publikację książki na jego temat. - Zaczął, kartkując papiery. - Zarząd szuka kruczków, jeśli chcielibyśmy zatrzymać druk…

 

\- Oczywiście, że chcemy zatrzymać. - Oburzył się Louis i spojrzał na Liama, który patrzył w sufit. Jego ramiona opadły w zrezygnowaniu.

 

\- O tym zdecyduje Harry. - Uciął Simon. - Z drugiej strony ta książka mogłaby przynieść świetną reklamę na najbliższą trasę…

 

\- On jest tam obnażony… - Louis próbował protestować, jednak duża dłoń Simona, uniesiona w górę, zastopowała go.

 

\- Nie przeczytałem tej książki do końca. Nie zdążyłem. - Mówił poważnym tonem, od którego dreszcze przechodziły po całym ciele. - Ze zdjęć jednak jasno wynika, że mieliście kamery w obu domach. Tutaj… - Wskazał dłonią na salon, wszyscy rozejrzeli się dookoła z trwogą. - I w domu rodzinnym. Co nasuwa mi pytanie, czy podpalenie było faktycznie wynikiem uszkodzenia instalacji, tak jak podały to służby, czy nie stał za tym ktoś trzeci…

 

\- Myślisz, że… - Blady Liam opadł na kanapę obok Nialla i spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. - Myślisz, że to był Zayn?

 

\- Nie wiem czy on. - Simon wzruszył ramionami i otworzył książkę na stronie, gdzie widniały dwa zdjęcia. Jedno przed, a następne po pożarze. Zrobione dosłownie w tym samym miejscu. - Ale mógł z kimś współpracować. Chociażby z niejaką Danielle Campbell. Albo z kimś jeszcze innym. Marcel miał wielu wrogów, spał z wieloma osobami wcześniej, może złamał komuś serce i teraz się mści? Może to ktoś, kogo znacie? 

 

\- Sugerujesz, że to ktoś z naszych znajomych? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, a jego serce boleśnie zakuło, widząc zniszczony dom w którym spędzał lata dzieciństwa z Harrym. Wszystkie wspomnienia na raz ukazały się w jego umyśle. Rysowanie w starym pokoju H, denerwowanie Gemmy, która zawsze czytała pod drzewem książki i momenty, gdy wpadali do domu zdyszani, zaraz po tym jak zrywali kwiaty z ogródka sąsiadki. Westchnął.

 

\- Nie. Nie sugeruję. Szukam innych opcji. Otwórzcie książkę na przedostatniej stronie. - Simon zakomunikował i sięgnął po swój egzemplarz. Wszyscy, łącznie z Louisem otworzyli książki. Niebieskooki zaczął czytać, a jego głos odbijał się od ścian.

 

_ “ Oh Harry, Harry! _

_ Nieważne kto stanie na Twojej drodze. Nieważne czy wrócisz do tego małolata, czy nie. Nieważne jak bardzo będziesz próbował zapomnieć. W brokacie wyglądasz najlepiej. Błyszczysz i świecisz. To Twój sposób na życie. Zawsze będziesz Marcelem, nie próbuj go w sobie dusić. Tego nie da się ot tak wyrzucić z siebie. To zawsze z Tobą będzie. JA zawsze będę przy Tobie. Będę w Twojej głowie, tuż pod Twoją skórą. Maszyna poszła w ruch, kochanie. Jesteś już zużyty. Wiesz to. Nikt Cię nie naprawi. Brokat i pawie pióra to wszystko co masz. Złote buty są moimi ulubionymi, pamiętasz?” _

 

Głośny krzyk Harry’ego, przerwał czytanie.

 

Louis zatrzymał się w tym miejscu i odrzucił książkę, próbując wtulić się w wierzgające ciało. Ich słone łzy mieszały się ze sobą. Paznokcie wbijały w ich skórę. Szloch łamał serca wszystkich obecnych, nad nimi znowu pojawiła czarna chmura. Deszcz padał mocno, nie przejmując się złamanym sercami, które stoją bez parasola na otwartej przestrzeni. W tle słychać grzmoty, burza jeszcze może się rozpętać. 

 

_ \- “Zawsze będziesz należał tylko do mnie. C.” _ \- Dokończył cicho Liam, wpatrując się w Harry’ego, który mocno trzymał swoją głowę. Jego oczy były zaciśnięte, a z policzka skapywała samotna łza. Brał głębokie oddechy podczas gdy Louis szeptał coś przy jego skórze, masując jego kark i wycierając łzy. Wszyscy wyglądali na poruszonych. Serca bolały od widoku spętanego Harry’ego, którego głowę znowu zaczęły nawiedzać koszmarne wizje. 

 

\- Przecież ta kurwa miała zgnić w więzieniu! - Wrzasnął Liam, podnosząc się na równe nogi. - Jak! Jak kurwa udało mu się to wszystko zorganizować!

 

\- Uspokój się… - Simon westchnął, pocierając swoje skronie. - Po prostu musimy coś zrobić by zapobiec katastrofie…

 

\- Ta katastrofa już jest nad nami, nie możemy nic zrobić! Boże, a ja wszystko mówiłem. Jak mogłem się nie domyślić.. - Biadolił Liam, na skraju załamania.

 

\- Nie wszystko można przewidzieć, Li… - Do tej pory siedzący cicho Niall, odezwał się. - Ja…

 

\- Tak, możesz powiedzieć, a nie mówiłem! Proszę bardzo, droga wolna! - Liam usiadł z powrotem, zakrywając twarz w dłoniach. Poczuł delikatny uścisk Blondyna na swoim ramieniu.

 

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał Simon, uważnie im się przyglądając i przeskakując wzrokiem z jednego na drugiego.

 

\- Dwie sytuacje kołatają mi się w głowie… - Zaczął Niall, prostując się i patrząc prosto na Simona. - Pierwsza była kiedy spaliśmy wszyscy razem w tym domu… Wtedy, gdy był jeszcze Gabriel…

 

\- Kim jest Gabriel? - Zapytał ostro Simon. Louis spiął się, kiedy wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Wzruszył ramionami, robiąc się coraz bardziej czerwony.

 

\- Stary znajomy, który wyjechał na stałe do Neapolu… - Wymamrotał, nie patrząc na nikogo. Harry powoli zaczął uspokajać się w jego ramionach. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego odsłoniętej skroni. Jego serce zatrzymało się, gdy spojrzał głęboko w zielone, zapłakane oczy. 

 

\- On też może być w to wmieszany. - Simon pokiwał głową i zapisał coś na kartce. - Jak ma na nazwisko?

 

\- Nie! - Louis wręcz krzyknął. - Dałem mu kosza ale on nie jest w to wmieszany, jestem całkowicie pewny! - Louis patrzył błagalnie na chłopaków. - On taki nie jest…

 

Liam prychnął. - Oczywiście. 

 

\- Dla bezpieczeństwa musimy go sprawdzić, Lou. - Simon westchnął i podał mu kartkę. - Wpisz jego dane, a ty Niall kontynuuj. Co się stało podczas tej nocy?

 

Cała uwaga znowu skupiła się na farbowanym blondynie.

 

\- Więc podczas kolacji zauważyłem, że nie rozstaje się ze swoim telefonem. Nigdy tak naprawdę. Mało tego, zawsze był na wierzchu, odwrócony ekranem do dołu, zazwyczaj na środku stołu… 

 

\- Do czego zmierzasz? - Simon zniecierpliwił się.

 

\- Do tego, że widziałem go w kawiarni z innymi ludźmi i telefon zawsze był schowany. Mógł nas wtedy nagrywać… - Niall spojrzał po wszystkich, czekając aż wszyscy zrozumieją jego przekaz. - To luźna sugestia ale wyjaśniałaby cytaty znajdujące się w książce… I jak zszedłem w nocy na dół to majstrował coś w salonie. Powiedział, że zostawił komórkę w salonie ale to nie było możliwe. Nie rozstawał się z nią i miał ją w kieszeni...

 

\- Miał dyktafon… - Przypomniał sobie Liam. - Wtedy, gdy jechaliśmy do biura, byś uwolnił Marcela z więzienia… - Przypomniał sobie duże, drogie auto i obudowę na urządzenie. Widział je tyle razy podczas wywiadów, jednak wtedy nie skojarzył tego, mając ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. 

 

\- Miał dostęp do takich informacji jak to, gdzie się znajduję. - Simon pokiwał głową. - Nie spodziewałem się was zobaczyć tam. To spotkanie było niespodziewane i nikt oprócz kilku osób o nim nie wiedział…

 

\- Cholera… - Ramiona Liama opadły. - Mieliśmy dziennikarza pod samym nosem…

 

\- Tak. Jeszcze coś. - Niall wtrącił się. - Chodzi o tą dziewczynę. Danielle? - Zapytał, spoglądając na okładkę książki. - Myślę, że ona często się tu pojawiała… I myślę, że oni są razem…

 

Zapanowała kompletna cisza. Louis przerwał zajmowanie się Harrym, by móc na nich spojrzeć. Nawet kręconowłosy wyglądał odrobinę przytomniej niż wcześniej. Simon siedział spokojnie, lustrując go wzrokiem, przez co Niall czuł się nieswojo. Najgorzej z nich wszystkich wyglądał Liam, który siedział i wyglądał jak marna kopia siebie. Łzy lśniły w jego oczach, a mina wyrażała zrezygnowanie. Jakby pogodził się z tym i był przyzwyczajony do takiego obrotu spraw. Ponieważ był przyzwyczajony, prawda?

 

\- Skąd to przypuszczenie? - Simon usiadł wygodniej w swoim fotelu, zakładając nogę na nogę i podpierając podbródek na ręku.

 

\- Tuż przed wyjazdem widziałem go z tą dziewczyną… Pocałowali się w parku na tyłach kawiarni. Widziałem ją wcześniej, przychodziła do Sweet Honey… Ołówkowa spódnica, falowane włosy, niska, teczka z laptopem i wysokie szpilki. Nie znałem jej ale teraz myślę, że oboje pojawiali się w kawiarni w tym samym czasie… On też nie jest stąd… Zobaczyłem go dopiero gdy pojawił się Marcel w mieście…

 

\- Cholerny ogrodnik. - Warknął Liam, zaciskając pięści. - Niech no tylko dorwę tą jego śliczną buźkę…

 

\- Przemoc nam w niczym nie pomoże… - Simon powiedział i zapatrzył się w papiery przed sobą. Nastała cisza, nie przerywana dosłownie żadnym dźwiękiem. Wszyscy pogrążeni byli w swoich myślach, obwiniając się za to, że nie zobaczyli wcześniej tych wszystkich znaków.

 

Cisza zapadła w salonie. Wszyscy w pewien sposób się zawiesili, układało w głowie wszystkie zdarzenia, szukali czegoś, co przeoczyli. Ich mózgi pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. Każde zdarzenie było analizowane. Przewijane od początku i od początku...

 

\- Powinniśmy opublikować tę książkę… - Usłyszeli cichy głos, który do tej pory nie odezwał się ani jednym słowem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry’ego, który wyglądał blado. 

 

\- Co ty mówisz? - Louis pokręcił głową. - Zostaniesz obnażony, wszyscy poznają twoją historię…

 

\- Nie poznają jego historii.. - Liam pokręcił głową. - To nie jest obiektywny tekst. Książka pokazuje tylko to, co chce pokazać. Nie ma w niej prawdy tylko zakrzywiona rzeczywistość. Pokazanie wszystkiego od złej strony. Pokazanie Marcela, jakby to co robił było dobre. Nie ma tam Harry’ego.

 

\- Zgadzam się z Liamem. - Simon przytaknął i spojrzał na Harry’ego. - Jako twój szef kazałbym to opublikować ze względu na ogromną sprzedaż, jednak jako człowiek i twój przyjaciel nie jestem pewien co do tego. To może cię zniszczyć. Wszyscy będą chcieli zobaczyć tego Marcela. Tego w złotych butach i siateczkowej koszuli. Pogrążysz się tylko wychodząc na scenę i będąc tylko zwyczajnym Harrym.

 

\- Wyjątkowym. Byłbyś sobą Hazz. - Powiedział miękko Louis. Harry spojrzał mu w oczy i zobaczył szczerość, która wręcz buchała z niego. Poczuł ciepło w żołądku i pewnego rodzaju bezpieczeństwo. Poczuł to, czego nie czuł przy nikim innym. Poczuł miłość i chęć niesienia dobra. Tylko Louis był w stanie otworzyć go i wyciągnąć z niego to, co najlepsze.

 

\- Nie chcę żebyś mnie widział jako Marcela. Nie ty... - Powiedział cicho, czując samotną łzę torującą sobie drogę w dół jego policzka. Louis uśmiechnął się i pochylił składając na jego wargach delikatny, niczym piórko, pocałunek. 

 

\- Dla mnie zawsze będziesz Harrym. - I właśnie to uspokoiło Harry’ego. Nikt inny nie był ważny. Tylko Louis. Zawsze Louis.

  
  
  


##  6**

Minęło kilka dni, podczas których wszyscy wrócili do swoich obowiązków. 

 

Niall zajmował się kawiarnią, dostając propozycję bycia managerem i odciążenia starszej właścicielki ze wszystkich obowiązków. Pochłonął go wir pracy, podczas którego prawdopodobnie nie miał czasu na myślenie o niczym poza pracą.

 

Harry i Louis zostali w domu i nie kontaktowali się z resztą chłopaków. Prawdopodobnie wrócili do swojej uroczej bańki, mieszkając razem i przeżywając najlepsze chwile życia u swojego boku. 

 

Simon wraz z Liamem wrócili do Londynu i było po staremu. Z tą różnicą, że Lam nie mógł przestać rozpamiętywać ostatnich wydarzeń i obwiniać się za całą sytuację.

 

\- Liam? Jesteś gotowy? Możemy zaczynać? - Zapytał jeden z dźwiękowców. Liam westchnął i pokiwał głową. 

 

\- Nagrywamy za trzy, dwa.. - Słyszał przez głośnik. Melodia zabrzmiała, a Liam spojrzał na kartki przed sobą. To miał być jego pierwszy singiel. Piosenka napisana całkiem niedawno. Nie wiedział, dlaczego w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie, by właśnie ta piosenka była pierwsza. A może wiedział i nie chciał tego przed nikim przyznać? To całkowicie możliwe. 

 

\-  _ Jestem niczym wrona na drucie, ty jesteś lśniącym rozproszeniem które sprawia, że się unoszę. _ \- Zamknął oczy, próbując uspokoić swoje skołatane serce. -  _ Jestem jak łódź unosząca się na wodzie, Ty jesteś jak wznoszące fale, które uspokajają mój umysł.  _

\- Przed jego oczami pojawił się obraz Zayna, gdy siedzieli na plaży. Jego opalona skóra, zarost na policzkach i oczy, które od zawsze go hipnotyzowały. Wręcz poczuł bryzę, która owiewała jego twarz. Poczuł się, jakby znalazł się z powrotem w Australii. Śpiewał dalej, zapominając o ludziach dookoła. Poczuł wodę kolońską Zayna i to, jak zbliżyli się do siebie. Serce Liama łomotało w piersi i wtedy, właśnie wtedy ich usta w końcu się spotkały, a on poczuł spokój. Poczuł jakby tak właśnie miało być. Chciałby, żeby zawsze tak było. Chciałby, żeby Zayn był tym jedynym ale…

 

\-  _ Ale wiem, że w moim sercu nie jesteś trwałą gwiazdą _ . - Liam zacisnął mocniej oczy, wyrzucając z siebie te słowa. W jego głowie pojawił się obraz odchodzącego Zayna. Kiedy było już po wszystkim. Tego, jak został sam. Sam ze swoimi wirującymi myślami. Oddanie pocałunku i krzyk zaraz po tym. Nie rozumiał tego. Dalej nie rozumie, ale sytuacja wydaje się bardziej klarowna.

 

\-  _ I tak, pozwoliłem ci wykorzystywać mnie od dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy. _ _   
_ _ Ale Jeszcze nie skończyłem zakochiwać się w Tobie. Fałszywe złoto _ . - Wyśpiewał mocno, chociaż w środku cały się trząsł. Emocje zaczęły władać jego ciałem. Wspomnienia zaczęły się przeplatać. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy został zdradzony w taki sposób. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś zawładnął jego sercem, zabrał jego cząstkę i uciekł, gdy dostał to, czego chciał. Dlaczego więc to boli najbardziej? Dlaczego tak mocno go to tym razem dotknęło? Powinien się przyzwyczaić. -   _ I wiedziałem, że robiłeś tak z każdym, kogo spotkałeś, _ _   
_ __ Ale nie żałuję, że zakochałem się w Tobie. Złoto głupców

 

Minęły miesiące odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni. Dni zlewały się z sobą. Miał wrażenie, że tydzień temu mógł poczuć morze i słodkie usta na swoich. Myślał, że tylko tydzień temu Jego serce wzniosło się na szczyt, by upaść z łoskotem na ziemię, kilka chwil później. W oddali majaczyła jego sylwetka, która nie odwróciła się i nie spojrzała na nich ostatni raz. Już nigdy więcej go nie widział. Skończył ten rozdział. Bolesne i prawdziwe. Musi pokonać to w sobie. Musi to zakończyć. Raz na zawsze.

 

\-  _ Jestem pierwszym, który przyzna, że jest lekkomyślny. Zgubiłem się w twoim pięknie, _ _   
_ _ I nie mogę zobaczyć dwóch stóp naprzeciw mnie. _ *- Jego głos się załamał, po policzku popłynęła pojedyncza łza. Muzyka, która do tej pory rozbrzmiewała w studio niespodziewanie się zatrzymała.

 

\- Liam? Chcesz przerwy? - Usłyszał z głośników. Spuścił głowę. Jego ręce trzęsły się, kiedy próbował włożyć je do kieszeni wielkiej bluzy. Schudł w ostatnim czasie. Widział to, ponieważ zwisała z niego jak z wieszaka. 

 

\- Tak. - Powiedział cicho, nerwowo kiwając głową. Wyszedł, nie patrząc na ludzi, uważnie mu się przyglądających. Było mu smutno, był zły, załamany. Wszystko na raz, a zarazem zupełnie nic. Potrzebuje z kimś porozmawiać.

 

Wychodząc na korytarz wyciąga swój telefon i przeskakuje przez kontakty. Pierwszą myślą jest zadzwonienie do Harry’ego, jednak odrzuca od siebie tą myśl. Ma wystarczająco dużo na głowie. Są w trakcie zatrzymywania wydruku książki i Louis jest przy nim. Zawsze jest przy nim i wspiera go z całych sił. Liam poczuł się zazdrosny. Cholernie zazdrosny, ponieważ jego nikt nie wspierał. Nikt nie mógł mu pomóc, nikt go nie chciał. 

 

Palec zawisł nad kontaktem Nialla. Przełknął ślinę i chwilę się zastanawiał, zanim nie nacisnął klawisza. Może to nie mieli ze sobą kontaktu i może to jego najgorszy z możliwych pomysłów, ale mimo wszystko w jakimś stopniu byli przyjaciółmi. Boli go serce, gdy przykłada telefon do ucha. 

 

Pierwszy sygnał.

 

Drugi, trzeci. Nic.

 

Zamyka oczy i wybiera numer po raz drugi. Potrzebuje tego. Idzie pospiesznie, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi w wytwórni. Sekretarki w swoich boksach, menagerów i asystentów biegających z kawami.

 

Trzeci sygnał, czwarty. Nic.

 

Przeklina w myślach i przyspiesza kroku. Nie wie gdzie jego nogi go prowadzą. Po prostu musi iść. Musi coś ze sobą zrobić. Musi uciec chociaż na chwilę. Jego głowa wiruje. Idzie, prawie biegnie. Nie zauważa, jak drzwi z jednej sal szybko się otwierają. Wpada na nie.

 

\- Tak bardzo bardzo przepraszam! - Pisnął głos obok niego. Liam złapał się za głowę, próbując zatrzymać lekkie zawroty. Mruga oczami, próbując zlokalizować osobę mówiącą. - Nic ci nie jest? Przynieść ci wody?

 

Liam kręci głową i wymusza uśmiech. Patrzy na dziewczynę o ciemnej karnacji i afro na głowie. Skądś ją kojarzy. Mulatka ma ciemne, brązowe oczy. W pewnym stopniu przypominają mu o tych Zayna, a coś ściska się w jego żołądku. Spogląda na jej ciemne usta i widzi, że się poruszają. On jednak niczego nie słyszy. 

 

\- Nic się nie stało. - Chrypi i wyciąga do niej dłoń. - Jestem Liam. - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się lekko i odrzuciła głowę do tyłu. Liam zmarszczył brwi.

 

\- Tak, wiem. Znamy się. - Dziewczyna jednak uścisnęła jego dłoń. Liam uniósł ją do góry i złożył pocałunek na jej zewnętrznej części, jak na gentelmena przystało. - Musiałeś w takim razie nieźle oberwać. - Powiedziała ze śmiechem.

 

\- Przepraszam. Małe zamieszanie, po prostu. - Powiedział, puszczając jej dłoń. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

 

\- Marcel znowu daje w kość? Dawno go nie widziałam… - Liam pokręcił głową i przesunął się, widząc że z pokoju wychodzą trzy inne dziewczyny, które skądś kojarzył. Czy drzwi naprawdę uderzyły go tak mocno czy to już skleroza?

 

\- Nie… - Powiedział lekko zmieszany, próbując przypomnieć sobie skąd je zna. - Marcel nie stwarza problemów.

 

\- A to nowość. - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, a Liam niechętnie musiał się zgodzić. W końcu mało kto wie o jego wielkiej przemianie. W opinii publiki dalej jest błyszczącym, kontrowersyjnym chłopakiem w złotych butach. Ludzie dalej czekali na niego w takiej wersji. Prawdą było, że ludzie albo go kochali albo nienawidzili. Nic pomiędzy.

 

\- Wybacz, jesteś pewnie zajęta. - Powiedział, widząc jak dziewczyny które ich minęły, zaczęły wołać i machać w ich stronę. Uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok w tył. - Nie będę cię zatrzymywać…

 

\- Leigh-Anne. - Odparła dziewczyna, rumieniąc się lekko. - Z Little Mix. 

 

\- Och no tak! - Krzyknął ze śmiechem Liam, uderzając się żartobliwie w głowę. - Jak mogłem nie skojarzyć!

 

\- Troszeczkę czuję się urażona. - Powiedziała. Liam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wypalił..

 

\- Więc muszę ci to wynagrodzić przy kawie i ciastku, co ty na to?

 

\- Z przyjemnością. - Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i zrobiła krok w tył. - Powinieneś mieć mój numer. - Odparła i pomachała mu. Liam odwzajemnił gest. 

 

\- Do zobaczenia! - Krzyknął za nią. 

 

Nie wiedział czemu to zrobił.

 

Przyjacielskie wyjście nikomu nie zaszkodzi, prawda?

 

To nie tak, że dziewczyna pod pewnym względem przypomina mu o Zaynie. 

 

Nikt nie jest taki jak Zayn. 

 

A może…?

  
  
  
  


*Fool’s Gold - One Direction

  
  


##  7**

Louis wpatruje się w Harry’ego spod swojej grzywki. Siedzi w kącie pokoju i rysuje chłopaka, który siedzi na stołku tuż przed fortepianem. Jego długie dłonie zręcznie przeskakują po klawiszach tworząc znane melodie. 

 

Louis z uśmiechem patrzył na Harry’ego, który ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, grał. Jego jasny sweter podciągnięty był do łokci, ukazując liczne tatuaże. Na głowie znajdował się czarny berecik, który od rana strasznie go śmieszył. Nie wiedział dlaczego Harry go założył ale być może tak działa moda. Nie znał się na niej.

 

Kompozycja nagle się zmieniła. Louis zatrzymał ołówek, który chwilę wcześniej cieniował spodnie. Rysował Harry’ego przy fortepianie. On zawsze rysował Harry’ego. Szukał w pamięci tej melodii z marnym skutkiem. 

 

_ \- Gdybym mógł latać, od razu wróciłbym do domu, do ciebie _ \- Jego głos roznosił się po pomieszczeniu, wywołując gęsią skórkę u szatyna. Jest głęboki. Jego oczy były spuszczone na instrument przed nim. - _ Myślę, że mógłbym zostawić to wszystko, tylko mnie poproś. _

 

Louis nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie chce przegapić żadnego momentu, który później mógłby przelać na papier. Już teraz na kartce widnieje kilka szkiców, które przydadzą się na później. Kilka pozycji, narysowane twardym ołówkiem. Przerzucił stronę akurat w momencie, gdy Harry spojrzał wprost na niego.

 

\-  _ Skup się, mam nadzieje że słuchasz, gdyż pozbyłem się mojej ochrony i teraz jestem całkowicie bezbronny. _ \- Louis opuścił rękę, a notes wylądował na kolanach. Czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. Czuł szczerość bijącą z wyśpiewanych słów. Pragnął je usłyszeć ale zarazem bał się ich. Czy to miało sens?

 

- _ Tylko dla twoich oczu, pokazuję ci moje serce _ \- Louis westchnął i wpatrywał się uważnie w zielone tęczówki, które tego dnia wyglądały jeszcze intensywniej niż zazwyczaj. -  _ Gdy jesteś samotny i gdy zapominasz kim jesteś, brakuje połowy mnie, gdy jesteśmy osobno _ \- Ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele, mimo zimna na dworze i późnojesiennej pogody. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, jednak czuł, jak jego oczy zaczynają być wilgotne.

 

\-  _ Teraz mnie znasz, tylko dla twoich oczu _ \- Głos Harry’ego był cichy, ale Louis słyszał go, jakby śpiewał do mikrofonu. Nigdy nie słyszał tej piosenki i jest pewien, że nie pochodzi z repertuaru Marcela. Jego albumy były pełne głośnych bębnów, wykrzykiwanych słów, naładowanych perwersyjnością. Drastycznie różniły się od tej akustycznej wersji z tekstem, który ściskał jego serce, właśnie tak wyobrażał sobie karierę Harry’ego, gdy byli jeszcze dziećmi. Cichy fortepian i jego głęboki głos. Emocjonalny tekst i wzajemne spojrzenia pełne miłości. Marzył o tym.

 

\-  _ Mam blizny, nawet jeśli nie zawsze są widoczne. Ból staje się mocny, ale teraz jesteś tutaj i nie czuję tego _ . - Louis zaczął płakać. Łzy torowały sobie drogę po jego rumianych policzkach. Słuchał uważnie, spijał wszystkie słowa. W jego płucach zabrakło powietrza. 

 

Harry śpiewał, jedynie zerkając na czarno-białe klawisze. Jego poważne spojrzenie ulokowane było głównie w niebieskookim, którego ręce trzęsły się. Ołówek upadł i poturlał się w stronę ściany, gdzie wszyscy o nim zapomną. 

 

Harry śpiewał, otwierając swoją duszę przed Louisem. Wyśpiewywał słowa, które siedziały w nim odkąd tylko pamiętał. Ponieważ Louis był wszystkim czego chciał. Był całym dobrem, które gromadził w sobie. Louis był oporą, latarnią, kompasem i każdą piosenką, którą miał zaprezentować w grudniu. Louis jest wszystkim.

 

Róża i sztylet.

 

Statek i kompas.

 

Kotwica i lina.

 

Oni byli wszystkim. Byli dopełnieniem siebie.

 

Jednością.

 

Miłością.

 

Sobą. 

 

Oni byli wszystkim. 

 

Melodia.

 

Łzy.

 

Ból.

 

Szczęście.

 

- _ Teraz mnie znasz, tylko dla twoich oczu  _

 

Cisza.

 

\- Podoba ci się? - Zapytał kręconowłosy ledwo słyszalnie. Louis parsknął, wylewając z siebie większą ilość słonej wody. Rozłożył ręce, prosząc, by do niego podszedł. Nie mógł mówić. Nie mógł myśleć. Płakali, kiedy Harry usiadł na kanapie. Płakał, kiedy zgarnął chłopaka w swoje ramiona. Płakał, gdy wciągnął go na swoje kolana.

 

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Louis załkał, wciskając nos w jego klatkę piersiową. Harry zacisnął ramiona mocniej wokół niego.

 

\- Kocham cię mocniej. - Szepnął w jego włosy, całując go w czoło. Trzymali się mocno, jakby bojąc się, że któryś z nich zaraz zniknie. Że obudzą się z tego snu. Że powrócą do rzeczywistości w której się nie znali. Tam, gdzie ich nie było.

 

\- To jedna z piosenek, którą zagram w twoje urodziny. - Powiedział cicho Harry, gdy obaj się uspokoili, a łzy zaczęły zasychać. Louis spojrzał na niego swoimi błyszczącymi oczami. Jego serce bolało, zaciśnięte w supeł. Cały czas miał w głowie myśl, że Harry się go wstydzi.

 

\- Możesz… Możesz wystąpić, a ja obejrzę cię z transmisji… - Zaczął. Zawsze chciał zobaczyć na żywo jak Harry śpiewa. Zawsze chciał poczuć tą atmosferę. Chciał zobaczyć euforię i szczęście w jego postawie, gdy stał na scenie przed tysiącami ludzi. 

 

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Harry z uśmiechem odgarnął kosmyk jego włosów. Jego palce przejechały delikatnie od skroni, przez policzki i szyję Louisa. Westchnął.

 

\- Nie muszę tam być z tobą… - Drżący głos sprawił, że Harry zabrał rękę, zostawiając po sobie chłód, i poprawił się na kanapie. 

 

\- Moja mała paskuda.. - Harry pokręcił głową, całując go w czoło. - Mała, słodka, głupiutka paskuda. Louis pociągnął nosem. - Dlaczego uważasz, że nie powinieneś być tam ze mną? Ten koncert jest także dla ciebie. Jest wszystkim czego pragnę, chcę żebyś tam był…

 

\- Ale… Powiedziałeś… - Louis odwrócił wzrok, mocniej chowając się w jego ciało. - Powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz bym był na widowni…

 

\- To prawda. Chcę, żebyś był przy mnie. Za kulisami. - Powiedział ze śmiechem Harry, delikatnie unosząc jego brodę. Eskimoski pocałunek sprawił, że Louis się uśmiechnął.

 

\- Marzyłem o tym, by być przy fanach. Patrzeć na ciebie z ich perspektywy. Chciałem móc poczuć tą energię....

 

\- Wiem… - Harry spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. - Wiem, ale nie mogę się na to zgodzić. Moje serce nie wytrzyma tego, jeśli coś ci się stanie a ja nie będę miał na to wpływu. Załamię się i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę.

 

\- Ale Harry… - Jęknął niebieskooki. Miał ochotę przewrócić oczami. - Co niby mogłoby mi się stać na widowni? Wszyscy znajomi tam będą. Wszyscy fani tam będą…

 

\- Wiem, że tak. Kochanie, spójrz na mnie… LouLou.. - Jego głos był delikatny, aksamitny, uspokajający ale także zdecydowany. - Wiem to. Wiem, że oni tam będą. Po prostu nie mogę na to pozwolić. Słyszałeś co się stało na koncercie Ariany? Gdyby to się powtórzyło i byłbyś w sferze rażenia? Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył. Nie mogę cię stracić. Nie teraz, kiedy w końcu cię odzyskałem.

 

\- Ale jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo zamachu na twoim koncercie, Harry. Tuż przed wigilią. Proszę cię. - Louis nie dawał za wygraną. Nie chciał stać za kulisami, oglądając swojego chłopaka… Narzeczonego od tyłu, gdy śpiewał i uśmiechał się do widowni. Nie chciał być odseparowany, bez nikogo. - To co się stało było okrutne i nie życzę tego największemu wrogowi ale bądźmy realistami… Możesz zwiększyć ochronę, będą sprawdzać wszystko co będzie wniesione. Twój koncert nie będzie aż taki duży. Nie jest na arenie. Po prostu…

 

\- Louis, nie. - Harry potrafił być uparty. Potrafił uciszyć go jednym spojrzeniem. Harry potrafił zrobić z Louisem wszystko. - Nie i koniec. Chcę mieć cię przy sobie. Chcę, byś wyszedł ze mną na scenę. Chcę pokazać cię światu. Chcę pokazać miłość swojego życia. Chcę żebyś ze mną zaśpiewał…

 

Louis parsknął. Nie mógł się powstrzymać.

 

\- Nie umiem śpiewać. 

 

\- Umiesz. Nawet gdybyś nie umiał to nikt by nie zauważył. Wszyscy cię pokochają. Takiego jakim jesteś. Dokładnie tak jak ja. Jesteś moją małą paskudą, słodkim stworzeniem. Chciałbym, żebyś po tej piosence wyszedł i pokazał światu co ze mną robisz. Jak zmieniasz mnie na lepsze. Jak walczysz o miłość i walczysz ze swoją chorobą…

 

\- Harry. Nie walczę. Poddałem się dawno temu. - Louis odsunął się od niego. Dlaczego miał dawać przykład innym, skoro sam nie miał siły dawać z siebie wszystkiego? 

 

\- Nie prawda. Widzę jak codziennie wieczorem, kiedy idę się kąpać, ty ćwiczysz. Powinien robić to z tobą rehabilitant ale z niego zrezygnowałeś. Od nowego roku zaczynasz jednak całą sesję. Wyzdrowiejesz. Wierzę w to.

 

\- Wiesz, że…

 

\- Ciii…. - Harry zasłonił jego usta dłonią. - Ja wierzę w to, że możemy przedłużyć nasze szczęście paskudo. Wierzę w to, że doczekamy starości. Wierzę w to, że zrobimy wszystko, byś namalował jeszcze milion moich portretów, podczas gdy ja będę plótł dla ciebie wianki na łące. Obiecaj mi pozytywne myślenie z twojej strony. Obiecaj, że tym razem się nie poddasz. Obiecaj, że podejmiesz leczenia.

 

Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Zatapiali się w sobie. Czas się zatrzymał. Miłość i nadzieja buchała spomiędzy nich. Chmury powoli ustępowały promieniom słonecznym.

 

Harry uniósł jego dłoń i ucałował jego rękę. Tam, gdzie na jednym z palców znajdował się pierścionek w kształcie kompasu. Ich obietnica. Ich szczęśliwe zakończenie. 

 

Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, pocałował tarczę pierścionka. Jego usta były miękkie. 

 

Różowe. 

 

Idealne. 

 

I Louis obiecał.  

 

Uwierzył w to.

 

Wszystko będzie dobrze. 

  
  


##  8**

Niall wymieniał wiadomości telefoniczne z Louisem, gdy zadzwonił dzwoneczek u drzwi. Był wykończony. Miał mieć popołudnie wolne, jednak w ostatniej chwili musiał zostać do zamknięcia. Był w pracy od rana i miał serdecznie dość. Jego głowa bolała. Deszcz głośno uderzał w parapety. Chciało mu się spać. Nikt w takich dniach nie przychodził do kawiarni, więc nie rozumiał sensu otwierania jej. Właśnie wchodził pierwszy klient od pięciu godzin. 

 

Zakrył usta, chowając ziewnięcie i wstał ze stołka. Poprawił grzywkę, opadającą na jego oczy i uśmiechnął się, automatycznie wypowiadając formułkę.

 

\- Witamy w Sweet Honey, co poda…. - Zawiesił się, widząc Gabriela stojącego przed ladą. Uśmiechał się, jego twarzy była opalona a włosy jeszcze jaśniejsze niż je zapamiętał.

 

\- Cześć Niall. - Powiedział wesoło. - Uważąj, bo ci mucha wleci… 

 

\- Co ty tu robisz? - Niall nie krył swojego zdziwienia. Próbował przypomnieć sobie ceny biletów z Anglii do Włoch i był pewien, że nie są najtańsze. Ale znowu. Niall pracuje w kawiarni a Gabriel jest szefem kuchni w znanej restauracji. 

 

\- Przyjechałem, by z kimś się spotkać… - Niallowi nie spodobał się ten uśmiech. Lubił Gabriela i lubił, kiedy spotykali się z Louisem, jednak niebieskooki odnalazł swoje szczęście u boku Harry’ego. Znalazł swoją bratnią duszę i był szczęśliwy jak nigdy przedtem. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by kręcił się wokół niego. Nie teraz. Musiał naprawić swój wcześniejszy błąd i zapobiec wszystkiemu co planował blondyn. Po za tym w głowie ciągle miał słowa Simona, że każdy, nawet ich przyjaciel, może być zamieszany w zniszczenie Harry’ego. Nikomu nie można ufać.

 

\- Wiesz… - Zaczął, niezręcznie drapiąc się po karku. Naprawdę nie chciał go urazić i być delikatnym. - Tomlinson jest szczęśliwy tak jak jest i chciałbym, żebyś nie… No wiesz. Zostawił go w spokoju. W końcu wszystko się układa i… Po prostu… Nie niszcz tego, proszę. 

 

Uśmiech z ust Gabriela nie znikał. Niall czuł się bardziej nieswojo. Przełknął ślinę i postanowił mówić dalej.

 

\- Zaręczyli się z Harrym. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Louis jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem pod słońcem. Uwielbiam cię, Gabe ale proszę. Nie tym razem. Kibicowałem ci przez wiele lat ale teraz.. Proszę, odpuść. Nie mieszaj im w głowach, nie pozwól by cierpieli. Byście wszyscy cierpieli, Gabe. On nie kocha cię. Nie tak mocno jak Harry’ego. Po prostu…

 

Drugi raz tego dnia, dzwoneczek przy drzwiach dał o sobie znać.

 

\- Jesteś już! - Ktoś krzyknął. Niall otworzył usta ze zdziwienia i wyjrzał zza Gabriela, który zasłaniał mu widok na drzwi. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to wszystko.

 

\- Niall? - Gdyby się przyjrzeć, szyby w oknach zaczęły wibrować od wysokości tego dźwięku. Niall pokręcił głową, próbując przyswoić sobie to, co widzi. Nie wie, jak powinien zareagować. Nie wie co pomyślą o tym inni. Nie wie…

 

\- Lottie? - Wydukał w końcu. Jego mina przypominała złotą rybkę, którą wyjęto z wody. Otwierał i zamykał usta, jednak żaden dźwięk nie wypływał z jego gardła.

 

\- Miałeś dziś nie pracować! - Krzyknęła oskarżycielsko, wymierzając w niego palec wskazujący.

 

\- Co? - Tępo zapytał Niall, patrząc na dziewczynę, która uniosło wysoko brodę i patrzyła na niego z góry. Założyła wysokie szpilki i bardzo krótką spódniczkę, która ledwo wystawała spod jej różowego płaszczyka. 

 

Czy Jay to widzi?!

 

Przeniósł spojrzenie na Gabriela, który uśmiechając się, przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie. 

 

\- Jak widać, nie do tego Tomlinsona przyjechałem. - Powiedział, a dziewczyna zachichotała. 

 

Niall miał ochotę zwymiotować.

 

Co.

 

\- Więc gdybyś mógł, zrób nam gorącej kawy i podaj suflety czekoladowe. - Powiedziała dziewczyna, odwracając się i pociągając za rękaw mężczyzny, który zlustrował jej nogi głodnym wzrokiem.

 

\- Po prostu… - Wyszeptał do siebie. - Po prostu…

 

Co?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślę, że następny rozdział jest bombowy! Hihi! Nie mogę się doczekać!


	27. ROZDZIAŁ SIEDEMNASTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRZEPRASZAM

Louis ze śmiechem przyglądał się Harry’emu, który siedział przed lustrem w swojej garderobie i nucił cicho jedną z piosenek, którą dzisiaj wykona. Jakaś farbowana blondynka zajmowała się jego włosami. Zachichotał, kiedy kobieta mocniej pociągnęła jego kręcone włosy i chłopak się zmarszczył. Chwilę później jednak otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Louisa przez lustrzaną taflę.

 

\-  _ Tylko odrobinę twojego serca, tylko odrobinę twojego serca, to wszystko czego chcę. _ \- Zaśpiewał głośno, patrząc wprost w jego oczy. Louis zagryzł wargi by nie uśmiechać się jak szaleniec. -  _ Tylko odrobinę twojego serca, tylko odrobinę twojego serca, to wszystko o co proszę. _

 

\- Przecież wiesz, że masz moje serce. - Louis zachichotał, kiedy Harry wstał, nie przejmując się westchnieniem fryzjerki i usiadł na jego kolanach. Podłokietniki wózka prawdopodobnie wbijały mu się w plecy. Nie przejął się tym. Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Louis utonął w szmaragdzie.

 

\-  _ Słyszałem, że odrobina miłości jest lepsza od jej braku _ . - Chłopak zakończył, cmokając go w policzek. Louis zaśmiał się i owinął go swoimi kruchymi ramionami. 

 

Nie wierzył, że to już dziś. Nie wierzył, że nadszedł dzień jego urodzin. Że nadszedł dzień występu. Właśnie dziś. Na londyńskiej scenie, Harry ma wyjść po raz pierwszy pod swoją postacią. Ma być w pełni sobą. Nie Marcelem. Sobą. Całym sobą.

 

\- Kocham cię. - Wyśpiewał mu do ucha. Louis poczuł jak mocno się czerwieni. Przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się. 

 

\- Kocham cię mocniej. - Powiedział, wtulając się w niego mocniej. Czuł, że ma cały świat w swoich ramionach. Jest szczęśliwy i mogą wszystko. Wszystko przed nimi. Wszystko dopiero się zaczyna. Poczuł jak bardzo chce żyć. W końcu poczuł złość na siebie, że zrezygnował z leczenia, które mogło mu pomóc. Mogło opóźnić chorobę, która powoli go zabierała. Miał jednak wiarę, że jego życie będzie wspaniałe. Nie mógł mieć innej myśli, gdy Styles był obok niego. Całował go, śpiewał ballady i po prostu kochał największą miłością na jaką było go stać.

 

Dzisiaj rano, obudził się w objęciach swojego mężczyzny, który ucałował najpierw jego, a następnie pierścień na jego palcu. Robił to codziennie, chcąc przypomnieć, że są swoim domem. Kompas prowadzi do domu. Tak jak Louis prowadzi Harry’ego do domu. Do swojego miejsca. Do ich miejsca.

 

Zrobił mu śniadanie, wręczył dwa tuziny róż. Kochał go i na każdym kroku starał się przypomnieć o swojej miłości. Żyli jak w bajce. Żyli jak w bańce. Zapomnieli o całym świecie. Zapomnieli o reszcie. Zapomnieli o wszystkim. Najważniejsze, że mieli siebie.

 

Harry, oprócz dania charytatywnego koncertu mającego przypieczętować jego wielką zmianę, wręczył mu talon. Louis mógł pójść do studia i zrobić sobie tatuaż. Coś o czym marzył od dawna. Pisków i śmiechów nie było końca. 

 

A potem kochali się. Kochali się powoli, z bezkresną miłością. Kochali się jakby to był ich pierwszy i ostatni raz. Smakowali swoje ciała, zapamiętywali kolor swoich oczu. Dotykali się, delikatnie, znając każdą cząsteczkę swojego ciała. Wiedzieli co zrobić, by było idealnie. Cieszyli się każdą chwilą. Miłość czuć było w powietrzu. Motyle wyfrunęły z ich brzuchów, latając po całej sypialni, wprowadzając kolorowy, magiczny zamęt. Mieniły się w blasku zimowego słońca tworząc atmosferę, którą chcieliby zapamiętać do końca życia. 

 

Perfekcyjnie.

 

Idealnie.

 

Najlepiej.

 

Louis spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego i zobaczył w nich szczerość, szczęście i podekscytowanie. Zakochał się na nowo w zielonych tęczówkach. Na nowo i dużo mocniej niż wcześniej, a był pewien, że to po prostu nie możliwe.

 

Ich usta się spotkały. 

 

Oddechy mieszały. 

 

Ciała przybliżały. 

 

Oczy powoli zamykały.

 

Serca topiły w jedno.

 

Było tak, jak powinno być.

 

Czuli się jak w domu.

 

Nie zwracali uwagi na ludzi krzątających się po kulisach. Nie przejmowali się managerem, który krzyczał coś do telefonu, chodząc po korytarzu. Styliści biegający po jego garderobie, narzekając na parę i swoją pracę. Oni także obeszli ich jak zeszłoroczny śnieg.

 

Chwilo trwaj.

 

\- Khem, khem. - Usłyszeli nad sobą. Louis czuł, że Harry podnosi rękę. Wiedział, że chłopak pokazuje środkowy palec temu, kto im przerwał. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył tylko przymknięte powieki chłopaka. Louis chciał się oderwać, jednak Harry jakby czytał mu w myślach i położył dłoń na jego policzku, pogłębiając pocałunek. Louis jęknął jednak nie mógł narzekać. Kochał gdy się całowali. Kochał wszystko, co robili razem.

 

Nigdy nikt nie miał prawa narzekać na pocałunki Harry’ego. Nikt.

 

\- Ja rozumiem, że zjadanie twarzy jest waszym priorytetem, zawsze i wszędzie ale… - Zaczął Liam niezręcznie patrząc na parę. Westchnął i wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

 

\- Harry! - Krzyknął do ucha kędzierzawemu i uderzył go w potylicę.

 

\- Baranie, życie ci niemiłe! - Wrzasnął chłopak, patrząc na niego ze złością. Liam cofnął się automatycznie. Wyglądał groźnie, jednak gdy tylko poczuł, jak Louis pociera jego plecy, jego twarz pozbyła się zmarszczek. Momentalnie się uspokoił. Cud. Gdzie był Louis przez wszystkie lata, kiedy był Marcelem? Zaoszczędziłby wielu kłopotów Liamowi.

 

\- Przed wyjściem na scenę chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić. - Powiedział, spoglądając na Louisa, który uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, przenosząc wzrok na dziewczynę, która stała za nim.

 

\- Więc… -Zaczął, ujmując jej dłoń. - To jest Leigh-Anne. 

 

\- Cześć, jestem Louis a to Harry. - Niebieskooki z trudem wyciągnął rękę. Harry nie chciał się ruszyć, wyjątkowo uparcie lustrując dziewczynę wzrokiem. 

 

\- Miło mi was poznać. Strasznie dużo o was słyszałam! - Dziewczyna uścisnęła jego dłoń i posłała im przyjazny uśmiech. 

 

\- Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy. - Louis zaśmiał się, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego, zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy. Zielonooki wręcz zamruczał.

 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Wasza historia jest wspaniała. Bolesna ale wspaniała. - Jej oczy się zaiskrzyły, gdy patrzyła na nich. - Powinna być opowiadana w szkołach czy coś!

 

\- Meh, są bardziej wartościowe historię. - Louis machnął ręką i zlustrował ją od góry do dołu. - Wybacz, ale mam wrażenie, że skądś cię znam. Jesteś sławna?

 

\- Oh… - Dziewczyna zachichotała i założyła swoje włosy za ucho. - Jestem w zespole. Little Mix? X-Factor? Coś ci świta?

 

\- Ah tak! - Chłopak pstryknął i wrócił spojrzeniem na Liama. - Śliczna i uzdolniona. Masz szczęście, Liam.

 

Wszyscy zignorowali burknięcie Harry’ego _ “Ja też jestem śliczny i uzdolniony.” _ Louis pocałował go w policzek, co trochę go rozchmurzyło. Wydął wargi, jak zwykle żądając więcej.

 

\- Chodźmy stąd. To rekord. Odkąd są razem to chyba nasza najdłuższa rozmowa podczas której nie wylizują sobie twarzy. - Westchnął Liam i poprowadził dziewczynę do swojej garderoby. Usłyszał jeszcze jak Harry krzyczy do wszystkich, by wypieprzali bo chce się wyciszyć. Od razu z pomieszczenia wyszli wszyscy. Byli dość niezadowoleni. 

 

\- Hazz… - Louis zachichotał, gdy Harry zaczął składać pocałunki na całej jego twarzy. - Harry, jesteś niemiły. 

 

\- Po prostu nie mogę się tobą nacieszyć. - Chłopak wyszeptał, przysysając się do jego szyi. Louis jęknął i odepchnął go, gdy mężczyzna z walizką, ubrany na czarno wszedł do pomieszczenia. Zatrzymał się, patrząc na nich z niesmakiem. Louis speszył się, a jego serce zabiło szybciej.

 

\- Harry, Hazza. Proszę… Ugh. - Louis złapał jego brodę i podniósł, całując go szybko w usta. Spojrzał mu w oczy i wyszeptał. - Proszę, tu są ludzie. Dałeś już wystarczająco wszystkim do zrozumienia, że jestem zajęty. Przez ciebie.

 

Harry westchnął i niechętnie odsunął się od chłopaka. Zamrugał dwa razy i pochylił się, by znowu cmoknąć jego usta.

 

\- Harry! - Krzyknął ze śmiechem, kiedy zielonooki od razu wstał i uciekł, opierając się o blat z kosmetykami.

 

\- Niewinny! - Wyszczerzył się, a Louis pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

 

\- Bo zaraz pójdę na widownię i tyle mnie będziesz widzieć. - Louis, bardzo dojrzałe, wytknął mu język. Harry zmrużył oczy.

 

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy Louis. - Powiedział ostro. Niebieskooki przełknął ślinę i spiął się lekko. Rozmawiali na ten temat tyle razy i Harry był nieugięty w swoim postanowieniu. 

 

\- Wiem. - Powiedział cicho, odwracając wzrok na mężczyznę, który wychodził z pomieszczenia. Czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Słyszał jak Harry wzdycha i powoli do niego podchodzi.

 

\- Po prostu nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli ci się coś stanie…

 

\- Tobie równie dobrze też coś może się stać. - Louis powiedział cicho. Nagle jego ciało ogarnęło przerażenie. Co on zrobi, gdyby Harry’emu coś się stało? Czy poradziłby sobie?

 

\- Ale nie stanie. Tobie też nie. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. To będzie wspaniały koncert, pieniądze przekażemy na szczytny cel a następnie wrócimy do domu i uczcimy to szampanem i… - Pochylił się, przygryzając jego ucho. - I może czymś jeszcze?

 

\- Harold!

  
  


##  2**

\- Harry, Louis. - Simon wszedł do pomieszczenia z telefonem w ręku. Wywrócił oczami, patrząc na niezadowolonego Harry’ego, którego usta były opuchnięte a policzki czerwone. - Witajcie. Możemy porozmawiać?

 

\- Jasne, zostawię was.. - Louis sięgnął do kół, jednak został powstrzymany przez Harry’ego, który gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

 

\- Nie ma mowy, nigdzie się nie ruszasz. - Powiedział, ściskając jego rękę. Skierował swoje spojrzenie na mężczyznę w drzwiach. - On zostaje, jasne? - Każdy mógł wyczuć ostrość w jego głosie.

 

\- Oczywiście. - Zakpił wręcz Simon, odwracając się do młodszego od siebie chłopaka, który trzymał kilka, sporej wielkości, teczek. Simon zabrał od niego jedną i zaczął czegoś szukać. - Mam dla ciebie zaplanowany wywiad po nowym roku. U Cordena, tak jak chciałeś. Skoro wracasz na trasę w lato, musimy wznowić promocję.

 

\- Świetnie. Coś wcześniej? - Zapytał, bawiąc się palcami Louisa. 

 

\- Nie. - Simon zerknął dla upewnienia się na asystenta. - Raczej zaczniemy powoli. Zobaczymy jak zostaniesz odebrany dzisiejszego wieczoru. Później pomyślimy o tym dokładnie. 

 

\- Co z książką? - Wtrącił Louis, ściskając delikatnie rękę Harry’ego.

 

\- Jesteśmy w fazie negocjacji. - Odparł Simon z kwaśną miną. Wzruszył ramionami. - Myślę, że spora suma może w końcu przekonać tego, kto się na to pisał. 

 

\- Mam nadzieję. - Mruknął Louis, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który unikał ich wzroku.

 

\- Więc Harry? Podekscytowany? - Mężczyzna posłał mu uśmiech. - Liam zaraz zacznie, był odrobinę zestresowany jak go widziałem.

 

\- Co ma być to będzie. Ważne, że moja mała paskuda tu jest i będzie mnie chciała nawet wtedy, gdy wszystko spartaczę… - Znowu wpadli w swoją bańkę, gubiąc się w swoich oczach. Simon odchrząknął.

 

\- W takim razie powodzenia. - Powiedział z ostatnim spojrzeniem na tą dwójkę. Nie był pewny, co ma myśleć o ich relacji. Przypomniał sobie jednak swoje szczeniackie miłości, a uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz i  skierował się do miejsca, gdzie jego syn przygotowuje się do swojego pierwszego, tak dużego, występu.

##  3**

Niall stał z boku, w sekcji vip. Schował się w niej tuż po tym, jak zobaczył Liama, który przytula jakąś dziewczynę z afro na głowie, a następnie całuje krótko w policzek. Jego serce złamało się, gdy przyglądał się jej świetnemu ciału, pięknemu uśmiechowi i szczęściu, które biło od Liama.

 

Przegrał.

 

Już dawno przegrał, ale teraz do niego to dotarło.

 

Miał ochotę się rozpłakać jak dziecko. 

 

Zrozumiał, że przez swoje złe decyzje i życiowego pecha, zmarnował swoją szansę na szczęście. Zrozumiał, że jego zauroczenie powinno być zduszone. Zrozumiał, że powinien odpuścić.

 

Wyglądali razem dobrze. Idealnie.

 

W strefie, gdzie było głośno od pisków fanek, mógł w pewien sposób się schować. Mógł uciec od bolącego serca i skoncentrować się na nieogłuchnięciu.

 

Spojrzał na przeciwległy koniec, gdzie siostry Louisa stały i rozmawiały, mocno gestykulując. Fizzy wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, podczas gdy Lottie obserwowała swoje idealnie zrobione paznokcie. Jakby wyczuwając jego spojrzenie, podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Wyraźnie z wyższością.

 

No tak. Ona i Gabriel zaczęli się ze sobą spotykać. Louis nie krył swojego zdziwienia, kiedy przyszła z nim na rodzinną kolację i przedstawiła jako swojego chłopaka. Powiedział jednak, że jeśli są szczęśliwi, to nic im do tego. Tylko Harry skomentował, że szybko się pocieszył, patrząc na rzekomą miłość, którą wyznawał Louisowi przez tyle lat. 

 

\- Cześć! - Dziewczyna, którą całował Liam kilka chwil wcześniej, stanęła przed nim, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń. Niall niepewnie ją uścisnął. - Jestem Leigh-Anne. - Powiedziała i wskazała gestem na Liama, który właśnie pojawił się na scenie. Promieniał. - Li powiedział, że mogę się przyłączyć bo jesteś dobrym towarzyszem!

 

\- Liam tak powiedział? - Blondyn zmusił się do spojrzenia na jej idealną twarz, duże usta, brązowe oczy, ładny makijaż i ciemną karnację. Przemknęło mu przez głowę, że to po prostu typ Liama. Zayn też taki był. Niall z góry był na przegranej pozycji ze swoją bladą cerą i farbowanymi włosami. 

 

\- Tak, Przyjaźnicie się, prawda? - Dziewczyna posłałą mu uśmiech, a serce Nialla zabolało go w piersi. Przeklął Liama i jego pomysły. Może zrobił to specjalnie żeby zemścić się nad nim?

 

Jednak, gdy tylko spojrzał w górę na scenę, gdzie Liam zaczął śpiewać, to myśl od razu odeszła. Chłopak nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie byłby na tyle bezduszny. W pewnym sensie powierzył mu swoją dziewczynę, ponieważ dalej uważa go za przyjaciela. To trochę pocieszające. Bolesne i pocieszające. Uśmiechnął się.

 

\- Niall. - Krzyknął do niej, by usłyszała przez głośną muzykę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. Zaczęła machać delikatnie i kiedy Niall się odwrócił, zobaczył, że Liam patrzy na nich i puszcza im oczko podczas śpiewania. 

 

Niall da radę.

 

Niall będzie silny.

 

Niall będzie najlepszym przyjacielem dla Liama, skoro w żaden inny sposób nie jest mu dane przy nim przebywać.

  
  
  


##  4**

Harry spogląda na scenę, gdzie Liam dziękuje publiczności i zapowiada ostatnią swoją piosenkę. Za chwilę on sam wyjdzie na scenę i pokaże się od strony, od której publika go nie znała. Zaczął się stresować. 

 

Czy będzie równie dobrze przyjęty bez błyszczących butów i siateczkowej koszuli? Czy polubią go jako Harry’ego Stylesa, a nie Marcela? Czy rozpocznie trasę czy będzie musiał schować się na wsi, całkowicie upokorzony?

 

\- O czym tak myślisz? - Louis cały czas go obserwował ze swojego miejsca na wózku. Harry odwrócił się i posłał mu uśmiech. Usiadł na plastikowym krześle, zrównując się z Louisem. 

 

\- Liam zrobi wielką karierę, co? - Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela, który czuł się na scenie jak ryba w wodzie. Ludzie go pokochali.

 

\- Tak, ale nie to cię trapi. - Westchnął Louis. Harry wrócił do niego spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się. Podniósł jego dłoń i ucałował jego pierścionek. Serce Louisa spuchło. 

 

\- Nie martw się. To lekka trema, jak zawsze przed występem. - Powiedział Harry, ściskając jego dłoń. Louis przyłożył ich splecione dłonie do piersi.

 

\- Bardzo szybko bije ci serce. - Zauważył Harry. Louis pokiwał głową.

 

\- Tak. Bije dla ciebie, jakbyś zapomniał. Bije mocno i szybko, właśnie dla ciebie. - Harry mógłby się rozpłynąć od nadmiaru słodkości. 

 

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

 

\- Też się cieszę.

 

Przez krótką chwilę słuchali muzyki, która płynęła ze sceny. Pogrążeni w swoich myślach nie spostrzegli, że kończy im się czas. Louis poczuł dziwny niepokój. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś boleśnie kołatało się w jego głowie, ogarniając go strachem. Czy Harry wychodząc na scenę nie włączy jakiegoś przełącznika? Nie stanie się znowu Marcelem i zostawi go, tak jak wtedy, po zakończeniu szkoły? Louis zostanie sam?

 

\- Harry… - Zaczął cicho, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń. - Harry, kocham cię. 

 

\- Wiem, ja ciebie… - Jednak Louis mu przerwał.

 

\- Nie. Po prostu.. - Louis próbował złożyć do kupy swoje myśli. - Kocham cię jak nikogo innego, dobrze? Pamiętaj o tym. Nieważne co się stanie, zawsze będziesz miłością mojego życia. Uszczęśliwiasz mnie jak nikt inny i nieważne co, zawsze będziesz dla mnie najważniejszy. 

 

\- Louis, co…

 

\- Kocham cię jak kochać można najmocniej. Jesteś wspaniały, opiekuńczy i wiem, że też darzysz mnie tym uczuciem. Nieważne co się stanie na scenie, zawsze będziesz moim Harrym. 

 

\- Lou…

 

\- Jednak nie hamuj się i zawsze bądź sobą, dobrze? Nie patrz na mnie. Po prostu rób co czujesz, rób to, co uznasz za najlepsze dla siebie samego. To ty wiesz najlepiej co dla ciebie jest dobre, gdzie najlepiej się czujesz i co powinieneś zrobić. Zawsze bądź sobą, chociażby na przekór innym.

 

\- Louis, moja słodka paskudo, co cię wzięło na takie wyznania? - Zaśmiał się Harry, chociaż w jego oczach tańczyły łzy. - Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie i chcę być dla ciebie najlepszy. Reszta świata nie jest ważna dopóki mam ciebie, dobrze?

 

Piosenka się skończyła. Liam żegnał się z widownią. Mieli mało czasu. Louis zaczął drżeć z przerażenia. Miał ochotę zatrzymać Harry’ego przy sobie i nie pozwolić mu wychodzić. Wyciągnął ręce, by mógł się do niego przytulić.

 

\- Kocham cię. - Louis powiedział cicho, wczepiając się mocniej w jego ciało. Samotna łza skapnęła na czarną marynarkę Harry’ego, którą miał na sobie.

 

\- Kocham cię. - Harry zaczął całować jego szyję, szczękę, policzki, czoło, nos… Spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się. - Zagramy koncert i wracamy do domu. Wino na nas czeka. - Powiedział a następnie pocałował go czule. Louis miał ochotę zapłakać. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia, które ogarnęły całe jego ciało.

 

\- Panie gwiazda! - Krzyknął Liam, oddając swój sprzęt. - Scena czeka. 

 

Harry chciał się odsunąć, jednak tym razem to Louis przyciągnął go do mocniejszego pocałunku. Ich wargi mocno na siebie napierały, a języki wręcz tańczyły ze sobą. Było to niechlujne, desperackie. Ich serca biły szybko, Z oczy Louisa kapały łzy.

 

\- Muszę iść.. - Wymamrotał Harry. Louis zacisnął oczy i przytknął ich czoła do siebie. Jego warga drżała. 

 

\- Kocham cię. - Szepnął i ostatni raz zatonął w zielonych tęczówkach, które wręcz świecił miłością i stereotypowymi serduszkami. Były wszystkim, czego chciał Louis. Spletli ze sobą swoje dłonie.

 

\- Kocham cię mocniej, moja słodka paskudo.

 

Harry oderwał się i wstał. Ich ręce dalej były złączone, kiedy patrzyli tak na siebie.

 

\- Jesteś piękny. - Louis powiedział z trudem. Nie chciał się rozpłakać. Nie w tym momencie. 

 

\- Daleko mi do ciebie. - Parsknął Harry i powoli, ostrożnie wyswobodził się z jego dotyku. Louisa ogarnął chłód. Patrzył na chłopaka, który poprawił swoją czarną marynarkę i posłał mu jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów.

 

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce! - Harry puścił mu oczko i odebrał mikrofon od mężczyzny, który wcześniej nakrył ich na całowaniu w garderobie. Louis przełknął ślinę i patrzył jak Harry odbiera gitarę i idzie w kierunku estrady .

 

Zanim jednak wyszedł na jasne deski sceny, odwrócił się i przyłożył palce do ust, wysyłając Louisowi buziaka w powietrze. Serce niebieskookiego mało nie wyskoczyło z piersi, gdy złapał całusa i przyłożył do swojego serca. 

 

Harry wyszedł na scenę, a Louis zamknął oczy, bojąc się najgorszego.

  
  
  
  
  


##  5** 

Louis z uśmiechem na ustach spoglądał na Harry’ego, który był tak samo czarujący na scenie jak przy nim samym. Zagadywał publiczność, często odpowiadając sarkastycznie i przedrzeźniając fanki. Robił to jednak na tyle zabawnie, że nikt nie śmiałby się na niego obrazić.

 

Ku jego uciesze, publika przyjęła go świetnie. Może kilka osób wyszło, spodziewając się gołych klat i mikrofonu między udami, które nie nadeszło i nadejść nie miało.

 

Miło było patrzeć na ludzi z pierwszych rzędów, którzy z szokiem patrzyli na Harry’ego, nie dowierzając że to ta sama osoba, co kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Zamiast błyszczących ubrań i pawich piór miał na sobie ciemny, dobrze skrojony garnitur. Wyglądał przystojnie, prawie jak książę, chociaż do tego brakowało mu swoich bujnych, długich loków. Byli jednak w połowie drogi do uzyskania satysfakcjonującej długości.

 

Wszystko wydawało się być idealne. Tak jak powinno być. Publika śpiewała razem z nim, gdy zaczynał pierwsze wersy coverów znanych artystów. Słuchała uważnie nowych kawałków, nagrywała je na telefony i wrzucała do sieci. Louis jest pewien, że jutro, gdy włączy twittera, zalej go fala pozytywnych opinii.

 

Coś było jednak nie tak. Czuł to w kościach. Usadowił się blisko ściany, jednak tak by móc widzieć Harry’ego i jego gitarę. Znalazł takie miejsce, by nikt z widowni go nie widział, a jednocześnie by on widział wszystkich i mógł łapać spojrzenia Harry’ego, które posyłał mu co chwilę. Spojrzenia pełne uśmiechu i satysfakcji. Harry kochał być na scenie.

 

Coś denerwująco pikało z boku, jednak nie mógł znaleźć źródła. Chciał kogoś zapytać, jednak już dawno zauważył, że nikt nie kręcił się po kulisach w czasie koncertu. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że w takim miejscu zawsze jest harmider. Nieważne czy są próby, przygotowania, występ czy noc później. Ktoś powinien się kręcić, a on był sam.

 

Trochę go to smuciło, że Niall siedzi na widowni i dobrze się bawi wraz z Liamem i jego dziewczyną, jego rodziną i innymi znajomymi, którzy przyszli na koncert. Nie miał do kogo się odezwać. Nawet do woźnej. O ile taka osoba mogłaby być o tej porze w takim miejscu. Westchnął i ignorując pikanie zaczął koncentrować się na przemowie Harry’ego, który dziękuje za datki i opowiada o fundacji, na którą zostanie to wszystko przekazane. Wydaje się być szczęśliwy. Louis obliczył, że jeszcze jedna piosenka i Harry zacznie śpiewać dla niego  _ “Sweet Creature” _ , ich ulubioną piosenkę. Następnie Louis wyjdzie i powie kilka słów. Tak się umówili.

 

Zaczął ćwiczyć w głowie swoją przemowę.

  
  


##  6**

Harry był szczęśliwy. Praktycznie ze łzami w oczach usiadł na stołku, który przesunął sobie z końca sceny. Miał to zrobić ktoś z obsługi, jednak nikt się nie pojawił. Spojrzał na salę wypełnioną po brzegi swoimi fanami. Wszyscy krzyczeli i uśmiechali się wraz z nim.

 

Skierował swój wzrok na sekcję VIP, gdzie znalazł Fizzy i Lottie siedzące na krzesełkach i słuchające go z uśmiechem. Lottie nagrywała go na telefonie, podczas gdy Fizzy pokazała kciuki uniesione w górę. Harry'emu zrobiło się ciepło na sercu, czując wsparcie swojej rodziny. Tak. Myślał o nich jako o swojej rodzinie, nie rodzinie Louisa. Pozwijcie go. Oszalał z miłości.

 

Niall, Liam i Leigh-Anne stali, rozmawiając wesoło. Poczuł się dobrze, wiedząc, że wszyscy się dogadują. Ich historię przeplatały się ze sobą, były burzliwe i niekiedy nieprzyjemne. Cieszył się jednak z tego, że wyszli na prostą i teraz może ich nazywać swoimi przyjaciółmi.

 

Na koniec odwrócił się do Louisa, który patrzył na niego zza kulis. Piękny jak zawsze. Nic nie mogło się równać z Louisem. Dla niego śpiewał, dla niego żył. Jemu powierzył wszystko, co możliwe.

 

- _ Słodka paskudo, rozmawiałem o tym wszystkim co  idzie źle. Wciąż jesteśmy młodzi. Nie wiemy dokąd zmierzamy, ale wiemy, gdzie należymy… _ \- Zaczął śpiewać, wpatrując się w niebieskie tęczówki. Nie widział ich z tej odległości, ale znał to ciało na pamięć. Kochał to ciało z każdą minutą coraz mocniej.  -  _ Oh, zaczęliśmy. Dwa serca w jednym domu. _

 

Louis czuł niepokój w swoich kościach. Starał się tego nie pokazywać, jednak wątpił by mu się to udało. Wprawdzie nie miał komu pokazywać swojego zdenerwowania, ponieważ nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Jego dłonie trzęsły się, gdy rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu pikającego dźwięku. Miał go szczerze dosyć. W głowie miał tylko jedną myśl. Myśl, której nie chciał do siebie dopuścić. 

 

-Gdzie są wszyscy? - Mruknął i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który marszczył brwi, przyglądając się jego poczynaniom. Louis posłał mu uspokajający uśmiech. Nie powinien psuć tego występu. Powinien się skupić na treści, którą Harry próbował przekazać poprzez swoją muzykę.

 

_ \- Słodka istoto, słodka istoto. Gdziekolwiek pójdę, ty zaprowadzisz mnie do domu. -  _ Śpiewał głośno, wpatrując się ciągle w niego i ignorując widownię, na której powinien się skupić. Louis pokręcił głową i zaczął machać ręką, by w końcu się odwrócił i przestał na niego patrzeć. Miał show do zrobienia. -  _ Słodka istoto, słodka paskudo. Kiedy zboczę z drogi, ty zaprowadzisz mnie do domu.. _

 

Harry jakby wysłuchując jego myśli, wywrócił oczami i odwrócił się do widowni, która słuchała go i poprzez oklaski i kolejne piski dawała znać o tym, jak bardzo ta piosenka przypada im do gustu. 

 

Louis chciał zbliżyć się odrobinę do sceny, by móc zajrzeć w głąb sceny i ogarnąć tą masę ludzi, która przyszła by zobaczyć jego narzeczonego. Jego przyszłego męża. Pchnął wózek, jednak coś się zablokowało. Uczucie niepokoju drastycznie wzrosło. To nigdy mu się nie zdarzało. Nigdy jego koła się nie zablokowały. Jego oddech stał się przyspieszony, kiedy próbował się wyrwać. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i zobaczył jedynie cień, który poruszał się w innym pomieszczeniu. Louisa jednak ogarnęła trwoga i nie zawołał jej. Wpadł w panikę, chociaż nic takiego się nie działo. To jakaś paranoja. Za dużo horrorów przed snem.

 

_ \- Słodka istoto, słodka istoto... _

 

Louis odwrócił się, a jego spojrzenie padło na czarną walizkę, której wcześniej nie zauważył. Zlewała się ze ścianami, trudno było ją dostrzec. Wprawdzie było tu kilka urządzeń, zasilaczy i te sprawy, ale to nie wyglądało jak urządzenie sceniczne. I nie powinno pikać i świecić się na czerwono.

 

Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który szczęśliwie wyśpiewywał kolejny refren, patrząc wprost na niego. Louis szarpnął kołami, jednak bez skutku. Coś było nie tak, coś było nie w porządku.

 

Zamknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, zobaczył mężczyznę w czarnym stroju, stojący po drugiej stronie sceny za kurtyną. Uśmiechał się do niego, jednak uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że dostał dreszczy. Zasalutował, a następnie odszedł. Gula podeszła mu do gardła. Przerażenie, to mało powiedziane.

 

Wrócił spojrzeniem na walizkę i wiedział. Po prostu wiedział. Zapłakał, patrząc w oczy Harry’ego, który wyczuł jego zdenerwowanie. Wstał ze stołka, cały czas śpiewając.

 

_ \- Słodka istoto, gdziekolwiek pójdę, zabierzesz mnie do domu. _

 

Pikanie było coraz szybsze, rozpacz ogarnęła jego ciało. Zaczął szlochać, próbując pociągnąć za koła, które nawet nie drgnęły. Jego serce prawie przebijało się przez skórę, chcąc wybiec z jego piersi. To nie miało tak być. To nie miało być to. 

 

\- Kocham cię Harry. - Powiedział Louis, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Zielone tęczówki, w których widział niepokój, mogły być jego ostatnim widokiem. Nie żałował tego, to najpiękniejszy widok, który mógł zobaczyć. Melodia grała.

 

_ \- Słodka paskudo.. _ .

  
  
  


##  7**

Harry nie wiedział co się dzieje. Louis był zdenerwowany. Widział to nawet ze swojego miejsca na środku sceny. Był blady i wyglądał bardzo źle. Zaczął iść w jego kierunku. Odwrócił się do Liama, by zasygnalizować mu, że coś jest nie tak. Złapali kontakt wzrokowy. Liam natychmiast wstał, odrywając się od śmiejących ludzi wokół. Znali się na wylot, Harry cieszył się, że chłopak jest z nim i będzie mógł sprawdzić co się dzieje, podczas gdy on skończy piosenkę, by nie rozsiewać paniki.

 

\-  _ Kocham cię. _ \- Widział jak Louis szepcze te słowa. Gula podeszła mu do gardła. Odsunął mikrofon, nie mogąc zmusić się do zaśpiewania ostatniego refrenu.

 

_ \- Słodka istoto... _

 

Światła zaczynają mrugać. 

 

Muzyka przestaje grać.

 

Przyspiesza, wpatrując się w Louisa, który gwałtownie kręci głową. Nie rozumie o co mu chodzi i dlaczego nie chce, by Harry się znalazł obok niego. Widownia zaczyna być poruszona, ich krzyki są nie do zniesienia. Ma ochotę wykopać ich wszystkich za drzwi. Rzuca gitarę. Słyszy pękające struny.

 

Patrzy na Louisa. Patrzy na niebieskie tęczówki. Jest coraz bliżej. Widzi w nich strach. 

 

\- Louis… - Chce powiedzieć, ale gwałtowny wybuch uniemożliwia mu to i odrzuca prawie na środek sceny. - Louis! - Zaczyna kasłać, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Kurz dostał się do jego płuc. Słyszy krzyczących ludzi. Zaczyna się panika. 

 

\- Louis! - Krzyczy, powoli się podnosząc. Kręci mu się w głowie. Jest w stanie zobaczyć jedynie dym, który wydostaje się z miejsca w którym przed chwilą był niebieskooki. Nie dociera do niego co się dzieje. - LOUIS!

 

\- Harry! - Liam łapię go za ręce i podciąga. Dym Ogień zaczyna tlić się za kulisami. - Harry! Musimy uciekać!

 

\- Louis! - Chłopak wyszarpnął się z jego uścisku. Na drżących nogach zaczął kierować się w stronę dymu. Mrużył oczy, by dojrzeć cokolwiek przez ciemną chmurę dymu. Zaczął kaszleć, zbliżając się coraz bardziej do tego miejsca.

 

\- Harry! Nie możesz tam iść! - Krzyknął rozpaczliwie Liam, ciągnąc go za rękaw marynarki. Wręcz przewraca się, gdy rękaw zsuwa się z jego rąk, podczas gdy Harry ciągle idzie przed siebie, skanując otoczenie.

 

\- Louis! - Wydziera się, a jego oczy pieką. Zatrzymuję się, gdy głośniki zaczynają działać i słyszą przeraźliwy śmiech. Znajomy śmiech. Przerażony patrzy na Liama, który ciągle próbuje go odciągnąć od tego miejsca.

 

\-  _ Nigdy. _ \- Liam przestał się wyrywać, blednąć tak samo jak Harry. Rozpoznał ten głos. -  _ Nigdy się mnie nie pozbędziesz. Zawsze będę w tobie. _

 

Harry płacze i patrzy za kulisy. Przez dym widzi zarys koła, które kręci się przewrócone. Blask płomieni rozświetla metal. 

 

\- Nie! - Wrzeszczy, spiesząc w tamtą stronę! - Louis, nie! 

 

_ \- Gdzie twoje złote buty, Marcel? _

 

Harry potyka się upada. Łzy przysłaniają jego widoczność. Jest mu duszno. Brakuje powietrza. Całe jego ciało drży, gdy próbuje się podnieść. 

 

_ \- Nie wygrasz ze mną… _

 

Nagle coś przykuwa jego wzrok. 

 

Patrzy, jak drobna obrączka toczy się w jego stronę i upada tuż przed jego oczami, które zachodzą łzami. Płacząc głośno, podnosi obrączkę i przygląda się kompasowi z wygrawerowanym “H”. Za duża, zsunęła się z palca Louisa. 

 

Spojrzał w tamtą stronę. To nie mogła być prawda. Ich historia nie mogła się skończyć w taki sposób. Louis nie mógł zginąć. Nie mógł go zostawić. Nie, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się układać. Nie, kiedy choroba mogła być wyleczona. Nie, kiedy mieli żyć długo i szczęśliwie. Razem, ze sobą. 

 

Nie pozwoli mu odejść. Tylko dla niego żyje. Tylko on jest jego siłą. Tylko dzięki niemu stawia czoła światu. Tylko dla niego chce się zmienić. 

 

Zaciska palce na obrączce i podnosi się z nową siłą.

  
  


**_\- Ty poprowadzisz mnie do domu..._ **


	28. EPILOG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Ciebie, M! Mam nadzieję, że trafiłeś w dobre miejsce!

Liam,  usiadł na kanapie obok Leigh, włączając telewizor. To pierwszy dzień od dłuższego czasu, kiedy mogą spokojnie usiąść i zwyczajnie posiedzieć w swoim towarzystwie, nie martwiąc się o to, że dziewczyna musi wracać na trasę. 

 

Nie byli parą, chociaż prawdopodobnie wiele osób tak myślało. I cóż się dziwić. Byli nią dla publiki i rozgłosu. Promocji, która w tym świecie jest niesamowicie ważna. Każdy o tym wie.

 

Po kawie, która miała być formą przeprosin, spotkali się jeszcze kilka razy. Oboje zgodnie stwierdzili, że nic z tego nie będzie i stali się przyjaciółmi. Bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, gdyby ich zapytać. 

 

Nie wiedzą właściwie co ich połączyło. Może miłość do muzyki? A może historie o swoich podróżach? Wspólne umiłowanie do włoskiego jedzenia? Wszystko i nic. Działali i to było najważniejsze. Liam naprawdę dziękował swojej wytwórni, że mógł mieć wpływ na swoją promocję i osoby, które będą do tego zatrudnione.

 

Jego kariera jednak nie ruszyła jeszcze pełną parą. Nagrywanie płyty przełożył na jesień, nie będąc w stanie skupić się na tych sprawach. Do tej pory, gdy zamykał oczy widział ostatni koncert, który wstrząsnął wszystkimi. Całym światem. Nikt nie mógł się otrząsnąć.

  
  


Panika.

 

Strach.

 

Rozpacz.

 

Ból.

 

To wszystko kołatało się w jego głowie. Nigdy nie przeżył niczego podobnego. Nikomu nie życzył czegoś takiego. Chaos. Do tej pory nie mógł pogodzić się z tym wszystkim. Do tej pory nie potrafił zrozumieć.

 

Cal. To jego głos słyszeli na sali po wybuchu. To on za tym stał. To on to wszystko zorganizował.

 

Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego tak bardzo chciał zniszczyć Harry’ego? Co on mu zrobił? Nikt nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. Facet powinien smażyć się w piekle. Dlaczego w Anglii nie ma kary śmierci? 

 

Nie rozumiał. Starał się, ale nie rozumiał.

 

Zaczął chodzić do Eleanor, byłej terapeutki Harry’ego. Rozmawiał z nią, próbując rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Nie potrafił. Nie potrafił zrozumieć co kierowało tym potworem. 

 

Chęć zemsty za upokorzenie? Być może. Ale cała historia zaczęła się dużo wcześniej. Cal od początku znęcał się nad Harrym. Od początku miał plan, który skrzętnie realizował. Miał z tego satysfakcję? Nie wiedział, to go przerażało.

 

Druga ważna kwestia. Jakim cudem wymknął się z więzienia? Albo nie umknął. Jak to zorganizował będąc za kratkami? Dlaczego zadawał sobie tyle trudu, by to wszystko zorganizować? By zniszczyć wielu ludzi. Psychicznie i fizycznie. Wiele fanów już nigdy nie będzie w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Nie po tym, co przeżyli. 

 

\- Kupiłeś popcorn? - Zapytała dziewczyna, siadając obok niego. Posłał jej ciepły uśmiech i wskazał za siebie, na małą kuchnię. 

 

\- Tak, jest w szafce przy lodówce. - Powiedział zamyślony. Odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, gdy dziewczyna zaczęła nucić swój ostatni singiel. Polubił go, nie mógł się doczekać, aż wydadzą do niego teledysk, który zapowiadał się naprawdę fantastycznie. Cieszył się, że jej nic się nie stało. Pomyślał, że traumatyczne przeżycia wpływają na relacje między ludźmi. Może to był właśnie ten klucz, którego szukał? Może to właśnie przez to relacja jego i Leigh-Ann była taka dobra?

 

Liam utkwił spojrzenie na telewizorze. Leciały reklamy, ale on ich nie widział. Nie widział kolorowych obrazków, które przewijały się przez ekran. Płyn do płukania tkanin albo korzystnych warunkach spłat kredytu. Cokolwiek.

 

Pomyślał o Louisie.

 

Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie jego uśmiech, gdy przytulił go do siebie po raz pierwszy. Przypomniał sobie uczucie bezpieczeństwa i bezgranicznego szczęścia. Cieszył się, że miał takiego przyjaciela. To spełnienie najskrytszych marzeń. Każdy chciałby poznać takiego Louisa. Dobrego, wierzącego we wszystkich i zawsze służącego pomocą. To skarb, nie przyjaciel. 

 

Czy kiedykolwiek pozna jeszcze osobę tak barwną? Tak ciepłą? Z bezgraniczną miłością do innych? Czy kiedykolwiek ktoś wzbudzi w nim takie emocje, jakie wzbudzał ten chłopak, odkąd tylko pojawił się w jego życiu? Liam rozumiał Harry’ego. Rozumiał jego uczucia. W Louisie po prostu trudno było się nie zakochać.

 

Anioł.

 

To nie był człowiek.

 

Anioł zesłany na ziemię.

 

Westchnął i zamknął oczy. Odchylił głowę, układając ją na oparciu kanapy. Wszystko go bolało, gdy o tym myślał. Każda cząsteczka ciała. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić cierpienia swojego przyjaciela.

 

\- Słyszałam, że Styles ma być dzisiaj w telewizji. - Powiedziała Leigh-Ann, wpychając w siebie garść popcornu. Usiadła obok niego na kanapie, kładąc stopy na stoliku przed nimi. 

 

\- Harry? To już?  - Zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Ostatnio chodził nieprzytomny. Nie do końca docierał do niego upływ czasu. Pogrążył się w pewnego rodzaju melancholii.  Nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, podsuwając mu miskę pełną solonego popcornu.

 

\- Rozmawiałeś z nim? - Zapytała, a Liam pokiwał głową i wziął do ust kilka ziarenek. 

 

\- Tak. Jakiś czas temu.

 

\- Jak się trzyma?- Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego uważnie. 

 

Liam chciałby wiedzieć co powinien odpowiedzieć. Chciałby móc powiedzieć, że wszystko było w porządku, że nawet jeśli nie było, to dopiero będzie. 

 

Ale on nie wiedział. Po prostu nie wiedział.

 

Harry unikał go jak ognia. W ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy rozmawiali ze sobą maksymalnie cztery razy, jedynie przez telefon. Harry udawał wesołego, Liam znał go zbyt dobrze. Z drugiej strony rozumiał, że każdy przeżywa wszystko na swój sposób. Nie naciskał, chociaż się martwił. Prosił, by odwiedził Eleanor i wrócił do terapii. Chłopak go jednak zbywał i Liam oczami wyobraźni widział, jak macha ręką. 

 

\- Da sobie radę. Wyjdzie z tego. - Odpowiedział pewnie, uśmiechając się do niej przelotnie. Dziewczyna przyjęła to do wiadomości i zaczęła szukać pilota. 

 

To prawda. Wierzył w to. Wierzył, że Harry sobie poradzi. 

 

Zamknął oczy i przeniósł się w czasie. 

 

Huk.

Dym.

 

Krzyk.

 

To pierwsze, co przychodzi mu do głowy z tego feralnego koncertu.

 

Ma ochotę zacząć płakać, gdy przypomina sobie oczy Harry’ego. Oczy pełne strachu. Oczy pełne grozy. Oczy pełne… 

 

Harry wyrywał się z jego objęć, chcąc dostać się do miejsca za kulisami. Tam, gdzie został Louis. Widział tą determinację, gdy kaszląc i wycierając piekące łzy, szedł naprzeciw dymowi. Liam krzyczał, prosił, żeby wrócił, ale Harry był uparty. Do końca walczył o swoją miłość. 

 

Swoją bratnią duszę.

 

Swoje serce.

 

Liam szedł za nim, chociaż było mu ciężko. Nogi były słabe, drżące. Krzyki do tej pory dźwięczą mu w uszach, łzy zasłaniały widzenie.

 

Liam wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Harry pochylił się nad ciałem Louisa, które leżało wygięte na ciemnej posadzce. Mokre kosmyki, przylgnęły do twarzy zielonookiego. Jego cierpienie do końca życia pozostanie w jego głowie. Twarz, która zastygła w grymasie bólu, skapujące łzy. 

 

Mimo to, delikatnie wsunął dłonie pod nieprzytomne ciało i podniósł. Wręcz z czcią przytulił do swojej piersi. Złożył pocałunek na jego czole.

 

Jednak tym razem zmarszczka nie pojawiła się między brwiami Louisa. 

 

Jednak tym razem, jego ręce nie owinęły się wokół karku Harr’ego.

 

Jednak tym razem nie zapiszczał, nie zaśmiał się głośno.

 

Tym razem jego ciało było bezwładne. 

 

Tym razem z jego ran na głowie sączyła się krew.

 

Tym razem Louis..

 

Tym razem…

 

Louis..

 

Nie żył. 

 

Louis zmarł, dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, w swoje urodziny, na koncercie swojego narzeczonego, który był miłością jego życia.

 

Louis zmarł podczas spełniania swojego największego marzenia. Zawsze chciał zobaczyć Harry’ego na scenie, śpiewającego właśnie do niego. Piosenkę o nim. Zawsze chciał zobaczyć go w swoim żywiole. Tak szczęśliwego.

 

Ostatnie jego spojrzenie otrzymał Harry. 

 

Harry.

 

Jego największa, najwspanialsza miłość.

 

Bratnia dusza.

 

Połówka jabłka.

 

Słodka paskuda.

 

Louis zginął za kulisami sceny. Tam się wsyzstko rozgrywało.

 

Ten, kto to zaplanował nie chciał zabić. Chciał przestraszyć. Nie wiedział jednak, że ktoś tam będzie. Nikogo tam miało nie być. Ale był. I zginął. Zostawił wszystkich, których kochał. Rodzinę, przyjaciół, znajomych.

 

Pocisk był mocny. Tak mocny, by przewrócić wózek i spowodować trawłe ślady. Uderzenie głową o podłogę. Ale czy to jeszcze poczuł?

 

Zamknął oczy na wieki wieków.

 

Serce Liama zabolało, a łzy pojawiły się pod jego powiekami.

 

Chciałby cofnąć czas. 

 

Chciałby nigdy tego nie doświadczyć.

 

Wszystko działo się później tak szybko.

 

Ekipa ratunkowa.

 

Płacz.

 

Harry, który nie chciał puścić ciała Louisa. Krzyczał, warczał i kopał. Nikt nie potrafił go uspokoić.  Liam widział to jak przez mgłę. Nic do niego nie docierało. 

 

Dym unosił się w powietrzu. Nie mógł złapać oddechu. 

Harry trzymał w ramionach swojego ukochanego. 

 

On patrzył na to  i nie potrafił się ruszyć. 

 

Ktoś pociągnął go za ramię i wyprowadził.

 

Ostatnie co pamięta, to rozpacz Harry’ego, który próbował się wyrwać z rąk Jego czerwona, mokra od łez, twarz. Jego rozdzierające serce krzyk. Jego oczy. 

 

Jego oczy.

 

Liam pokręcił głową i zacisnął swoje powieki, by znowu się nie rozpłakać. Jego serce biło mocno w piersi. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy. 

 

Nienawidził tego uczucia.

 

Czy można wymazać sobie pamięć?

 

Całe miasteczko i okoliczne wsie przyszły na pogrzeb Louisa. Znalazło się kilku dziennikarzy i ludzi z całego kraju, którzy przyjechali specjalnie, by uczcić jego pamięć. 

 

Harry stał w pierwszym rzędzie, trzymając płaczącą Jay w swoich ramionach. Jego garnitur był idealnie skrojony i podwijał się wysoko, gdy trzymał rozpaczającą kobietę.. Trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku, był jej ostoją, jednak oczy miał zimne jak lód. Wpatrywał się w wykopaną ziemię i z bladą twarzą obserwował, jak trumna powoli zostaje opuszczona w dół. Uniósł wysoko głowę i wrzucił różę, tak jak każdy członek jego rodziny.

 

Nie płakał.

 

Później trumna została zakopana.

 

To była najgorsza chwila jego życia, nie rozumiał, jak chłopak mógł się tak trzymać. Sam płakał jak bóbr, stojąc w pewnej odległości. Wszyscy płakali głośno. Ci, którzy znali go dobrze i ci, którzy tylko czasem go widywali w sklepie czy kawiarni.

 

Niall stał oparty o drzewo. Był cały czerwony od płaczu. Przeżył to naprawdę mocno. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, a zarazem jedyny, odszedł z tego świata, zostawiając go samego. Cały czas dochodzi do siebie. Nie może się pogodzić z tym wszystkim. Postanowił się wyprowadzić. Z dala od miejsca w którym żył przez tak długi okres. Z dala od wspomnień. Postanowił zacząć od nowa. W zupełnie innym miejscu. 

 

Nawet Gabriel przyjechał, obejmując Lottie ramieniem, pocieszając ją, chociaż sam nie wyglądał lepiej. Liam zastanawiał się, czy ta dwójka miała się ku sobie, czy to zachowanie było czysto platoniczne, pod wpływem ciężkich emocji? Liam nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Pojawił się nagle i nagle zniknął, zostawiając po sobie jedynie zgrzyty wśród przyjaciół. 

 

Rodzina Tomlinsonów, mimo że miała świadomość bliskiej śmierci Louisa, nie spodziewała się jego nagłego odejścia. Nie w ten sposób. Tak nie miało być. 

 

\- Myślisz, że się pojawił na wywiadzie? - Leigh-Ann przerwała jego myśli. Wzdrygnął się. Liam przytaknął, mgliście przypominając sobie zaległy wywiad u Jamesa Cordena, u którego Harry miał wystąpić. 

 

Usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Chciał się podnieść, jednak dziewczyna poklepała go po udzie. 

 

\- Ja otworzę. I tak chciałam trochę soku. - Powiedziała, wstając. Liam patrzył jak znika w kolejnym pomieszczeniu. Zerknął na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi. było dość późno jak na wizyty. 

 

Pomyślał o Zaynie. Nie wiedział dlaczego akurat w tamtym momencie. Być może przez zdjęcie całej piątki, które zrobione zostało, gdy wylegiwali się na Austalijskiej plaży.

 

Niall robił zdjęcie, przez co na połowie była jego twarz zasłonięta okularami przeciwsłonecznymi. Na drugim planie siedział on, tuż obok Zayn. Jego spojrzenie było poważne, ale czarujące. 

 

Jak zawsze.

 

Ciarki przeszły przez jego ciało. 

 

Jak zawsze. 

 

Dopiero w tle widać było Harry’ego, który trzyma w swoich ramionach Louisa. Wszyscy byli tacy szczęśliwi. Nic nie zapowiadało takiej katastrofy.

 

Zayn. Jego odwieczny problem. 

 

Zayn. Facet, który zawładnął jego sercem.

 

Zayn. Zdrajca.

 

Zayn.

 

Zayn.

 

Zayn.

 

Jego serce zabolało, gdy w jego głowie pojawił się jego obraz. Najpierw ten szczęśliwy, gdy wygłupiali się w basenie. Ten szczęśliwy obraz uśmiechniętego Zayna, który chlapał go wodą i puszczał mu oczka, tuż przed tym, gdy miał zrzucać Harry’ego z dmuchanego materaca, wprost do wody. Ten szczęśliwy obraz, gdy siedzieli wieczorem na plaży i całowali się, a świat dla niego przestał istnieć. Byli tylko oni sami, w swojej bańce, która pękła tak szybko jak się zaczęła.

 

Liam widział Zayna raz, odkąd zniknął po wyjściu z samolotu. Przepadł na kilka miesięcy. Kilka miesięcy cierpienia i bólu duszy Liama. Nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć, mimo tego okropnego uczucia zdrady. Zayn po prostu wszedł pod jego skórę i Liam nie potrafił go spod niej wyciągnąć, chociaż usilnie próbował.

 

Rana została otwarta, kiedy znowu go ujrzał. 

 

Dzień po pogrzebie szukał Harry’ego, który zniknął kilka godzin wcześniej. Nie zabrał ze sobą telefonu i nie było z nim żadnego kontaktu. Liam chciał pożegnać się i wrócić do Londynu, dlatego szukał go po całym miasteczku. 

 

Sprawdził najpierw w domu Tomlinsonów, który po raz pierwszy nie był głośny i wesoły. Ponury nastrój panował dookoła. To nie było dziwne, ale trochę jednak przerażające. Nie mógł znieść tego smutku, który wypływał z każdej osoby mieszkającej w nim. Nie mógł znieść bólu i cierpienia widocznego na ich twarzach. Nie mógł na to patrzeć.

 

Miejscem w którym było największe prawdopodobieństwo spotkania Harry’ego, był oczywiście cmentarz. Liam na pewno tam przesiadywałby całe dnie, gdyby jego ukochany, bratnia dusza, połówka serca zmarła. 

 

Śnieg chrzęścił pod jego stopami a mróz szczypał policzki, kiedy szedł pod górę do miejsca pochówku. Włożył ręce do kieszeni płaszcza w poszukiwaniu rękawiczek. Westchnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że zostały w samochodzie. Uniósł spojrzenie i…

 

Właśnie wtedy go zobaczył.

 

Stał przed grobem pełnym kwiatów i zapalonych lampek. W ręku trzymał jedną, czerwoną różę. Liam zastygł w bezruchu. Nie docierało do niego, kogo ma przed sobą. Przemknęło mu nawet przez myśl, że sobie tylko go wyobraził. 

 

Na ciemnym, długim płaszczu zebrała się pokaźna ilość białego puchu świadcząca o tym, że był w tym miejscu już jakiś czas. Stał tam, wpatrując się w płytę nagrobną ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i czerwonymi oczami. Czy on płakał? Zayn Malik uronił łzę? Czyżby zrozumiał swój błąd? 

 

Liam zmusił swoje mięśnie do ruchu. Powoli postawił pierwszy krok, następny, kolejny. 

 

Nie spuszczał spojrzenia z mężczyzny, który stał jak kamień, tępo wpatrując się w to samo miejsce. Serce Liama biło szybko. Przez jego żyły przebiegały najróżniejsze emocje. Tęsknota, zaskoczenie, rozpacz, w końcu gniew. Jego ręce zacisnęły się w pięści.

 

I właśnie w tej chwili Zayn uniósł swoje oczy i spojrzał wprost na Liama, który zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Śnieg padał, wiatr wiał coraz mocniej. O ile wcześniej Liam mógłby rozpoznać smutek, w kolejnej zniknął i twarz Zayna stała się naturalna. Niczym posąg. Zdradzały go jednak opuchnięte oczy, pełne łez. Liam chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowo nie wyszło z jego gardła. Patrzył jak Zayn opuszcza wzrok na grób i sztywno schyla się, kładąc czerwoną, w pełni rozwiniętą różę na środku stosu kwiatów.

 

Odszedł, nie spoglądając na niego drugi raz. A Liam stał jak zaczarowany, nie potrafiąc się ruszyć. Powinien to zrobić ale nie potrafił. Zamarzł. 

 

Śnieg padał, wiatr wiał, jego serce bolało.

 

\- Jakaś paczka do ciebie. - Leigh-Ann weszła do pokoju, trzymając w ręku brązowe pudełko. Liama ogarnęło dziwne uczucie deja vu. Powoli wspinało się po jego ciele, jak małe pajączki. Wzdrygnął się. Spojrzał na dziewczynę nieprzytomnie. 

 

\- Kto je przysłał?

 

\- Leżało na wycieraczce. - Powiedziała, siadając obok niego i zabierając z jego nóg pilota. Podgłośniła telewizor, gdy James zaczynał wstęp. To już ta godzina. Harry zaraz pojawi się na ekranie. Zaczyna promocję, swoją trasę. Czy jest na to gotowy? Dlaczego tego nie odwołał? Dlaczego nie odbiera od niego telefonów?

 

Słyszał Cordena, jednak skupiony był na paczce w jego rękach. Na górze, czarnym markerem napisane było jego nazwisko. Jego serce przyspieszyło. Zaczął być poważnie przerażony. Kiedyś dostał już taką paczkę i nie wróżyła nic dobrego. 

 

Drżącymi dłońmi zaczął ją otwierać. Znowu było mu ciężko. Palce plątały się ze sobą, utrudniając otwarcie. Może nie powinien tego robić? Może powinien schować tę przesyłkę i nigdy do niej nie zaglądać? 

 

Może tylko panikuje?

 

Słyszał w tle głos Jamesa, który zapowiadał najbardziej kontrowersyjną gwiazdę jaką miał okazję u siebie gościć. Rzucił jakiś zabawny komentarz. Myśli Liama krążyły szybko. Wszystko było rozmazane. Czuł się dziwnie. Czuł się źle. Bał się.

 

Przełknął głośno ślinę i odpakował papier. Zerknął przelotnie na dziewczynę, która popijała sok, uważnie oglądając show. Nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Miał złe przeczucia.

 

Miał bardzo złe przeczucia.

 

Liam chciał przedłużyć tę chwilę. Nie chciał kolejnej. Nie chciał dowiedzieć się co jest w tej paczce. Nie chciał przeczucia, które z każdą sekundą w nim narastało. Nie był na to gotowy. Nikt nie był.

 

Musiał to zrobić. Otworzyć. Zdjąć jak plaster. 

 

Zamknął oczy. Policzył do pięciu.

 

Zamaszyście otworzył wieko, a jego serce się zatrzymało. Z trudem powstrzymał szloch, który chciał się wydostać z jego ust. 

 

“PO CIEMNEJ STRONIE BROKATU, WERSJA ROZSZERZONA. Oficjalna biografia podpisana przez samego Harry’ego Stylesa!” 

 

Jego brzuch się zacisnął. Chciało mu się wymiotować. Pudełko wraz z zawartością upadło na podłogę. 

 

_ Nie… _

 

Spojrzał na ekran dokładnie w momencie, gdy James wymachuje rękoma z szerokim uśmiechem. Jego serce upada na dno żołądka. Zaczyna płakać.

 

_ \- Przed wami jak zwykle błyszczący…. Marcel! _

 

Kamera się zmieniła. W kadrze pojawił się chłopak. Jego włosy były długie, opadające na siateczkową koszulę. Ręce pełne pierścionków uniosły się wysoko, ukazując zbyt nisko zawieszone spodnie i fakt, że mężczyzna nie ma na sobie bielizny. Tak bardzo znajomy widok.

 

Na nogach błyszczały złote buty na obcasie. Mieniły się w świetle reflektorów, zwracając uwagę dosłownie każdego. Jak zawsze przyciągał wzrok.

 

_ Nie... _

 

Chłopak szczerzył się do kamery, chociaż to nie sięgało jego oczu. One były puste. Zimne. Liam zbyt dobrze znał ten stan. Zbyt dobrze znał tego chłopaka. Jego serce rozkruszyło się na drobne kawałeczki, kiedy chłopak puścił oczko i wykrzyknął swoim piskliwym głosem.

 

\- TĘSKNIŁYŚCIE DZIWKI?

  
  


koniec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUH! OKEJ! Cześć!  
> Wow! Nie wiem co napisać!  
> Dziękuję każdej pojedynczej osobie, która tu zajrzała. Dziękuję za kudosy i komentarze ( kocham zwłaszcza Ciebie @Underthewater2016 za Twoje teorie i motywujące komentarze. Uśmiechałam się i z niecierpliwością czekałam na Twoje spostrzeżenia! xx )
> 
> Nie przedłużając.  
> Napisałam koniec, ale to nie jest koniec. Postanowiłam dopisać jeszcze mały dodatek, który byłby dopełnieniem tej historii. Nie jest obowiązkowy, ale jeśli macie ochotę to zajrzyjcie do mnie za jakiś czas. :)
> 
> DZIĘKUJĘ RAZ JESZCZE, KOCHAM WAS  
> Kondziolina.


End file.
